Lujuria animal
by Michelle Whitlock
Summary: A los hermanos Cullen sus ancestros los han maldecido con una vida de constantes necesidades sexuales. Sólo una cosa puede aplacar sus salvajes anhelos:Reclamar el corazón y el alma de la mujer que se convertirá en su destino...J/A,E/R,C/E
1. Chapter 1

_Lujuria Animal_

_En la Inglaterra de la Regencia hay un mundo gobernado por pasiones incontroladas y deseos prohibidos. Un mundo donde toda fantasía se torna realidad cuando cuatro hermanos llevan a sus esposas a nuevas cotas del éxtasis carnal._

Los hermanos Cullen: **Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle** son descendientes de un clan vikingo cuyos ancestros los han maldecido con una vida de constantes necesidades sexuales. Atormentados por esta hambre insaciable, cada hermano sabe que sólo una cosa puede aplacar sus salvajes anhelos: Reclamar el corazón y el alma de la mujer que se convertirá en su destino...

Rodeados por un aura de peligro, y actuando siempre bajo sus instintos más primarios, cada hermano sabe cómo discernir cuando encuentran a la mujer adecuada, instruyéndolas a continuación en el arte de dar y recibir placer. Una vez que estas mujeres toman el primer sorbo de crudo y desenfrenado éxtasis, tan sólo quieren más y más.

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Cumberland, Inglaterra, 1800._

¡Virgen santísima! ¡Vaya craso error que había cometido! Bella se llevó la mano a la boca y se mordió la piel de la palma.

Jacob no la había amado nunca. Había mentido.

Las lágrimas empañaron su visión y rodaron por sus mejillas. Avanzó a paso ligero hasta que tropezó, sin apenas percatarse del camino arbolado que se extendía ante ella. Le quemaba la carne del sexo y las piernas le dolían. Necesitaba con urgencia un buen baño, y tiempo para pensar en cómo resolver todo aquello. ¡Maldita sea!

¿En qué momento había malinterpretado sus intenciones? Llevaban meses acariciándose y besándose a escondidas, detrás de su taberna. Toda la ciudad daba por hecho que la pareja acabaría casándose. Sin embargo, aquel día de feria, habían decidido escapar hacia el bosque.

«Mi preciosa, mi preciosa Bella, vas a complacerme, ¿verdad, mi amor?». El olor a cerveza que expedía su aliento flotaba a su alrededor.

Ella no debería haber accedido, pero le gustaba tanto... ¿Qué podría importar?

« ¿Te casarás conmigo?», le había susurrado ella entre su pelo, mientras la excitación hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

Él soltó un gruñido cuando ella acarició su musculosa espalda.

¡Había gruñido! Apretó con fuerza los dientes, a medida que avanzaba corriendo y a ciegas por el camino que se abría delante. ¡Madre mía! Él nunca le había afirmado que se casaría con ella. Había ansiado tanto sus caricias y las sensaciones que él despertaba en su interior, que había cometido un gravísimo error al confundir aquel gruñido como una afirmación de sus intenciones.

Le había entregado su inocencia a un hombre que, en ningún momento, había tenido intención de casarse con ella. Se clavó los dedos en el estómago. Podía haberse quedado encinta, y ¿cómo iba a poder encargarse de un bebé cuando ni siquiera era capaz de cuidar de sí misma? Se había comportado como una estúpida, como una completa estúpida.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Hizo esfuerzos por respirar, al tiempo que las faldas se le enredaban en las piernas, y acabó por tropezarse, aterrizando de bruces sobre la tierra dura y húmeda. Oh. Se quedó allí tumbada, con una sensación que le quemaba los pulmones, incapaz de respirar, y cerró los ojos. Aquel acto de libertinaje había hecho cambiar toda su vida. Pero lograría salir de todo aquello. Encontraría el modo de salir adelante si llevaba un niño en su vientre, pero por el momento... se desahogaría llorando mientras nadie pudiera verla.

«Mi preciosa Bella —le había dicho mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire, y exhalaba después nublando el aire fresco—. No está mal para ser una novata y, además, no tengo por qué preocuparme de la gonorrea».

La gonorrea. Había copulado con ella como si no fuera otra cosa que una moza de taberna. Él la amaba. Le había dicho que la amaba. Cerró los párpados cuando sintió las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

«Te has portado muy bien, Bella Tienes una vulva pequeña y dulce como la miel. Cuida bien de ella y vendremos otra vez aquí, algún día». Se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles.

Por Dios. ¿Qué había hecho?

Con la cara pegada a la tierra, las lágrimas cayeron en silencio por sus mejillas. Le temblaban las piernas y los brazos y la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba. Aquella situación la había debilitado y agotado. «Vamos, Bella, recupera las fuerzas». Entre sollozos, se estiró y logró levantarse sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Era la hija de un mercader rico. Él era amigo de su padre. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarla tan mal?

El pánico le encogió el corazón.

Aquel acto arruinaba sus expectativas de llevar una vida normal y deshonraba el nombre de su familia. El negocio de su padre sufriría las consecuencias. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Ella valoraba mucho a su familia.

Desesperada, recorrió el bosque con la mirada. No podía ver otra cosa que árboles. «Piensa, estúpida, piensa».

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Iría a ver a Jacob y le rogaría que no dijera una palabra de lo ocurrido. Al diablo con todo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Rezaba para poder encontrar la manera de salir del bosque. Aguantó la respiración, y abrió bien los oídos a la espera de cualquier sonido que pudiera indicar la localización de la feria. Nada. ¿Qué era lo que se debía hacer en una situación como aquella? Seguir el sol debe llevarte hacia el norte... No... Cielo santo, debería haber prestado atención a su padre cuando hablaba acerca de cómo orientarse.

Caminó hacia la puesta de sol, y una punzada de dolor se le entendió por el tobillo y ascendió por la pierna, haciendo que le palpitaran las sienes. ¡Ay! Se apoyó sobre la pierna y se tambaleó. Podría avanzar cojeando, pero no conseguiría llegar muy lejos.

El bosque se había vuelto más oscuro. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Subió por el camino cojeando. Al diablo todo. Estaba perdida, ahí era donde se encontraba. Detuvo sus pasos. La helada aliviaba el dolor de su corazón, y la animaba a apartar a un lado sus dolorosos sueños. Justo delante, surgió un camino, y el sol se escondió finalmente en el horizonte. El camino, consumido y lleno de baches, seguramente llevaría a algún lugar...

Los truenos estallaron en la distancia cuando recorrió la enorme puerta de madera con la mirada. La oscuridad se acercaba y no había visto ni un alma en el camino que llevaba a aquel lugar. La mansión poseía cuatro pisos, con gigantescos chapiteles que se elevaban hacia el cielo. Ella había vivido cinco años en Cumberland, y ni una vez había oído hablar de una propiedad como aquella. Levantó la mano, y llamó a la puerta mientras la lluvia caía en picado sobre la tierra, en estruendosos y húmedos golpes tras ella.

Llamó de nuevo; estaba temblando de frío. La puerta se abrió emitiendo un chirrido.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita?

—Oh, sí, en realidad sí —le dijo casi abalanzándose sobre el hombre que asomaba la cabeza por la pequeña rendija—. Estoy herida y me he perdido —señaló su tobillo—. Y bueno, como puede usted ver está empezando a llover. ¿Sería posible que me quedara aquí esta noche? Podría dormir en la cocina o... o... en el establo. No le causaré ningún problema.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par bajo sus redondos anteojos, y su cara esbozó una mueca que a ella le pareció de horror.

—Yo... yo... sé que esto es completamente irregular, pero se lo pido por favor.

Él volvió a adoptar unos rasgos serios.

—Lo siento, señorita. No es seguro que se quede usted aquí.

¿Seguro?

— ¿Cómo dice?—«Oh, por favor, solo déjeme pasar».

El viento agitó el poco pelo que le quedaba sujeto por las horquillas. Un escalofrío le sacudió el cuerpo y los dientes empezaron a castañearle.

—Oh... oh... —el hombre miró dentro de la casa—. Está bien, señora. Hará lo que yo le diga, solo lo que yo le diga. Las mujeres no deben estar en esta casa.

¿Estaba preocupado por la decencia? ¡Tenía que estar de broma! Su reputación estaba ya arruinada. Las lágrimas dejaban la huella de la vergüenza en sus ojos, y ella intentó borrarla con la mano. ¡Qué estupidez! No había manera alguna de que aquel hombre supiera lo que acababa de suceder.

—Haré lo que usted ordene, señor —no tenía otra elección. O bien entraba en aquella casa y escapaba de morir ahogada en uno de los aluviones de Cumberland, o bien intentaba encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa en la oscuridad y arriesgarse a morir. Se encogió de miedo. Aquella era una visión demasiado pesimista, pero sabía que no podría arreglárselas para dar un paso más aquella noche.

Él dudó un momento y, a continuación, abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera entrar. Ella se deslizó en el oscuro vestíbulo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Una enorme escalera se elevaba en espiral hacia el techo. Una luz tenue brillaba a través de una ventana situada encima de la puerta e iluminaba el pasillo y los cuadros que cubrían las paredes. ¿Hacia dónde conduciría aquella escalera? Una espeluznante sensación de frío le ascendió por la espalda, y dio un paso hacia delante, ansiosa por saber hacia dónde llevaba el otro extremo.

—Por aquí, señorita.

Atónita, se giró sobre sus talones y siguió al sirviente por un pasillo que se abría a la izquierda de la entrada.

La alojaré en el ala este. Deberá cerrar bien la puerta Eche todos los cerrojos. Le traeré algo de agua caliente con la que puede asearse. Después, no deje que nadie entre en su habitación.

Le pareció un poco protector para ser un sirviente, pero luego pensó que quizás su señor fuera un verdadero cascarrabias. Lo último que ella deseaba era terminar otra vez fuera, bajo la lluvia.

—No se preocupe, señor. No deseo que usted pierda su trabajo. Puedo dormir en la cocina si lo prefiere.

— ¡No! —su voz salió en un grito estridente.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas, a medida que sus ojos se ajustaban a la tenue luz que iluminaba el pasillo por el que bajaban. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan nervioso?

—Hasta que le comunique a lord Cullen que se aloja con nosotros, será mejor que nadie la vea —el hombre tragó saliva con fuerza. Llevó la mano hacia arriba para darle un tirón al cuello de la camisa y después detuvo el brazo en el aire mientras la miraba de reojo.

¡Qué extraño! Seguramente no había nada que temer. Además, estaba demasiado cansada y lo sucedido durante el día le había conmocionado tanto que no le supondría ningún problema tener que encerrarse tras una puerta de aquella casa.

Aquella casa... su mirada volvió a recorrer la entrada, y casi se pone a dar vueltas, allí mismo. ¡Qué casa tan hermosa! El suelo brillaba con un mármol negro y pulido. Las puertas se levantaban del suelo hacia el techo con unas bisagras enormes, más grandes que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera visto.

Bajo aquella tenue luz podía afirmar que la casa brillaba con un encanto que estaba segura de no volver a ver. Era una verdadera pena. Deseaba poder fijarse en todos los detalles. Doblaron la esquina del pasillo, y ella siguió al hombre por los tres estrechos tramos de escalones de la escalera habilitada para la servidumbre. Cuando llegaron al final se les acercó otro sirviente, y el hombre que la había dejado entrar le hizo gestos con la mano para que se les acercara.

—Tráeme agua caliente, un cántaro, y pídele a Jack que mande té con queso y galletas.

—Sí, señor —el hombre inclinó la cabeza y le dedicó a ella una mirada de soslayo, al pasar a su lado.

¡Su atuendo era un desastre! Sin embargo, los buenos modales dictaban que el sirviente no debía mirarla directamente. Arrancó con los dedos el barro que cubría su vestido, y su mirada recayó en sus manos salpicadas de barro. Puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué suerte tenía! Ahora que había logrado ver el interior de una casa de fantasía, parecía como si se hubiera pasado el día recogiendo verduras del jardín.

A medio camino bajando por el pasillo, se detuvieron y el hombre abrió una puerta de un empujón. Ella atravesó el umbral y se detuvo en seco. Abrió bien los ojos, deleitándose con la habitación tan bien equipada.

—Oh, señor, las dependencias del personal de servicio hubieran sido suficientes.

—No, señora. Ninguna de las habitaciones del servicio tiene puertas. Y... bueno, me prometió que se encerraría dentro.

Se giró cuando vio que se inclinaba para encender el luego de la chimenea. La crepitante llama arrojó más luz a la oscuridad de la habitación. Oh, cómo deseaba ella entrar en calor, limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo, y acomodarse en aquella cama enorme y celestial. Se le abrió la boca de par en par. Dios santo, el colchón era gigantesco, y las columnas que la sujetaban tenían algo esculpido, pero con aquella tenue luz no podía distinguir el dibujo.

Las sábanas de lino parecían de un delicioso tono profundo, demasiado oscuro como para distinguir el color bajo el resplandor del fuego. La idea de verse tumbada bajo una seda de color escarlata, desnuda, destelló ante sus ojos. Con el pelo desplegado sobre las almohadas mientras un amante le acariciaba los muslos, escondía la cabeza entre sus piernas y le lamia la entrada a su matriz. Sintió cómo le flaqueaban las piernas, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío le quemaba el sexo. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Llevó la mano hacia su boca, en un gesto de conmoción y sacudió la cabeza con violencia en un intento de apartar de su mente tal imagen.

Nunca en su vida habían invadido su mente unos pensamientos de aquella naturaleza. Cuando había imaginado el acto con Jacob, cuando pensaba en el amor, nunca se imaginaba una cama, ni su boca en aquel lugar de su cuerpo. Se alisó con las manos la parte delantera de su vestido hacia el vértice de sus muslos. ¿Sería placentero recibir un beso ahí? Sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas y apartó a un lado la mano. ¡Gracias a Dios que nadie podía leerle el pensamiento!

Estaba cansada, eso era todo. El hombre con el que se habían cruzado antes trajo algo de agua y llenó la bañera para que pudiera asearse; le siguió un caballero con una bandeja en la que llevaba té. Esperó hasta que todos se hubieran ido, echó los cerrojos tal y como le habían pedido, y después se sentó en una silla, al lado del fuego. Las lágrimas cayeron por su cara; iban a ser las últimas que ella derramara por Jacob. Mañana sería un día nuevo y encontraría el modo de salir de aquel embrollo. Pero esa noche... se iba a permitir llorar una vez más.

Un ruido interrumpió su sueño. ¿Qué había sido eso?

El sonido se hizo más estrepitoso cuando ella abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. El fuego ya no estaba encendido en la chimenea y el agua de fuera caía en una lluvia ensordecedora y torrencial.

_Crac._

Un relámpago iluminó el borde de la cortina mientras el rasguño que se oía al otro lado de la puerta se hacía más intenso. El corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez. ¿Qué sería eso? ¿Un perro?

Echó hacia atrás las mantas, se levantó rápidamente y tambaleándose, cruzó la gélida habitación hasta llegar a la puerta.

Al detenerse ante la madera pintada de blanco, sintió un escalofrío. Su mirada estudió la línea de los ocho cerrojos que el sirviente le había pedido echar. Se había sentido como una estúpida escuchándole, pero el nerviosismo que había demostrado él acerca del hecho de que una mujer se hospedara en aquella casa le hacía preguntarse lo que le aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta. Se inclinó hacia la madera y colocó la oreja pegada a la puerta, hacia donde venía el ruido.

_Snif, snif_. Un ruido sordo, una especie de gruñido, vino desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Puedo olerte —_snif_—. La sangre de una virgen, el semen, goteando de tu interior.

Ella se sobresaltó, se tambaleó hacia atrás, y se colocó a menos de un metro de la puerta, indignada. ¿Cómo... cómo podía saber nadie lo que había estado haciendo durante el día? Se había aseado... a conciencia. No era posible que nadie pudiera oler su locura. ¿Era aquello un sueño?

— ¿Quién... quién anda ahí? —su voz tembló cuando tendió la mano para tocar los cerrojos que había echado por la noche.

—Déjame entrar —el aullido, tan grave y ronco, hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta—. Déjame saborear lo que tan libremente le has entregado a otro.

Ella seguía mirando fijamente la puerta; una sensación de vergüenza y pánico hervía en su interior hasta hacerla sacudir con violencia el cuerpo. El arañazo se hizo más fuerte aún. Los olfateos se repetían como si la persona que hubiera al otro lado de su puerta se levantara a su lado.

—Déjame entrar... Déjame entrar... —cantaba el raspante gruñido, y ella sintió cómo el sudor se deslizaba por su espalda.

Aquello no pararía. Lo sabía, de alguna manera.

El sonido de algo arrastrándose le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, y con un fuerte golpe, temblaron las bisagras de la puerta.

— ¡Déjame entrar, maldita seas! —aulló aquella cosa, ultrajada—. Serás mía. No podrás rechazarme.

—No... Váyase. ¡Déjeme en paz! —gritó a la oscuridad y dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la puerta, cuando la madera volvió a sacudirse y a crujir bajo la fuerza de otro golpe.

Debía de estar soñando. Nada de aquello podía ser real.

Seguía temblando mientras su mirada recaía en la puerta. «Por favor, que no cedan los cerrojos».

Un afilado llanto de dolor vino desde el otro lado de la puerta, y sintió un aliento cosquilleándole la nuca. Levantó la mano hacia aquel punto y se dio la vuelta, esperando ver a alguien detrás de ella. Nada. El viento agitó las cortinas antes de que la ventana se abriera de golpe haciendo un chasquido.

¡Al demonio todo! Se sobresaltó y se apresuró hacia la ventana. El viento aullaba, y le retiraba el pelo de la cara en una ráfaga. Se agarró a la madera empapada y tiró de ella. Observó la noche. La lluvia caía en cortinas de agua y cuando el marco de madera se cerró, un relámpago iluminó los jardines que se extendían debajo.

Había una figura colgada del muro, en la base de la casa. Unos ojos de color carmesí la miraban con atención. Ella ahogó un grito, echó el cerrojo de la ventana y se alejó de los cristales, mientras caían las cortinas y —podía haberlo jurado— aquellos ojos asomaban sobre el borde del alféizar.

El llanto resonó en su mente una vez más. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se giró sobre sus talones y miró con atención la puerta.

Nada. No podía escuchar otra cosa que no fuera el sonido de su corazón aporreando contra el pecho. El cuerpo le temblaba incontrolablemente, mientras cada sombra que se dibujaba en la habitación se movía, viva, detrás de ella.

«Esto es solo un sueño. Cierra los ojos y todo volverá a la normalidad».

Se sobresaltó de nuevo y, con los nervios a flor de piel, regresó tambaleándose a la cama y trepó hasta el colchón. Sus ojos se paseaban de un lado a otro, entre la ventana y la puerta, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera distinguir en la oscuridad, pero todo parecía tranquilo.

«Tú solo cierra los ojos y todo volverá a la normalidad. Por la mañana podrás abandonar este lugar e irte a casa».

Después de lograr cerrar los párpados, sintió cómo le envolvía el silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

**QUERIDAS DE VERDAD QUE SE ME OLVIDO DECIRLES QUE ERA UNA ADAPTACION ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN COMO MIMABELLS SABE LA UNIVERSIDAD ME TIENE QU ELLA ME PEGO UN TIRO. **

**CAPÍTULO 02**

El calor de la suave seda la envolvió y un agradable aroma alcanzó su nariz. Mmmmm. Inhaló de nuevo. Canela.

Su madre estaba cocinando. A ella le encantaban sus listeles. El estómago de Bella rugió, y ella se estiró perezosamente y deslizó el trasero para ponerse de lado.

Una firme presión la mantenía pegada al colchón, sin dejarla realizar ningún otro movimiento. ¿Pero qué...? Volvió a estirarse, a medida que sus ojos se abrían en la oscuridad. No estaba en casa. Aquella no era su cama.

Tiró con fuerza, y sus músculos se tensaron mientras su mirada recorría la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el vago contorno de la puerta. La madera pintada de blanco se levantaba ante ella, completamente abierta. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Sacudió el cuerpo con violencia y se estiró desesperadamente. No podía moverse. Le temblaban los músculos. Pero no había nada que contuviera sus movimientos. Otro sueño, aquello solo era otro sueño. Cerró con tuerza los párpados.

_Snif, snif, snif_. Sintió un cálido aliento hacerle cosquillas en el estómago.

Virgen Santa, aquello era real. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Aun así, no pudo ver nada. Tenía las sabanas extendidas sobre el cuerpo, pero bajo ellas había algo que se desplazaba por su torso, hacia sus senos. ¿Qué demonios...?

— ¡Deténgase! ¡No me toque!

Se retorció. La caliente seda rozaba la cima de sus pezones y la hacía quedarse sin respiración.

— ¡Por favor! —el pánico se apoderó de ella y sintió que el cuerpo se le ponía pegajoso. «Esto es lo que ocurre cuando participas gustosamente en el acto fuera del matrimonio. Te vuelves loca con pesadillas y sueños de deseo carnal». Cerró los párpados con fuerza y un aire cálido y húmedo sopló en su cuello y ascendió hasta su oído.

—Ya te dije que no podrías rechazarme.

El olor a canela se hizo más intenso, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante la sensación.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí? —se estiró e intentó moverse, pero no pudo.

El silencio fue su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué razón no puedo verle? ¿Acaso es esto un sueño?

Seguía sin recibir respuesta. Mientras los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, se retorció y estiró los músculos. Una cálida suavidad se arrastró hacia abajo y su cuerpo reaccionó temblando bajo la estela de la caricia. El calor invadió su interior.

—No te haré daño —la voz masculina le susurró con suavidad, y la tranquilizó—. ¿A quién le has entregado tu virtud? —la cálida tela avanzó hacia sus mamas y rodeó sus pezones.

—Oh, Dios... —sus senos se hicieron más pesados, y ella no pudo evitar emitir un gemido. ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo...? Oh, ¿por qué respondía su cuerpo a una caricia tan extraña?—. Eso no es asunto suyo —aquello debía ser un sueño, uno placentero, y no obstante muy poco común.

—Ah, pero ¿qué importa si esto es un sueño?

—Yo, yo... supongo que lleva razón —dijo tentativamente—Pero si esto fuera un sueño, ¿por qué diría usted esas cosas?

El grave estruendo de una carcajada sacudió su cuerpo, a la vez que una suave humedad presionaba contra su cuello, besando sus acelerados latidos.

—Eres hermosa. Tus ojos... yo nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color.

Su cuerpo entró en calor ante aquel comentario.

—Gracias. Tengo los ojos de mi madre.

El extraño gruñó cuando su labio volvió a entrar en contacto con la piel de la base de su garganta. Escalofríos de placer recorrían su piel. ¿Qué importaba si le contaba a aquel hombre lo que había sucedido? Lo más probable es que aquello fuera un sueño.

—He entregado mi inocencia al propietario de la taberna de Sudhamly.

La presión la mantuvo inmóvil y el aire se hizo más denso. Un aullido grave y gutural recayó en su garganta y una lengua le lamió el cuello desde la base hasta la oreja.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Eres muy valiente —su lengua giró sobre la curva—. ¿Qué te dio él a cambio?

Le tembló el cuerpo y retiró a un lado la cabeza, evitando la invasión.

—Yo... no lo entiendo. Lo único que me ha dado ha sido su semilla y me ha roto el corazón.

Un siseo profundo y enfadado se deslizó por su espalda y le hizo estremecerse.

— ¿Os amabais? —su voz sonaba estrangulada.

—Yo… yo pensaba que así era... pero él no me amaba —sintió cómo se le comprimía el pecho al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Era una declaración de la verdad y ella necesitaba enfrentarse a ello.

—Entonces, debería haberte devuelto tu obsequio. Es necesario entregar algo a cambio, especialmente si una mujer concede su inocencia.

—Lo siento, no... No lo entiendo. ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Quién es usted?

La cálida tela que rodeaba sus pezones se desvaneció y su boca se cerró sobre uno de sus senos. El dolor atravesó el fino tejido y golpeó su pecho, y su cuerpo se arqueó en el colchón. Él la mordisqueó y el dolor se convirtió en una intensa sensación de placer, que se deslizaba hacia su vientre y hacia la carne que se escondía entre sus piernas.

—Oh, Dios, ¿qué... qué está haciendo? —le temblaban los labios, mientras él seguía haciendo círculos con la lengua sobre su mama.

Él gruñó.

—Te daré el obsequio que tu compañero no ha querido darte.

— ¿El obsequio?

Su cálido aliento se deslizó por su vientre y una bocanada de vaho acarició los rizos que asomaban entre el vértice de sus muslos.

¡Oh, santo cielo! Aquel sueño representaba exactamente lo que había imaginado la primera vez que había visto la monstruosidad de aquella cama. El calor del terciopelo rozó sus muslos y tuvo que morderse la parte interior del labio. Después de abrirle algo más sus piernas, la esponjosa suavidad de su musculosa lengua se deslizó a lo largo de la abertura de su sexo y sintió cómo se le contraía la vagina.

«La sangre de una virgen». Las palabras resonaron en su mente. «Una semilla que no te pertenece». El calor presionó en su vientre, y su cuerpo se arqueó una vez más en el colchón.

«Sí, disfruta del obsequio que él te ha negado»

La lengua se arremolinó en la hendidura, la lamió y chupó, como si él estuviera intentando quitar todo rastro de la evidencia de su locura. Oh, ¡ojalá pudiera también borrar aquel recuerdo de su mente!

El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, y él rozaba con los dientes la carne que había en la abertura hacia su matriz. Un intenso placer ascendía en espirales por los músculos de sus piernas, tensándolas. Ella retorció los dedos de los pies y sintió cómo se le contraía la vagina, y expulsaba sus jugos desde el interior.

—Oh... ¡oh!

Él recorrió con la lengua su carne abierta y lamió la miel que fluía ahora libremente de ella. Le invadió una fiera sensación que la hizo levantar las caderas del colchón. Frotó sus rizos contra la enorme cabeza y los amplios hombros que ahora sentía presionándole entre las piernas y ejerció presión contra su lengua. Oh, ¡había un hombre real entre sus piernas!

Un placentero cosquilleo estimuló cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. La mano se le cerró en un puño, una luz cegadora la deslumbraba mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo se agitaba bajo una ola de placer tras otra. Gritó y después, se agitó violentamente, en un intento por llevar las piernas hacia la caricia de su lengua. Él lamió su piel desde el ano hasta los rizos, y sus músculos se abalanzaban y se alejaban de una caricia tan intensa.

— ¿Qué... qué ha sido eso? —su mirada se concentró en la figura de un hombre extremadamente grande que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Oh, se había vuelto loca!

—Tu placer. Por permitir que un cerdo te haya montado.

— ¿Perdone? El obsequio... —susurró e intentó juntar las piernas sobre sus muslos. Era verdad que estaba allí.

—Sí —sus grandes manos le agarraron los muslos y le apretaron con suavidad.

Un aullido desgarró el aire desde el pasillo. Ella se sobresaltó y un remolino de aire sopló a su alrededor. La calidez de la seda y el calor corporal se desvanecían poco a poco, hasta dejar la débil fragancia de la canela colgando en el aire.

Ella tembló y tiró de las sábanas hacia arriba hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo. ¿Había sido realmente un sueño? Tendió la mano y deslizó un dedo dentro de la pegajosa carne de su sexo. Estaba claro que así era.

Levantó la mano hacia su nariz, y se dio cuenta de que el olor a canela era más intenso que su propia fragancia. Era demasiado extraño y siniestro como para detenerse a pensarlo. Su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta cerrada que daba al pasillo. Bajo la tenue luz logró contar ocho cerrojos echados. El cansancio le hizo cerrar los párpados y ella se dejó llevar a un extraño y placentero sueño.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc._

—Señora. Señora.

Bella se despertó con un sobresalto. Enderezó el cuerpo hasta sentarse en la cama y miró la puerta con atención. Estudió la línea que formaban los ocho cerrojos bien asegurados y después se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Todo debía de haber sido un sueño.

—Señora, le traigo sus prendas lavadas.

—Un momento —bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Descorrió cada uno de los cerrojos, y después giró el picaporte. Seguramente había sido un sueño.

—Discúlpeme, señora.

Una mano se abrió paso a través de la abertura, llevando un vestido de algodón de color gris oscuro, unas medias, unas enaguas y un corsé. Ella los cogió.

—Gracias.

Luego una cabeza asomó por la hendidura de la puerta.

—Lord Cullen ya ha sido informado de su estancia con nosotros y desea invitarle a desayunar con la familia —tragaba saliva con fuerza; ella pudo verlo en su nuez que se movía arriba y abajo—. Enviaré a Jerome en un cuarto de hora para que la acompañe al salón.

—Muy bien —cerró la puerta y echó los cerrojos. Lo único que deseaba hacer era marcharse de allí y solucionar todo lo que había pasado con Jacob, aunque también deseaba ver la casa a la luz del día. Marcharse una hora más tarde no cambiaría la situación lo más mínimo. Frunció el ceño.

Al regresar a la cama, tuvo que ahogar un grito. Extendido sobre la silla en la que se había sentado la noche anterior, descansaba un despampanante vestido de muselina de color verde palo. El tono de verde era exactamente el de sus ojos.

— ¿De dónde ha salido esto?

Levantó la mano para tocar la suave y costosa tela, y se dio cuenta de que la mano le temblaba. La cerró con fuerza hasta formar un puño. Él le había dicho que le gustaban sus ojos. Había sido un sueño, ¿verdad? Se alejó de la tentadora prenda y estudió la habitación. Nadie podría haberse colado dentro. Solo había una puerta, y la ventana...

Se precipitó hacia las cortinas y las apartó. La lluvia caía constantemente en picado tras el claro cristal, pero la ventana todavía seguía cerrada. Seguramente el vestido habría estado allí la noche anterior. Era extraño que no hubiera recaído en la prenda. Entonces, su mente volvió a darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido durante la noche.

Miró con atención la cama. El color de las sábanas de lino brillaban de un profunda escarlata bajo la luz del día. El tallado que entrelazaba los postes representaba unos osos con un precioso detalle.

Sus dedos recorrieron la figura esculpida de uno de los plantígrados. Suave y frío, el oso se levantaba sobre sus patas traseras y luchaba con uñas y dientes contra otro oso tallado en la madera generosamente coloreada.

Se mordió el labio cuando sus dedos se rezagaron en las uñas y dientes que entrelazaban a las dos criaturas. El estómago se le revolvió, y su otra mano se extendió sobre la tirante superficie. ¡Qué extraño! Estaba claro que el estómago le hacía ruido porque tenía hambre. Tenía que vestirse y dar de comer a su retumbante cintura.

Observó el algodón gris que descansaba alrededor de su brazo y luego miró con anhelo la fina muselina que se extendía en el respaldo de la silla. Qué estúpido resultaba desear un trozo de tela. Ella nunca había poseído un atuendo de un aspecto tan elegante. Aunque el vestido parecía llamarla a gritos.

Deseaba vestirse con aquella prenda, sentir cómo la fina tela se deslizaba por su cuerpo. ¿Sería tan suave y cálida como la caricia de su amante? Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se apartó del vestido. Bobadas, solo eran bobadas.

—Bruno, ¿estás seguro de que volvió a encerrarse cuando le pediste que bajara a desayunar conmigo esta mañana? —Lord Cullen cambió de postura, inquieto sobre la silla que había detrás de su despacho.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. Escuché cómo echaba los cerrojos. No es posible que haya fingido ese sonido.

Muy interesante. Sus cejas volvieron a situarse en su sitio y la comisura de sus labios se arqueó hacia arriba, en un gesto de concentración. Sus oseznos se habían mostrado nerviosos al amanecer. Estaba seguro de que aquella inquietud se debía a la fragancia de una mujer dentro de los muros de la mansión de Cullen.

—Aun así, nada de esto pinta bien, ¿no es así, Bruno?

—No, Su Excelencia.

Con aquella lluvia torrencial, ella no podría marcharse de allí hasta que amainara el mal tiempo.

—Asegúrate de que mis oseznos vienen a desayunar. No quiero que ninguno de ellos se acerque a ella sin saber antes que es nuestra invitada. Y tampoco deseo que ninguno de nosotros la coja desprevenida —«Si estamos los dos en la misma habitación, la situación no necesitará estímulo alguno para darse». Luego, decidiría lo que se debía hacer.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. Les despertaré.

Lord Cullen siguió a Bruno con la mirada mientras este cerraba la puerta de su estudio. Apretó el puño y partió su pluma en dos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el cuchillo que sentía clavársele en el estómago no fuera otra cosa que nervios y que no se debiera a la terrorífica pesadilla que había atormentado sus sueños por la noche. Óscar. Apretó los dientes. No... Seguramente todos querrían follarse a esa mujer. Incluso si no era una compañera, el olor de su inocencia le atraía incluso a él. Puede que su inquietud se debiera simplemente a eso. Su puño golpeó la mesa haciendo un ruido sordo.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, y rezó para que Cullen permaneciera dormido y para que permitiera que sus hijos tuvieran la oportunidad de elegir a su compañera sin que se sucediera una desgracia parecida a la que a él le atormentaría durante toda la eternidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Hermoso. Bella atravesó el umbral de la puerta que daba a un salón magnificente. A lo largo de una de las paredes se elevaban unas enormes ventanas cubiertas parcialmente por unas cortinas gruesas de color negro. En el centro de la habitación, había una gran mesa de madera teñida de negro que se levantaba pulida con un logrado brillo, y que estaba rodeada por unas sillas tapizadas de un gris y negro natural. Podía imaginarse a los invitados a la comida, ataviados con sus lujosos vestidos y acomodados en las enormes sillas. Reían a carcajadas y bebían vino especiado. ¡Madre santísima! La habitación resplandecería con el brillo y la sofisticación de los adinerados.

Sin ningún otro ruido en la habitación, sus zapatillas resonaron por el suelo negro y pulimentado. Bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia su vestido gris y sintió vergüenza. Parecía chapada a la antigua y completamente fuera de lugar rodeada de tal ambiente. Jerome, el hombre que la había acompañado, le ofreció un asiento en mitad de la mesa. Ella le sonrió y se sentó.

—Gracias —le susurró, con miedo de romper la tranquila atmósfera del lugar.

— ¿Qué desea tomar para comer?

—Té y algo dulce. No, mejor algo que lleve canela, si en posible — todavía podía oler la fragancia de su sueño.

—Desde luego, señora —corrió a toda prisa hacia el aparador y le trajo una tetera y una taza. Ella levantó la tetera y se sirvió el humeante líquido. Volvió a dejar la tetera sobre la mesa, y después bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. ¡Cielo santo! La silla le daba un aspecto de remilgada y de ser mucho más pequeña.

—Ahora tenéis que comportaros —una profunda voz vino desde el pasillo, y su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta. Un hombre enorme y elegante se detuvo en la entrada, y después entró en la habitación, envuelto en un aura de control.

—Bienvenida a la mansión Cullen, señorita —le tendió una mano—. Oh, no se levante. Soy lord Cullen, y estos son mis oseznos —el elegante hombre de pelo gris señaló a la puerta por donde fueron entrando un gran hombre tras otro, detrás de él. Cada uno de ellos poseía algo del hombre más mayor. Seguramente se había referido a hijos cuando había dicho oseznos.

¿Osezno? Aquella palabra le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

— ¿Qué es Cullen?

— ¿Que qué es? Es este lugar —le contestó el que parecía más joven de todos, mientras se deslizaba sobre la silla que había a su lado—. Carlisle Cullen a su servicio, señora.

Su pelo rubio, retirado de la cara, exponía unos ángulos llamativos que iluminaban su rostro cuando sonreía. Sus ojos, de un azul hielo, la estudiaban como si estuviera mirando directamente su alma. Una malvada sensación le ardió en las venas. Él retiró su mirada y ella sintió cómo se le helaba el alma.

— ¿Y usted es...?

Bella se asustó y se giró hacia la voz que venía desde el otro lado. Otro de aquellos grandes hombres había ocupado un asiento a su lado, y una sensación de apreciación se desplegó por su cuerpo.

—Oh, discúlpeme, soy la señorita Bella Swan.

El calor que emanaban los dos enormes cuerpos masculinos que la rodeaban confundía sus emociones. Deseaba que uno de aquellos hombres la acariciara, aunque al mismo tiempo temía la caricia. Cualquiera de ellos podría aplastarla como si fuera una mosca.

—Señorita Swan. Soy Jasper, y ese granuja de ahí —levantó la mano y señaló a su hermano que estaba de pie, apoyado contra la pared—, es mi hermano gemelo, Edward.

Guardaban un parecido sorprendente, pero de alguna manera eran diferentes. Ambos tenían un cabello espeso, castaño oscuro y ondulado, que llevaban detrás de las orejas y que le llegaban por los hombros. Pero sus ojos... los de Jasper eran de un tono verde oscuro, asombroso por su intensidad, y los de Edward eran de un marrón claro algodonoso, y resplandecían con el tipo de dulzura en la que ella podía llegar a perderse.

Jerome se inclinó y colocó un plato ante ella, con un rollito de canela azucarado que se encaramaba en lo alto. Ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió. El olor, tan delicioso, capturó sus sentidos, y cuando observó la humedad de la canela se lamió los labios.

—Señorita Swan, la última presentación es la de mi hijo mayor y mi heredero —el tono de voz del padre sonaba a reprimenda.

—Señora, yo soy lord Emmett Cullen —se levantaba formalmente a un extremo de la mesa, le hizo una reverencia y después, se sentó. No le dedicó una verdadera mirada ni una sola vez durante su discurso.

Edward se alejó de la pared y captó su atención. Con una pequeña taza en la mano, tiró hacia fuera de la silla que quedaba delante de ella y tomó asiento. Ella desvió la mirada a la taza. La misma que ella sujetaba en su mano y, sin embargo, bajo la mano de él, parecía mucho más pequeña. Vaya. Parecía una taza tan pequeña

¿Qué tipo de hombres eran aquellos? Ella nunca había visto unos hombres tan grandes y corpulentos. Levantó la cabeza y la mirada de Edward rozó brevemente la suya. Sintió como si un rayo le hubiera golpeado la espalda. ¿Qué... qué había sido eso? La taza del té se cerraba bajo el apretón de su mano.

—Emmett es un poco formal, pero nada que haya que temer —le susurró Carlisle; obviamente estaba malinterpretando la razón por la que le temblaba la mano.

—Oh, desde luego —no podía apartar su mirada de Edward al otro lado de la mesa, mientras este enarcaba las cejas sobre los ojos como si estuviera estudiándola y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho que estaba segura de que visiblemente se movía al ritmo de las palpitaciones. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Su cuerpo parecía haber enloquecido desde la pasada noche. La mirada de cada uno de los hombres surtía sorprendentes efectos en ella. Pese a que el acto de entregar su inocencia había sido doloroso en el mejor de los casos, su cuerpo ansiaba ahora cosas escandalosas y libertinas. Sacudió la cabeza. Quizás tuviera algo de fiebre, aunque se sentía bien. Se rozó brevemente la fría frente con los dedos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan? —los largos y gruesos dedos de Jasper presionaron su frente.

Edward se levantó con una alarmante acucia, y la silla cayó al suelo. Todo el mundo se sobresaltó y las miradas recayeron en él.

—Siéntate ya, osezno, y compórtate —dijo el padre desde el otro extremo de la mesa, al mismo tiempo que estudiaba su cuchillo con indiferencia.

¡Cielo santo! ¿Era ese tipo de comportamiento algo común entre aquellos hombres? El aire se hizo más denso con la tensión del momento, y una de las mejillas de Edward palpitó nerviosamente mientras fijaba la mirada en las manos de Jasper, que todavía estaban rezagadas en su brazo.

—Perdóneme, padre —Edward inclinó la cabeza—. Yo... yo... tengo que irme.

—Muy bien. Despídete de los demás —la fría mirada azul de lord Cullen recayó en Edward y después se dirigió a Bella, y entonces entrecerró los ojos, solo para fijarlos en Jasper.

Jasper se hizo hacia atrás en la silla y la comisura de sus labios se enarcaron hacia arriba. ¡Dios bendito! Ella no tenía experiencia con hermanos. ¿Sería posible que todos los hermanos masculinos se consideraran el uno al otro de aquella manera?

—Que tenga un buen día, señorita —Edward inclinó la cabeza rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. ¡Qué ocurrencia tan extraña y peculiar! Una hostilidad como aquella no le parecía bienvenida. No se sentía a salvo en absoluto. Había llegado la hora de marcharse de allí.

—Su Excelencia, siento... siento interrumpirle...

Los oseznos habían seguido a su padre hacia el salón para tomar el desayuno, y Edward apenas había sido capaz de contener la rabia cuando Jasper había tomado asiento en la mesa al lado de Bella. Edward había logrado controlar la expresión de su rostro, incluso aunque su sangre virginal estuviera llamándole a gritos. La pasada noche le había cambiado.

Su sinceridad respecto a sus sentimientos y las bondadosas emociones que habían manado de ella al hablar del hombre de la ciudad le habían sorprendido. Sería una buena madre y una excelente compañera si él podía lograr que ella le aceptara. Durante la noche, hubiera deseado quedarse más tiempo «MI ella, pero una vez que logró contenerse, escapar de su cuarto y encerrarse en su propia habitación, había distinguido los aullidos de Jasper, que había estado deambulando por el pasillo, rastreando la fragancia de Bella.

Siempre se peleaban por las mujeres, y dado el saludable apetito sexual de los Cullen, las riñas se sucedían con frecuencia. Edward aceptaba los retos, los enfrentamientos. En la mayoría de los casos, él disfrutaba del placer de la adrenalina que le provocaba la lucha... pero Bella no era cualquier mujer por la que pelear. Ella suponía una posible compañera para él, no un simple divertimento sexual, y hubiera pasado inadvertida si Jasper no deseara también más de ella.

Se había apoyado contra la pared del salón y había bebido su café solo, a medida que estudiaba la situación. Su hermoso labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Su pelo rubio y suelto, retirado hacia atrás y rebelando su piel ligeramente bronceada, le había cautivado. Era una mujer muy embriagadora.

¡Vaya un espectáculo que habían dado! Cinco hombres del tamaño de un buey, sentados en sillas sustanciales y que la empequeñecían por su talla física. A él le habría gustado presentarse a sí mismo la noche anterior, pero no había logrado atreverse a hacerlo. Su tamaño hubiera hecho que ella acabara gritando en la noche. Así que había utilizado su mente para evitar que ella le viera.

Por lo que si se acercaba demasiado, ella descubriría su fragancia. ¡Maldita sea! No importaba cómo lo deseara, no podía revelar sus intenciones delante de sus hermanos. Si sacaban las garras delante de ella, estaba seguro de que acabaría marchándose y él no deseaba otra cosa que el que ella se quedara... toda la eternidad.

¿Qué pensaría ella de él? Su mirada le había estado examinando atentamente mientras Jasper se presentaba. Él deseaba poder introducirse en su mente como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero su familia se daría cuenta en el instante en que lo hiciera, y no podía insinuar sus deseos. Al menos, no por el momento.

Reprimir sus intenciones iba en contra de todo lo que su padre le había inculcado. A la larga, sus instintos se apoderarían de él y su familia lo descubriría todo. Pero, por ahora, necesitaba saber más, y esa era la razón por la que había tomado asiento y observado… esperado, hasta ver si alguno de sus hermanos la consideraba algo más que una simple conquista sexual

Jerome se había inclinado entonces y había colocado un plato con un rollito de canela delante de ella y Edward no había podido contenerse al esbozar una sonrisa. Ella le deseaba. Carlisle captó su sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo. Sí, Edward tenía una oportunidad con aquella mujer. Aunque Carlisle no tenía ni idea de que Edward ya la había degustado.

Emmett se sentó finalmente, y se mantuvo callado y pensativo como solía hacer.

Edward se había apartado de la pared y había ido a sentarse delante de Bella. Ella le miró a los ojos durante un instante y él sintió cómo se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. Sería suya... tenía que serlo. Su instinto nunca le había empujado con tanta fuerza hacia una posible compañera. Él se había acostado con varias mujeres, pero nunca había sentido el deseo de empezar el cortejo del Orsse. Bella... hacer que fuera suya era la única idea que le rondaba la cabeza.

Jasper se había inclinado hacia ella y había ido subiendo la mano poco a poco hacia el brazo de Bella. Edward había sentido la sangre hervir en sus venas, los dientes apretados y los músculos tensos mientras intentaba controlar la voluntad de defenderla.

No permitiría que su hermano la tocara. Ella le pertenecía ¡Maldita sea! Ya la había degustado. Ella infundía cada aliento que él tomaba. La mano de Jasper acabó descansando en el brazo de Bella, y los músculos de Edward habían saltado a la acción Su silla había acabado cayendo al suelo con una velocidad alarmante. Apenas había logrado contener un siseo de rabia cuando se le había nublado la visión.

—Siéntate ya, osezno, y compórtate —le había dicho su padre desde un extremo de la mesa, mientras aparentaba estudiar su cuchillo.

Edward no había podido controlar su rabia. Había intentado reprimir sus instintos, pero no había logrado hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—Perdóneme, padre —la rabia hizo que el tono de su voz se volviera más grave y vacilante—. Yo... yo... tengo que irme.

—Muy bien. Despídete de los demás.

«Recupera el control, Edward, y despídete con elegancia».

Su padre le pondría a prueba más tarde, no le cabía duda.

La mirada azul hielo de su padre se había rezagado en Edward y había estudiado la situación en un solo movimiento. Luego, había desviado sus ojos hacia Bella y los había entrecerrado. ¡Cuántos problemas suponía todo aquello! Si no echaban a Edward o a Jasper de aquella casa, podría volver a repetirse un desastre como el que había acontecido entre su padre y su tío Óscar.

Jasper había vuelto a acomodarse en su silla entonces, y había mirado a Edward con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. ¡Maldito sea! A Edward le hubiera gustado abalanzarse sobre la mesa y derribarlo al suelo de un golpe. Si volvía a tocarla de cualquier manera, le mataría. Apretó el puño y vio cómo sus nudillos se levantaban y asomaban sus garras. ¡Maldito sea!

—Que tenga un buen día, señorita — Edward había inclinado la cabeza, para absorber con rapidez sus hermosos y provocadores labios y su cabello del color de la miel. La sangre le golpeaba con fuerza en los oídos. Intentó sofocar el abrumador deseo que sentía hacia ella y apretó con fuerza los dientes, mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso. El sabor salado de la sangre virginal que había obligado a hacer fluir de nuevo la noche anterior manaba ahora de su boca, y lo que hasta aquel momento había sido una excitación controlada, ahora endurecía completamente su verga.

Se había atrevido incluso a dar un paso hacia delante. La necesitaba, le pertenecía. Había cerrado los puños con fuerza al notar cómo las garras empezaban a extenderse bajo su piel. « ¡No! ¡Contrólate! La verde hierba, el río…». Tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire en un intento por recuperar el control.

Sus músculos se habían agitado con violencia al intentar contenerse y no golpear a su hermano. Se dio la vuelta, y abandonó rápidamente la habitación. Mientras bajaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, recordó el tono de su voz. Se detuvo, ansioso por conocer sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, y escuchar su voz musical.

—Su Excelencia, siento... siento interrumpirle a usted y a su familia. Me gustaría disponer de su carruaje, si no es mucha molestia. Deseo regresar a casa.

Maldita sea... quería irse. ¡Por supuesto que quería irse! ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio se quedaría en aquella casa de locos? La necesidad por poseerla, encerrarla bajo llave y obligarla a aceptarle hizo que le temblaran las manos. El oso que llevaba dentro gritó de dolor. Dejarla ir era la única manera de controlar aquello... Iría a dar un paseo a caballo. La lluvia y la fragancia de la naturaleza le tranquilizarían.

Bella se quedó sentada en la mesa y esperó a que Su Excelencia le concediera una respuesta. Pero él seguía con la mirada la retirada de Edward, con una profunda expresión de preocupación grabada en rostro.

— ¿Milord?

Su mirada recayó entonces en ella y acarició su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, señorita Swan, pero nuestro carruaje necesita unos arreglos y con una lluvia tan fuerte no puedo correr el riesgo. Tendrá que quedarse con nosotros hasta que cese la tormenta.

El mismo llanto espeluznante que había escuchado la noche anterior resonaba ahora en su cabeza. ¡Cielo santo! No pensaba que fuera capaz, de aguantar otra noche en aquella extraña casa.

Algo de importancia había ocurrido entre los hermanos gemelos en el momento en el que Edward había salido de la habitación. Todavía le latía el corazón con fuerza al acordarse del modo agresivo en el que Edward se había comportado; el suave tono de sus ojos había cambiado de intensidad. Casi había esperado que se pusiera a aullar allí mismo. La transformación que había visto la había atemorizado. En cuestión de segundos, se había visto rodeada por los cinco hombres, que como elevadas torres, se habían levantado a su lado, con los hombros tan anchos como puertas y los brazos tan largos como las ramas de los árboles que crecían cerca del río. Ella era tan pequeña, se sentía tan impotente rodeada por todos aquellos hombres... En ningún momento se había sentido segura, como le había dicho el mayordomo, «en esta casa».


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Carlisle acompañó a Bella cuando salieron del salón.

—Mis hermanos son un poco brutos, pero todos son buena gente.

Ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarle los ojos. Un aire de arrogancia rodeaba a aquel hombre. Parecía el más tranquilo de todos los hermanos. Tenía los músculos relajados. Y ella no se sentía asustada en su presencia como lo hacía al estar rodeada de los demás hermanos.

— ¿Ha dormido bien? Lo pregunto por la tormenta, fue terrible, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí. Me desperté varias veces, pero volvía a dormirme enseguida —en ninguna circunstancia iba a contarle, ni a él ni a nadie, los sueños que había tenido. Él la tomaría primero por una simplona, y después por una libertina. Puede que lo primero fuera cierto, pero lo segundo... La imagen de la oscura figura arrodillándose entre sus piernas la pasada noche volvió de nuevo a su mente. El calor le ruborizó la cara, y se mordió el labio. Inmorales, pensamientos inmorales. Era una libertina. Volvió a concentrarse en Carlisle.

Él asintió.

Todos somos bastante nocturnos. Es extraño que nos tenga a todos reunidos para el desayuno de esta mañana.

—Oh, lo siento mucho Espero... espero que no os hayan sacado de la cama solo por mí.

—Imagino que así fue. Pero de cualquier modo, todos sentimos su presencia en esta casa. Creo que padre deseaba ver si usted le gustaba a alguno de nosotros —le sonrió y su cara se iluminó en una expresión traviesa.

Ella, sin poder evitar la risita que cosquilleaba en su garganta, enarcó ambas cejas.

—Algo así no tendría que derivar en ninguna consecuencia. Yo no pertenezco a la misma clase social de su familia.

Doblaron una esquina que bajaba por el pasillo principal. ¡Madre santísima! Apenas le llegaba al pecho a Carlisle. Observó la capa ajustada y costosa que se tensaba aún más con cada aliento que él tomaba. Todos los hermanos eran sorprendentemente grandes. Grandes y hermosos. En realidad, no podía imaginar que alguno de aquellos hombres se sintiera atraído por ella.

—La clase social importa poco en esta familia. Los instintos. Ellos son los encargados de elegir por nosotros. Los que gobiernan nuestras vidas. Padre es firme a ese respecto. Y ninguno de nosotros ha elegido todavía a la compañera que compartirá nuestra eternidad.

Sintió cómo se sonrojaba ante una charla tan informal y escandalosa.

—Señor, no debería hablarme de ese modo.

Él bajó la cabeza para mirarla y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Oh, bueno, es verdad, pero yo no diré nada si usted tampoco lo hace —sus largas pestañas se cerraron sobre sus ojos, y por un momento, ella pensó haber visto que sus párpados habían girado sobre sí mismos.

¿Qué? Se puso tensa y parpadeó en un intento por aclarar su visión. Oh, cielo santo. Después, le observó con atención cuando levantó las pestañas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Aquel hombre solo era un hombre. Aquello era una locura. Los ojos no podían cambiar de forma así como así.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan? Se ha puesto muy pálida.

—Yo... yo... —« ¿Qué he de decir?»—. Creo que es posible que algo me haya trastocado. Mi visión sigue jugándome malas pasadas.

Él se detuvo y, girándose hacia ella, la miró con sus ojos azules de par en par, con una expresión abierta y preocupada en los rasgos de su cara.

— ¿De qué manera? ¿Qué es lo que ha visto? —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y la forma de sus ojos cambió de unos óvalos de azul claro cristal a unos círculos de un matiz más sólido.

Ella se sobresaltó y se apartó de él. ¡Virgen santa! Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda.

— ¿Qué... qué es usted? —le invadió una sensación de miedo y desconcierto que hizo que se le erizara el pelo de la nuca y que le temblara el cuerpo incontrolablemente.

Su sonrisa se volvió algo burlona.

—Es muy extraño preguntarle algo así a un anfitrión, ¿no le parece? En fin, yo soy Carlisle Cullen, el osezno más joven del Clan de los Cullen —sus ojos brillaron y se movieron súbitamente, después adoptaron el azul claro de un ojo humano.

—Usted... usted... —ella levantó la mano y señaló hacia sus ojos—, no es humano. ¿Qué es usted? —le temblaron los labios y retrocedió un paso más, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él para evitar que pudiera hacerse con ella si la pillaba desprevenida.

— ¡Oh! Ahí es donde se equivoca usted, señorita Swan. Soy humano, pero también soy algo más que eso.

Ella se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Necesitaba salir de aquella casa. No deseaba saber lo que significaba aquel «más que eso». Desde que había puesto el pie en aquella mansión, solo le habían sucedido cosas extrañas. Aquella casa poseía algo malvado, era una casa encantada, la morada del demonio

Encontraría su camino de vuelta a casa, no le importaba si le costaba la vida hacerlo. No pertenecía a aquel lugar. Aceleró sus pasos a medida que bajaba por el pasillo, con las carcajadas de Carlisle resonando en la distancia detrás de ella.

—Señorita Swan, no voy a hacerle ningún daño. Solo deseo que lo sepa.

Abrió de un empujón la enorme puerta delantera. La lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros. Le entró un escalofrío cuando el húmedo aire atravesó la tela de algodón de su vestido, y le heló el sudor que había emanado de su piel momentos antes. Miró a un lado de la puerta. Tenía que haber una capa, una manta, un sombrero, cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar para refugiarse de la lluvia. No encontró nada.

Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Carlisle a escasos metros de distancia.

—Señorita Swan, por favor, no haga ninguna estupidez. Pillará una pulmonía si sale ahí fuera.

Se abalanzó sin dudarlo hacia la lluvia. Tenía que llegar a casa y hablar con su madre, tenía que asegurarse de que lo que acababa de ver solo era producto de su imaginación. No es que estar completamente chalada le agradara, aunque... bueno, la locura parecía una opción mejor que creer que algo así podía existir. ¿Era aquel un pensamiento malo?

La lluvia se filtró por su vestido de algodón en cuestión de segundos, mientras bajaba corriendo el camino resbaladizo que conducía a la casa. Sus pasos la llevaban todo lo rápido que podían, pero las zapatillas se hundían en el denso lodo. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba, perder una zapatilla en aquel fango! Curvó los dedos de los pies, en un intento por mantener en su sitio los zapatos mientras continuaba el camino que la alejaba de los Cullen.

Unos espesos árboles flanqueaban el camino, pero ella no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde llevaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su visión se volvió borrosa. Se detuvo para recuperar el equilibrio. Un grito agonizante le atravesó el alma.

« No te vayas. ¿Adónde vas? ¡Detente!».

Los árboles se movieron ante ella, y los vio avanzar poco a poco. Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡Se había vuelto loca! Se tambaleó, cuando la tierra cedió bajo sus pies y el bosque bloqueó el camino que antes se había extendido frente a ella. Levantó los puños hacia su cara y se restregó los ojos. «El bosque ha bloqueado el camino». Cerró con fuerza los parpados y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, esparciendo gotas de lluvia de su cabello.

Unos cascos golpeaban la tierra y resonaban en su cuerpo. ¡Madre santísima! Iban detrás de ella. Salió corriendo hacia la espesa arboleda que ahora cubría el sendero. Las ramas eran tan gruesas que apenas podía abrirse camino entre las más pequeñas. El brazo se le quedó enganchado en una de las ramas. Ella tiró con fuerza, la tela de su vestido se desgarró, y la zarzamora le arañó la piel. ¡Ay! Deseaba gritar de dolor, pero apretó los dientes y en lugar de hacerlo, gimoteó. Necesitaba alejarse de allí y esconderse en algún lugar apartado del camino. No podía regresar a la casa de ninguna manera. Las ramas serpenteaban y se enroscaban en una densa red, y la mantenían acorralada.

Se agachó bajo una gran rama, incapaz de atravesar la red. ¡Nunca lograría llegar a casa! Le temblaba el cuerpo descontroladamente y se cubrió la cara con las manos. La humedad de su vestido de algodón le helaba la piel y hacía que le castañearan los dientes.

« ¡Vuelve! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tengas miedo de mí!».

« ¡Déjame, maldita voz!». Se cubrió los oídos con las manos y se acurrucó contra el tronco del árbol, para que nadie pudiera verla desde el camino. ¡Encontraría algún lugar en el que refugiarse de la noche! Los cascos que aporreaban la tierra se detuvieron de repente, y emitieron un estrepitoso chapoteo sobre el lodo. Un ruidoso relincho atravesó el sonido de la lluvia justo por encima de sus hombros y ella se sobresaltó.

— ¡Maldita sea, mujer! —aquello vino de algún lugar del camino detrás de ella. Era la misma voz que había escuchado en su cabeza, la recordaba de su sueño. Porque había sido un sueño... ¿o no? ¡El hombre del escandaloso sueño se encontraba ahora en el camino! Necesitaba mirar, necesitaba saber a quién pertenecía aquella voz, aquellas manos, y aquella lengua que la habían acariciado y proporcionado tanto placer. Giró la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces y echó un vistazo a través de las ramas al hombre que se levantaba en el camino.

Uno de los gemelos se sentaba a horcajadas sobre un caballo de arrastre y miraba atentamente la espesura que cubría el camino.

¡Qué imagen tan cautivadora! Completamente empapado, el caballo expulsaba el vaho de su hocico. El cuerpo de la criatura despedía vapor mientras seguía golpeando el suelo con sus patas, chapoteando en el lodo. La lluvia caía a cántaros sobre el gabán del jinete y sobre su sombrero. Sus anchos hombros y sus tersos músculos cogían las riendas del caballo con gran facilidad. El corazón le latió con fuerza y se le endurecieron los pezones. Su belleza y seguridad radiaban poder. Ahogó un grito. Se había vuelto loca. Era una bestia. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la mirada del jinete recayó en la suya y se bajó del caballo.

«No estás loca. Bella. Aunque a veces pienses que las cosas podrían ser más fáciles si no fuéramos reales, lo somos. Por favor, no huyas de mí. Déjame que te explique quiénes somos».

Ella se puso de pie, pero antes de poder dar un paso para alejarse de él, unos enormes brazos la agarraron y tiraron de ella hasta sacarla del zarzal.

Ella se revolvió y se agitó violentamente entre sus brazos, pero fue en vano. Con la facilidad con la que alguien sujeta una pluma, él la mantuvo abrazada. Con el cuerpo pegado al suyo, con el roce de su brazo contra su estómago y su cintura, hizo que su piel se viera inundada por un cálido rocío. ¡Oh! ¡Su cuerpo deseaba a aquel hombre! La respiración del jinete se hizo más profunda hasta adoptar el sonido laborioso que ella recordaba de su sueño. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Solo había sido un sueño, pero su cuerpo reconocía y anhelaba aquella caricia sedosa sobre su piel desnuda.

—Quédate quieta, maldita seas —la calidez de su aliento calentaba la piel de su nuca.

—Entonces, suélteme —inspiró e intentó apaciguar la intensa excitación que bombeaba en su interior. El olor a canela abrumó sus sentidos, y la humedad inundó su sexo. Él gimió.

—Bella... —tiró de ella con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo. A través de su gabán, su enorme erección presionaba contra su trasero y su espalda. Ella luchó por soltarse, aunque era incapaz de controlar la reacción de su cuerpo y de su sexo, que no dejaba de palpitar. Frotó el trasero contra el enorme bulto y se dio cuenta de que deseaba su falo dentro de ella. Estaba condenada a ser una libertina.

— ¡Aléjese de mí! —no hubo determinación en su voz. Maldijo para sí.

Él se acercó entonces al caballo, sin que sus temblorosos músculos se apartaran lo más mínimo de ella.

—No dejaré que acabes ahogándote, ni que cojas una pulmonía ahí fuera.

Gruñó cuando la colocó delante de la montura y a continuación, se montó detrás de ella en un movimiento tan rápido que Bella no tuvo tiempo de bajarse al suelo y echar a correr.

« ¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Adónde hubieras ido si hubieras logrado escapar? No tienes ni idea de en qué dirección queda Sudhamly». ¿Pero adonde pretendía llevarla él? No de vuelta a aquella casa. Si él solo podía cogerla como si fuera un puñado de tierra, los cinco juntos podrían aplastarla ¡Qué idea tan aterradora! Y, sin embargo, aquel hombre...

— ¿Qué va a hacer usted, señor?

—Voy a llevarte a casa.

— ¿A casa?

—Eso es, volvemos a la mansión de los Cullen.

—Esa no es mi casa, señor. Si pretende llevarme a algún sitio, por favor, lléveme a Sudhamly.

Un cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

—No tengo intención de dejarte ir a ningún sitio.

Su cuerpo respondió traidor a aquellas palabras, y tembló por un deseo tan intenso, que la emoción le asustó. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, y el calor hizo que se le endurecieran los pezones. Él la deseaba con la misma convicción. El deseo y el amor que había sentido por Jacob palidecían comparados con aquel sentimiento. La pasión que había en la voz de aquel hombre, en su cuerpo cuando la rozaba, le llegaba al alma. Había sido demasiado ingenua como para saber que un deseo así existía realmente.

El abultamiento de su excitación calentaba su trasero a través de la tela de su vestido y ella se retorció en su regazo, provocando en él un gemido que vino desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

En efecto, las pasiones eran carnales. No podía engañarse a sí misma afirmando lo contrario. Si regresaba a la mansión Cullen, aquel hombre solo le haría una cosa. El acto. No se detendría hasta que no estuvieran completamente unidos. La carne de su sexo le quemaba, y le hacía recordar las sensaciones que había experimentado ante la caricia de la lengua de aquel hombre sobre sus labios vaginales, unas sensaciones que se apoderaban de ella de nuevo.

Su calor radiaba a un lado de su cuerpo, ella sintió escalofríos y acomodó la cara sobre su gabán para refugiarse de la lluvia y acercarse a su calor corporal, a su embriagadora fragancia. Él descansó la cabeza sobre la de ella. Sus brazos la rodearon cuando Bella se acomodó en su regazo, balanceándose al ritmo de los cascos del caballo. Él la protegió de la lluvia.

Ella podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, cuyo ritmo calmaba la reacción de su cuerpo, y rápidamente apaciguó sus propios latidos que habían estado aporreándole el pecho con tanta fuerza. ¿Cómo podía abrazar a un hombre como aquel con tanta comodidad? ¿Cómo podía prometerle tanto? Seguramente haría lo que Jacob le había hecho, ¡acostarse con ella y luego dejarla tirada! Ningún hombre tomaría a conciencia y voluntariamente a una mujer libertina como ella. Una mujer que quizás llevara el hijo de otro en su vientre. Y él sabía la locura que había cometido.

Ladeó la cabeza, en un intento por ver sus ojos. Quería averiguar qué gemelo era la que la estaba llevando. Una expresión de determinación y preocupación se grababa en los rasgos de su rostro. Sus pómulos poseían unos ángulos duros, el hoyuelo de su barbilla reflejaba una tosca masculinidad. Era tormentosamente bello, más que cualquier otro hombre que ella conociera. Aun así, no parecía un hombre corriente. O quizás era «más que eso», como Carlisle le había dicho antes. ¿Más que eso? Él deseaba desesperadamente quedarse con ella. La intensidad de su deseo la asustaba, aunque despertaba sus esperanzas. Nunca había experimentado un deseo tan íntegro por un hombre. Necesitaba saber cuáles eran sus intenciones.

— ¿Qué... qué me pasará si regreso con usted?

Él no le contestó, solo agitó las riendas y el caballo salió al galope. La mansión Cullen asomaba por entre la niebla, y ella cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir que la cabeza empezaba a liarle vueltas de nuevo.

—Por favor, no me lleve otra vez a ese lugar. Me da miedo.

«No tenemos otra elección. Cullen es mi hogar».

Detuvo el caballo delante de la enorme puerta. Un mozo se les acercó y cogió las riendas. El gemelo la agarró con fuerza y después levantó la pierna sobre el caballo y desmontaron, sin dejar de sujetarla en ningún momento. Subió los escalones a grandes zancadas y abrió la puerta de un empujón.

—Maldita mujer estúpida —Carlisle se les acercó a grandes pasos y después les acompañó bajando por el pasillo—. Cogeréis una pulmonía.

Un violento siseo de advertencia vino desde lo más profundo del pecho del gemelo que la había llevado de vuelta hasta allí, y sus músculos la apretaron posesivamente.

—Tranquilízate, Edward. No estoy aquí para retarte y lo sabes bien. Fui yo quien la asustó. Quiero asegurarme de que se encuentra bien.

Los músculos del cuerpo de Edward se relajaron, pero su posesión no la abandonó en ningún momento. «Edward...». El de los ojos de terciopelo.

—Perdóname, Carlisle. No puedo controlarlo.

—Lo sé, nunca has podido hacerlo. Solo intenta relajarte. Padre quiere verte. Me dijo que fueras de inmediato a su estudio. Creo que le asusta lo que pueda pasar entre Jasper y tú. Todos sabemos que utilizaste la cabeza. Fue algo muy fuerte. Como nada que hayamos experimentado antes.

Edward refunfuñó.

¿Jasper y él? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Jasper la había tocado en la mesa aquella misma mañana, y Edward se había levantado hecho una furia de la silla. ¿Sería posible que su presencia en aquella casa provocara una disputa familiar? ¿Se interponía acaso entre dos hermanos? Ella no iba a permitir que algo así sucediera. La familia era importante, lo más importante de todo. Puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Su propia familia! Debía hacer llegar un mensaje a sus padres que informara del lugar en el que se encontraba. Pero con aquella lluvia, ¿cómo estaba segura de que fueran a recibir cualquier nota que ella les escribiera?

— ¿Edward?

ÉI gruñó a medida que avanzaba por las escaleras, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres.

—Quiero que mi familia sepa que estoy bien y donde pueden encontrarme si lo desean. ¿Es posible?

El negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo ni una palabra

¡Maldita sea! Madre y padre estarían ya preocupándose. ¡Era vergonzoso que no hubiera pensado en ellos antes!

Con el hombro, abrió la puerta y la llevó a la misma habitación en la que se había quedado la noche anterior.

—Edward, yo... yo necesito saber más... No... No puedo quedarme aquí sin saber qué es lo que sucede en esta casa. Me asusta.

Sintió cómo se le tensaba todo el cuerpo y su respiración salía a través de sus dientes.

—Te lo contaré... tienes que saberlo todo, pero todavía no. Lo que Carlisle te ha enseñado es suficiente por ahora. Todos somos diferentes; nosotros, los hermanos. Carlisle es el que mejor control tiene sobre lo que es, y te lo demostrará fácilmente si lo desea. El resto no somos como él.

—Pero... pero... ¿qué hay de ti, Edward? Todo esto es muy extraño, y no saber lo que eres... me saca de quicio.

Él asintió con brusquedad.

—Así debería ser —la dejó sobre la grande cama, la miró, y la abrasó con el calor que emanaba de sus ojos—. Echa todos los cerrojos. Mandaré a Jerome y a Bruno con agua caliente para que puedas darte un baño —su mirada recayó en el vestido y frunció el ceño—. Por favor, ponte el vestido que dejé aquí para ti.

Ella ahogó un grito.

— ¿Dejaste ese vestido para mí? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Él la miró con deseo y ella sintió cómo le flaqueaban las rodillas. Se acordó del obsequio que le había dado la noche anterior y se estremeció. Era real. El hombre que le había dado tanto placer era real.

Él adoptó una línea seria en sus labios, y ella no deseó otra cosa que poder besarlos. Deslizó la lengua hacia fuera y se humedeció los labios en un gesto de descarada invitación. ÉI no se movió. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué? Ella no sabía cómo debía abordar todo aquello o en lo que estaba intentando meterse. Pero en aquel momento, en todo lo que podía pensar era en sus firmes labios recorriendo su cuerpo mientras ella saboreaba su calor. ¿Sabría igual que olía, a canela? Ella estudió su cara, y una sensación de calidez invadió su piel. Él concentró sus ojos en sus labios.

— ¿Edward?

—Si te toco en este momento, Bella... —gimió y se alejó de ella—. Será mejor que no lo haga —inclinó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta, y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación, mientras las gotas caían de su gabán y dejaban un rastro en el suelo de madera noble.

¡Virgen santa! Prácticamente se había lanzado sobre él. ¿De qué valdría echar el cerrojo cuando él provocaba aquel efecto en ella? Además, incluso con los ocho echados, había logrado entrar en la habitación la pasada noche.

Se echó sobre las almohadas, miró la puerta cerrada y le entró un escalofrío. Él le había dicho que cada uno de ellos poseía poderes diferentes. ¿Significaba eso que solo él poseía el don de abrir puertas? Bueno, seguramente los cerrojos sirvieran para algo. Se puso de pie y los echó todos.

BUENO LINDAS QUE LES PARECIO?

MERECE UN REVIEW?

QUIERO UN CULLEN PARA MI JAJAJAJAJAJA

POBRE BELLA ESTA ASUSTADA HASTA LA MEDULA Y CARLISLE NO AYUDA PARA NADA QUE MALO U.U

BESOS PARA TODAS

Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 05**

La excitación le quemaba la piel a Edward. No podía permitir que ella se fuera a ninguna parte. Deseaba que ella no se hubiera rozado tanto contra él al subirla sobre el caballo, porque lo único que había conseguido con cada una de esas caricias había sido impulsar el comienzo del ritual de cortejo de Orsse. ¿Le aceptaría ella? Había acabado en Cullen porque se había perdido, después de haber amado y de haberse entregado a otro hombre. Si comenzaba el Orsse y ella le negaba aquella magnitud de alivio a su cuerpo... Un intenso dolor le atravesó la ingle y le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

La convencería. No se había mostrado indiferente. El olor que había emanado de su excitación al encontrarse entre sus brazos no podía ser fingido. Sin embargo, él deseaba más que el simple acceso a su cuerpo. Deseaba poseer su mente y su alma.

Se quitó sus gruesos guantes de cuero mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo que llevaba al estudio de su padre. ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido Jasper? Una sensación de inquietud le puso el vello de la nuca de punta.

Jasper no era consciente de lo que Bella sentía verdaderamente por él, de lo que le hacía sentir todo aquello. Su capacidad para leer las emociones del otro sobrepasaba la de cualquier miembro de la familia. Por desgracia, Jasper nunca había sido capaz de leerle la mente a Edward. Ahora deseaba que pudiera hacerlo. Si Jasper se daba cuenta de que su interés por aquella mujer no era meramente físico, quizás cejara en su empeño. O quizás le atormentara más.

Entró en el estudio de su padre y cerró la gruesa puerta de madera. Dentro de aquella habitación se había escuchado más de un grito, y aquella puerta, a pesar del grueso roble de la que estaba hecha, nunca lograba detener ni el más leve de los sonidos. Todo el mundo en la familia sabía lo que ocurría en aquella habitación.

—Siéntate, Edward —su padre levantó la cabeza para mirarle detrás de su enorme mesa de madera, su santuario, con una expresión de preocupación que le hacía palidecer y que le desfiguraba los rasgos.

—Padre —se acomodó en la diminuta silla de madera que había delante de él.

— ¿Se encuentra bien ella? —su padre le miró desde sus enormes pestañas y frunció el ceño.

—Bastante bien — ¿acaso se preocupaba él por el bienestar de aquella mujer? Algo no iba bien. La inquietud hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

—No la habrás tocado, ¿verdad? —su padre apretó un puño, y los nudillos adoptaran un tono blanco.

— ¿Cómo dice? — ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él que la hubiera tocado? Tenía muy poco control sobre aquella situación y su padre lo sabía perfectamente.

—Tu hermano dice que es una posible compañera.

— ¿Jasper? — ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Edward se agitó en la pequeña silla de madera. Siempre se sentía como un niño pequeño cuando estaba sentado allí; no obstante, aquello no tenía nada que ver con un castigo infantil. De aquello dependía su futuro, su felicidad.

Su padre se levantó y caminó hacia las estanterías que había detrás de la mesa. La energía que emanaba se oscureció. A Edward se le calentó la sangre, y sus ojos cambiaron poco a poco de un marrón claro a un tono carmesí. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.

Su padre se giró hacía él.

—Carlisle.

Carlisle... la sangre de Edward palpitaba en sus oídos. Carlisle le había mentido. No... Ninguna de las acciones de Carlisle contradecía cualquier efecto que Bella provocaba en él. Aun así, Carlisle tenía un control sorprendente de sus instintos, de su naturaleza.

Edward apretó con fuerza los dientes.

— ¿La señorita Swan es una posible compañera para Carlisle? —sus garras empezaban a asomar desde la parte de atrás de sus manos.

—Contrólate, Edward —su padre regresó a la mesa de su estudio y colocó las palmas de las manos sobre la superficie de madera; después, se inclinó hacía Edward—. Carlisle intuía que la señorita Swan podía ser una compañera para ti... y para Jasper.

¿Hacia dónde conducía aquella conversación? Lo sabía. Necesitaba regresar con Bella. Deseaba poder colarse en la mente de su padre y hacer que todo avanzara más rápido. Había intentado hacerlo varias veces cuando era joven, pero había sido bloqueado al instante y regañado después.

— ¿Por qué quería saber si la había tocado? —aquel gesto de oposición hacía crepitar el aire que les separaba. No iba a gustarle su respuesta. Sintió cómo se le tensaban los músculos y contuvo la respiración en un intento por tranquilizarse a sí mismo. «El sonido de la lluvia, la fragancia del moho y el musgo del bosque. Maldita sea». Los elementos que solían darle algo de paz estaban fallándole. No deseaba cambiar de forma. Si lo hacía, necesitaría horas para volver a su estado normal, y necesitaba ese tiempo para convencer a Bella le que le aceptara.

—No la tocarás —ordenó su padre con calma, a la vez que le atravesaba con la mirada—. Abandonará esta casa tan pronto como cese la lluvia. No permitiré que una mujer se interponga entre los de mi familia. No permitiré que esta familia reviva los errores que yo cometí en un pasado.

¿Deseaba que Edward desapareciera y se mantuviera alejado de ella? Edward abrió los ojos de par en par, atónito. No podía hacer algo así. Había utilizado todas sus fuerzas, todo el poder de su mente para mover la tierra y evitar que ella pudiera marcharse. Y aquella no era una tarea fácil. Sin duda, su padre debía sentir aquella falta de energía. No era precisamente un inexperto en aquel tipo de situación. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada su padre de sus errores?

—Si hubiera resistido... si hubiera poseído la «capacidad» de resistirse, ninguno de nosotros existiría ahora —siseó Edward mientras apretaba los puños hasta el punto de sentir dolor, y sus garras se extendían por completo a través del hueso de sus nudillos.

— ¡Contrólate, Edward!

No era capaz de controlar aquello, ninguno de ellos podía hacerlo verdaderamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. «La lluvia, el agua que desciende por el arroyo, la fragancia de la lavanda en verano». Volvió a abrir los ojos, unos ojos nebulosos. Había adoptado la forma de los Cullen. ¡Maldito sea! La rabia quemaba cada poro de su piel, como el fuego sobre el césped caído, la energía y las emociones le ardían en las venas. Creció en altura y su respiración se volvió más intensa, sus dientes desarrollaron unas puntas afiladas que se utilizaban para perforar.

Su padre volvió a sentarse en la silla y suspiró.

—Veo que tus instintos son tan poderosos como los míos, mi osezno. Actúa con inteligencia frente a ellos, Edward, y enciérrate, enciérrate en el lugar más apartado de esta casa. Porque si llegas a las manos con tu hermano, te arrepentirás de ello.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Jasper? ¿Le ha dado el mismo discurso? ¿O me está pidiendo que le deje hacerse con ella? —su voz sonó como un rugido ante sus propios oídos. Se levantó de la silla y asomó sobre su padre con toda la altura de los Cullen. Su padre parpadeó y después golpeó la mesa con el puño. —No te atrevas a enseñarme los dientes, osezno. Yo no soy el que compite por tu compañera. Solo estoy protegiendo a esta familia. Ella no será parte de nosotros.

— ¡No! —Edward se abalanzó sobre la mesa y agarró a su padre por la corbata, lo levantó de su asiento y lo sujetó en el aire—. Estás intentando interferir con instintos sobre los que no tengo control alguno, con deseos más antiguos que el tiempo. Algo en lo que, tú nos lo dices siempre, hay que confiar y obedecer.

Las garras arañaban a su padre. El lino que le cubría el cuello estaba ahora desgarrado, y miró a Edward fijamente.

—Haré que te encierren, Edward. Si no puedes mantenerte alejado de ella, haré que lo hagan.

—Inténtalo —su padre nunca había sido capaz de competir con su fuerza. Dejó a su padre en el suelo y se apartó de él. « ¿Qué ha pasado con todo lo que nos enseñaste?». Se mofó, enfadado por lo que acababa de salir de la boca de su padre. Gracias a Dios su madre ya no vivía para presenciar todo aquello. Le rompería el corazón saber que su padre lamentaba haberla elegido como compañera. Habían parecido tan felices...

Miró a su padre, que permanecía de pie deshaciendo la corbata destrozada para quitársela.

— ¿No estabas rebosante de alegría cuando pudiste elegir a tu compañera? —le preguntó Edward.

Su padre entrecerró sus ojos azules, en un gesto de enfado.

—Contén tu lengua. Tu madre era el centro de mi mundo. Lo que lamento es tener que haber luchado con mi hermano y haberle asesinado para poder conseguirla.

Edward se estremeció ante el dolor que escuchó en la voz de su padre. Conocía bien la historia, toda la familia lo sabía, aunque su padre nunca hablaba de ello. A Edward le asombraba el hecho de que su padre siempre hubiera pensado que había poseído el control suficiente para evitar lo que le había pasado a su hermano, o que lo poseía ahora para evitar que algo malo les sucediera a sus hijos. ¿No aprendería nunca? Cuanto más lucharan ellos contra sus poderes, peor sería el resultado.

Un resultado que su padre había sufrido en sus propias carnes. Había negado sus sentimientos hacia su madre porque su hermano se había encaprichado de ella. Entonces, había comenzado el Orsse, y sus instintos habían podido más que su voluntad. Había derrotado a su hermano para poder aparearse con ella. Su madre no había tenido otra opción que aceptar a su padre: o eso, o sufrir el increíble dolor de rechazar una matriz que está preparada para llevar a un Ursus, y acabar arruinada, como un desecho de la sociedad.

Que ella no hubiera tenido elección era lo que molestaba a Edward. Su padre podía haber evitado aquello. Si le hubiera mostrado sus intereses a su madre, ella podía haber elegido.

Él no iba a poner a Bella en esa situación. Prefería estar muerto antes de guardar bajo llave las fuertes emociones que sentía. No sabía si podría ser capaz de hacerlo. No podía llegar a comprender la razón por la que su padre había dudado tanto y había permitido que empezara el Orsse sin que su madre supiera nada.

—No permitiré que me encierres para intentar que controle unas acciones que tú no pudiste controlar. ¿Dónde está Jasper?

—No lo sé —la voz de su padre fue un mero susurro.

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Su padre tenía la cara pálida, y las arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos parecían más profundas de lo que le habían parecido el día anterior. El miedo se reflejaba en la mueca de sus labios. El terror que sentía por perder a uno de sus hijos era lo que le hacía actuar de aquel modo.

Edward asintió.

—Si encuentras а Jasper, padre, déjale estar. Deja que sus poderes se encarguen de esto.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta y la abrió antes de que su padre pudiera decirle nada más. Edward salió al pasillo y se topó directamente con Carlisle.

Carlisle se sobresaltó cuando le vio.

—Por Dios, Edward. ¿Le has matado?

Edward le apartó de un empujón y continuó bajando por el pasillo. Necesitaba cambiar a su estado anterior, y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

—No, matar a tu padre está muy mal visto. Y no es que la idea no se me haya cruzado por la mente —sacudió la cabeza en un intento por recuperar su campo de visión normal. ¡Maldita sea! El calor y las emociones le picaban en los ojos y hacía que su cuerpo anhelara el alivio... con Bella.

Dedicó una rápida mirada a Carlisle, que se apresuraba a caminar a su lado.

—Carlisle, ¿has visto a Jasper?

—No desde el desayuno. Estaba bastante abatido por tu reacción y odio decir que algo intrigado —Carlisle corría para poder seguir el ritmo vivaz de sus pasos, mientras se dirigía al ala de la casa en la que se alojaba la familia.

— ¿De veras? No le veré otra vez hasta que logre solucionar esto. Por favor, vigila a la señorita Swan.

Carlisle detuvo sus pasos y Edward siguió avanzando. Deseaba llegar a su habitación y hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para recuperar su estado normal lo más rápido posible.

—Edward, ¿no estarás pensando en poseerla? ¿En hacerla una de los nuestros? —le gritó Carlisle a su espalda.

—Que no te quepa ninguna duda. Será una de los nuestros —le gruñó.

«Pero, ¿por cuál de los hermanos?».

Bella no podía conciliar el sueño.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y un nudo en el estómago. El terror de la noche mantenía su mente cautiva. Pero, ¿a qué temía? A aquella casa, desde luego. Pero a algo más, al intenso deseo por aquel extraño hombre, cuando solo un día antes había estado dispuesta a casarse con otro. ¿Era una mujer tan libertina? Jacob había ocupado sus sueños de una forma u otra durante el último año. Ahora era Edward quien consumía sus pensamientos. ¡Virgen santa! Estaba tan confusa...

Cuando Edward la había abrazado y protegido de la lluvia aquel día, se había dado cuenta de que anhelaba algo completamente diferente para su vida. Anhelaba una eternidad en la que se sintiera deseada y querida más allá de lo que ella había imaginado como imposible. Sin embargo, ¿qué era Edward? ¿Qué era su familia? Él le había dicho que no debía tener miedo de él. No creía que ellos quisieran hacerle ningún daño; si no, ya lo hubieran hecho.

Se tumbó de lado y observó cómo las ascuas chisporroteaban en la chimenea. La lluvia caía creando un suave golpeteo contra la ventana, y aquello solía ayudarle a quedarse dormida en un momento. Y la comodidad que ofrecía aquella cama la hubiera conducido al sueño en cuestión de segundos; si se hubiera encontrado en otras circunstancias, claro.

Deseaba que Edward fuera hacia ella. Deseaba que le enseñara qué era él para que pudiera calmar su mente y decidir marcharse o... ¿o qué? ¿Quedarse? Qué idea tan estremecedora. Edward se había comunicado con ella a través de la mente. ¿Sería ella capaz de hacer lo mismo? Quizás, si le llamaba...

«Edward, ven a mí».

A ella le entró la risa. Qué estupidez...

El viento que soplaba fuera se levantó, y al momento, pudo escuchar los gruñidos y aullidos que venían de algún lugar de la casa. Contó los cerrojos de la puerta. Los ochos estaban echados. Cerró los ojos, e imágenes en las que aparecía Edward destellaron ante ella. El suave terciopelo de su caricia rozaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su pene se movía dentro de ella hasta hacerle expresar su placer a gritos, y el olor a canela invadía su nariz poco a poco, hasta no ser capaz de distinguir nada más. El cuerpo le tembló, y tiró de las mantas hacía arriba en un intento por encontrar el calor que el cuerpo de Edward le había proporcionado la noche anterior.

«Puedo oler tu excitación desde el otro extremo de la casa». Aquellas palabras se filtraron en sus oídos. « ¿Me negarías la entrada si fuera hasta donde te encuentras?».

Un líquido recubrió su sexo al escuchar sus palabras. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza. No debería desear algo así. Debería ser racional. Pero Edward... le anhelaba tanto.

«Ven a mí, Edward».

Su cuerpo deseaba a aquel hombre más allá de lo razonable. Deseaba a aquel hombre. Le temblaban las extremidades.

Un aullido vino desde la puerta y su cuerpo se estremeció.

«Snif, snif. Me deseas».

Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando el calor, más reconfortante que ninguna manta o fuego, se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, apoderándose de su corazón y de su alma. La humedad ascendía por su vientre, al tiempo que una suave seda trazaba el contorno de sus pezones y después subía hasta su cuello. ¿Cómo podía hacer aquellas cosas? No se atrevió a abrir los ojos. No podía hacerlo, no deseaba ver a la bestia de ojos rojos que había visto solo un instante la noche anterior.

Un cálido aliento resopló sobre su oído. «Haré que te sientas como no te has sentido nunca».

—Si... —su sexo se tensó cuando él pronunció aquellas palabras; más humedad se derramaba por sus rizos— hasta sus muslos. ¡Estaba loca! No sabía qué era él y, sin embargo, deseaba formar parte de aquel acto. Le deseaba de una manera que desafiaba todo lo que conocía. Su corazón le deseaba. Su cuerpo le deseaba No podría alejarse de él por mucho que lo intentara. Él dominaba sus emociones, sus pensamientos.

Gruñó y sus dientes mordisquearon el cuello, y aplastó su piel cuando su húmeda lengua se deslizo hacia fuera para lamerle.

Ella tendió las manos para acariciarle y las detuvo en el aire, sin estar segura de que pudiera encontrarle bajo su caricia.

«Tócame», le pidió él, en un tono profundo y brusco. Sus manos conectaron con su cabeza y sus dedos se perdieron en su sedoso cabello. Los mechones sueltos caían desplegados sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas.

Él movió la cabeza bajo sus manos cuando su boca se cerró sobre uno de sus pezones, y giró con la lengua, mordiendo ligeramente con sus dientes y succionando. Ella arqueó las caderas hacia su estómago, y sintió cómo su calor humedecía su mango, y lo adhería a la piel que descansaba entre sus piernas como si de algodón se tratase.

—Oh, Edward —deslizó las manos hacia su espalda y descubrió una piel tan suave y ligera como el satén más delicado. Sus músculos ondeaban bajo su caricia y una de sus manos levantó su vestido, hasta que la prenda quedó colgando de su pecho. Piel contra piel, sus cuerpos ardían. Ella abrió las piernas para mecerle mientras su boca descendía hacia sus senos, donde ahora chupaba los pezones desnudos.

¡Madre santísima! Aquel acto superaba el de la noche anterior. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus caderas y la sujetaron al colchón con su peso, y ella sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. La caricia de terciopelo de sus dedos cubrió y recogió su trasero, y levantó su sexo hacia su abdomen. El roce de los diminutos y suaves rizos acariciando su carne tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Su mente se concentró en cada punto donde él la tocaba tan íntimamente. Movió sus caderas de un lado a otro, rozándose contra él. Cada movimiento incrementaba el placer que le proporcionaba su caricia.

«Bella, Bella, tu sangre bombea por mis venas. Bella». Se movió a un lado y deslizó un dedo dentro de la pegajosa carne que había entre sus muslos. Ella soltó un grito y él la silenció con su boca. Su lengua rodeó la suya, tiró de ella y la absorbió. ¡Oh! Sabía a canela, pero había un indicio de algo más… algo oscuro, un calor animal y posesivo. Tuvo la sensación de estar bebiendo algo fuerte pero delicioso que le hacía desear más. Ella gimió y se arqueó hacia su mano; deseaba que introdujera más dedos en su interior.

Su mano continuaba frotando sus sedosos labios a medida que más y más humedad se deslizaba de ella y cubría su mano. Él gruñó y retiró los labios de su boca.

—Estás más que preparada para que te monte, dulce Bella —su aliento calentó sus mejillas cuando le dio voz a sus pensamientos—. Eres mía.

En realidad, ella deseaba todo aquello. No le importaba lo que pudiera pensar la gente. Inclinó la cabeza y subió las caderas hacia la mano que exploraba su sexo. Él introdujo tres dedos en la abertura y después los abrió, tensando su piel. El ardor fue tan erótico que provocó ondas de presión que se extendieron hacia sus extremidades. Él deslizaba los dedos hacia fuera y volvía a introducirlos. Sus caderas se arquearon de nuevo, y oprimieron su carne empapada contra la palma de su mano en cada una de las embestidas.

Él se puso encima de ella, y su hombro quedó cerca de los labios de Bella. Ella besó la piel desnuda, salada y dulce, con avidez. Mordisqueó la suave curva y atrapó los músculos y la carne entre los dientes. Él siseó, se agarró a sus muslos, y los abrió aún más.

Su sexo sellaba la entrada de sus muslos, y ella gimió. Sentía su miembro tan grueso, tan grueso y... oh, tan grande. Intentó relajarse, pero cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaba ante la suave y ardiente cabeza que presionaba contra sus húmedos labios. Él se equilibró con la ayuda de sus manos y se inclinó para lamerle el cuello.

El corazón le aporreaba a ella en el pecho. Estaba a punto de unirse a un hombre, y no tenía ni idea de lo que era en realidad. ¿Debería hacer aquello? Una ola abrumadora de deseo corrió por sus venas. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Si. La necesidad de tenerle dentro, la necesidad de poseer a aquel hombre cuyas embestidas recibía tan gustosamente su cuerpo, dominaba todo su ser.

Giró las caderas y presionó hacia abajo, contra la cabeza que inspeccionaba la entrada. Él no se movió pero le permitió iniciar el acto. El falo presionó lentamente dentro, y estiró su piel más y más. El intentó contener sus movimientos y le temblaron los músculos, se estiraron, tan lentamente como su falo se acomodaba dentro. Cada deslizamiento del cuerpo de Edward, cada estiramiento de la piel de Bella para que él pudiera enfundarla con más facilidad, intensificó su sensación de pertenecerle solo a él.

Él mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y siseó. Incrementó el ritmo de su movimiento, y siguió presionando en su interior con pequeñas embestidas de sus caderas. El calor explotó dentro de ella y una húmeda sensación se deslizó por su hendidura hasta su ano.

—Bella —susurró él a través de sus dientes apretados y la embistió con una fuerte sacudida, en la que la cabeza de su falo se situó contra la punta de su vagina. Ella soltó un grito y abrió los ojos. Su enorme forma la cubría. El calor que emanaba humedecía su cuerpo y el de ella. Él arqueó las caderas y sacó su largo pene de su ávido sexo. Ella gimoteó ante la abrumadora sensación de vado.

—Bella... —volvió a embestirla, esta vez con más intensidad que antes.

Ella levantó las caderas, y sus rodillas se agarraron a las caderas de Edward, no deseaba que volviera a abandonar su cuerpo.

Él gruñó:

—Me siento perdido en ti.

Ella recorrió los músculos de su espalda con las manos.

—Quiero más —su voz sonó tan brusca que ni siquiera la reconoció como suya.

Bajo sus manos, sintió la piel tensa. Mientras gruñía y siseaba, su sexo entraba y salía de ella. Bella arqueaba el cuerpo para recibir cada una de sus embestidas, estirando los músculos a medida que se acercaba al placer al que él la había llevado la noche anterior.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —su sexo se tensó, palpitó, y provocó sonidos aspirantes por su contacto. Él siseó otra vez, rodeó sus piernas con las manos, las echó a un lado, y le levantó el trasero. Sus dedos quemaron la carne de su trasero y la presión empujó contra su ano; algo había sido insertado en su interior. La sensación era demasiado extraña. Su sexo se agitaba en convulsiones, cuando él le levantó el cuerpo, y los empujones de sus caderas provocaban ambas penetraciones.

Sus dedos se enterraron en la carne que había entre sus piernas. Sus labios atraparon su pezón con más rudeza, tirando de él hasta un punto doloroso. ¡Virgen santa! El anhelo, el deseo que ella sentía, hada explotar en espirales su necesidad por el placer. Él succionó su pezón y le tembló todo el cuerpo. Con un gruñido, lo mordió. Ella gritó a medida que un placer cargado de dolor la desgarraba. Su falo palpitó dentro de ella y se quedó paralizado, con los músculos tensos. Después, empujó de nuevo. Un hormigueo golpeó su matriz mientras una cálida humedad manaba en su interior. La presión creció, deliciosa, y el calor irradió de su vagina. Él descansó las caderas sobre ella y Bella sintió cómo el cuerpo le explotaba de nuevo, y las paredes de su matriz acariciaban en suaves ondulaciones la piel de su endurecido miembro.

—Bella —se puso a un lado, y tiró de ella hacia sí. Ella se echó sobre su pecho, con las piernas rodeando todavía sus caderas. El ritmo acompasado de sus corazones la llevó al sueño.

Bella se despertó por el calor húmedo que lamía la longitud de su hendidura, y su cuerpo, que se arqueaba hacia arriba por sí solo.

— ¡Edward!

Él asomó la cabeza entre las mantas. Sus ojos eran los mismos círculos sangrientos que ella había visto la noche anterior. Ella se sobresaltó. Él cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza con violencia.

—Bella, tienes que saber más, ahora que por fin me has aceptado.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para eso. Debería haber sabido más de ti antes de que tú... antes de que nosotros... Simplemente no pude reprimirme —la vergüenza ruborizó sus mejillas.

—Eres mi compañera. Tu cuerpo lo sabía a pesar de que tu mente opusiera resistencia —le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, y ella cerró los ojos y se rindió a la caricia—. Siento que te haya hecho sangrar de nuevo.

— ¿Lo has hecho? Bueno, eres muy grande —sus mejillas resplandecieron aún más con el calor.

Él bajó la cabeza y le sonrió, después le guiñó el ojo.

—Así es. ¿Has disfrutado esta vez? —sus ojos brillaban con travesura, y ella sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a arder. El recuerdo de la intensa sensación de ser penetrada se apoderó de ella.

—Oh, sí.

—Te montaré dos veces más en las dos siguientes puestas de sol.

— ¿Deseas estar conmigo?

Él frunció el ceño, luego asintió.

—Qué chica tan boba. El ritual para marcarte ha empezado esta noche. Esta unión les mostrará a los otros que me perteneces, ya que te marcaré con mi fragancia, mis señales. Después, el comienzo del ritual preparará tu cuerpo para recibir mi semilla. Finalmente llegara el Orsse, donde te haré mi compañera para la eternidad —le tembló el cuerpo y Bella tiró de él y giró sobre sí misma. Su cuerpo quedó tendido completamente sobre el de él—. Te tomaré otra vez esta noche si estás demasiado dolorida —su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

— ¿Estás controlándote? ¿Es esa la razón por la que a tiemblas?

—Sí —apretó los dientes—. Tengo que dejarte. No tengo la capacidad de control que me gustaría en lo que a ti se refiere.

Ella asintió y la carne de su torso tembló con su respiración.

—Edward, dime qué eres.

—Todos somos Ursus, somos humanos pero también hay algo más. Y ese algo es lo que nos hace diferentes a los demás. Yo tengo una visión precisa en la oscuridad. También poseo una fuerza increíble. Todos, de una manera u otra, podemos leer los pensamientos o las emociones —tiró de ella con fuerza en otro abrazo—. Y cuando nos sentimos amenazados, cambiamos.

¿Cambiar?

— ¿De qué manera?

—Garras, altura, dientes. Es nuestro mecanismo de defensa. Es la manera que tenemos de proteger lo que es nuestro. Ella asintió y frotó la cara contra los rizos aterciopelados de su torso.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que eres suave como la seda?

— ¿Eso piensas? Bueno, no todos nosotros somos así. El pelo de Jasper es áspero, incluso aunque sea mi gemelo —el corazón le latió con fuerza bajo su oído y su erección se volvió firme bajo su estómago.

Bella sintió el calor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Y se supone que haremos el acto dos veces más, y después desaparecerás en el bosque y yo me quedaré aquí a dar a luz a más Cullen? —o a un hijo humano de Jacob. ¿Cómo era posible que el la deseara, sabiendo aquello?

Él no le dio ninguna respuesta; en lugar de eso, se levantó de la cama y la besó. Sus firmes labios bebieron y absorbieron su respiración. La cabeza le daba vueltas en su presencia.

—No puedo quedarme. Vuelvo a tener una erección. Si me quedo aquí, te haré más daño.

Ella deseaba que se quedara, deseaba hacer otra vez lo que le había hecho momentos antes. Se levantó y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, y sintió cómo le quemaba y le dolía la carne entre sus piernas. ¡Ay!

Asintió; él llevaba razón. Unirse otra vez a Edward no sería tan placentero como podía ser el encuentro. El peso de su cuerpo la comprimía contra el colchón. Cuando se fue, se le cerraron los ojos.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 06**

— ¡Señorita Swan! ¡Señorita Swan!

Bella estiró los músculos de sus muslos y su sexo dolorido. Las sensaciones y las imágenes de lo que Edward y ella habían hecho la noche anterior regresaron a su mente y calentaron su piel. Una sonrisa levantó sus labios.

—Lord Cullen desea verla en su estudio.

¡Oh! ¡Estaba cansada! Abrió los ojos hacia la luz que llegaba a raudales alrededor de las cortinas. El sol. Se irguió de un salto. Podía irse a casa. Una sonrisa acarició su cara, y se levantó rápidamente de la cama. La carne de entre sus piernas se quejó de los repentinos movimientos.

Edward... él no sería feliz si ella se marchaba. Se quedó sin respiración, la idea de dejarle atrás la partía el corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera una conexión con aquel hombre que había conocido hacia tan poco? Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Estaba segura de que la decisión de marcharse de allí podría esperar hasta volver a ver a Edward. Sin embargo, tenía que mandarles un mensaje a sus padres lo antes posible e informarles de su localización.

Se deslizó hacia el lavabo y se echó algo de agua fría en la cara, lo que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, pero no logró calmar el calor que ardía sin control en su interior. Empapó un trozo de tela en el agua y tiró del húmedo algodón hacia el suelo. Su mirada captó su reflejo en el espejo y entonces, ahogó un grito. Tenía los labios hinchados —sacó la lengua y trazó la superficie rolliza—, su pelo era una maraña de enredos, y un rubor de un color asombrosamente arándano teñía su pecho.

Retiró a un lado su vestido y se observó los senos. También poseían un matiz rojizo, así como la piel que le cubría alrededor de sus rizos. Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente la carne suave como la seda. Edward. El tacto de su piel le hacía pensar en él. ¡Qué extraño! ¿Un recuerdo de él? Edward le había dicho que la había marcado. ¿Sería aquello a lo que se había referido?

Echó el pelo hacia atrás y recogió los espesos mechones en la base de su cuello lo mejor que pudo; después se puso el vestido verde claro que Edward le había ofrecido. La tela se deslizó por su cuerpo y unos escalofríos cosquillearon su piel. Edward. Recorrió con las manos sus austeras curvas, e imaginó que eran las manos de Edward las que lo hacían. Volvió a mirarse al espejo. ¡Oh! El color de su vestido resaltaba sus ojos. El cuello, un modesto escote cuadrado, cubría la piel de su carne amoratada. Aparte de sus labios, nadie podría pensar que algo había cambiado en ella.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Jerome, que la esperaba para acompañarla hacia el estudio de lord Cullen. Ella le siguió bajando por el pasillo y hacia las grandes escaleras que llevaban a la habitación principal de la casa.

Se detuvo en la entrada del estudio. La enorme puerta de madera se levantaba abierta a la habitación. Lord Cullen estaba sentado detrás de una gigantesca mesa, y en el muro que se erigía tras él había colgada la piel de un oso. Unos libros y unos interesantes artefactos llenaban las estanterías que rodeaban el espacio. Ella deseaba poder entretenerse con ellas, sacar los libros de las estanterías y aprender los secretos que guardaban en aquella casa.

—La señorita Swan —Jerome la anunció, tras lo cual hizo una reverencia.

—Señorita Swan, por favor, entre y siéntese —Lord Cullen no levantó la cabeza para mirarla mientras garabateaba en un libro abierto que había sobre la mesa.

Ella atravesó el umbral de la puerta y entró en la habitación con las piernas temblorosas. Lord Cullen estaba a punto de mandarla a casa. El corazón le palpitaba en la garganta.

Cerró los puños delante de ella, y se sentó en la enorme silla de madera que se colocaba al otro lado de la mesa. Era un hombre verdaderamente elegante. Tenía su pelo largo y gris recogido detrás de su espalda. Su chaquetea brillaba del mismo color plata oscuro que los mechones de su cabello.

Una mirada azul hielo la recorrió, estudiándola, y después suspiró.

—El temporal se ha disipado. Tengo preparado un carruaje. En una hora estará listo para llevarla de vuelta a su casa.

Ella se mordió el labio y arrugó con las manos los pliegues de su vestido verde claro. No deseaba marcharse. ¿Sabría Edward que estaba a punto de hacerlo? Levantó la cabeza para ver a lord Cullen mirando por la ventana.

—Señorita Swan, a mí no me gustan los juegos. Deseo que se marche de esta casa. Y puedo ver su indecisión —le dijo sin tan siquiera mirarla, pero con los puños puestos sobre la superficie de la mesa—. Puedo ver y oler la marca de Edward —cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca con los labios, frunciendo el ceño—. No puedo permitir, no permitiré que se quede usted aquí.

— ¿Disculpe? —aquello explicaba lo que le había contado Carlisle. Su padre temía que Jasper y Edward acabaran peleándose por ella. No había visto a Jasper desde el desayuno del iba anterior —. ¿Qué teme que ocurra si me quedo aquí?

Él la miró entonces, directamente a los ojos, con un destello de rabia en su mirada.

—Esta casa encierra una historia señorita Swan, algo de lo que usted no puede ni siquiera hacerse una idea. No dejaré que mis hijos sigan ese mismo camino. Usted se marchará de esta casa. No apruebo que permanezca aquí.

A ella le tembló el labio inferior y las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos. ¿No estaba de acuerdo con la elección que había tomado Edward? Las lágrimas manaron de sus ojos y sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Una vez más, no era bien recibida. Debería haber sabido que el comentario de Carlisle acerca de que la clase social no importaba no había sido otra cosa que la distorsión de la realidad. Si se iba, ¿qué haría Edward? ¿Realmente deseaba que fuera su compañera para toda la vida? ¿O había dicho esas palabras solo para que ella accediera a acostarse con él?

Reprimió un sollozo, y los latidos de su corazón aminoraron hasta convertirse en un doloroso golpe contra su pecho. Ya no importaba. Lord Cullen no iba a permitir que se quedara allí. Y sin Edward allí para poder defenderla, no tenía otra elección que aceptar su petición y marcharse. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y enfrió la carne húmeda, mientras escalofríos de soledad le erizaban el vello de la nuca.

Quizás volver a casa fuera lo mejor. Tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire. Necesitaba informar a su familia de que estaba bien y...

Tragó el enorme nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Edward era diferente, y a pesar de parecer un hombre tan perfecto, había demasiadas cosas que no terminaban de encajar en aquella situación.

Ella no era de su clase, y realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que era la familia Cullen o de las cosas hermosas o terroríficas de las que era capaz.

Pero Edward...

No podía soportar el escozor bajo su vestido, sentía como si le estuvieran clavando agujas en su piel enrojecida y levantó la mano para trazar el escote del corpiño. Su cuerpo y su mente anhelaban a Edward. ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecería la sensación de su piel en su cuerpo? Puede que algún día lograra olvidarle, como había hecho con Jacob. Su dedo recorrió la sedosa huella de su marca. Lo llevaría en su memoria todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Una abrumadora emoción por Edward llenó su corazón rebosante. Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos y decidió claudicar ante lord Cullen.

Sin embargo, no se marcharía de allí sin decirle que se había dio. Si Edward decidía que la deseaba realmente y a pesar del rechazo de su padre, sabría dónde podía encontrarla. Le escribiría una carta. No podía irse sin más.

—Muy bien, señor. ¿Tiene una pluma y un trozo de pergamino? Me gustaría dejarle una carta a Edward —tenía una escritura horrorosa, pero podía dejar un breve mensaje.

Él asintió y sacó unas cuantas hojas, una pluma y un tintero.

—Esto es lo mejor. Se lo agradezco.

Ella tomó la pluma en su temblorosa mano y garabateó en el pergamino:

Edward_:_

_He regresado a casa, en Sudhamly, para aliviar la preocupación de mi familia._

_Bella._

Bella bajó del carruaje de los Cullen y puso los pies sobre la calle enlodada de Sudhamly. Las calles estaban abarrotadas con la actividad del mediodía. La gente se giraba y miraba con atención el coche lacado en negro con un emblema que apenas se reconocía a aquel lado de la ciudad. Si no hubiera vivido en la casa de los Cullen, ella hubiera pensado que el lodo habría emborronado el símbolo.

Para ella, el emblema rojo y verde de un oso con las garras extendidas estaba tan claro como el agua. Oso... Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel y sintió como le quemaban las marcas que él le había dejado. Con cada paso que daba se alejaba más de la mansión Cullen y de Edward, y más le escocían las marcas. Se apartó del carruaje con reticencia y con el corazón latiéndole de inquietud.

¿Sabrían los habitantes del pueblo lo de su caída en desgracia? Miró a unos cuantos de ellos y sonrió, pero estos le devolvieron una mirada que cuestionaba el vehículo con el que había llegado.

Los nervios hacían que le temblaran las manos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Deseaba la comodidad que le daba aquel lugar, el que le daba su familia, pero de inmediato supo que lo que quería realmente era regresar al carruaje de los Cullen. Sacudió violentamente la cabeza.

«Eres una tonta, perteneces a este lugar, no a aquella casa. Solo te sientes así por las estupideces que has hecho. Ve y tranquiliza de una vez a tus padres».

Ella enderezó los hombros y abrió de un empujón la puerta de la tienda de su padre. El familiar olor del almidón y el lino fresco llegó flotando hasta su nariz y al reconocerlo, esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¡Enseguida estoy con usted! —gritó su padre desde la trastienda. Qué extraño. Solo llevaba fuera dos noches, pero no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería entrar en la trastienda? ¿Debería esperar allí fuera?

La habitación principal de la tienda, la más grande de toda su casa, le pareció increíblemente pequeña. El aire denso por el vapor de la colada y el tinte la asfixiaba. No pertenecía allí... sí, sí que pertenecía. Negó con la cabeza. No podía esperar a ver a sus padres y borrar la preocupación de sus mentes. Avanzó a grandes zancadas, apretando los puños, con la espalda recta y una sensación de determinación palpitando en su interior. Se detuvo. Si sus padres se habían enterado de lo que había hecho, ¿se lo confesarían?

El corazón le latía en la garganta, camino detrás del mostrador y abrió las cortinas que llevaban a la parte trasera de la casa. Su madre estaba de pie detrás de una mesa de trabajo, cortando tela, y cuando vio a Bella, soltó un grito

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —Corrió hacia ella y la rodeó en un gran abrazo—. Oh, mi querida niña, ¿dónde has estado?

—Madre —apretujó con fuerza los regordetes hombros de su madre y las lágrimas le nublaron los ojos—. Me perdí bajo la lluvia y... — ¿qué debía contarles? Sabía muy bien que no podía confesar que se había acostado con Jacob y que había salido huyendo porque él la había tratado nial. Ni que se había refugiado en una casa en la que solo vivían hombres.

Su madre se hizo hacia atrás y le estudió la cara, después esbozó una expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Charlie, Charlie, Bella está en casa. ¡Bella está en casa! —gritaba su madre.

Su padre salió de la cocina, con las manos azules por el tinte.

— ¡Oh! Bella, nos tenías tan preocupados —su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo—. Pero tienes buen aspecto. Seguro que encontraste un lugar en el que refugiarte del temporal, ¿verdad? ¿Conseguiste llegar a casa de la vieja señora Smithies?

—Oh, no... Me perdí, pero no encontré lugar en el que refugiarme. Pero... me encuentro muy bien.

—Acabo de poner una tetera al fuego. Quizás, entre tanto, puedas ayudar a tu madre a remendar algunas cosas.

Sus hombros se relajaron y su madre y ella salieron por la puerta hacia la parte de la casa en la que se alojaba la familia. Se sentía feliz de estar en casa. Sobre todo al ver que sus padres no le pedían explicación alguna. ¡Qué extraño! Nunca antes les había ocultado nada a sus padres. Tal vez se lo contara todo.

¡No! Se avergonzarían de ella, y por el momento solo deseaba sentir la comodidad de su hogar. Sintió cómo se le comprimía el pecho. Ellos confiaban en ella, y Bella había cometido algo imperdonable. ¿Qué iban a hacer si llevaba a niño en su vientre? Entonces, no podría ocultarles lo que había pasado. Si el rumor se extendía por el pueblo, el negocio de su padre sufriría las consecuencias. Pero, ¿cómo iba a explicar lo que le había pasado?

Se sentó para disfrutar de la comodidad que tanto había ansiado, la de su familia y la de su hogar. Aquella noche le contaría a su madre lo que había sucedido. Y al día siguiente, todo habría cambiado.

A Bella se le puso el vello de la nuca de punta cuando Jacob apareció en el salón de sus padres. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

—Señorita Swan, me alegra mucho que esté bien. Nos ha dado un susto de muerte, preciosa.

¡Virgen santa! ¿Cómo iba ella a abordar aquella situación? No podía mirarle a la cara. El calor ruborizó sus mejillas.

«Solo está aquí para ver a tu padre, estúpida. Tu padre es su amigo».

Ella inclinó la cabeza y volvió a seguir con sus remiendos, sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada.

Él se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia la silla que había a su lado y tomó asiento haciendo un elegante ruido sordo. Se pinchó el dedo con la aguja. ¡Ay! Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se negaba a que él viera su estado de nerviosismo, así que se obligó a sonreír.

Llevaba su pelo rubio oscuro retirado de la cara, y vestía la misma camisa blanca que siempre se ponía. Ella se puso rígida, y temió que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza o que le golpeara el dolor que había sentido al huir por el bosque. No sintió nada. Solo que las mejillas le ardían de la vergüenza.

Él estaba pálido. ¿Habría estado enfermo últimamente? Sus ojos azules captaron su mirada y ella sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago. ¡Oh! ¡Qué extraño! Nunca antes había experimentado una sensación parecida por él. Se llevó la mano al estómago y presionó contra la sensación de inquietud.

—Renee, tráenos algunos de esos rollitos tan buenos que has hecho y una pinta —le dijo su padre a su madre—. Creo que tenemos que celebrar que mi niña ha regresado a casa.

Su madre se puso de pie y desapareció en la cocina. Bella deslizó de nuevo la aguja por la tela que estaba remendando y reprimió un eructo.

Jacob se inclinó hacia ella.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte, de veras que sí, preciosa. No dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo —ella vio la dureza en sus ojos cuando él recorrió sus senos con la mirada.

¡Gracias a Dios que él no volvería a tocarlos otra vez! Esperaba que no intentara de nuevo cometer aquel acto estúpido con ella, pero le había entregado su virginidad, y ¿acaso no era eso la señal que indicaba que siempre estaría dispuesta a sus caprichos?

Ahora que tenía a Edward, no imaginaba poder permitir que Jacob la tocara de nuevo.

¿Pero tenía realmente a Edward? Había abandonado su hogar. Él podía considerarla perdida, podía pensar que nunca regresaría. Pero ella no creía que él fuera a reaccionar así.

Era extraño y no obstante podía sentirle. Sentía que estaba cerca de ella y decidido a tenerla. Aquella sensación de posesión probablemente se debiera a las marcas. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando una cálida alegría la inundó.

Algún día regresaría a casa de los Cullen, aunque solo fuera para mirar la mansión desde lejos y maravillarse con su magnificencia. Las marcas de color frambuesa le escocían en la piel y el corazón le comprimía el pecho. Deseaba regresar a la mansión Cullen, pero no algún día, sino en aquel momento.

¡Oh! ¡Vaya un maldito lío en el que se había metido! No podía hacer algo así, entonces, ¿por qué lo deseaba tan desesperadamente? Ellos no eran como ella, y había una gran parte de su ser que temía a los Cullen. El estómago le sonó con fuerza y le entró hipo.

Su madre reapareció con una bandeja en la mano, con sus sabrosos rollitos de hierba y dos pintas de cerveza. La fragancia del romero y el tomillo acallaron las quejas de su estómago.

Renee colocó la bandeja en el aparador y le ofreció una pinta a Jacob y otra a su padre.

—Es una buena noticia que Bella haya llegado sana y salva a casa —Jacob levantó su taza hacia su padre, y sonrió.

¿Tenía un tic en las mejillas? Entrecerró los ojos y le estudió con más atención.

—Sí que lo es. Si le hubiera ocurrido algo malo, no estaríamos disfrutando de este alegre momento.

Le pareció extraña la manera en la que su padre había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Contuvo el escalofrío que le bajaba por la espalda. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—Estoy muy feliz de estar en casa, padre, de poder aliviar su preocupación. No pretendía inquietaros a madre y a usted —su mirada se desvió de un lado a otro entre los dos hombres. Se había perdido algo.

—En realidad, hija mía, estamos encantados con tu vuelta. Y este día es aún más especial... —observó cómo los ojos de su padre se llenaban de alegría, y una radiante sonrisa se le desplegó en la cara al mirarla a ella y después a Jacob.

«Oh... ¡Oh, no!». Se quedó sin aliento e hizo esfuerzos por respirar. ¿Estaba a punto de decirle lo que ella pensaba que estaba a punto de decirle? Todo el cuerpo se le tensó mientras la bilis dejaba un rastro por su garganta. El estómago se le revolvió y lo sintió pesado. Se llevó la mano a la boca y tragó saliva con fuerza, intentó reprimir sus arcadas; no quería avergonzar a su familia explicando lo que había ocurrido.

—Sí, hija mía, Jacob nos ha pedido tu mano…

Se atragantó cuando intentó tragar los contenidos de su cena. Jacob tendió el brazo para cogerla de la mano, con una sonrisa insatisfecha en su cara. Su fragancia a lúpulo y a whisky aguado colisionó en su nariz. Su estómago no pudo soportarlo y el vómito salió de su boca, salpicando la entrepierna de los pantalones de Jacob y su preciado miembro.

— ¡Santo Dios! —gritó Jacob mientras se ponía de pie de un salto.

—Lo... lo siento —dijo Bella, que ya se sentía algo mejor—. Pero... pero pensaba que no tenías interés alguno en mí, que tan solo querías divertirte.

Su madre soltó un grito.

— ¡Bella! ¿Jacob y tú... Jonathan y tú habéis...?

Su padre levantó la mano, interrumpiendo con efectividad a su madre.

—Jacob vino después de que desaparecieras. Estaba destrozado por la sensación de culpa y dijo que cuando regresaras a casa se casaría contigo. Sabíamos que sentías cariño por él, así que aceptamos.

Ella debería haberse vuelto loca de alegría. Oh, Dios. ¡Aquello no estaba pasando! Hacía dos días, casarse con Jacob era todo lo que deseaba. Lo que había esperado que le aguardara la vida. Pero ahora... había experimentado el afecto verdadero, el deseo real, y aquello no era lo que deseaba.

Su madre trajo dos pañuelos de la cocina y se los pasó a Jacob. Los dedos de Bella pellizcaron el puente de su nariz. Puf ¡El hedor que emanaba! Se puso de pie y se fue hacia el otro lado de la habitación. El estómago se le cerró cuando él caminó hacia ella. La fragancia del lúpulo le había parecido siempre muy masculina, igual que el olor de Jacob, pero ahora los dos le repugnaban.

—No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, preciosa. No es la primera vez que me vomitan encima.

—Oh, Dios, Oh, Dios, oh, Dios». Vaya un lío en el que se había metido. Se dio la vuelta

—No... No puedo casarme...

_Toc, toc, toc._

Ella se sobresaltó, y todos giraron la mirada hacia la puerta.

Su padre caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la entrada trasera y levantó el cerrojo.

Edward se abrió paso a empujones y entró en el diminuto salón, empequeñeciendo todo lo que había en su interior.

Sus salvajes ojos la estudiaron en una sola mirada.

—Señor —asintió a su padre.

Una ola de alivio la invadió con tanta fuerza que deseó echarse a llorar y abalanzarse hacia sus brazos. El olor a canela llegó flotando hacia su nariz desde el otro lado de la habitación, y el estómago dejó instantáneamente de darle vueltas. Vio cómo le brillaban los ojos. «Todo se arreglará, Bella». Aquellas palabras se filtraron en su mente.

—Discúlpeme, señor. ¿Quién es usted para irrumpir así en mi casa? —la mirada de su padre se deslizó por aquella masiva forma, y estudió la confección de sus ropas.

Él parecía tan elegantemente vestido, con aquel abrigo azul expertamente confeccionado y los pantalones... Algo que solo un hombre con sus medios podía permitirse, un hombre al que su padre nunca rechazaría a la hora de hacer negocios.

—Soy el marido de su hija.

Un fuerte ruido vino de la puerta de la cocina. Ninguno de ellos se dio la vuelta para averiguar de qué se trataba.

— ¿Cómo dice, señor? —su padre desvió la mirada hacia Bella—. ¿Bella?

Oh, aquello... aquello... ¡Qué idea tan ridícula! Estaban casados... ¿cómo se suponía que esa explicación iba a funcionar?

— ¿No se lo has dicho, Bella? —la voz profunda y firme de Edward la hizo estremecerse. «Sígueme la corriente, Bella. No me marcharé de esta casa sin ti».

Cerró las manos con fuerza. Deseaba irse con él. Tenía una proposición real de matrimonio y otra ficticia. Su alma quería mentir a su familia. ¡Qué era lo que le pasaba! Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio y en unas circunstancias como aquella rechazaría una verdadera proposición de matrimonio.

«Bella».

Ella miró con atención a Edward y sintió cómo se le estrechaba la garganta. No podía negarle.

—No. No... No se me ocurrió la manera adecuada para no aguar las buenas noticias.

El alivio resplandeció en los ojos de Edward.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que te escapaste y te casaste después? Dios mío, hija —su padre estudiaba las brillantes botas de Edward manchadas de barro—. Y señor... porque es señor, ¿correcto? —su padre ladeó la cabeza.

— Edward Cullen, hijo del duque de Cullen —dijo él alargando las palabras.

¿Era aquello cierto? ¿Era su padre duque?

Un golpe seco seguido de un gemido vino de su madre, que parecía haber vuelto a desplomarse en el suelo. Bella no podía apartar sus ojos de Edward, y tampoco nadie hizo nada para asistir a su madre. Puede que se perdieran algo si lo hicieran.

—Bella, hija, ¿por qué no nos contaste que conocías a un noble?

Edward no le dio la oportunidad de responder.

—Conocí a Bella en el camino hace dos días cuando paseaba en mi carruaje. Quedé tan cautivado por su belleza que mi corazón no me permitió vivir sin ella —sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Bella.

Mentiras... más mentiras. ¿Volvería de nuevo a poder decir una verdad?

—Se negó a subirse a mi carruaje. Mi corazón me dijo que era amor y yo me negué a dejarla marchar. Después de mucha persuasión, pude convencerla al fin de que aceptara la grave situación en la que me encontraba y aceptó casarse conmigo con rapidez. Fuimos a Escocia de inmediato.

¿Hubiera, hecho algo así si le hubiera conocido en el camino? Cerró los ojos… ¡Dios mío! Deseaba que aquella situación hubiera sido real ¡Que estúpida era!

Volvió a sentarse en la silla y le miró mientras él se levantaba rígido en su salón, con la cabeza apenas a unos centímetros del techo. ¿Qué estaría pensando su padre? Era obvio que Jacob le había contado la estupidez que ella había cometido.

Miró a Jacob y vio que una expresión herida y de enfado resplandecía en sus ojos. Al darse cuenta de que ella le estaba mirando, caminó a grandes zancadas en su dirección, y sus movimientos interrumpieron a Edward en mitad de la frase, al ver que se le estaba acercando. En un rápido movimiento, Edward se colocó entre Jacob y ella. Con los ojos entrecerrados, bajó la cabeza para mirar a Jacob, atreviéndose a hacerle frente.

—Pero... pero yo... ella... —señaló de un lado a otro entre ella y él mismo—. Nosotros.

— ¡No! —Dijo Edward en un tono firme de voz que fue un gruñido más que otra cosa—. No hay ningún «nosotros» en lo que a ti y a ella se refiere.

Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron de par en par, y se giró para buscar la cara de Bella.

—Bella —inclinó la cabeza—. Me alegro de que te encuentres bien.

Edward se retiró a un lado para permitirle pasar, y Jacob abrió rápidamente la puerta y desapareció bajo la noche.

Bella tragó saliva con fuerza. Acababa de renunciar a la única posibilidad que la podía hacer recuperar su respetabilidad. Pero Edward había ido a por ella. ¡Edward! Todo su cuerpo se encendió como el fuego ante su presencia.

—Mi querida niña —su padre le tomó la mano y le guiñó un ojo. Milord Se quedará con nosotros esta noche para que podamos conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

—Lo siento, señor. Tengo negocios que atender en mi finca por la mañana. Regresamos esta noche a Cullen.

—Muy bien, muy bien.

—Si les parece bien, mandaré un carruaje para ustedes en un mes, y usted y la señora Swan podrán viajar a Cullen para una visita extendida.

¡Oh! ¡Eso sería horrible! ¿Qué pensaría su familia de las rarezas que sucedían en aquella casa?

— ¡Que así sea! Eso sería encantador, ¿no crees, Renee? —Su padre se giró hacia la cocina—. ¡Oh, Renee!

Los tres fueron corriendo hacia su madre para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y los cálidos dedos de Edward rodearon el brazo de Bella, y tiraron de ella firmemente hasta levantarla. Recorrió su brazo con la mano, provocando pequeños temblores bajo la estela de su caricia, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Su erección presionó contra su trasero.

«Bella, Bella. Te necesito, Bella. Te necesito más que cualquiera de esas románticos chorradas que le he soltado a tu familia», le dijo a su mente.

Ella cerró los ojos a medida que la conciencia de la excitación se extendía por su piel. ¿Lo decía en serio?

«Debería haberte avisado acerca de que el olor de otros hombres pueden ser una amenaza...». El pecho le retumbó en una risita que intentaba reprimir.

¿Qué? Ella se dio la vuelta y le miró, vio que tenía los labios curvados hacia arriba.

— ¿Quisiste que vomitara todos los bollos porque Jacob se estaba acercando demasiado a mí? —le susurró ella.

—Algo así —presionó los labios contra su oreja, y un escalofrío le sacudió el cuerpo.

¿Había podido controlarse sin más, evitar cambiar de estado cuando había visto a Jacob?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

«Siempre y cuando esté dentro de ti, lo estaré».


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Los músculos de Edward se estiraron cuando levantaron a Bella para subirla al carruaje. Su caballo estaba atado detrás. Se había topado con el conductor del carruaje, aquel que había llevado a Bella a su casa, cuando se dirigía de vuelta a Cullen. Le había pedido al conductor que le acompañara de vuelta a Sudhamly y había tenido una buena razón para hacerlo, no solo porque necesitara estar dentro de Bella, sino porque aquel era el preciso momento, ya que empezaba el comienzo del ritual y estaba un paso más cerca de hacerla suya. Se sentó en el asiento negro de cuero, rodeó a Bella con un brazo, puso el otro bajo sus rodillas, y la levantó hasta acomodarla en su regazo.

—Bella —le acarició su pelo dorado con la nariz mientras el carruaje comenzaba a moverse.

—Edward, tengo que saberlo. ¿Cumplirás con tu palabra?

Él sonrió contra los suaves mechones. Ella no tenía ni idea de la fuerza con la que le poseía.

—Bella, puedes tener lo que desees de mí. ¿Quieres que nuestra conexión sea legal? Así será, entonces.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si llevo un niño de Jacob en el vientre? —sus mejillas se enrojecieron y la respiración se le entrecortó—. ¿Me a rechazarías entonces? ¿Rechazarías al... al niño? —una sensación de dolor e incertidumbre brotó de ella y él la sintió un sus manos—. Ya sabes cómo llegué a dar con la mansión de Cullen. Solo el tiempo...

—Sssh, querida Bella —le retiró un mechón de la cara—. No estás encinta... todavía. Podría olerlo. Sin embargo, pasado mañana llevarás... uno mío en el vientre.

Le agarró la barbilla con la mano y le levantó la cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos azules brillaron cuando él buscó en sus profundidades, intentando leer sus emociones.

—Esto es lo que deseas, ¿verdad, Bella? —Rozó con el pulgar la suave superficie de su mejilla—. ¿Unirte a mí para toda la vida, llevar a mis hijos dentro de ti?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, y un deseo emanó de su interior con tanta calidez que le quemaba la piel que él estaba acariciando.

—Por extraño que parezca, eso es exactamente lo que deseo.

— ¿Lo es? ¿Estás segura? No es que sea capaz de controlarme ahora. Me consumes. Bella. Pero intentaré hacerlo.

Una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos y cayó sobre la yema de su dedo, acariciándole la piel.

—Te deseo, Edward —susurró con dificultad.

Con el mismo tipo de deseo físico y desesperado que inundaba el aire que les separaba. No era precisamente la emoción que él sentía en su corazón, pero por ahora era más que suficiente.

Ella se acercó a su regazo, se levantó las faldas, y deslizo las rodillas a cada lado de sus muslos, para poder mirarle a la cara. La fragancia de su sexo abriéndose mientras se montaba a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas le machacaba por dentro.

¡Por Dios! Su verga se dilató y sus ojos parpadearon de color rojo.

— ¿Bella? —dejó caer las manos hacia abajo para acariciar la curva de su cintura.

De veras que lo hago, aquí en el carruaje —asintió y una sonrisa sensual le iluminó el rostro.

De veras que sí... Él gruñó y tendió la mano entre ellos para introducirla en sus pliegues untados en mantequilla. La carne caliente y empapada rodeó sus dedos y tiró de ellos hacia el interior, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda contra su palma y gemía.

Los escalofríos recorrieron su piel cuando su pene palpitó. Pronto sería suya para siempre. Ella empujó los senos hacia él y este sacó la lengua para poder trazar el borde de su escote. La excitación impregnaba su piel y su fragancia se deslizó por su lengua y se extendió directamente hacia su miembro.

Ella le deseaba tan desesperadamente como lo hacía él. Introdujo los dedos en su vulva y ella extendió las piernas sobre el asiento de cuero, las abrió aún más, y se montó sobre su invasión. La esponjosa carne acarició sus dedos en ondas cuando una sensación de alegre excitación la hizo temblar. ¡Era tan exquisita...! Él no se había sentido nunca tan orgulloso de tener a una mujer que le deseara de aquella manera. Su mirada se rezagó en la marca que le cubría los pechos, y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas; el animal que había en su interior se volvía más salvaje y hambriento por ella.

Su pulgar se movió a un lado y a otro dentro de sus pegajosos pliegues, encontró su pequeño capullo y suavemente lo arañó con la uña.

— ¡Edward! —ella empujó contra su mano, extendiendo más de la miel de dulce fragancia en sus dedos. Ella le clavó las uñas a través de la tela de su abrigo—. Te... te deseo ahora, Edward —el calor la hizo ruborizarse, y se encogió ligeramente de vergüenza.

—No te avergüences de tus deseos. Bella —su voz emergió tomo un graznido—. Te quiero tal y como eres, la sinceridad de tus palabras. Debes pedir cualquier cosa que desees carnalmente y no debe preocuparte lo que sea —apartó la mano de su cuerpo y buscó a tientas los botones de su pantalón, hasta liberar su pene. Su carne endurecida creció fuera de los confines de tu pantalón. Él gimió de alivio.

La levantó de su cuerpo, frotó la dilatada cabeza de su miembro en la balsámica carne de sus labios vaginales, y deslizó la cabeza del clítoris hacia el ano. La unión de sus pieles palpitaba con un calor relampagueante. Él gruñó y colocó la punta en su entrada.

—Déjate caer sobre mí. Bella. Desliza mi dura verga dentro de ti hasta que tu cuerpo esté lleno de mí.

Su mente se concentraba en el punto en el que se unían sus cuerpos, el esperma se disponía a salir, y tiró con fuerza de ella hacia él. Esta vez, la semilla que estaba a punto de derramar en ella la prepararía para recibirla otra vez a mediodía, y cuando volviera hacerlo sería para entregarle los fluidos con los que concebirían uno de sus hijos.

Ella se dejó caer muy lentamente, acariciando con su humedad la cabeza de su falo, mientras descendía. Él sintió cómo se quedaba sin respiración y dejó que fuera ella la que tornara el control de sus deseos, aunque necesitaba tocarla. ¡Maldita sea! Tendió la mano y le agarró el pecho, y frotó con su pulgar sus pezones endurecidos, apenas observables bajo aquel corsé, y tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar un gemido que le estaba comprimiendo el pecho.

La cabeza de su miembro empujó contra la abertura y llevó su mirada hacia la cara de Bella.

Ella le miró fijamente y se mordió el labio.

—Edward —ella terminó de bajar en un solo movimiento y encajó todo su mango en su humeante calor.

Él apretó los dientes y su corazón comenzó a latirle sin control. Ella arqueó el cuerpo hacia él y frotó su monte contra los rizos de su sexo, adhiriendo sus jugos, sus pelos, sus cuerpos, como si los dos fueran uno solo.

Ella se retiró hasta la punta de su miembro y descendió de nuevo con el mismo movimiento rápido. A él no dejaban de temblarle los músculos, cada vez que ella repetía aquel movimiento. Su terciopelo se cerraba sobre su dureza y tiraba de su semilla desde las profundidades de sus vesículas seminales. No era suficiente, él necesitaba que todo fuera más rápido, más intenso, más profundo.

—Bella —él se abalanzó sobre ella, y se puso encima sobre el asiento que había quedado a su lado. Se arrodilló en el suelo del carruaje, con el falo todavía dentro de ella, le agarró las piernas y colgó sus rodillas sobre los hombros. Las faldas le cayeron sobre el pecho y su cara se perdió en un mar de muselina verde. Él recorrió con las manos sus piernas cubiertas por las medias hacia la piel desnuda de sus muslos, y la acarició después.

Ella se retorció, él agarró con fuerza sus caderas, sacó el pene hasta la punta y después la empujó contra su resbaladizo cuerpo. Ella se estiró y le revistió con la miel que fluía libremente de ella, le cubrió su dureza, al mismo tiempo que él indagaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Él se comportaba salvaje en sus acciones, era muy brusco, pero no podía controlarse.

La entrada hacia su vagina rozó la cabeza de su verga y el hizo una pausa, antes de embestir con más fuerza dentro de su piel endurecida. Sintió un hormigueo en los testículos, mientras se derramaba el fluido de su matriz. Gruñó ante la extraña sensación que le produjo aquel diminuto derrame de fluidos, que aceleraba el camino que le llevaba al placer. Se inclinó hacia abajo y mordisqueó las cimas de sus pechos. Ella gritó y se arqueó hacia él. Edward salió de nuevo y volvió a presionar en su interior.

—Edward... oh... ¡Edward! —las paredes de su sexo rodearon su dureza y él siguió marcando el mismo ritmo, saliendo y entrando de ella mientras los músculos de su estómago ondeaban y el pecho le comprimía, y su semilla, como una bola de fuego, se enroscaba en sus vesículas. La ardiente necesidad de derramar su simiente dentro de ella superaba cualquier otra emoción conocida para él.

Sus músculos se tensaron, se estaba acerrando a la euforia. Su vulva se deslizaba a lo largo de la piel de su miembro, y le arrancó un gruñido tan grave que le atravesó los oídos, en el mismo momento en el que sentía cómo explotaba su semilla en estallidos fuertes e intensos, vaciando todo su esperma dentro de ella. Le quemaba el cuerpo, que no dejaba de temblar con cada goteo que derramaba y abrumaba sus sentidos.

Él le bajó las piernas hasta colocarlas sobre sus caderas y tiró de su cuerpo hacia sí. Bebió de su fragancia, de la de él, de la de ellos juntos. Nunca antes había experimentado una intensidad como aquella. ¡Qué exquisitez!

Se acomodó en el asiento delantero, con ella todavía subida a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y con su falo palpitando entre los fluidos que se extendían en su vagina. El cuerpo le temblaba como si fuera la primera vez que tenía relaciones con una mujer, se sentía abrumado por el placer y las sensaciones. Tenía la impresión de estar resplandeciendo, aunque no había luz por ninguna parte. Estudió la cara de Bella, teñida de placer, y se le comprimió la garganta ante las emociones que veía en ella y que amenazaban con apoderarse de él.

Ella frotó su brote contra la carne de la base de su mango, hasta estallar en gritos y sacudir los músculos del vientre y el cuerpo, y derramar sus fluidos desde lo más profundo de su interior. Él gruñó y siseó. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiría empalmado?

Los textos que hablaban del ritual le habían enseñado todo aquello, pero él nunca había pensado que el clímax pudiera ser más fuerte y más placentero de lo que era una relación sexual normal.

—Bella —acarició con la nariz la piel de la base de su cuello—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No, estoy muy bien —respiraba con dificultad y unos pequeños temblores en su interior seguían acariciándole el pene—. Ha sido diferente esta vez.

— ¿Diferente?

—Tengo la sensación de que todavía estas duro y que me llenas completamente.

Él gruñó cuando otro chorro salió de su verga.

—En realidad sí, así es.

— ¡Oh, madre mía! —su cuerpo se meció contra él cuando su fluido rezumó de su entrepierna. Ella apoyó la frente en su hombro, le rodeó con las manos, y tiró de él hacia sí. Él, a su vez, la sujetó y la acunó en sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando con dificultad y de que su corazón había aumentado el ritmo de sus latidos hasta adoptar unos salvajes golpes.

La amaba.

La abrazó con más fuerza y colocó la barbilla encima de su cabeza. Nunca antes había experimentado un deseo como aquel. Si algo le ocurría a ella, seguramente también le ocurriría a él.

Sabía que ella le deseaba, que estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con él. Aquello debía ser más que suficiente, ¿verdad? Tenía que leer las emociones en ella, como lo había hecho la noche en la que había aparecido en la mansión de los Cullen, en la que la había sentido tan desesperada después de lo que había ocurrido con aquel imbécil de Jacob. Poder volver a percibir lo que sentía era una necesidad que le consumía. Deseaba que ella pudiera sentir también sus emociones, fuertes e intensas, aquellas que hablaban de ella y de su propio corazón. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo? ¿O era demasiado pronto para que una emoción como aquella se diera entre dos personas?

Bella restregó su cara con la suave solapa del abrigo de Edward.

—Edward, la mansión Cullen todavía me da miedo, creo... creo que si me contaras algo más acerca de los Cullen, me quedaría más tranquila.

Sus brazos la sujetaron con fuerza cuando el carruaje se topó con un enorme bache y los empujó a un lado. Sus fuertes brazos calmaban la preocupación de su mente y consolaba su cuerpo. Ella se sentía a salvo con él, pero en Cullen… Edward no podía estar siempre con ella allí. Tenía que entender, tenía que ser capaz de quedarse sola en aquella casa sin temer nada. Sus dedos juguetearon con el botón de su chaleco plateado.

—Cullen —el cuerpo de Edward se tensó y ella pasó la mano por su torso para tranquilizarle—. Venimos del norte, del otro lado de los mares, donde los inviernos son glaciales. Nuestro clan estaba formado por grandes guerreros que creían en el poder del Oso Sagrado. Formaba parte de lo que éramos. De quienes somos ahora. Los hombres del clan adornaban su piel con dibujos del oso. Aquí —una de sus manos cayó sobre ella y él le mostró la parte superior de su muslo—. Y aquí —tendió la mano y destapó la parte de atrás de su hombro.

— ¿Y cómo está hecho? ¿Está pintado?

—Algo así, pero mediante pinchazos en la piel con una herramienta, para que nunca pueda borrarse. Todos nosotros los llevamos. Todavía no me has visto sin ropa a la luz del día —su pecho resonó con una risita—. Lo harás.

El carruaje entró en el camino que conducía a la mansión Cullen y Edward miró con atención la estructura.

—Te contaré más en la cena. Incluso te enseñaré mis marcas.

Bella ahogó un grito.

— ¿En la mesa, Edward? ¡No! —le regañó ella.

—Haré que te manden una buena comida a la habitación, cenaremos en privado y nos quedaremos en la cama. No volveré a apartarme de tu lado hasta que seas completamente mía.

El carruaje se detuvo y un hombre apareció para abrirles la puerta. Edward salió primero y se quedó allí de pie, ofreciéndole a Bella la mano. Ella deslizo su pequeña mano en la gigante de su compañero. ¡Era tan impresionante…! La puesta de sol reflejaba los tintes cálidos de rojo y bañaba de cobre su pelo castaño, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Él marrón claro de sus ojos brilló cuando la miraron con posesión desde sus profundidades.

Ella sintió cómo le flaqueaban las rodillas y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a aquella belleza. Con una sola mirada, Edward recorrió su cuerpo, que tembló bajo su estela por la lujuria y el deseo que despertaba el gesto. Se sentía adorada. Él la quería y la deseaba más allá de lo razonable. La idea casi le hizo detener sus pasos. ¡Qué cosa tan preocupante! Ella le deseaba sin límites. Le deseaba y no le importaba lo que fuera. No le importaba lo que él deseara hacerle.

La puerta de la mansión Cullen se abrió, y vieron que lord Cullen les esperaba bajo el umbral observándoles mientras subían los escalones. Sus cejas se enarcaban sobre sus ojos y un profundo gesto de preocupación curvaba sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, y el calor que había estado invadiendo sus músculos se evaporó. No iba a permitirle pasar. Levantó la mano, para evitar obviamente que pasaran.

—Padre.

—Edward. Señorita Swan —Lord Cullen inclinó la cabeza.

—Déjanos pasar, padre —los dedos de Edward apretaron con fuerza la mano de Bella.

—Faltaría más, oso. Pero antes tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora.

Edward miró a Jane.

—Que así sea. Habla. La mirada de lord Cullen estudió su cuerpo y se detuvo en sus caderas.

—Puedo oler los fluidos derramados en ella, haz que vaya arriba y que se asee —se giró hacia Edward—. Tú y yo hablaremos cuando se haya ido.

Bella bajó los ojos al suelo. ¿Acaso no tenía modales aquel hombre? Se le ruborizó la cara, y sintió que le ardía. ¿Por qué la odiaba de aquella manera? ¿Se sentía tan amenazado como para tener que humillarla así? Debería dejarles pasar y permitir que su hijo fuera feliz.

Edward la miró, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y olfateó.

—Es una fragancia deliciosa, ¿verdad, padre? —los músculos de su mejilla palpitaron y la mano que sujetaba su piel se agitó brevemente.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. En la parte posterior de sus manos, cerca de los nudillos, se habían abierto unas hendiduras y asomaban unas puntas afiladas de hueso a través de la piel. Garras. ¡Oh, no! Edward no podía luchar contra su familia, no delante de ella, no por su culpa.

— ¡Detente! —Bella dio un paso hacia delante, se dio la vuelta, y colocó su mano libre sobre el torso de Edward—. Iré a asearme. Ven a buscarme cuando hayas terminado de hablar con tu padre, Edward.

Edward se tensó, y su mano apretó sus dedos con más fuerza aún.

—No, Bella. No permitiré que andes sola por esta casa.

Su padre asintió.

—Es una buena chica, Edward. Puede arreglárselas sin ir contigo de la mano.

—No. No irá sola por la casa —Edward miró con atención hacia la oscurecida entrada del edificio—. Carlisle, ¿podrás quedarte con ella?

Bella miró hacia la oscuridad que se abría más allá de la puerta, y Carlisle apareció entre las sombras del vestíbulo, mirándolos con atención. Ella le sonrió. Sí, Carlisle sería una buena compañía. Edward podía complacer a su padre.

Carlisle asintió lentamente a Edward.

Bella dejó caer la mano de Edward y se abrió paso a un lado de lord Cullen para entrar en la casa. Edward la seguía de cerca.

Alcanzó a Carlisle y él inclino su cabeza hacia ella.

—Señorita Swan —tenía los ojos hundidos y la piel amarillenta con aquel pelo rubio, parecía verdaderamente enfermo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Cullen?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Solo un poco resfriado. Nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse.

Edward pasó a su lado y dio un suave apretón a Carlisle.

—Carlisle, gracias. Padre no va a cambiar de opinión. No tengo ni idea de dónde está Jasper, y no puedo perderla. No deseo que esté sola, no ahora que ha empezado el Orsse. Si hay algo que saque a Jasper de su escondite, será la fragancia de una compañera fértil.

Carlisle tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Muy bien, Edward. Estará a salvo conmigo —se giró hacia ella y le ofreció su brazo—. Señorita Swan.

—Espera, Bella —Edward le cogió las manos y las levantó hacia sus labios. Su lengua recorrió la línea de su dedo corazón, y se detuvo en el vértice de su mano. Su juguetona mirada atrapó sus ojos, antes de deslizar la lengua a través de la membrana y extender las cosquillas hasta la palma de su mano. ¡Oh! La sensación se desplegó directamente hacia su sexo, y golpeó sus dilatados pliegues. Todavía rezagaba la lengua en su mano. Su cuerpo entró en calor, poseído con un deseo tan inesperado que sintió cómo le costaba trabajo respirar y se contraían las paredes de su sexo. ¡No deseaba que se alejara de su lado!

—No tardaré, Bella —sus ojos reflejaban una expresión de preocupación y Bella pudo ver cómo se le tensaban los músculos del cuerpo cuando recorrió con la mirada la entrada de la casa. Negó con la cabeza y le soltó la mano.

Mis nenas preciosas mil gracias por sus reviews! Este capítulo está dedicado a las que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme lo que les pareció del capitulo

Beakis, LeidaJim, LoreMolina, britprz mil gracias lindas

Ah y quería comentar algo de un review que recibi

Bella es rubia lo sé pero no es la primera vez he leído muchas en los cuales ella lo es, hasta de ojos verdes la ponen


	8. Chapter 8

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO Y ADEMAS LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA LINDAS….**

**CAPÍTULO 08**

Bella caminaba por la habitación, con la mirada fija en la puerta. Carlisle estaba de pie en un rincón, al lado de las ventanas, mirando los jardines que se extendían debajo.

Ella deseaba cambiarse, deshacerse de las ropas y tumbarse desnuda en la cama a la espera de Edward. Su piel se había vuelto balsámica y el vestido se le pegaba insoportablemente bajo el corsé. ¿No podía quitarse al menos el corsé?

—Carlisle, ¿te importa salir al pasillo durante un momento? Me gustaría refrescarme.

Los ojos de Carlisle adoptaron una forma redonda y entonces sacudió violentamente la cabeza, haciendo que volvieran a su estado normal.

— ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien, Carlisle?

—Muy seguro, señorita Swan. ¿Necesitará ayuda antes de que marche?

¡Maldita sea! Lo cierto era que sí. Los diminutos botones de la parle de atrás de su vestido tenían que ser desabrochados y después, tenían que abrocharse de nuevo una vez que se quitara el corsé.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No, está bien me las arreglaré sola.

— ¿Está segura? —Él dio un paso hacia delante, y ella sintió cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo, que parecía echar chispas como lo hacen las ramas secas bajo una llama. Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y se enjugó las cejas con la parte posterior de la mano.

—Maldita sea —sus ojos volvieron a adoptar una forma redonda y en tres zancadas se plantó junto a ella—. Ya ha empezado.

— ¿Cómo dices?

El pecho de Carlisle ascendía y descendía entre jadeos, ajustando su chaleco de seda. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, después sacudió la cabeza con violencia. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya habían adaptado una forma humana.

—Déjeme ayudarle a ponerse cómoda, señorita Swan. Puedo sentir su incomodidad. Necesita respirar —sacudió las manos como si llevara mucho tiempo apretándolas con fuerza.

—Carlisle, no creo que eso sea muy inteligente. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No pareces estar bien en absoluto.

—Estoy bien —le dijo con brusquedad y se giró, pero no se apartó demasiado de ella. El calor de su cuerpo la inundaba en olas a través de sus músculos. Un denso torrente de humedad se deslizó de su sexo y le bajó por las piernas. Ella cambió rápidamente de postura y miró hacia la puerta. ¿Dónde se había metido Edward?

Un grave gemido vino de Carlisle. Era un sonido que quedaba entre el puro placer y un terrible dolor.

A ella no le gustaba la manera en la que Carlisle se estaba comportando, y deseaba que se fuera de allí.

—Por favor, me gustaría que salieras al pasillo solo un momento. Después, puedes regresar.

— ¡No! Edward confía en mí para que te vigile. Le perteneces —se giró hacia ella, sus ojos habían vuelto a cambiar—. ¡Señor! Cómo huele. Tengo que tocarla —el cuerpo de Carlisle empezó a sacudirse con violencia y ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba empezando a sentirse mal—. ¡No! —Gritó él, y sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo—. Yo… yo… pensaba que podía controlarlo, que podía mantenerme alejado. Él te merece

¿De qué estaba hablando?

— ¿Controlar qué, Carlisle?

Un doloroso aullido emanó de sus labios, y sus ojos volvieron a adoptar una forma redonda. Se abalanzó sobre ella, y ella dio un salto hacia atrás, quedándose atrapada entre la enorme cama y la mesita de noche.

Su mirada se deslizó por su cuerpo, después cerró los ojos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. _Snif,__snif._

—Huele deliciosamente bien. Dulce, como las manzanas.

—Carlisle, no te encuentras bien. Edward vendrá en cualquier momento.

—No lo suficientemente pronto —tendió la mano hacia ella y Bella le puso los dedos sobre el brazo. Él se detuvo y ella se quedó sin palabras. Lo que le quedaba de los bollos de su madre comenzó a ascender rápidamente por su garganta.

—Tengo la posibilidad de elegir, ¿no es así? Elijo a Edward. Yo... yo... no podría ser feliz sin él.

Un golpe vino de la puerta y se abrió. Su mirada recayó en Edward, que entraba a grandes zancadas en la habitación.

—He escuchado un aullido. ¿Está Jasper aquí? ¿Carlisle?

Ella tragó saliva convulsivamente.

—Carlisle, no lo hagas. Puedes darte la vuelta e irte. No eres tú el hombre al que he elegido.

Él cuerpo empezó a temblarle. Edward mataría a Carlisle. El miedo bajó recorriéndole la espalda y sintió cómo se le comprimía el estómago.

— ¿Carlisle? —la voz de Edward fue un profundo gruñido.

Bella miro con atención a Edward. Medía una cabeza más alto de lo normal, tenía los hombros más anchos y sus ojos se habían teñido de rojo mientras miraba a su hermano. Estaba preparado para matarle. Apretó los dientes y un grave siseo vino desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Carlisle miró fijamente a Bella. En lo más profundo de sus ojos, ella podía ver la lucha interior que se desataba como una tormenta viciosa. Su mente no la deseaba, pero sus instintos sí. Sus ojos parpadearon con desesperación en un intento por recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.

—Carlisle, aléjate de ella...

Carlisle se dio la vuelta, se abalanzó directamente sobre Edward, y lo estampó contra la repisa de la chimenea. El golpe fue tan fuerte y poderoso que hizo que el espejo que colgaba de la pared se tambaleara.

Bella gritó.

— ¡No! ¡Carlisle, no lo hagas! ¡Edward! ¡No!—Se llevó las manos al estómago y se quedó paralizada en el sitio. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Deseaba lanzarse sobre ellos y separarlos, pero ¡era tan pequeña en comparación! ¡Y ellos tenían garras!

Avanzó un paso y ellos se dieron la vuelta, gruñían y siseaban, y agitaban las garras de un lado a otro. « ¡Por favor, que no se hagan daño el uno al otro!». Los sonidos de la tela desgarrándose, de la piel abriéndose, la hicieron soltar un grito.

Con un aullido, Carlisle dio un salto hacia atrás. Tenía el brazo abierto, los ojos oscurecidos, más abiertos de forma y color. Un agonizante lloriqueo explotó de su interior y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Edward se levantó para seguirle, y Bella fue tras él. Se abalanzó sobre su abultado pecho, agarrándose a su abrigo desgarrado mientras él luchaba por quitársela de encima e ir detrás de su hermano.

— ¡No, no, déjale en paz! No quería que ocurriese esto. Intentó controlarlo. Pero sus deseos acabaron ganando la batalla. ¡Edward!

Él la agarró con su brazo, y se aferró con los puños a sus faldas, sobre el trasero. Con un aullido animal, desgarro su vestido y sus enaguas y retiró el material de la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

—Tú eres mía, Jane.

« ¡Oh!». Su pecho se esforzaba por respirar.

—Así es, soy tuya, Edward. No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparle. No te rechazaré nunca.

Él cayó sobre sus rodillas, levantó la tela de su vestido y besó la suave piel de su vientre justo por debajo de su corsé.

Ella deslizó las manos por su largo y espeso pelo, y él introdujo su lengua en la hendidura que se abría en su trasero y después bajó hacia los rizos de su montículo.

A él le tembló el cuerpo.

—Estás en Orsse. Esa es la razón por la que Carlisle no pudo enmascarar el hecho de que fueras una posible compañera para él —su respiración cálida sopló contra su carne empapada, y arqueó el cuerpo para llevar sus rizos hacia su boca.

— Edward. Hazme tuya, Edward.

Él gruñó y ella bajó las manos para quitarle el abrigo y el chaleco. Deseaba verle desnudo antes de que los últimos rayos de sol se apagaran en la habitación. Él la levantó y en dos grandes zancadas la puso sobre la cama.

Mientras él desabotonaba sus pantalones, su miembro emergió de la abertura de su entrepierna y ella jadeó. Bella ya le había dicho que era grande, pero en realidad, no tenía mucha experiencia que la ayudara a comparar su tamaño.

Su pene se levantaba directamente hacia su vientre, la cabeza era del tamaño de una manzana pequeña, y el mango ligeramente más pequeño. Bajo ella colgaban sus enormes testículos, tan apretados como dos peludos melocotones. Después de quitarse las botas, se bajó del todo los pantalones y se giró hacia ella.

—Date la vuelta. Bella, para que pueda quitarte el corsé.

Se dio la vuelta y se mordió el labio, mientras él aflojaba los cordones de su corsé. El corazón le latía salvajemente. Ella deseaba aquello. Deseaba ser suya y solo suya.

—Levántate para que pueda bajártelo —así lo hizo y se agarró a sus hombros revestidos de lino. Cuando le bajó el corsé por sus caderas, ella siguió el movimiento de sus manos. En la parte superior de su muslo, bajo los faldones de su camisa, asomó su marca. Sus manos descendieron por el estómago, recogió un puñado de lino y entonces, se subió la camisa y se la sacó por la cabeza, mientras observaba cómo saltaban los músculos bajo el contacto de su caricia.

Su mirada recayó en el adorno. La forma roja de un oso, completamente erguido, cubría la parte de arriba de su muslo hasta el abultamiento que se levantaba en el hueso de su cadera. El vestido le tapó los ojos cuando él se lo sacó por la cabeza.

Tendió la mano y sus dedos recorrieron el dibujo. Él gruñó.

—Explórame, Bella. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

— ¿Lo tenemos? Me da la sensación de que tienes prisa por unirte a mí.

Sintió cómo le enrojecía la cara.

— ¿La tienes tú? —él tendió la mano y agarró cada uno de sus senos, pellizcando la carne, emitiendo olas de placer que se extendían hasta los pezones. Él seguía acariciándola, y ellos florecieron, y se hicieron más grandes bajo su caricia—. El dibujo fue impreso en mí cuando alcancé la madurez. El que tengo en la espalda me lo hicieron cuando... me uní a la primera mujer.

—Date la vuelta —Él lo hizo y Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. El dibujo de su espalda esbozaba las heridas de unas garras enormes perfiladas en color negro. Los dedos de Bella deambularon por la piel levantada—. ¿Quién te lo hizo?

—Uno de nuestros parientes.

—Debió dolerte mucho.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Me lo hicieron cuando tuve relaciones sexuales con una mujer. Ni siquiera me di cuenta. Después, dolía como el demonio.

Qué cosa tan extraña, ¡la gente le había observado mientras perdía la inocencia! Su caricia recorrió su espalda ancha y musculosa. Trazó los cortes de su hombro. Nunca había visto tanta piel desnuda de un hombre. Cada músculo estaba tonificado y poseía un ligero color bronceado. A él le tembló el cuerpo y se dio la vuelta. La empujó suavemente hasta colocarla de espaldas sobre la cama, y la inmovilizó contra el suave colchón.

—Bella —ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y la miró con intensidad—. Eres todo mi mundo, Bella.

Un escalofrió recorrió su piel femenina y sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Le tembló el labio y lo atrapó con sus dientes para detener el movimiento. ¡Madre santísima! Le dolía el corazón.

—Te... te quiero, Edward. Ya sé que es demasiado pronto, pero yo... —ella le miró a los ojos y ahogó un grito. Las emociones en su cara hablaban de devoción, de cariño y de una abrumadora fe en ella.

—Bella.

Una lágrima cayó de su ojo y descendió hasta desplomarse sobre las sábanas. Él le separó las piernas con las rodillas.

—Había esperado que ocurriera, pero no me atrevía a soñar que escucharía esas palabras salir de tu boca esta noche. Te quiero, mi querida Bella.

Ella le puso una mano en el torso. El corazón latía justo debajo de su caricia.

—Tu corazón es mío, Edward, y mi corazón tuyo.

Él se acomodó entre sus piernas, con la caliente cabeza de su pene acariciando sus pliegues. Un fluido cremoso emanó de ella, y cubrió la punta de su miembro. Él empujó poco a poco, los labios de su sexo se abrieron y la punta se deslizó por su abertura.

¡Oh! Deseaba que la llenara. Sus piernas temblaban y se agitaban de un lado a otro, pero él seguía moviéndose a un ritmo lento y enloquecedor. Su carne se estiró y se estiró hasta que el la llenó completamente. Sus caderas se arquearon hacia arriba para recibir a las suyas.

Él hundió su vello púbico sobre su monte, y la tensión erótica se concentró en lo profundo de su vientre, dando lugar a un intenso placer. Echó las caderas hacia atrás y su largo falo se deslizó dentro; cada centímetro de su verga estimulaba las paredes de su vulva. La cima de la redonda cabeza tensó su piel cuando él salió por la abertura. Su matriz resplandecía con calor, temblaba, necesitaba las emociones que le provocaba él con su virtud.

—Más, Edward, más.

El siseó y volvió a empujar hacia dentro. Le temblaron los brazos mientras intentaba equilibrarse sobre ella. Bella recorrió con sus dedos los tensos músculos, y sintió su poder al cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

Su miembro volvió a deslizarse hacia dentro. Cada latido de su corazón resonaba a través de la dura carne, haciéndola temblar en su interior. Ella se arqueó y se balanceó de un lado a otro, acercándose a su cuerpo para crear una fricción con el suyo en aquel lugar que tan deliciosamente le cosquilleaba.

Él recibió sus caderas con un gemido. Volvió a retirarse hacia fuera. Le tembló el cuerpo, se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella y se dieron la vuelta. La rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, presionando el aire que salía de sus pulmones y manteniendo su cuerpo completamente inmóvil sobre él. Se sentía tan lánguida como una muñeca de trapo. Él controlaba cada uno de sus alientos.

Él le clavaba las caderas al introducirse más profundamente en ella. Con movimientos agitados pero controlados, todo lo que pudo hacer ella fue recibir sus embestidas.

Abrió las articulaciones de las caderas y extendió mucho más las piernas, con el fin de que su sexo quedara completamente abierto para él. Los músculos de su torso temblaban con violencia y la mantenían inmóvil sobre el colchón. Él siseó y aulló, se deslizó dentro y fuera una vez más, nuevamente y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Ella sentía la respiración pesada, y su cuerpo se estremecía con intenso calor y placer. El deleite estaba abriéndose paso.

Él se detuvo. Con una expresión salvaje en los ojos la miró con atención, meció las caderas de nuevo y gruñó. Su miembro, largo y fornido, palpitaba dentro de ella. La sensación de su semilla cosquilleaba su vagina y tensaba sus músculos. Sus caderas se zarandearon al frotarse contra él. Su cuerpo se agitó en un placer emergente y sus piernas le apretaron con más fuerza mientras gritaba su alivio.

Aunque para sus oídos no sonó como un grito, sino más bien una declaración.

Él le acarició el pelo con la nariz y aflojó el abrazo en su cuerpo. Ella bebió de la fragancia de su excitación y de su piel, y soltó un gemido. ¡Era una completa libertina! Su cuerpo no tenía otra sensación que la de saciedad. Él le acariciaba la espalda con la mano.

— ¿No te has quedado muy satisfecha, mi querida Bella?

Él calor inundó su cuerpo con una inesperada mezcla de vergüenza y excitación. El olor a canela que emanaba de su piel la hizo estremecerse.

Su pecho tembló en una risita sobre ella.

—No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Bella. Tu cuerpo no quedará satisfecho del todo hasta que un Ursus crezca en tu interior. Dale tiempo. Entre tanto, haré lo que esté en mis manos para seguir dándote placer.

Edward observaba a Bella mientras esta dormía entre sus brazos. Sentía el cuerpo debilitado y vacío, después de los últimos tres días cargados de nervios y preocupación. Nunca había pensado que se establecería a aquella edad, pero no podía cambiar las cosas.

Bella... Podía oler a su osito creciendo dentro de ella. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y suspiró. Aquello era todo lo que quería en la vida.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró atentamente bajo sus párpados.

— Edward, ¿puedes contármelo? ¿Cómo llegaron a ser así los Ursus?

Su mano se cerró sobre uno de sus senos y ella emitió un gemido.

—Cuando nuestro clan iba a la batalla, llevábamos túnicas hechas con piel de oso que habían sido tratadas con aceites mágicos y hierbas para sacar todo el poder de la criatura. Quien llevaba esas prendas se veía poseído por la fuerza y la resistencia del oso en el momento de la batalla. Algo ocurrió durante uno de esos enfrentamientos hace muchos años... Se dice que fuimos maldecidos por un clan contra los que luchábamos, y la sangre de la piel del oso se mezcló con la sangre de la batalla y nos cambió para siempre. La fuerza y la resistencia eran las principales cualidades que el oso nos daba, pero con el tiempo empezaron a desarrollarse otras, cualidades que no eran propias de esas criaturas. Tenemos la capacidad de leer las mentes y las emociones de los demás, de utilizar nuestra fuerza no solo mentalmente sino también físicamente, y mover cosas. Todos tenemos esas habilidades en mayor o menor grado. Carlisle, por ejemplo, no puede mover cosas con la mente. Bueno, quizás si se esfuerza, pueda mover una pluma. Yo, por el contrario, puedo moverlo casi todo.

— ¿Los árboles?

—Sí —le sonrió—. No pude dejarte marchar.

Ella colocó una de sus manos sobre su corazón.

—Y los corazones.

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo no te he embrujado, Bella.

—Lo sé —ella le sonrió, se irguió hacia arriba y le miro a la cara—. Tu deseo hacia mí es lo que ha hecho que te ganes mi corazón, Edward —se inclinó y le besó en los labios.

La caricia, tan suave como la de una mariposa, hizo que él se viera inundado por un intenso calor y que se le erizara el pelo al mismo tiempo. Levantó la mano y le cubrió la mejilla, después deslizó su lengua dentro de sus labios abiertos. ¡Qué embriagador! Retiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Te quiero, Bella.

A ella le temblaron los labios y, antes de que pudiera hablar, él la besó con más fuerza haciendo que sus cabezas dieran vueltas de nuevo.

FIN DE LA PARTE DE EDWARD Y BELLA!

ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO REGALO PARA ESOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DADO…

RESPONDIENDO A UN REVIEW CLARO QUE MI AMADO JAZZ TENDRA SU TURNO JAMAS LO DEJARIA SOLITO JAJAJAJA

SIGUE EL EPILOGO… LO QUE NO SE ES SI SEGUIR LA HISTORIA DE ELLOS ACA TAMBIEN O PUBLICAR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, QUE ME RECOMIENDAN?

SUBIRE EL EPPILOGO DEPENDIENDO DE CUANTOS REVIEWS TENGA… YA LO TENGO LISTO Y ES DESDE EL POV DE MI AMADO JASPER..

BESOS


	9. Chapter 9

**EPÍLOGO**

Cullen permaneció en silencio excepto por los gruñidos y gimoteos de la unión que venían de la habitación en la que residía la señorita Swan. Había sido una buena idea que él se marchara de la casa. Carlisle y Edward iban detrás de aquella mujer, y Jasper también, olfateándola como una posible compañera.

Jasper no quería tener nada que ver con aquello. Podía oler su Orsse incluso desde aquella distancia, encima de la colina, pero estaba a salvo en aquel lugar. Edward la poseía. Sonrió. Se sentía contento por su hermano y no podía esperar a averiguar lo que habría pasado entre su padre y Carlisle.

La señorita Swan era ahora un miembro de su familia y sus ositos nacerían en la mansión de Cullen. La fragancia de su Orsse hacía que a Jasper le temblara todo el cuerpo.

Nunca volvería a poseer a una compañera. Los escalofríos se desplegaron por su cuerpo. Tendría relaciones con una mujer alguna vez, pero solo una vez; después, la necesidad le haría marcharse de allí y seguir su camino.

Sus hermanos podían encargarse perfectamente bien de la familia. Él sería un tío excelente. Adoraba los oseznos, pero nunca sería el padre de uno de ellos.

TAN BELLAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO

AHORA COMIENZA LA HISTORIA DE JASPER Y ASI SUCESIVAMENTE CON EMMETT Y CARLISLE

DEPENDIENDO LOS REVIEWA PUBLICARE MAÑANA SINO HASTA EL VIERNES

BESOS!


	10. Chapter 10

**MAC**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Castillo Ursus, _

_En la costa del golfo de Botnia, 1801._

— ¿Cuál de ellos, Su Alteza? —la pequeña figura de Angela apareció detrás de Alice, mientras esta se levantaba a un borde del círculo e inhalaba profundamente.

La habitación incrustada en rubíes resplandecía bajo el apacible brillo de la antorcha, pero no surtía efecto a la hora de apaciguar sus nervios. Las manos de Alice temblaban; echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación.

La celebración había tenido un buen comienzo. La gente estaba disfrutando mucho, bebían y entonaban canciones con emoción. La piel de Alice estaba cubierta por el rocío y se encogió de frío. ¡Qué gracia! Deseaba que pudiera relajarse lo suficiente como para disfrutar de aquella reunión de Ursus, pero aquel año era diferente. Observó la ligera forma de su hermano sentado en un trono con incrustaciones de oro y esmeraldas. Aquel año todo había cambiado.

Un hombre le pasó una copa de vino dulce. La fragancia del clavo y las especias se arremolinaban en el aire, y sintió cómo se le hacia la boca agua. Un buen vaso de vino podría ayudarle a relajar sus nervios. No. Aquello no funcionaría. Necesitaba estar bien fresca para cuando llegara el momento.

Alice suspiró de nuevo y dirigió su atención de vuelta a la línea de hombres que su hermano presentaba.

El de aspecto brusco era el único que le atraía. ¿Sería brusco con ella? ¿Tendría el valor suficiente como para liberar su rabia contra su hermano si este se le acercaba demasiado?

No.

Sus hombros se hundieron. Cada uno de aquellos hombres había sido seleccionado por su hermano porque cumplían con sus deseos: los deseos de un nuevo rey. Ninguno de ellos poseía la determinación ni la voluntad necesarias para ser su verdadero compañero. Aunque todos olían como tal. Vaya un embrollo. Toda su vida dependía ahora de unos instintos que no era capaz de controlar. No tenía derecho a voto. Parecía una niña malcriada cuando hablaba de aquella manera, pero no podía seguir formando parte de los jueguecitos de su hermano.

—Pruébalos, mi querida malcriada. A ver si hay alguno que te guste —la detestable voz de su hermano resonó y la habitación cayó en el silencio.

Sorprendente. Ella apretó los dientes y se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Todos los que se encontraban en la sala habían escuchado a su hermano. Ella supuso que era así como debía ser, pero aquellas palabras hacían que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. « ¿Pruébalos?». No tenía otra elección. Entrecerró los ojos, y el estómago se le revolvió. Quería pisar con fuerza el suelo y abalanzarse sobre su hermano para darle un buen golpe. ¡Qué gracia! ¿Qué le había pasado? «Alice, ahora él es el rey. Puede hacer lo que desee, y tú debes obedecerle».

Cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para ganar algo de valor. Sí, probaría a alguno de ellos para complacer a su querido hermano, el rey de los Ursus.

— ¿Y por qué no probarlos a todos, mi querido hermano? —las palabras la dejaron sin respiración aludir de su boca.

—Perfecto, querida. ¿Cuál irá primero? —los ojos de su hermano resplandecieron, y una sonrisa burlona hizo temblar sus mejillas, suaves y pálidas.

Alice se esforzó para que sus labios borraran la expresión de enfado de su cara. Deseaba poder darle una bofetada allí mismo.

Su mirada recorrió atentamente a sus posibles compañeros. Él los había elegido a todos por una razón específica, así que se preguntó cuál le gustaría más a su hermano.

El primero, lord Arand, poseía una riqueza bien conocida y tenía relaciones en España. Una especie de grasa, que seguramente le habría llevado una semana aplicarse, brillaba sobre su pelo negro, corto y sucio. Lo más probable era que hubiera intentado intensificar el olor a anís con la esperanza de despertar en ella algún tipo de atracción. El anís era una fragancia secundaria en los compañeros, pero seguía siendo una fragancia al fin y al cabo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tendría que dejar que aquel hombre la tocara. El pelo de la nuca se le erizó y se obligó a no reflejar el estremecimiento que le provocaba aquello.

El siguiente hombre, lord Franlish, era el mejor de los tres en apariencia. Tenía los hombros anchos, el pelo lacio, largo y negro, barba, y una fragancia a miel que la atraía mucho. Sus redondeados bíceps eran señal de fuerza y sus pómulos dios y su nariz suave y arqueada... tenía una cara atractiva. Pero justo aquella semana había oído que su casa estaba llena de animales que había adoptado para evitar que los sacrificaran.

No es que un hecho como aquel se le tomara en cuenta a un caballero, pero la acción demostraba la ternura de su corazón, por lo que sin duda, no se atrevería a oponerse a su hermano si a este se le antojaba algo de ella. Se le tensó la mandíbula.

No podía permitir que algo así ocurriera. Llegaron a su mente recuerdos rotos, fragmentos de imágenes en las que se veía arrinconada en el pasillo, con unos dedos pellizcándole los pezones, al mismo tiempo que un aliento cálido y a bebida la rodeaba. Y sus detestables palabras —«Harás lo que le diga porque ahora soy el rey. Puedo poseer todo tu cuerpo si así lo deseo»— amenazaban con acabar con su cordura.

Nunca volvería a ponerle una mano encima.

Ninguno de aquellos hombres lo haría nunca. Miró de nuevo a lord Tremis, el tercero de la fila. Su esbelta forma y su comportamiento tímido despertaban una sensación de pena en ella. Ninguna mujer del reino se había acostado con él, que ella supiera; la hermana de la abuela de Angela era amante de muchos y conocía todas las costumbres sexuales de los hombres que había dentro de los muros del castillo. O bien era verdaderamente tímido, como todo el mundo pensaba, o bien disfrutaba con otro tipo de compañía.

Aquella elección tampoco la protegería.

No deseaba intentarlo con ninguno de aquellos hombres. Cerró los ojos otra vez con la esperanza de que, cuando abriera los párpados, los tres hubieran desparecido. ¡Qué estúpida! Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la celebración y de los cientos de Ursus en la habitación. Su única esperanza estaba en aquella fiesta, seguro que uno de los cientos de enormes hombres tendría el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a su hermano. No había puesto sus ojos en la mayoría de todos aquellos hombres. ¿Habría venido su verdadero compañero a la celebración, atraído por el instinto que le conducía hasta su lugar de origen?

Un pequeño rayo de esperanza le calentó el corazón. Estaría condenada a una eternidad de tener que tratar con su hermano si empezaba el Orsse con alguno de los sonsos que se le presentaban. No obstante, ¿qué otra opción tenía? La tradición en su familia dictaba que el rey podía utilizar a las mujeres a su antojo y capricho. Cerró los ojos ¿Qué ganaba él con cualquiera de aquellos hombres además de un fácil acceso a ella?

Volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor y se mordió el labio. Su doncella, Angela, retiró el pelo de su hombro con la mano.

—Tengo el aceite de sándalo, Su Alteza. Podría intentar ocultarles su fragancia a esos hombres.

A Alice le latió el corazón con fuerza. «El aceite de sándalo». Giró la cabeza lentamente, sin atreverse a creer que su doncella hubiera encontrado aquella fragancia tan potente. Su mirada se encontró con los verdes ojos claros de Angela en un gesto de desesperación.

— ¿Estás segura de que surtirá efecto?

—Sí. Mi hermana utilizaba la fragancia para que su amo no la oliera como una mujer con la que pudiera juguetear en su casa. Dice que la fragancia funcionó a la perfección. Nunca se le acercó, porque las complicaciones de acostarse con una compañera potencial eran demasiado graves para él. Y te aseguro que ella es muy hermosa.

—Sí, utilizó la fragancia para obtener el efecto contrario, para oler como una compañera, pero ¿no funciona la fragancia para no oler como tal?

—Así es, Su Alteza. El sándalo es poderoso no solo por el olor que despide, sino también por las cualidades místicas que posee y por las que se puede enmascarar la identidad.

Angela se giró hacia los hombres que se levantaban ante ella. Todos eran conscientes de que era una compañera porque así se lo habían confirmado. ¡Maldita sea! El aceite no funcionaría con ellos. Atrapó el labio inferior entre sus dientes una vez más. Tendría que permitir que uno de ellos la tocara.

— ¿Desea que frote el aceite en su piel. Su Alteza?

—No, Angela, la fragancia tendrá que esperar, cuando no tenga otra opción. Utilizaré el sándalo para encontrar por mí misma al compañero que desee —unos cálidos rayos de esperanza se extendieron por su vientre. Sin el conocimiento de su hermano, podría utilizar el sándalo para intentar atraer a cualquier hombre del reino que le gustara. Podía ver si se ajustaba a sus necesidades, y su hermano no sospecharía de sus intenciones, porque los demás hombres no reconocerían su fragancia.

Sí. Después de cumplir con aquella tanda de pretendientes que le ofrecía su hermano, pasaría el resto de la noche empapándose en sándalo.

—En realidad, cuando acabe esto, Ann, cuando me bañes, ten preparada la ropa cubierta con la fragancia —le dijo con una sonrisa cargada de esperanzas.

—Como desee, Su Alteza.

Alice sintió cómo se le comprimía el pecho y tragó saliva con fuerza. Nunca había hecho algo tan aparentemente retorcido, pero era su vida la que estaba en juego. Solo tenía aquella noche para intentarlo. Su hermano conocía bien su fragancia y empezaría a sospechar si un nuevo y potencial compañero se presentaba por la mañana.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El compañero que iba a elegir tenía que estar en algún lado, mezclado con los asistentes a la fiesta. Se le puso la piel de gallina ante la excitación. Le encontraría aquella noche.

Enderezó los hombros. Primero necesitaba comprobar lo inadecuado que era aquel lote de pretendientes aprobados por su hermano.

Volvió a mirar a los tres hombres y tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Muy bien, hermano —no se giró para mirarle—. Probaré las lenguas de cada uno de estos hombres. Aquel que consiga lograr que alcance el orgasmo será considerado.

Nunca había llegado al clímax al ser masturbada oralmente, así que aquello demostraría su argumento.

—Poneos de rodillas.

Los sirvientes empezaron a andar de un lado a otro, trajeron cántaros, toallas, mantas y almohadas. Cada uno de los hombres se arrodilló sobre una almohada en el suelo, esperando sus instrucciones. Alice puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Era su deber por haber nacido como una privilegiada.

Con rodillas temblorosas, camino hacia delante. El contacto del frío mármol del suelo contra las plantas de sus pies desnudos le golpeó las pantorrillas como punzadas congeladas atravesándole la piel, y el corazón se le heló en el pecho. «No, no dejes que este acto te disuada, Alice». Enderezó los hombros, y reunió todo su valor para no dejarse arrastrar por su mitad animal, y después se inclinó delante de lord Tremis. Aquel acto conseguiría satisfacer su lado primitivo, así que pretendía concentrarse en ello y no en la razón por la que lo sentía.

Su pelo negro como el carbón cayó en rizos sueltos sobre el hombro y sobre la espalda del primer pretendiente.

A él se le tensaron los músculos de la espalda.

Alice abrió los ojos de par en par. Él estaba asustado. Tendió la mano y acarició su inclinada cabeza, su pelo corto y erizado le arañó los dedos.

—Usted, lord Tremis, será el primero, después lo harán lord Arand y luego lord Franlish.

Después siguió la línea hasta colocarse frente a Arand.

Él frunció el ceño y olfateó el aire.

—Delicioso.

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió la piel de Alice, y la estela de pánico le puso de punta todo el vello del cuerpo. El estómago le daba vueltas. Él podía olerla y su cuerpo también respondería a su caricia. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire que no hizo otra cosa que llenar sus pulmones. Podía superar aquello.

Miró a su hermano mientras una joven sirvienta se colocaba sobre su regazo. Él descendió la mano hacia su seno y lo sacó por el escote de su vestido. La chica se retorció. Él le susurró algo al oído. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se relajó visiblemente. La blancura de su piel era como la nieve, pura, y su cabello pelirrojo no hacía otra cosa que acentuar su aire de inocencia.

Él le levanto las faldas con las manos, desnudando un rebelde ramito que cubría su monte de Venus. Era joven, el tipo de diversión que prefería su hermano cuando no estaba intentando arrinconar a Alice. Su mano se extendió por los muslos de la chica y después se perdieron en el centro. La chica se tensó. Estaba claro que era virgen. Alice tuvo que apretar los dientes ante los perversos gustos de su hermano.

Él estaba completamente ocupado.

Una punzada de alivio relajó los hombros de Alice, pero ¡qué horroroso de su parte le pareció contentarse porque la joven chica consumiera la atención de su hermano! Aunque no podría observar a Alice mientras se entretenía con aquellos hombres, por lo que nunca sabría si ella disfrutaba o no. Una sensación acre y cálida le quemó el estómago: estaba loca de rabia.

Odiaba a su hermano.

Tenía todo el derecho de obligarla a casarse con cualquiera de aquellos hombres, aunque no le importaba en absoluto si ella no iba a ser feliz con ninguno de ellos.

Se giró hacia lord Tremis.

—Lord Tremis, acérquese.

QUE LES PARECIO?

QUE HERMANO EL DE ALICE POBRE DE ELLA

AUNQUE YO QUIERO 3 HOMBRES QUE ME HAGAN ORALES JAJAJAJA

ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?

BESOS


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Jasper entró a grandes zancadas en el salón real, con su pelo moreno cayéndole sobre uno de sus hombros, y se quedó mirando el bóveda dorada. Cinco arañas de oro y rubíes colgaban suspendidas de sus cadenas. Los suelos de mármol perfectamente pulidos resonaban bajo sus pies, aunque la habitación rugiera, cargada por las constantes carcajadas, las conversaciones y las canciones.

—El señor Jasper Cullen.

El anuncio de su llegada al salón pasó completamente desapercibido, mientras las jubilosas bromas continuaban resonando en las paredes. Él sonrió y la emoción recorrió su piel como la lengua de una mujer.

Había pasado años desde la última vez que había asistido a una reunión de Ursus. Maldita sea. Qué bien le hacía sentir el estar en una habitación donde todos eran de su mismo tamaño. Incluso las mujeres, aunque eran algo más bajas en estatura que los hombres, poseían unas curvas abundantes redondas y una increíble presencia.

Sus ojos recayeron en una mujer que reía y empujaba sus bien dotados pechos hacia una mesa llena de hombres. Todos los Ursus exudaban sexualidad. No se vería obligado a ocultar quien o que era aquella semana. Sus músculos se relajaron como si un cubo de agua caliente hubiera sido derramado sobre él. Sí.

Para cuando llegara el final de la velada, las mujeres estarían bailando bajo aquellas lámparas, al tiempo que los pervertidos hombres las observaban desnudarse antes de follar en una masiva orgía sobre las mesas y el suelo.

Su pene se endureció ante la imagen de la primera vez que había asistido a una reunión como aquella, cuando aún era muy joven, y los recuerdos de Bella, aquella vez que su hermano y él se pelearon, verdaderamente, por una mujer. Bella también había sido una posible compañera para Jasper. Hasta ese día, Edward nunca lo supo. El corazón de Jasper le oprimía el pecho.

Jasper se había enamorado de ella, Bella había cumplido con su deber, el de ser su primera mujer en la ceremonia de la marcación, y después se había evaporado. Los instintos que Jasper sentía por ella no habían desaparecido. Simplemente el recuerdo de su dulce fragancia de gardenia provocaba la sensación de posesión. Ojalá no hubiera caído en desgracia por haber ido detrás de ella. Se había comportado como un llorica. Nunca iría detrás de ninguna mujer otra vez, no importaba cuán desesperadamente la deseara, si ella no le deseaba a él... Se deshizo de aquella idea.

El deber requería que fuera a saludar al rey. Tendría que abrirse camino para llegar al trono. Anunciarse a sí mismo solo era un gesto de educación antes de tomarse la libertad con cualquiera de sus mozas reales. Incluso aunque no hubiera pretendido entregarse a todos los placeres que la fiesta le proporcionaba, quería disfrutar lo suficiente con alguna de las mujeres del rey durante la velada. En aquel momento, no quería que le preocupara la opinión que tenía acerca de los gustos de su líder.

El brutal viaje por el mar hasta su tierra natal le había dejado agotado. Necesitaba encontrar a una mujer que no revolviera demasiado sus instintos de apareamiento y tener relaciones con ella hasta que saciara su necesidad y caer después rendido a la cama y al sueño.

Se le tensó la mandíbula cuando las fragancias de la cerveza, del vino y de las mujeres invadieron sus sentidos. Conocía perfectamente bien lo que era la fragancia de una compañera y lo que esa fragancia había provocado en su familia al llegar Bella, la que ahora era la compañera de por vida de su hermano. El ritual de Orsse había salido bien al final, pero no toleraría ninguna falta de control más aquel año.

Rodeó una de las mesas circulares, y una mujer con unas bellas y abundantes curvas le pasó un cáliz. Él sonrió.

—Gracias, señora —cogió la copa de oro en la mano y levantó el vaso hasta su nariz para olfatear el contenido. La dulce fragancia del vino tinto tranquilizó sus pensamientos. Su lengua acarició el cálido metal y trazó el borde de la copa, después absorbió el denso líquido en su boca.

Él miró a la mujer por encima del borde de su copa. Se deleitó con sus caderas redondas y generosas y el abultamiento ligeramente rollizo de su vientre.

— ¿Le gusta lo que ve, milord? —la mirada de Jasper se desvió entonces hacia su cara, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Pensó que aquella mujer y él podrían divertirse un rato nada más. Era perfecto. Él caminó hasta acercarse a ella, y la sangre se le volvió más densa ante el olor intenso de la rosa. Olía como una compañera. Frunció el ceño. Tendría que encontrar a otra.

—Es una mujer extremadamente agradable, señora. Aunque no deseo acostarme con ninguna compañera esta noche hizo una leve reverencia.

—Oh, qué pena, milord. Estoy segura de que es una maravilla en la cama —le guiñó el ojo.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias, señora.

Jasper se dio la vuelta y se abrió camino hacia el rey. Avanzó a empujones por la multitud, un gemido de dulzura le detuvo en sus pasos. Él busco a través de los asistentes, en busca de la fuente de un éxtasis como ese.

Su vista se cerró en una mujer con el pelo de ébano que estaba sentada en una silla. Sus piernas rollizas y temblorosas estaban apoyadas sobre cada uno de los brazos de la silla, mientras su fina falda de gasa, arrugada en sus manos a la altura de la cintura, resplandecía bajo la luz de la antorcha con cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Sin duda era alguien de la corte real.

Un hombre con el pelo rubio, que poseía una estatura ligeramente más baja que Jasper, dirigía el delicioso aunque restringido sonido de su placer. La boca del hombre de pelo rubio masturbaba la vulva de la diosa. Su cabeza se balanceaba arriba y abajo con cada lametón de su lengua, provocando una melodía de pájaro a la que Jasper no se podía resistir.

En ningún otro lugar que no fuera su tierra natal era posible disfrutar de un espectáculo como aquel. La boca se le hacía agua, y se lamió los labios; deseaba ser el hombre que saboreaba su dulcísimo fluido.

Pero, ¿se identificaba ella como una posible compañera?

El inhaló profundamente, deseando que su fragancia llegara hasta él. La fragancia de su vino invadió su nariz.

¡Maldita sea! Con tantas fragancias en la habitación, era imposible distinguir su aroma estando tan apartado de ella. Estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

La vio a ella arañándole la espalda mientras él la presionaba hacia arriba contra la pared, con las manos levantándole la falda para poder saborearla mejor, escuchar su gemido y su grito por él a medida que bebía su néctar... todas aquellas imágenes le endurecieron la verga.

Mmmm. Eso era, se acostaría con ella. Le excitaba de una manera que él deseaba. Se estaba consumiendo por un deseo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar... y él la haría volar. No le importaba que pudiera ser una compañera.

— ¡Es la hora! —gritó una pequeña sirvienta, cuando se acercó a la mujer que se sentaba en la silla.

Jasper echó la cabeza hacia atrás, atónito. ¿Le había dado ella tiempo limitado para hacer lo que estaba haciendo? El hombre se levantó, se enjugó la boca con la mano, se dio un tirón de la barba y después se lamió los labios. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la mujer.

—Su Alteza, siento no haberle traído el placer que esperaba.

Era de la realeza. No solo era un miembro de la corte real: deseaba que la hicieran alcanzar el orgasmo en una cantidad limitada de tiempo. Él cerró los ojos. Los juegos a los que jugaban los miembros de la élite le sorprendían.

Ella se sentó recta, y el trozo de gasa que había atrapado en su mano cayó sobre sus muslos. La tela, del mismo color que sus piernas pálidas, resplandecía con purpurina de color plata. Se puso de pie, y la tela cayó al suelo, sin revelar absolutamente nada. ¡Maldita sea! Si se hubiera atrevido a llevar aquel vestido para asistir a un asunto público en Inglaterra, la hubieran metido en prisión.

El oscuro parche de rizos que asomaba en el vértice de sus muslos contrastaba en color con sus ojos. La carne circular y puntiaguda de sus senos sobresalían por la fina tela, rogando ser chupados y mordidos.

Él tragó saliva con fuerza, y los músculos del estómago se le tensaron.

No había duda de que él sí podría hacerle alcanzar el placer bajo cualquier tipo de condición temporal que le hubiera dado a aquel hombre de pelo rubio. La pequeña sirvienta se arrodilló ante la diosa, y con un trozo de tela, empezando por el pie., comenzó a secar todo su cuerpo, quitando cualquier rastro de sudor y fragancia que hubiera dejado el otro hombre.

Podía pedir que se la presentaran, pero... ¿a quién lo haría? Echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de una cara que le resultara familiar. ¿Le reconocería algún amigo de la infancia? No, todos habían cambiado demasiado desde su ritual de marcación, y él no podía acordarse de mucho más que de estar acostándose con Bella mientras otro Ursus le clavaba las garras en la espalda, dejando grabado para siempre el color negro del dolor y el estímulo de su primer orgasmo. Se giró hacia la silla en la que se levantaba la diosa. Había desaparecido.

¿Adónde habría ido? El estómago se le revolvió y el pánico le golpeó como una tormenta torrencial. Necesitaba encontrarla. No podía dejar que una visión como aquella se desvaneciera sin probar antes su ofrecimiento. Se abrió paso a empujones a través de la multitud de gigantescos cuerpos, deteniéndose en el punto exacto en el que ella había estado hacía solo un momento. La toalla que la sirvienta había utilizado para limpiarla estaba en el suelo. Él inhaló profundamente y olfateó la fragancia... El sándalo colgó en sus pulmones. Sándalo. No era una compañera para él.

Él suspiró, y sus hombros se le desplomaron, debido en parte por el alivio y en parte por la decepción. Hizo los pensamientos negativos a un lado de su mente. Podía acostarse con ella toda la semana y no sentir la atracción, la desesperación que venía después de la unión con una compañera.

Se dio la vuelta. La sirvienta que la había aseado se levantaba mirándole, la toalla que había descansado en el suelo estaba ahora agarrada a sus manos.

—Discúlpeme. ¿Adónde ha ido esa encantadora mujer?

Los ojos de la sirvienta bajaron a sus zapatos, después señaló a la enorme puerta de madera.

—Gracias —pasó tras ella y agarró el picaporte Incrustado en oro. Giró el pomo, la puerta se abrió y él se coló en el interior.

Se detuvo un momento para permitir que sus ojos se adaptaran a la tenue luz. Se quedó de pie en la entrada. Unas ventanas arqueadas alineaban las paredes al lado opuesto ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Miró hacia la izquierda, donde una pareja estaba enzarzada en su apareamiento, apoyada contra el alfeizar de una ventana más abajo. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la mujer y distinguió su pelo brillando de color oro bajo la luz de la antorcha. No era su diosa de ébano.

Se giró hacia la derecha. Un pasillo varío se extendía ante él. Maldita sea. Nada.

Cerró la puerta, bajó por el pasillo y se alejó de la pareja que copulaba. Sus gemidos llenaron el pasillo mientras se unían, dándose placer el uno al otro de una manera profundamente camal. Cada nota alcanzaba su cuerpo, provocando su deseo, su necesidad de aparearse. La excitación hacía que tuviera los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Adónde había ido?

Al final del pasillo había otra puerta, a la izquierda. Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la entrada y tendió la mano hacia el picaporte. La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Dejó caer la mano y se quedó allí inmóvil, cuando la puerta se abrió y su diosa caminó hacia él sin levantar la cabeza. Sus abundantes curvas conectaron con su dureza, y sus deseos carnales se dispararon ante el posible festín que iba a darse con ella.

Alice soltó un grito al golpearse con un torso sólido y ancho que olía pesadamente a clavo. Inhaló profundamente y dejó que la fragancia recorriera su cuerpo. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza para percatarse del poseedor de la cálida fragancia. Un aliento de sorpresa se quedó atascado en su garganta cuando contempló al hombre. Un pelo moreno, salvaje y rizado le llegaba a los hombros, y sus ojos acristalados y de color esmeralda brillaron con una intensidad depredadora.

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. ¡Qué gracia! Él la inquietaba. No sabía si darse la vuelta y cerrarle la puerta en la cara o si dejarse envolver por su intensidad. Nunca había visto a un hombre así antes.

—Discúlpeme, Su Alteza —sus ojos descendieron por su cuerpo hasta su pecho. La respiración le tembló—. Estaba observándola en su juego a cronometrado y quedé cautivado con su canción —unas piscinas de color jade capturaron de nuevo sus ojos—. He llegado a la conclusión de que he de oírle gritar.

Una sensación de sensual placer hizo que le ondearan los músculos. ¿Gritar? ¡Oh, sí! Tan solo su mirada hacía que una sensación de placer erótico le descendiera por la espalda. Podría alcanzar el éxtasis solo por la forma en la que le miraba.

— ¿Gritar? Vaya... ¿y de qué manera, señor? —Dios mío, era delicioso.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y la alegría se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Mientras alcanza el orgasmo una y otra vez. Su Alteza.

Oh, sí. Deseaba aquello. «Recuerda tu plan, Alice».

—Lo siento, señor, pero no le conozco. Por favor, hágase a un lado —«Por favor, que no se mueva de donde está». Deseaba aquello. Él era un compañero y ella tenía que averiguar si él podría ser capaz de reclamar lo que era suyo.

— ¿Su Alteza?—levantó la mano, y con el dedo índice curvó un mechón de su pelo. Cada giro de su dedo tensaba más el mechón.

Su mirada saltó directamente hacia sus profundos ojos verdes y la rezagó allí mientras su corazón latía con cada giro de su pelo en su dedo. Un escalofrío de esperanza la inundó y sintió cómo la piel se le cubría de rocío.

—No creo que quiera ir a ningún otro sitio, ¿verdad, Su Alteza? —tensó el pelo en otro giro de su dedo, y ella sintió agujas que le atravesaban el cuero cabelludo. Tiró del mechón y su cabeza se arqueó contra la presión. Cerró los ojos, y se deleitó con los hormigueos que explotaban de su matriz—. Más bien creo que quiere follarme.

« ¡Qué gracia!». Sus palabras... la humedad inundo sus labios vaginales. En realidad, deseaba el acto, pero no podía aceptar con tanta facilidad. Necesitaba ver más. Más de su magnitud.

Los labios del extraño conectaron con la columna de su cuello. Unos cálidos escalofríos descendieron por su cuerpo y gimió.

Levantó la mano. Temblaba. Nunca antes había experimentado un temblor igual ante el contacto de un beso en su piel. Empezó a respirar con dificultad y la fragancia del sándalo la invadió. Se le tensaron los músculos. El sándalo. Él... él pensaba que ella no era una compañera, aunque en realidad sí lo fuera.

«Tranquilízate, Alice. Esto era lo que tú deseabas. Inténtalo con él. Comprueba si tiene la determinación necesaria como para enfrentarse a tu hermano».

Detuvo la mano a medio camino, cuando se disponía a acariciarle el pelo. Echó hacia atrás el brazo, abrió bien los dedos y la balanceó hacia delante.

_Plaf._

Sintió cómo le escocía la palma de la mano al darle una bofetada a la altura del oído. El fuerte ruido del golpe resonó en las paredes del pasillo.

Él gruñó, y sus dientes mordieron la piel de su cuello. Ella agitó el cuerpo con violencia, y sintió un escalofrío que se extendió hacia su vulva, inundando sus paredes internas. Un gemido salió de su boca cuando él volvió a morderla, con más fuera que antes. Ella arqueó el cuerpo hacia él, frotó sus caderas, su monte contra sus grandes y firmes músculos en una llamada que le invitaba a unirse a ella. «No, no, no, Alice».

—Aléjese de mí, señor. ¡De inmediato!

El rió entre dientes.

— ¿Está segura, Su Alteza? Su cuerpo parece decir algo completamente opuesto.

Las palabras calentaron su oreja y él deslizó su lengua dentro. Distinguió el olor de la humedad que estaba descendiéndole por los muslos. No podía negarlo: le deseaba. Necesitaba servirse de otra táctica para comprobar cuán determinado podía llegar a ser. Sería un tormento para él, una provocación.

—Muy bien. Entonces, haga lo que le digo.

—No, Su Alteza. Será usted quien haga lo que yo diga —retiró su cabello hacia atrás y escondió los dedos entre sus mechones—. Con sus manos, desabroche los botones de mi chaleco.

Ella se mordió el labio y levantó la mano en un gesto de protesta. Las manos le temblaban terriblemente mientras tiraba de cada botón cubierto de tela y los deslizaba dentro de los ojales.

Él retiró su cabeza hacia atrás y la mantuvo a un ángulo preciso. Ella no podía verle ni la cara ni el pecho. Sus dedos desabrocharon el último botón y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Le deseaba a él y deseaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él respiró también con más dificultad y el ascenso y descenso de su pecho bajo la tela reflejó el efecto que ella tenía sobre él. Ella deseaba bajar las manos para saber exactamente el tipo de atributo que poseía. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo, recorrieron el suave hilo de seda de su pretina.

—No —él tiró de su pelo y presionó el cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ella quedó atrapada entre la fría piedra de la pared sobre su espalda y la enorme y dura calidez de su cuerpo sobre su pecho. Al verse incapaz de realizar ningún movimiento, el corazón le latió como un tambor emitiendo un sonido tan fuerte que hubiera jurado que podía oírlo.

Su largo y grueso miembro presionaba contra su suave estómago. El grosor de la punta se estrechaba hasta un mango largo e igualmente grueso. Su sexo era tan sólido como su propia muñeca.

Él giró las caderas. La presión... era deliciosa. Un jadeo se le escapó de su boca en respuesta. Se mordió los labios e intentó reprimir cualquier cosa que le alentara a seguir y gimió en silencio ante la tortura de su juego.

Él soltó una risita.

—En realidad, sí que me deseas. Deseas que mi falo se deslice dentro y fuera de tu implorante sexo. Saca la camisa de mi cintura, levántala y acaríciame el torso.

Le temblaron las manos al agarrarse al fresco algodón y la humedad de su excitada piel se pegó a la suave tela, a medida que la deslizaba hacia arriba. Sintió cómo a él se le tensaban los músculos cuando sacó los faldones por la cintura.

Su calor... su fragancia... dulce y natural. El fuerte olor de su erección llegó por el aire hacia ella, invadiendo cada poro de su piel. La necesidad por tocarle le hizo estremecerse.

Deslizó las manos bajo la fresca tela. Flexionó los dedos y sus uñas resbalaron a lo largo de una de sus costillas, y las clavó ligeramente en su piel. Él tembló.

Interesante. Le gustaba aquello.

Él se abrió paso con las manos hasta colarlas entre sus muslos y empujó a un lado la tela de las braguitas. Uno de sus dedos estudió la entrada a través de la tela, y ella abrió las piernas. Sus jugos cremosos y resbaladizos se pegaban al tejido mientras él frotaba los dedos contra su sexo.

« ¡Oh!». Anhelaba más de su caricia. Sus manos se aferraron a su pecho y le arañaron la piel.

Él respiró a través de sus dientes apretados y después, exhaló.

— ¿Cuáles son las reglas de su juego, Su Alteza? —dejó inmóvil la mano y luego presionó hacia delante, y cubrió y sujetó su sexo y su monte. La dejó rezagada allí, y el calor de su palma contra su sexo hizo que sus caderas presionaran hacia delante, frotaran, en un intento por hacer que la moviera—. ¿Su Alteza?

— ¿Mi... mi juego? —notó el temblor en su respiración cuando él flexionó los dedos. La áspera textura de la tela tiró de su dilatada piel en un movimiento cargado de sutil y tortuoso placer. ¡Oh! Cómo deseaba ella que él le acariciara más profundamente, que estudiara todos los delicados recovecos de su cuerpo.

—Sí —su respiración cosquilleó en su cuello mientras la cálida humedad de su lengua se arrastraba por sus labios—. He sido testigo del hermoso juego solo durante unos pocos momentos antes de que su sirvienta pusiera fin con un grito.

Él pensaba que ella jugaba a una especie de juego real, cuando realmente estaba arriesgando todo su futuro. Tragó el nudo que se le había alojado en la garganta. En cierto sentido, tenía razón en lo que decía: ella había estado jugando con todos aquellos hombres, así como con él.

—Yo... yo les dije que aquel cuya lengua pudiera lograr llevarme al éxtasis en menos de cuarenta lametones sería considerado como un posible marido para mí.

Sintió cómo la curva de sus labios formaba una sonrisa justo antes de que se estrellaran contra los suyos. Una sensación de deleite se apoderó de ella. Él sabía a vino y a tabaco. Un escalofrío de lujuria masajeó las paredes de su vagina.

Él recorrió sus labios con la lengua y después se hizo hacia atrás. Su nariz, sus ojos de un intenso color jade la atraparon. Ella se estremeció ante el gesto de intimidad y el deseo resplandeció entre ellos. Sus pupilas devoraban el verde brillante de sus ojos. ¡Qué gracia! ¿La había afectado tanto la mirada de un hombre antes?

—Muy bien, entonces. Cuarenta lametones, ¿no es así? Te haré llegar al éxtasis en cinco.

— ¿En cinco? —ella enarcó ambas cejas. Nadie podría hacer que alcanzara el clímax en tan solo cinco lametones. Ni siquiera nadie había conseguido hacerlo con su lengua.

— ¿Crees que lo que digo es falso? —El tono de su voz llevaba una nota de dureza y de reto—. Dos para humedecer tus labios inferiores de color rosado —su lengua trazó su labio inferior y después el superior. Ella abrió la boca y emitió un suspiro.

—Uno para que pueda saborear la miel que mana de tu interior —arrastró la lengua hacia su boca, haciendo círculos y danzando al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Ella sintió cómo se le contraía el pecho y unos hormigueos de éxtasis erizaron sus pezones e hicieron que arqueara el cuerpo hacia él. Él reprimió el tono de susurro en su voz —Uno para estimular y girar sobre tu pequeño capullo —su lengua rodeó en círculos la comisura izquierda de su boca como si estuviera lamiendo un dulce rastro de comida que ella acabara de comer. Sus piernas temblaron y flaquearon contra sus muslos.

—Y un lametón largo, suave y firme, desde abajo hasta arriba. Alcanzará el éxtasis. Su Alteza, y lo hará con mucha intensidad. Y después, beberé cada rastro de crema que se derive de ello —cada palabra que él pronunciaba acariciaba la carne de su sexo como si estuviera masturbándola con sus dedos. Su cuerpo anhelaba su caricia.

Él le levantó los brazos y le hizo cerrar los dedos sobre el soporte de hierro que sujetaba la antorcha que había sobre su cabeza.

—No se suelte, Su Alteza —cayó sobre sus rodillas, delante de ella.

A ella le daba vueltas la cabeza.

«Cinco lametones».

Nunca. Nunca antes había alcanzado el orgasmo de aquella manera. Seguramente estaría bromeando.

Le levantó el trasero y, tras apoyar sus rodillas sobre sus hombros, presionó la tela de sus faldas entre sus muslos. Llevó la cabeza hacia ellos. La sedosa caricia de su pelo acarició la sensible parte interior de sus muslos y ella dio una sacudida involuntaria.

—No se mueva, Su Alteza —sopló una profunda bocanada de aire sobre su sexo, y sus músculos se relajaron, dejando que el vino especiado se insuflara en sus venas.

Él la levantó y la apartó ligeramente de la pared, con la boca a la altura de su sexo. La cálida y húmeda punta de su lengua acaricio su abertura en la base de su ano.

Ella se estremeció, y le temblaron los brazos en un intento por mantenerse erguida.

El lametón ascendió por el labio izquierdo de su vulva, presionando su capullo antes de retirar la lengua.

Una sensación de calor y hormigueo descendió por su sexo hasta alcanzar la abertura y luego se extendió hacia dentro. Un gemido, que bordeaba el grito, se escapó de sus labios. « ¡Qué gracia! ¡Nunca!». Echó la cabeza hacia un lado y se mordió el labio. No podría conseguirlo.

La punta de su lengua conectó con el mismo punto, en la base de su abertura, y sus caderas se agitaron con violencia. La caricia ascendió por el labio derecho de su vulva, estimuló y despertó la atención de cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Le acarició el trasero y el mismo e intenso calor golpeó su matriz.

Ella apretó con fuerza los clientes, y enjauló el grito que se abría paso desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Una sensación de alegre tensión se retorció y se agitó en las paredes de su sexo.

Su lengua atravesó su abertura, y sus piernas y su trasero se agitaron involuntariamente. El grito explotó de su boca cuando su lengua se arremolinó y bailó sobre su sexo.

Sintió cómo se le oprimía el pecho y se le retorcían los dedos de los pies, a medida que luces moteadas estallaban y revoloteaban detrás de sus párpados.

Su lengua permaneció rodeando su capullo y después, lo abandonó.

Ella estiró las piernas y balanceó las caderas contra su cabeza y su cara, que estaba escondida bajo su monte.

La punta de su lengua presionó en la base de su abertura y aplanó su superficie. Avanzó hacia arriba, por todo su sexo, sin entrar en el agujero, pero la atormentó, presionando contra sus labios abiertos mientras el jugo de su interior combinado con su saliva lloviznaba hacia su trasero. «Oh, Dios, oh. Dios».

Él continuó el recorrido intensamente minucioso hacia arriba de su sexo. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se veía envuelto por la sensación de júbilo que tanto deseaba ella, acercándose más y más a su culminación. Ella nunca había alcanzado el éxtasis de aquella manera, y, oh, cómo deseaba hacerlo. Intentó abrir aún más las piernas para hacer que su lengua penetrara en su sexo, pero él la agarró con más fuerza de las piernas y la mantuvo prisionera a su voluntad.

Ella se retorció y se sacudió con violencia. El soporte al que se aferraba encerró sus manos cuando ella se agarró y esperó la oleada de placer.

Su lengua alcanzó su trasero, y el lametón fue tan suave y tan dolorosamente delicioso, que el cuerpo de ella estalló. El placer se escapó de sus labios vaginales, le inundó a él la cara, descendió por la curva de su trasero y cayó sobre sus manos mientras ella se agitaba de un lado a otro, y su cuerpo palpitaba con cada intensa contracción.

Él abrió su trasero con los dedos, a medida que su cuerpo seguía temblando, e introdujo los dedos en el agujero. Unas luces de color rojo brillante destellaron frente a ella, a la vez que cegadores espasmos se extendían por su cuerpo y gritó, emitió palabras de pasión que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Él bajó lentamente su trasero y sus piernas se deslizaron de sus hombros.

Fijó la mirada en sus ojos predadores.

—Así es, Su Alteza. Creo que me he ganado un sitio en su cama esta noche.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza. Cama, sí. Se había ganado mucho más que tan solo un sitio para una noche. Podría acabar siendo su compañero para toda la vida. Se estremeció.

—En realidad, sí, creo que lo has hecho —le temblaron las piernas y tuvo que poner todo su peso sobre ellas para detener la incomodidad—. No obstante, lo haremos aquí primero.

Él sonrió y la alegría brilló en sus ojos una vez más.

—Sí, Su Alteza. Eso vamos a hacer —su mano acarició la parte posterior de sus brazos y ascendió hasta sus dedos, que todavía se aferraban al soporte de la pared. Con la yema de los dedos, soltó delicadamente cada uno de los suyos, sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarla a los ojos Le bajó los brazos y acarició con los pulgares cada uno de sus dedos, mientras la sangre volvía a extenderse en cosquilleos hasta sus yemas—. Dese la vuelta. Su Alteza —dejó caer su mano izquierda para que pudiera girarse.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus hinchados labios. Él deslizó la lengua hacia fuera y trazó su labio superior y después, el inferior. «Qué tortura». Su inflamado sexo sufrió un espasmo y ella tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

—Dese la vuelta.

«Date la vuelta». Cerró los ojos. Sí, necesitaba aquello. Obedecería sus órdenes. Se giró sobre sus talones y se dio la vuelta, tal y como él le había pedido. Él levantó la mano que le había estado sujetando y le colocó la palma contra la fría pared de piedra. Con la yema, trazó y extendió cada uno de sus dedos. Las sensaciones —una mezcla de cosquilleo y de caricia sexual— ascendieron por su brazo en un hormigueo y después, descendieron hasta su sexo. Él siguió con aquel gesto hasta desplegarle completamente la mano sobre la pared.

—No se mueva. No debe apartar ni uno solo de sus dedos de la pared —su respiración le calentaba el oído, y le acarició la espalda, directamente en la zona que había entre los omoplatos. Un balsámico deseo resplandeció entre sus músculos, y suspiró.

Él rodeó su otra muñeca con los dedos, y le levantó la mano derecha para extender sus dedos de la misma manera.

—Debe hacer lo mismo con esta mano. Su Alteza.

Ella sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nunca y sus músculos se tensaban cuando su caricia abandonó su cuerpo ¿Por qué no la estaba tocando? El calor que radiaba él se extendía por todo su cuerpo; sin embargo, su piel no conectó con la suya en ningún momento. Notó un ligero tirón en la tela de sus faldas y cómo se levantaba el material, deslizándose por su piel.

«Tócame. Tócame» Su mente expresaba a gritos su deseo, y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

La ligera seda alcanzó el abultamiento de su trasero.

«Por favor. Por favor». Necesitaba la sensación de su piel sobre ella.

Su mano poseyó con brusquedad su cadera y ella se sobresaltó. El calor de su agarrón empapó su piel, y relajó cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Le temblaron los brazos, y uno de sus dedos se dobló, formando un arco sobre la pared de piedra.

— ¿Qué es lo que le he dicho? —las palabras estaban cargadas de excitación, de deseo, de decepción, y la orden quedo colgando pesada en el aire.

Ella presionó los dedos y las palmas de las manos con fuerza contra la pared.

—Que no... Que no me mueva —le temblaba la voz; frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le importaba decepcionar a aquel hombre, a un hombre que acababa de conocer?

—Eso es —las manos que sujetaban su cadera abandonaron su cuerpo.

Ella deseaba aquel acto, con dureza y rapidez. Un breve apareamiento para saciar el deseo por su caricia, por su fragancia. Para aliviar el anhelo de su vagina por recibir su semilla. Aquello no funcionaría. Su necesidad era demasiado grande. Retorció los hombros y levantó una de sus manos de la pared.

—Señor...

Él le dio un fuerte azote en el trasero. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó sin respiración. « ¿Cómo... cómo se atreve?». Una sensación de cálido escozor le inundó el alma, seguido por una excitación nebulosa que humedeció los labios de su vulva. No tenía ni idea. Luchó contra la necesidad de resistirse, horrorizada por el azote que acababa de darle, o por quedarse inmóvil y absorber aquel calor sexual nuevo e inesperado.

—No, Su Alteza —él le agarro la muñeca con la mano y golpeo su palma contra la pared, en el mismo lugar en la que la había dejado antes. Después, giró su cuerpo hasta ponerla en la posición original, y presionó su mano contra la de ella—. No se mueva —una intensa excitación y un tono de orden cargaban sus palabras, una señal de advertencia y, al mismo tiempo, de deseo sexual.

El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando una sensación en la que se combinaban el miedo, la lujuria y la excitación sacudió su cuerpo. ¿Qué pretendía hacerle?

Él soltó una tensa bocanada de aire.

Aquella respiración le decía que él estaba luchando contra los deseos que ella despertaba en él, aunque no sabía por qué razón. La fragancia que emitía no era la correcta. Aunque su cuerpo parecía saber que era la adecuada. Alice podía distinguir sus dudas antes de acariciarla. ¿Cómo podía estar ella haciéndole algo así?

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello, y tiraron suavemente de su cabeza en un arco hacia él. La humedad se esparció por sus labios inferiores, y se le abrió la boca en un gemido. Su mente no se concentraba en nada más que en la necesidad que sentía por él. Haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera tan solo por complacerle, para sentir su duro falo deslizarse dentro de ella.

—Así es —un húmedo deseo emanaba de él.

Ella tembló y él deslizó la mano entre su trasero y dentro de la humedad de su sexo. Ella deseaba cambiar de posición, extender bien las piernas y presionar contra él, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Le temblaban las piernas, se mordió el labio.

Sus dedos se contonearon en su abertura.

—Oh. Sí, por favor—estalló en un gimoteo suplicante.

La yema de su dedo descansó en la abertura de su vulva.

—Por favor.

— ¿Desea más, Su Alteza?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Extienda las piernas un poco más. No mueva ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

Sintió cómo se le debilitaban las piernas a medida que las abría. Flaqueando, se inclinó ligeramente contra el muro para mantenerse equilibrada.

— ¿Es demasiado para Su Alteza? Imagino que puede recibir un azote y no vacilar ni un momento. Si me garantiza que pasaré más tiempo en su cama, verá ahora mismo cuánto puedo conmoverla y excitarla.

¡Maldita sea! Ya la tenía completamente excitada. ¿Podía hacer que fuera más intenso aún? Inhaló una tensa bocanada de aire, mientras su corazón controlaba la respiración. Deseaba más. Sí, en realidad, él lo haría. No se achantaría ante su hermano y...

Le deseaba.

Él deslizó la mano una vez más hacia abajo, sobre su trasero, mientras los dedos de su otra mano embestían con fuerza dentro de sus labios abiertos. La humedad brotó de su interior con cada intenso empujón en su carne desnuda. Ella se sintió florecer, sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a cobrar vida de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Él embistió sus dedos en la creciente humedad, y la misma hiriente contradicción de su mano golpeaba con calor su trasero. El placer se combinó, y ascendió en espirales con brusquedad.

Qué intensidad. Nadie se había atrevido nunca a tratarla de aquella manera.

Delicioso. Aquella era la manera en la que deseaba ser tomada, con la que había soñado unirse a un hombre. Él controlándola, no al contrario.

—Buena chica, Su Alteza —su mano la sujetaba con firmeza sobre su punzante carne, y sus dedos desaparecieron dentro de su sexo. La excitación vibró a través de su interior. Sus palabras, «buena chica», flotaron en su mente y la relajaron mientras iba a la deriva como el polen en la brisa, sin saber hacia donde llevaba aquel encuentro, pero siendo consciente de que la arrastraría a lugares nuevos, a nuevos comienzos.

La punta de su falo rozó los húmedos pliegues de sus labios, y los abrió. Su dureza era como ninguna otra cosa que ella hubiera experimentado antes. Él se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás, y se humedeció a sí mismo con sus jugos. Un gemido explotó de sus labios cuando la cálida cabeza de su pene presionó contra su trasero.

Sus manos poseían sus caderas, y se deslizó hacia lo más profundo de su interior. Su carne se estiró a lo largo de su longitud y le enfundó con fuerza. Ella gritó de placer al frotar el cuerpo contra él. Con los ojos cerrados, pudo ver las estrellas parpadeando en el cielo cuando sintió alzar el vuelo hacia el sol.

Él salió fuera. La rugosidad de la gruesa cabeza de su pene extendió sus labios, después, se quedó inmóvil. Balanceó las caderas en pequeños movimientos contra su trasero y la cima de su sexo levantó su abertura y luego se deslizó dentro en un instante.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, absorbió el calor de sus manos sobre sus caderas, su dulce olor a clavo, el húmedo impacto de su respiración contra su cuello, y se estremeció. El embistió con fuerza en su vulva empapada y llenó completamente su matriz. Ella gritó.

—Mmmm —sus manos ascendieron por su cuerpo en una desenfrenada conquista de su carne. Pellizcó sus puntiagudos pezones. Ella gimoteó. El desesperado júbilo explotó en su cuerpo en un ondeante éxtasis. Su sexo comenzó a sufrir espasmos bajo las olas de placer que le proporcionaban su verga, dura como una roca.

Él balanceó las caderas contra su trasero y su pene largo y duro se deslizó fuera de su carne estremecida y volvió a entrar. Gimió.

Se inclinó hacia delante, y con su peso, la presionó contra la pared.

— ¿Mejor, Su Alteza? —Ella soltó los brazos, él rodeó a cintura con las manos, la levantó y la abrazó contra su torso—. Veo que sí, que está saciada. Yo no lo estoy aún. Tendrá que aguantar mi ritmo, Su Alteza. Lo hará, ¿verdad?

Ella tembló contra él mientras su miembro se retorcía en lo más profundo de su interior.

—Sí, desde luego, señor. No estoy saciada. Estoy relajada y preparada para más.

QUIERO UN JASPER! SI QUE DEJO QUE ME DE UNAS NALGADITAS JAJAJAJA

UFFF NO CREO QUE JAZZ SE TOME BIEN QUE ALICE LE ESTE OCULTANDO ALGO

QUE PIENSAN CHICAS?

BESOS!


	12. Chapter 12

**LO REPETIRE DE NUEVO… POR RAZONES DE FUERZA MAYOR SOLO ADAPTARE AHORA, NO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO MIS PROPIAS HISTORIAS… **

**POR CONSIGUIENTE ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION **

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Las manos de Jasper se deslizaron por los generosos pechos de la mujer, y sus brazos tiraron de ella hacia sí. Estaba convencido de que alcanzaría pronto el éxtasis, y deseaba una cama en la que poder hacerlo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la húmeda punta de su lengua giró sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. «Mmmm».

— ¿Dónde están sus aposentos?

La mujer se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos, luego chasqueó la lengua sobre el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Bajando por el pasillo —llevó la lengua al interior de su oreja —. A través de las puertas dobles que descansan al final, señor.

El sacó su falo del cierre cremoso y aterciopelado y ella gimoteó en protesta. En tan solo unos momentos él estaría de vuelta llevándola a un delicioso clímax. Rodeó su trasero con el brazo y acunó su pequeña y curvada figura contra su torso.

Su generosa cadera cedía ligeramente contra la dureza de su torso. Su masa rizada de pelo negro como el ébano acariciaba y danzaba contra su cuerpo a medida que atravesaban el pasillo. Unos cálidos escalofríos de deseo se abrieron paso por su cuerpo, poniéndole la piel de gallina. La sensación le asustaba.

El pasillo se volvía más opulento y refinado cuanto más se acercaban a las puertas que se levantaban desde el suelo hasta el techo, y que se elevaban al final. Dos criados, vestidos de rojo, se erguían a cada lado del pasillo. Unos enormes osos en posición de lucha, enseñando los dientes y las garras, estaban tallados en la madera de cada una de las puertas revestidas con paneles. Su mirada recayó una vez más en el atuendo de los sirvientes. La insignia real estaba bordada con hilo dorado en el pecho de sus ropas.

La mujer que llevaba en brazos vivía en el castillo, no era una de los parientes que regresaban a su tierra natal para disfrutar de la celebración.

Frunció el ceño. Ella era parte de la familia real, ¿pero quién era exactamente? ¿Las princesas Ann o Gloria, las hermanas del último rey? ¿O la princesa Alice, la hermana del actual rey? Atravesó las puertas y entró en la habitación.

Una seda traslúcida y de un profundo color grana colgaba de las paredes y del techo, enmarcando una enorme cama oval. Candelabros de oro incrustados en ámbar se levantaban en cada rincón de la habitación, y emitían un resplandor cálido y elegante.

La habitación era la adecuada para una reina. Él tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y la fragancia del lirio borbotó en sus sentidos. Se le tensó el cuerpo. Aquella no podía ser su habitación. La fragancia de lirio la identificaba como su compañera más fuerte. Se inclinó hacia delante y rozó los labios contra la piel de su hombro, y la fragancia del sándalo le abrumó.

— ¿De quién es esta habitación?

—Es la habitación de la princesa Alice, señor.

Él caminó hacia la cama, echó a un lado la cortina de color grana y la dejó con suavidad sobre la cama cubierta por cojines de seda roja. Sí, aquella era la habitación de la princesa.

¡Maldita sea! La princesa era una posible compañera para él. Aquello dejaría atónito a su padre Pero había algo que se estaba perdiendo. Encajó la mandíbula.

— ¿Y quién es usted?

Él bajó la cabeza para mirar el pelo negro como el ébano mientras ella levantaba la cara hacia él. Sus ojos de color castaño oscuro, unos ojos grandes y llenos de deseo por él, miraron directamente al animal que vivía en su interior.

Rodeó su pene con las manos, una la colocó en la base y la otra alrededor de la punta. Colocó la boca sobre la cima y deslizó la lengua a través de su agarrón, esparciendo la saliva sobre la tensa piel.

Él se sobresaltó.

Ella trabajó con la mano la humedad que se extendía por la cabeza, y tirando de su piel tensa, deslizó el mango hacia abajo.

No importaba quién fuera ella. Tener relaciones con una no compañera no tendría consecuencia alguna. Haría que él nunca olvidara aquella noche.

Con la mano que tenía debajo rodeó sus testículos y tiró de ellos suavemente, apartando sus bolitas de su cuerpo. La mano de arriba se movía en espiral, y apretaba, tiraba de su humedad hasta que la punta se dilató y se volvió de color carmesí.

Tensó los músculos de su estómago y ella colocó sus labios sobre la punta. Empujó la cabeza hacia él. Su cima aliaba hacia dentro de su boca y la firme presión de sus labios dio paso a una caverna de miel caliente y al dulce y plumoso roce de su lengua. La cascada de su pelo negro le cubría la espalda y dejaba su cara apartada de su vista. Él gimió; no deseaba otra cosa que ver sus labios bordeando la cúspide mientras se deslizaba dentro de ellos.

Él apretó sus testículos, levantó las caderas hacia delante y deslizó más de su humedad en su resbaladiza caverna.

Ella no dudo ni vaciló en ningún momento. Su lengua masajeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y los hormigueos le siguieron en su estela.

—Qué bueno, Su Alteza —tendió la mano para acariciar la masa de pelo que ocultaba su cara y que hacía que se le acelerara el pulso. Apartó sus mechones negros a ambos lados de la cabeza, y colocó algo de pelo en una de sus manos y después lo enrolló, tensándole el cabello ¡Dios! Necesitaba estar dentro de ella. La fragancia a lirio de la habitación llamaba a un deseo primitivo. El olor le confundía y abrumaba sus sentidos y le envolvía en una llama poderosa y terrible.

Tensó un poco más su pelo y ella se distanció hacia la punta de su humedad. Cuando él tiró de sus mechones, su cabeza se arqueó hacia atrás y su verga se deslizó fuera del cálido refugio de su boca. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y las brasas incandescentes de sus ojos negros atraparon los suyos mientras su garganta latía nerviosamente y tragaba con fuerza.

—Bien. ¿Está preparada para mí?

Su lengua rosa se deslizó fuera y trazó sus labios húmedos. Las ascuas en sus ojos se encendieron hasta parecer resplandecientes llamas.

—Desde luego.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, presionó el cuerpo contra el suyo, y la empujó suavemente hasta tumbarla sobre la cama. No importaba la ropa. Se la follaría de aquella manera... de una vez, y con fuerza. La tomaría después por la mañana antes de que se retirara a sus propias dependencias.

Ella extendió las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas, y tiró de sí misma hacia arriba para abrir su núcleo para él.

La necesidad palpitaba dentro de él. Su miembro presionaba contra la humeante humedad de sus labios vaginales, y con una mano retiró su cabeza hacia un lado. Se regaló la vista con la piel de su garganta y el latido de su pulso bajo la fina capa de alabastro.

Se le hizo la boca agua; necesitaba saborear su piel y sentir el palpitante latido de deseo bajo su lengua. Sus labios presionaron con intensidad sobre la palpitación aterciopelada y cubierta de rocío, y se dio un banquete con ella. Flexionó las caderas, y se deslizó completamente dentro del cálido guante de su sexo. Las paredes musculosas y resbaladizas absorbían y masajeaban su dureza en una serie de aceitadas ondulaciones.

Su falo palpitaba nerviosamente, y sus testículos se estimularon tensándole el cuerpo. Ella se agitó ante su invasión mientras él empujaba con más fuerza, aplastando la ingle contra su brote. El humeante terciopelo de su vulva sujetaba su pene, y la pasión y el éxtasis brotaban de ella y le atravesaban a medida que se contoneaba. Él le mordió cerca del hombro, en la base de su cuello, mientras la inmovilizaba con su peso. La resbaladiza carne de su verga se deslizaba hacia abajo por su endurecido miembro, a la vez que su humedad se volvía más densa, la llenaba y presionaba con más y más tirantez contra la esponjosa carne de su vagina.

La sangre bombeaba a través de su falo, y el sudor le calentaba la piel. Sus músculos se estiraron. Inhaló profundamente y la combinación del lirio de la habitación y la fragancia de su apetitosa mujer, cuyas suaves curvas temblaban en oleadas mientras él embestía dentro de su cuerpo expuesto, le hicieron estremecerse.

Los pulmones se le ensancharon en un calor centelleante, y los hombros se le hicieron más amplios. Gruñó y siseó a través de los muí discos que daba a su piel. Los gimoteos se escaparon de sus labios, cuando las aberturas en sus nudillos se apañaron y asomaron sus garras de oso a través de la piel.

La placentera sensación de permitir que aquella transformación tuviera lugar durante el apareamiento... era increíble.

Él dejó de morderla en el hombro. Deseaba ver su cara, observar la expresión que habían adoptado sus rasgos.

Su mirada, nublada por la lujuria, se dio un festín con el pulso de su cuello, el cual palpitaba salvajemente bajo la fina piel rosada; luego desvió los ojos hacia su boca. Ella tenía los labios abiertos, dilatados y brillantes por su lengua, que constantemente lamía y humedecía su superficie. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, con el precioso abanico de sus pestañas negras descansando sobre la piel de su mejilla.

Él arqueó las caderas, retiró la punta de su pene y se quedó quieto. Necesitaba ver sus ojos de osa, sentir su conexión mental, no solo el placer de su cuerpo que se derivaba de aquel acto.

Ella hizo la cabeza hacia un lado, y se agarró a la tela de su camisa, después tiró de él; deseaba tenerle de nuevo en su interior.

Él permaneció inmóvil... «Abre los ojos». Sus emociones llegaron a ella, deseaba que pudiera sentir su deseo sin tener que pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sus párpados se abrieron, redondos como los de un oso, y su alma animal se abalanzó sobre él. Una cruda pasión dio vueltas en su cabeza. La llamada de la lujuria animal pura le rodeó e infundió vida a sus venas.

Ella gruñó. Enseñó los dientes y él volvió a entrar dentro de ella. Las paredes sedosas y lubricadas de su sexo se expandieron, se deslizaron hacia abajo por su verga y la atraparon después. Ella se arqueó para él. Sus uñas presionaron contra su piel y después se le clavaron, arañándole la espalda. La tela de su camisa se desgarró. El sonido dio paso al dolor cuando su carne se abrió bajo sus garras.

Él siseó y una sensación de placer le atravesó, y su miembro explotó de la intensidad. Gruñó al deslizarse dentro y fuera con cada poderosa explosión de su semilla.

Ella sacudió el cuerpo, todo su ser se deshizo en júbilo al sentir su semilla cubriéndole las paredes de la matriz. Arqueó las caderas hacia arriba y frotó y frotó su trasero contra él.

Él encajó sus caderas contra ella, e impidió sus movimientos contra la cama. Sus labios y su vulva se vieron envueltos con su semilla y sus propios jugos mientras ella seguía deslizándose por su longitud. Emitió un grito y su cuerpo se sacudió bajo él.

Él se dio la vuelta y tiró de ella hacia sí hasta ponerse de espaldas sobre la cama. Ella se extendió a su lado y el cayó instantáneamente en un profundo sueño.

Jasper despertó ante el calor y el peso de la mujer que se tumbaba al otro lado de su pecho. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. No podía ver absolutamente nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado acostados de aquella manera? No es que aquello le importara mucho.

Inhaló y la fragancia del sándalo, del lirio y de su propio olor a clavo le excitó de nuevo. La fragancia confundía su deseo, pero lo inflamaba. Su falo se endureció y se extendió hasta su entera longitud, presionando a un lado de ella. Su pelo, negro como el ébano, sus generosas curvas, y sus ojos castaños de osa se habían grabado en su mente... la mujer que dormitaba a su lado.

Él no conocía su nombre. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de rocío y gruñó. La deseaba otra vez. ¡En aquel mismo instante! La desesperación lo abrumó.

Aquella necesidad venía de la fragancia a lirio que expedía la habitación.

¡Eso era! La fragancia de una compañera era tan fuerte en la habitación que empujaba su necesidad hasta la desesperación por una mujer que nunca reclamaría como suya. ¿Bastaría aquella fragancia para enloquecer así su cuerpo? Bajó la cabeza para observar a la mujer durmiente que se abrazaba a él. Copular con una hembra Ursus alimentaba el animal que llevaba dentro.

Lo sabía. Si así lo deseaba, ella lucharía contra él, forcejearía y jugaría hasta desplomarse y acabar apareándose en el suelo. Su pene palpitó nervioso y la humedad cálida y pegajosa ensució la piel de su estómago. Al día siguiente por la tarde regresaría a ella y haría precisamente aquello.

Él deslizó su cuerpo inmóvil y durmiente para que quedara tumbada completamente sobre él. El peso de su cuerpo le tranquilizo y enmarañó sus emociones, atrayendo una posesión primitiva y profunda. Su atractivo animal le seducía mucho más de lo que Bella había hecho, y eso que ella había sido una posible compañera para él. La fragancia de la habitación...

Él acarició con la nariz el punto de palpitación de su cuello, y olfateó una vez más el sándalo. La fragancia le dejaba desconcertado. La piel del cuello se le puso de gallina. Pero, ¿por qué? La fragancia era la única manera por la que ellos solían determinar si la semilla del otro era compatible con la compañera.

Sus piernas se deslizaron a cada uno de sus lados y acabó tumbada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. La humedad de su sexo presionó contra su estómago y su verga, y sus pulmones se quedaron sin respiración.

—Mmmm —ella movió suavemente sus hombros y acarició su pecho con la nariz antes de rendirse de nuevo al sueño. Él contoneó sus caderas, colocó la punta de su miembro sobre la dilatada carne de su sexo. Los labios de su vulva acariciaron la cabeza de su pene y después, cedió. Su humedad se deslizó dentro de su calor aceitoso. Unos escalofríos febriles se extendieron por su piel. Sus deseos, su lado animal deseaba más. ¿Quién era él para rechazar esa necesidad? Volver a tener relaciones con ella sería glorioso.

Él embistió sus caderas con fuerza y colocó su falo completamente dentro de ella. Sintió cómo a ella se le tensaba el cuerpo y presionó las palmas de sus manos contra su torso.

— ¡Espera!

Con lentitud, ella se sentó sobre él, aplastando su empapada vulva contra los pelos de su sexo. Ella arqueó el cuerpo, y él se inclinó hacia arriba, le mordió la carne de su pecho, después dejó un rastro con su lengua hacia la piel arrugada de su pezón.

— ¿Que espere? Yo creo que no —le susurró justo antes de succionar la cima endurecida e introducirla en su boca.

Ella se arrodilló y tensó sus esponjosas paredes alrededor de su dureza mientras se retiraba hacia su punta y volvía a desplomarse otra vez sobre él.

—Qué gracia, no puedo rechazarte.

—Espero que no lo hagas.

Unos deliciosos cosquilleos se extendieron por su vientre y fueron directamente hacia sus testículos, y una cálida sensación de apertura floreció en sus vesículas. ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué acababa de hacer ella? Se agarró a sus caderas con las manos, y sintió cómo le pesaban los testículos.

Increíble. Él le mordió el pezón y la inmovilizó con sus manos. Embistió hacia arriba con fuerza, golpeando la cabeza de su vientre. Ella soltó un grito, se dejó caer sobre él, y se aferró a sus hombros.

Él absorbió de la cima rugosa de su seno hacia la boca y volvió a balancear hacia arriba las caderas, y después lo hizo de nuevo. Cada vez que lo hacía, sentía un cosquilleo en los testículos, la presión que crecía, las sensaciones de su carne húmeda se deslizaban por su dura longitud en una ola tras otra de masaje.

Un resplandor destelló ante él y pudo distinguir la imagen. Su pelo negro extendido sobre la hierba mientras se follaba en un jardín. Las gárgolas sobre los arcos de la mansión Cullen asomaban cerca, sobre ellos.

Abrió los ojos, y sus dedos se clavaron en la carne suave y mullida de sus caderas. Una visión... La podría poseer de nuevo en su casa.

¡Maldita sea! Cómo deseaba aquello.

Ella se retorció y tensó los músculos de su sexo con más intensidad sobre toda su longitud. Bajo la tenue luz, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimoteó, con los dedos aferrados a hombros.

¡Maldita sea! La fragancia del lirio le abrumaba.

Él la mordió con brusquedad, y chupó su pezón más profundamente en su boca.

— ¡Ooh, aah! —ella tembló sobre su cuerpo y él volvió a deslizarse dentro de su temblorosa carne. ¡Ella gritó! El sonido, mucho más maravilloso de los que había emitido en el pasillo principal, descendió por su columna vertebral y sus vesículas estallaron, florecieron completamente y derramaron su esperma a borbotones en su interior. Él siseó y gruñó ante el alivio de su éxtasis. El corazón se le oprimió y su alma voló.

La intensidad sacudió su cuerpo. Aquel acto había excedido con creces el más energético de su éxtasis en experiencias anteriores. Más incluso que la primera vez que había tenido relaciones con una hembra Ursus, hacía ya muchos años.

Su lengua rodeó con círculos la punta dilatada y extendida de su pezón y sus manos la sujetaron inmóvil sobre su longitud.

Acomodado en su vagina, su pene seguía inundado por el hormigueo en pequeñas y jubilosas explosiones. Él se balanceó ligeramente fuera de ella, la sensación se extendió directamente hasta los dedos de sus pies. Maldita sea. Él tembló de placer y volvió a embestir contra su aceitoso calor, con una grande y emocionante ráfaga explotando de él.

Ella cayó hacia delante y reposó la cabeza contra su hombro. La humedad acariciaba la curva mientras la lamía y después besaba su abultamiento. Ella le abrazó con sus brazos y sus piernas, y tiró de su cuerpo hacia sí. Él gimió. Parpadeo al sentirse flotar en una neblina etérea. Deliciosos cosquilleos de éxtasis continuaron acariciando sus testículos y su miembro. ¿Venían de ella o de él mismo? No sabría decirlo.

Cerró los ojos, y una sensación de alegría y satisfacción por haberse aparcado y sentirse saciado se agitó en su mente. Sentía los párpados pesados y bostezó. Inhaló del pelo empapado en sudor de la base de su cuello. Lirio. Podía distinguir el olor del lirio con más intensidad que cualquier otra cosa en la habitación.

Jasper se sobresaltó. Se sentía repentinamente despierto. Lirio. Olía a lirio. La oscuridad reinaba todavía en la habitación Él inhaló profundamente, y los clavos —su propia fragancia— fue todo lo que pudo oler después. Imaginaciones. Cambió de posición y dio la vuelta a su maravillosa diosa hasta colocarla a su lado.

Se estiró y se incorporó para sentarse y dejar colgando sus pies a un lado de la cama. Se dio la vuelta y tiró de las sábanas hasta tapar a la mujer con la que acababa de aparearse dos veces. Una sensación de orgullo, de posesión, se arremolinó en su estómago. Frunció el ceño. Se levantó y después se dio vuelta y bajó la cabeza para observar su voluptuosa figura. Sus emociones se arremolinaron y se extendieron hacia ella. La satisfacción y el sueño radiaban de su interior.

¡Maldita sea! Confusión. Aquello era lo que sentía. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido en mitad de la noche cuando habían estado follando? ¿Era toda aquella noche un sueño, o verdaderamente había distinguido el lirio de su fragancia después de haberse apareado? El vello de la nuca se le puso de punta. Siempre había poseído una habilidad excepcional para leer las emociones de otras personas, aunque ahora tenía problemas para descifrar las suyas propias.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició la mejilla. Una energía erótica ascendió por su brazo y su miembro saltó y se endureció. Deseaba follársela otra vez y cuanto antes. Asintió, aquella era la verdad. Sería la mujer con la que se aparearía toda la celebración y era posible que también lo hiciera una vez que acabara. No había duda alguna.

DONDE ME CONSIGO UN JASPER ASI?

ESTE CAPITULO ME CALENTO JAJAJAJAJA SIENTO MUCHO LA FRANQUEZA

ME CUENTAN QUE LES PARECIO?

BESOS CHICAS LINDAS

DEPENDIENDO LOS REVIEWS SUBIRE CAPITULO…


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Alice se despertó por el ruido del cepillo de madera deslizándose por el mármol mientras su sirvienta alineaba el área en la que guardaba sus vestidos. Ella se estiró y sonrió. Deliciosos hormigueos llenaban su vientre. Era el comienzo del Orsse, el ritual sexual para reclamar un compañero de por vida. Ya había empezado. Su matriz estaba preparada para albergar a un cachorro Ursus. Necesitaría decirle a su hermano a quién había elegido. Tenía que decirle...

Se quedó sin respiración. ¿Quién era él? Nunca habían intercambiado sus nombres.

—Discúlpeme, Su Alteza.

—He encontrado al compañero de mi vida, y no sé cuál es su nombre.

— ¿Cómo dice? —un tono de asombro colgaba de la voz de Angela.

—Nosotros... nosotros nunca intercambiamos nuestros nombres —el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Nunca lo encontraría, no con todos los hombres y mujeres que se habían aventurado a ir allí para las celebraciones. Las lágrimas cayeron en una entela cálida por su rostro.

—No se preocupe. Se verá arrastrado hacia usted con una fuerza que no podrá negar. Ya lo verá —su sirvienta enjugó las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. El sándalo ha hecho un buen efecto. Todavía podía oler la fragancia esta mañana.

—Sí —«Él no tiene ni idea de que soy suya. Cree que solo soy una mujer con la que pudo obtener placer». Tragó saliva con fuerza—. ¿Cómo... cómo voy a decírselo?

—Oh, Su Alteza, ¿qué hombre no desearía estar con usted? Es la princesa. Y es hermosa. Es obvio que se siente atraído por usted. Puede que no haga falta que le diga nada, él se sentirá unido a usted, Alteza. Es un hombre con experiencia. Puede incluso que ya lo sepa —Angela cogió el cepillo de Alice y empezó a desenredar las puntas de su pelo—. Y si no lo hace, usted se lo dirá y estoy segura de que caerá rendido a sus pies.

Alice cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No. No, no caería rendido a sus pies. Se pondría furioso. Incluso aunque ella no supiera su nombre, sabía perfectamente el control que poseía sobre todo lo que hacía, ya lo había visto en su comportamiento de la pasada noche. Era consciente de ello. Su autoridad era gran parte de su encanto.

No estaría contento cuando se enterara de que ella le había engañado, sin importar la razón por la cual había falsificado su fragancia. Tenía que averiguar la mejor manera de abordar todo aquello. Hacerle ver que había sido su única opción y que le deseaba sin importar cómo hubiera obtenido su protección.

¡Qué gracia! Le deseaba de verdad.

¿Venía aquel deseo de su lado primitivo o de la mujer a la que habían educado para ser princesa? Frunció el ceño. No lo sabía. Una sensación de deseo se había apoderado de su ser, y no importaba qué lado ansiara su caricia, su presencia o su protección.

Protección.

Un escalofrío ascendió por su espalda, y sintió como se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. Su hermano. Se pondría furioso con ella por haber desobedecido sus órdenes.

—Tengo que hablar con mi hermano. Tiene que saber que ya he elegido —«Y que ya no puede aconsejarme más».

Su expresión de enfado vino a su mente. Con la mandíbula encajada y una repentina y estridente carcajada explotando de su boca. Los escalofríos que habían recorrido su espalda devoraban ahora su alma.

No podía hacer nada. Él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que deseara. «Respira profundamente, Alice, y tranquilízate. Tu miedo por él está jugándole una mala pasada a tu imaginación. Lo que acabas de ver no es una visión de tu caída».

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y exhaló el aire frío lentamente. Aquel hombre ni siquiera sabía su nombre... pero en lo más profundo de su ser, la sensación de pertenecer a él la tranquilizaba... No la abandonaría. La reclamaría como suya.

«Eso es, piensa en él. Piensa en cómo hará él que tu vida sea mejor». Ella deseaba haberle dicho que se detuviera la noche anterior cuando se había deslizado dentro de su cuerpo soñoliento y había comenzado el ritual...

Casi se lo confiesa todo.

Cerró los ojos. El deseo por admitirlo todo antes de que el provocara el comienzo le roía el alma. No había podido controlarse cuando había deseado tanto aquella unión, y necesitado tan desesperadamente su protección.

¡Por favor! No permitas que me rechace por mi mentira. «Eres una simplona».

Castigo... eso es, esperaba un castigo. Sintió un hormigueo en el trasero al recordar el azote que él le había dado en el pasillo la noche anterior. Aromatizarse a sí misma era un truco de lo más rastrero entre los Ursus. Sin embargo, una vez que se explicara estaba segura de que él se daría cuenta de que las razones por las que se había empapado en fragancia eran más que comprensibles. No importaba, haría lo que fuera necesario para mostrarle su devoción y para hacerle saber que era consciente de que había obrado mal al engañarle.

Angela terminó de cepillarle el pelo, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana.

—El clavo es una fragancia fuerte y agradable, Su Alteza. ¿Está contenta con su elección?

— ¿Puedes oler el cambio? —«Los clavos...», suspiró. Una cálida fragancia que le recordaba a la comida especiada. Sintió vergüenza. ¡Qué estúpida!

Si su sirvienta podía olería, estaba claro que cualquier macho podría hacerlo. Tenía que informar a su hermano antes de que nadie más distinguiera su olor, y preferiblemente allí, en sus dependencias, donde el peligro de cruzarse con cualquier otro hombre era mínimo.

—Su Alteza, su hermano no querrá verla aquí. Ya está en el salón principal disfrutando... —Angela cambió de posición y miró a Alice directamente a los ojos.

—Una mujer —Alice puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, no podría arrinconarla a ella cuando estaba apareándose con otra—. Muy bien, Angela. Me acompañarás hasta mi hermano.

— ¿Su Alteza? —las cejas de su sirvienta se enarcaron en un gesto de preocupación.

—Sí, Angela, tú me acompañarás —Alice se puso de pie, estiró sus enaguas de seda roja y caminó hacia la puerta Angela, si cualquier macho se me acerca, deseo que me lo hagas saber incluso aunque creas que me haya dado cuenta.

Cualquier compañero posible podía acercarse a ella y reclamarla como suya. Desde luego, había escuchado historias horribles. El duque Ursus había luchado para reclama a su compañera de por vida en un evento de lo más escandaloso. Había asesinado a su hermano para conseguirla. Ella se estremeció ante la idea, aunque era la princesa, y un solo grito bastaría para tener a decenas de sirvientes corriendo en su ayuda.

—Sí, Su Alteza.

Alice abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo temblándole las piernas.

Los sirvientes corrían a toda prisa como de costumbre, pero aparte de su presencia, el pasillo se extendía libre de cualquier jolgorio de la celebración. El corazón le latía con fuerza a medida que el miedo presionaba en su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si no lograba encontrarle a tiempo? Su presencia le acariciaba la piel. Se había quedado en el castillo. Sus instintos podían notarlo. Llegaría al salón principal en cuestión de momentos. Con suerte, él estaría todavía allí.

Atravesó el pasillo, procurando no mostrar ninguna seña de incomodidad. Mantuvo la cabeza levantada y sonrió, pero sin demostrar demasiado entusiasmo. Giró la esquina y entró por la puerta del salón contra la cual la había poseído su compañero. Cerró los ojos, y pudo ver su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo.

Sus palabras —«no se mueva»— recorrían su mente. Un escalofrío aguijoneó la parte inferior de su abdomen, y la humedad inflamó las paredes de su núcleo. Densa y pegajosa, la excitación melosa cosquilleaba los labios de su sexo. Le flaquearon las rodillas. El Orsse. Su matriz estaba preparada ahora para su semilla. O para la de cualquiera. «Aparta a un lado esas ideas tan destructivas, Alice».

Agito la cabeza y tendió la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta que llevaba al salón principal. «Por favor, que esté él esperándome al otro lado».

—Su Alteza, un caballero se acerca.

La fragancia a anís asaltó sus orificios nasales y sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago. Aquel hombre no era él. Angela se puso rígida pero no se detuvo. Se abrió paso por la puerta, con Angela pisándole los talones.

El salón estaba repleto de gente. Los asistentes estaban sentados en las mesas y cantaban. La corte real de hombres y mujeres se acomodaban en las sillas al extremo final del salón. Algunos parecían no haberlo abandonado desde la noche anterior.

Su mirada buscó entre la multitud en busca de su compañero. Sus sentidos intentaban distinguir la conexión que acababa de crearse entre ellos. No. No estaba en la habitación. La piel del cuello se le erizó de miedo. Tendría que enfrentarse sola y contárselo a su hermano.

Su hermano estaba follándose a la pequeña mujer pelirroja sobre la cama del rey, delante del salón. Cerró los ojos... Odiaba tener que interrumpirle cuando él la estaba dejando respirar, pero la situación era urgente, y ya habían sido interrumpidos con anterioridad.

Se estremeció ante los recuerdos de él cuando le gritaba —cuando su cara adoptaba el color de una cereza— con sus dedos alrededor de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que ella se retorcía y luchaba por respirar.

No era un resultado favorable. No era el ideal.

Se acercó al colchón enorme y rectangular, lo suficientemente grande para que diez personas pudieran follar sobre su superficie, y la barbilla le tembló. Las lágrimas amenazaban con abrirse paso a través de sus ojos. Inhaló profundamente y observó cómo su hermano atormentaba a la mujer. El estómago se le revolvió.

Angela caminaba a su lado.

—Señora, se ha puesto pálida.

La mano de Alice se extendió por su vientre y dio la vuelta para mirar a Agelan.

—El estómago me da vueltas.

Angela abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Presione el paladar con la lengua y respire por la nariz.

— ¡Exactamente! Había olvidado por completo las enseñanzas, Angela. Gracias.

Hizo lo que le habían ensenado sus maestros, ante los síntomas del Orsse y se acercó entonces a su hermano.

Los ojos de la joven mujer pelirroja recayeron en ella un momento, antes de cerrarlos cuando su hermano le mordió el cuello e hizo que su cuerpo se arqueara del colchón hacia él. Su hermano emitió un gruñido de apreciación. Ella inhaló profundamente: la fragancia del sexo y de la excitación de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación impregnaba el aire.

Quizás su hermano no oliera el cambio o el fluido abierto que se adhería a su vagina. Qué estúpida. Desde luego que la olería, como todos los de la habitación... acabarían haciendo. El corazón le latía con fuerza. En lo más profundo de sus entrañas, sus instintos le instaban para abandonar el salón. Tembló de miedo. No. Tenía que hacerlo.

Se quedó de pie, inmóvil, a la espera de que su hermano acabara con aquella mujer. Él miró hacia un lado y fijó la mirada en ella, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa siniestra y su mano se deslizó por el estómago de la mujer hasta acariciarle el monte, mientras la preparaba para el apareamiento.

No. Cerró los ojos... Haría que Alice esperara. Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Por supuesto que lo haría.

Alice cambió de posición. Los olores que invadían la habitación le aceleraban el pulso. Un doloroso calambrazo pellizcaba una vez más la carne que había sobre su monte.

Ella abrió bien los ojos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la fragancia de sus labios vaginales la hizo estremecerse. Tragó saliva con fuerza; acabaría luchando por su vida cuando otros posibles compañeros distinguieran su fragancia. Si otro macho se imponía sobre ella, podría convertirse en su compañero eterno, sin importar su posición social. Le temblaron los brazos y el vello de la piel se le erizó como rígidos carámbanos. Un guarda pasó a un metro escaso de ella y sintió cómo se le revolvían las entrañas.

Maldijo a su hermano. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y esperó poder atisbar una imagen de su futuro. El hombre al que su cuerpo anhelaba tan desesperadamente no estaba presente.

Los hombres se acercaban cada vez más a ella, posicionándose. Los tres hombres a los que había permitido acariciarla la noche pasada estaban entre la multitud que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Su hermano había elegido a unos pocos. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y sintió cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Qué gracia. Podían olería. ¿Cómo no iban a poder hacerlo?

No podía esperar. Se tragó el pánico que le quemaba la garganta.

—Mi querido hermano, me temo que debo hablar contigo. Ahora mismo —tenía los puños a cada lado del cuerpo, y el sudor le caía por las cejas. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, a los hombres que la rodeaban, los que esperaban la oportunidad... la circunstancia para reclamarla como suya.

—Bueno, mi querida malcriada, tendrás que limitarte a esperar. Ahora estoy ocupado. Toma asiento en tu silla y cuando yo haya acabado discutiremos acerca de tu fragancia y el rastro del disparate que has cometido.

Jasper se despertó de un sueño largo y profundo. Estiró el cuerpo, su falo se levantaba plano a su estómago, a medida que los recuerdos invadían su mente y sus emociones.

Su diosa.

Su esencia palpitaba con fuerza a través de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos. El pánico y el miedo se arremolinaban en su interior, helándole la sangre de las venas. Sacudió el cuerpo. Habían... habían conectado.

La pasada noche se había dejado llevar flotando en una neblina de ensueño, pero el orgasmo que había sentido en mitad de la noche... estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes. Al haber abandonado su habitación, el cambio de su propia fragancia debía haberle hecho saber... que había comenzado el Orsse. Se le puso de punta el pelo del cuello.

Ella le había engañado

Apretó los dientes e inmovilizó la mandíbula. El flujo emocional que ahora venía de ella, y le poseía, le hacía querer caer al suelo de rodillas. El ritual era lo único que podía explicar aquella conexión.

Maldita sea. Pasó las piernas por el borde de la cama y le hizo gestos a su sirviente.

Frunció el ceño y después, cerró los ojos.

—Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea —balanceaba la cabeza con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a suceder algo así?

Su sirviente le ayudó a vestirse. Él podía sentir las emociones de ella, que venían del salón principal. La conexión que sentía hacia aquella mujer le retorcía las entrañas. Ahora podía ser capaz de rastrear su posición exacta, y si completaba el acto, poseería la misma habilidad para el resto de sus días.

Se detuvo mientras deslizaba los brazos en el interior de su abrigo de seda de color verde oscuro que su sirviente sostenía en el aire. Su pelo de color negro tinta retirado hacia atrás, su grito de pasión la noche anterior, se aferraban a su mente y hacían que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Ver a aquella mujer en éxtasis durante la eternidad sería todo un regalo, no un castigo. ¡Pero le había mentido!

Él no era ningún estúpido. Aquella mujer necesitaba que le enseñaran cómo respetarle. Metió los pies en sus botas altas de color negro y se dirigió directamente hacia el salón principal y hacia ella.

Él pasillo que llevaba a las dependencias principales era interminable, la noche anterior no había pensado en ninguna otra cosa. Aceleró sus pasos. ¿Qué significaba el miedo que sentía ante aquella conexión?

En el momento en el que entra en el salón principal, todo el mundo estaba girado hacia la plataforma de la corte. Su esencia le golpeó directamente en el estómago, y le detuvo en sus pasos. El pánico y el miedo le desgarraron el pecho y le dejaron sin respiración

¡Maldita sea! Ella estaba allí de pie, rodeada por hombres. Otros Ursus que podían reclamarla como suya en un solo movimiento. Aquella era la primera vez que deseaba haber podido tener la capacidad de su hermano para utilizar la mente.

Jasper lo sintió. Podía leer las emociones de toda una habitación con solo echar un vistazo o concentrarse en una persona en particular, pero no podía cambiar la forma de pensar de la gente, tal y como lo hacía Emmett, ni mover cosas simplemente concentrándose en lo que quería, como podía hacerlo Edward. En aquel momento, sabía que su diosa estaba aterrada.

Caminó hacia delante y se abrió camino a través de los abarrotados suelos de mármol hacia la corte. Su majestad, el rey, estaba tumbado en su cama pública, follándose con languidez a una mujer que a primera vista, parecía ser una niña.

Jasper se acordaba de haber escuchado historias en su adolescencia acerca del príncipe James Como el hombre joven que era, el actual rey poseía unos gustos fieros por la carne femenina, que rivalizaban con cualquier hombre de cualquier edad, pero aquello no era nada sorprendente, considerando la facilidad con la que podía hacerse con cualquier cosa que deseara.

Los rumores que a Jasper le habían parecido interesantes hablaban de los deseos del príncipe James por mujeres más jóvenes y sin educación.

Jasper también había oído relatos acerca de que el viejo rey había alejado a su propia hija del castillo, cuando esta había alcanzado la feminidad, para que James no pudiera ponerle las manos encima. Aquel jugoso rumor había corrido durante la última visita de Jasper a su tierra natal, hacía ahora unos ocho años. ¡Maldita sea! Al padre de Jasper le encantaba aferrarse a cualquier información que denigrara a la familia real.

El padre de James el rey Ursidae IV, había enviado al padre de Jasper a Inglaterra y después, le había pedido no regresar nunca a su tierra natal por aquel escándalo. El rey nunca perdonó a su padre por sus acciones.

La hermana siempre había sido una vaga referencia... la princesa Alice.

« ¿A quién pertenece esta habitación?». Las palabras que Jasper había pronunciado la noche anterior le quemaban ahora en los oídos.

«A la princesa Alice».

«A la princesa Alice».

Se había follado a su diosa en la habitación de la princesa la pasada noche.

«A la princesa Alice».

Su glorioso cabello de color negro, y la fragancia del lirio mezclada con la suya de clavo cuando había abandonado la habitación por la mañana.

«A la princesa Alice».

Su diosa... la princesa Alice. Eran una y la misma persona.

Los escalofríos recorrieron su piel y él extendió la mano para sentir las emociones de aquella mujer una vez más. Una sensación de miedo descendió por su espalda y le atravesó las entrañas, haciéndole doblar el cuerpo. Se le dilataron los orificios nasales, parte por ella, y parte por lo que la aterraba.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a establecer una unión entre ellos sin que él lo supiera?

La princesa.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a camuflar su fragancia?

¿Quién se había atrevido a asustar a la princesa? ¿Quién se había atrevido a asustar a su compañera?

Su compañera.

Así era, ella era su compañera. No podía negar aquello. Sus ojos cambiaron de estado, y sus garras asomaron por su piel. Jasper gruñó y sacudió los brazos en un intento por controlar sus emociones Debía esperar. Cargar contra aquellos hombres no le serviría de nada.

Tenía que ver lo que se estaba llamando. Un paso precipitado no le servirla para reclamarla como su compañera.

Sin embargo, hacer que la bestia que llevaba dentro se limitara a merodear tampoco funcionaría. Ella era su compañera de por vida, y su lado primitivo se enfurecía y se revolvía como un perro rabioso al que le colocan un filete de carne justo fuera de su alcance.

Sin embargo... el castigo por la locura que había cometido ella, el engaño de sus actos, tristemente eran el resultado. Ella no creería nunca que él fuera tan estúpido de querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella. La princesa, así era... Su título no significaba nada para él ni para su familia. Ella sabía bien que la decepción y las mentiras de todo tipo no eran toleradas en su clan. Tenía que ofrecerse a sí misma a él, verdaderamente.

Manteniendo todos sus instintos bajo control, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la plataforma. Sus ojos recayeron en ella.

Ella le miró directamente. Sus hermosas y largas pestañas se cerraban y abanicaban sus cremosas mejillas. Vio cómo una sensación de alivio la invadía a ella y le atravesaba a él. Pero su postura se relajó tan solo una fracción de segundo.

Maldita sea. Su hermosura le dejaba sin respiración. Su cabello negro y ondulado caía sobre sus hombros, atrapando la luz del sol, que fluía a través de las ventanas, en las profundidades de sus rizos.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia su hermano y después, hacia la multitud de hombres y mujeres que se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos.

Jasper estaba de pie, en la parte de atrás, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos, se concentró y, apretó los puños, tendió la mano...

Nada.

¡Maldita sea! Tragó saliva con fuerza y olfateó el aire. La fragancia de sus propios fluidos abiertos llenaba el aire de la habitación. Inhaló de nuevo y la fragancia del Orsse de la princesa ardió en sus entrañas. Su pene se hinchó bajo sus pantalones. El aroma intentaba apoderarse de él. Sus instintos, crudos y primitivos, por reclamar, por poseer, por asegurarse de que nadie más tuviera derecho alguno sobre ella, le hacían enfurecer. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y sacudió con violencia el cuerpo.

« ¡No! Has de calmar tus instintos, Jasper. ¿Qué necesitas en esta situación?».

A ella.

En efecto. Pero también necesitaba saber a qué se debía la sensación de picazón en la espalda. Ella temía algo más que el hecho de acabar con un compañero que no fuera de su elección. Pero, ¿a qué temía exactamente?

Dejó escapar una tensa bocanada de aire y deseó concentrarse en las emociones que bañaban la habitación.

«Eso es, Jasper. Controla la situación... Piensa con lógica en la difícil situación por la que está pasando ella».

Los hombres y las mujeres que les rodeaban exudaban excitación a varios niveles de intensidad. Dos machos, que se levantaban a un lado muy cerca de Alice y del rey, también mostraban nerviosismo.

Jasper enarcó las cejas y consideró a aquellos dos hombres. Sus pantalones de seda, sus chalecos bien ajustados y sus botas minuciosamente pulidas indicaban que se trataban de personas adineradas. Caballeros. El nerviosismo no era una sensación que encajara con ellos. Había algo que se estaba perdiendo.

Sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel del cuello y su deseo por proteger a Alice hizo que le temblaran las manos. Se acercó un poco más; necesitaba ponerse tan cerca de ella como le fuera posible. En el instante en el que alcanzó el borde de la cama, sintió el cambio de emociones. El rey hacía gestos hacia otra mujer para que se uniera a él y a la pelirroja en el gran colchón.

La mujer, una chiquilla abandonada, delgada y con el pelo rubio, se arrodilló. Se puso a cuatro patas y se contoneó tan cerca como pudo del rey. Una vez allí, se tumbó de espaldas, y con las manos acarició el muslo de Su Majestad y el seno de la pelirroja a la que se estaba follando. Le abrió las piernas a la otra mujer, el rey apartó una de sus manos de la pelirroja y deslizó sus dedos dentro del sexo de la nueva mujer. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás y apretujó el pecho de la pelirroja.

Jasper podía saborear la acida vulva de Alice con la lengua. Puso toda su concentración en ella mientras esta se sentaba en la silla que quedaba a un lado de la habitación. Esperando... esperando.

El rey se apartó un poco de la pelirroja.

—Mi malcriada y querida hermana, por favor, acércate.

Alice abrió los ojos de par en par. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación e intercambió miradas con Jasper. Él sintió cómo se tensaban los músculos de su cuerpo y sus garras se extendían por completo. El miedo que ella sentía ardía en las entrañas de Jasper, un miedo que se había vuelto terror. Se le nubló la visión y el pecho comenzó a ascender y a caer a un rápido ritmo. No podía respirar. Su rabia había ganado la batalla.

—Lord Franlish, acérquese usted también.

—Sí, Su Majestad —Franlish se quitó el abrigo y el chaleco y se desabrochó los pantalones.

Lord Franlish radiaba malestar, una excitación suficiente y un sentido de orgullo. A Jasper no le gustaba nada aquello ¿Qué era lo que el rey estaba tramando?

—Acércate ahora, mi malcriada hermana. ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta de lo que has hecho? —las dos mujeres que estaban tumbadas cerca del rey se acariciaban la una a la otra, y los dedos del rey continuaban masturbando a la rubia.

Alice se puso de pie.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le temblaban las manos, y el pánico que sentía hizo que a Jasper se le erizara la piel de la espalda.

«Calma, Jasper. Calma» Aquello no tenía buena pinta. Sintió como se le ensanchaban los hombros. No podría reprimir sus instintos por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Que qué quiero decir? Mi querida hermana, me refiero a que si te presentaba algún hombre, sabía que encontrarías uno por ti misma y darías comienzo al ritual —esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Y tú, querida, has hecho exactamente eso. Ahora, el hombre que yo deseo como tu compañero será el que finalice el Orsse.

Lord Franlish se abalanzó hacia Alice como un rayo, ataviado con su algodón blanco y su pelo rubio. Jasper se quedó helado al ver cómo Franlish le desgarraba las faldas y empujaba su espalda contra la pared. Una posesión incandescente cegó a Jasper. Se hinchó súbitamente, su abrigo y sus pantalones se desgarraron a medida que su cuerpo adoptaba la forma de protección. La voluntad por proteger a su compañera forzaba la transformación.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había despejado el colchón del rey ni del momento en el que había acabado aterrizando sobre la espalda de lord Franlish, pero lo hizo. Su puño golpeó la cara de lord Franlish como si estuviera golpeando una pluma, y sus garras hicieron un corte del que manó abundante sangre en la cara del hombre más pequeño.

Franlish se aferró a la manga del abrigo de Jasper y tiró de él, deshaciendo la tela. Un caliente chorro de sangre roció la cara de Jasper. ¡Maldita sea! Aquel canalla le había herido.

Arremetió contra Franlish una y otra vez. Sus puños golpeaban su carne en un momento.

Alice soltó un grito.

Jasper desvió su mirada de Franlish y la fijó en Alice mientras esta gimoteaba. El otro hombre que había estado demostrando un estado de nerviosismo estaba intentando forzar a Alice sobre el colchón del rey.

Jasper se estremeció cuando su mente intentó hacer caso omiso a los instintos animales que le poseían. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Era una mera marioneta en la conspiración del rey contra su propia hermana. La rabia que sintió hacia el rey no solo por aquello, sino por la manera en la que había tratado a su familia durante generaciones, se apoderó inevitablemente de él.

La mirada de Jasper atravesó al rey, quien esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha de triunfo. Jasper apartó a Franlish de un empujón y se tambaleó hacia atrás, mientras este echaba la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, por la conmoción. Pensaba haber ganado la lucha.

La depredadora mirada de Franlish se concentró en Alice y atravesó al otro hombre, que le había apartado de un golpe del cuerpo de la princesa.

Jasper miraba fijamente al rey. Le dolían los músculos y los huesos por cada golpe que había asestado, y el corte de su brazo le empezó a palpitar dolorosamente.

El maldito cobarde pagaría las consecuencias. Jasper agarró a Alice por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia sí.

—Yo... lo siento —le tembló todo el cuerpo, no dejaba de sollozar y de presionar el cuerpo contra el de él.

—Ahora no. Ya discutiremos tus acciones, pero ahora no es el momento —la levantó, y ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y enterró la cara en su torso, a medida que él se abría paso a través de la multitud. Franlish y el otro hombre no se dieron cuenta de que Jasper se alejaba, con su presa en sus brazos.

— ¡Cogedle, malditos estúpidos! ¡Está huyendo con ella! —el rey se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia Jasper.

Todo el mundo se apartó, y permitió el acceso de Su Majestad. Jasper se giró hacia el rey y se detuvo.

—Tu hermano te llevará si no termino la ceremonia aquí y ahora.

Alice tembló bajo sus brazos.

—Sí, sí. Por favor, no permitas que me aleje de ti —se aferró con los puños a su abrigo, presa del pánico.

Jasper sujetó su cintura con tuerza, se dio la vuelta y la colocó sobre una mesa, mientras la gente que se encontraba sentada alrededor de ella no dejaba de conversar ni beber.

Se separó de ella ligeramente y liberó su verga. Se aferró a los muslos de Alice y los abrió. Su falo se deslizó por su carne húmeda y embistió sus caderas, mientras los labios vaginales de la princesa se abrían, permitiendo que su humedad se deslizara en su calor como la lava.

Ella se arqueó hacia él. La fragancia de su Orsse y su propio estado animal y agresivo colisionaron en su interior. Tenía que darse prisa.

— ¡Detenedlos! —la voz del rey resonó cerca en la mente de Jasper.

Las manos aparecieron de todos lados a su alrededor. La gente que había sentada en la mesa acariciaba a Alice, le pellizcaba los pezones y masajeaba su estómago y piernas.

Otras manos cosquillearon y rozaron las piernas de Jasper. Les acariciaban y frotaban para asegurarse de que el proceso ocurriera rápido y sin interferencia alguna del rey.

Una caricia suave como una pluma rozó sus testículos cuando su miembro se deslizó dentro de las paredes revestidas de miel. Los dedos cosquillearon y frotaron sus genitales, sincronizando los apretones con cada golpe de su falo en la suavidad de la princesa.

¡Maldita sea! La sensación era exquisita. Su semilla se arremolinó en su interior, y se preparó para salir. Una sensación de fuego se desplegó por su estómago, y su pene explotó mientras vaciaba toda su voluntad dentro de ella, reclamándola como su compañera de por vida.

Alice gritó, tensó los músculos de su estómago y después se desplomó, golpeando sus hombros contra la mesa. Sus piernas temblaban y se sacudían sobre sus caderas. El vínculo se tornó inquebrantable cuando su semilla se unió a la carne de su matriz.

Alice abrió los ojos de súbito y le miró con atención. Las lágrimas descendían sin control por su cara. Jasper la observó con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Tendió la mano y frotó la palma contra su mejilla.

Ella apoyó el rostro contra la palma de su mano y dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¡Dejadme pasar! ¡Apartaos! —la voz del rey llegaba a gritos hacia él desde la izquierda, justo por encima de la multitud de gente que se había arremolinado a su alrededor.

DISCULPEN LA PALABRA SOEZ PERO QUE JAMES MAS HIJO DE PUTA!

MAS VALE QUE MI JAZZ NO SE DEJA JAJAJA

ALGUIEN ME REGALA UN JAZZ ASI?

BESOS

ME CUENTAN QUE LES PARECIO SI?


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Alice se levantó de un sobresalto al escuchar el sonido de la viva voz de su hermano. Sus puños se aferraron a cada lado de su compañero, al tiempo que escondía la cabeza en su pecho. Las manos de las otras personas que le rodeaban cayeron a un lado.

El latido del corazón de su hombre bajo su pecho la tranquilizó. Cada aliento que él tomaba resonaba en su cuerpo. Su verga, todavía inmóvil dentro de su vagina, los unía con algo más que su semilla. Sus almas estaban ahora entrelazadas.

Ella tembló, e inhaló su fragancia mezclada completamente con la suya propia, y suspiró. Sus poderosos brazos la rodeaban sobre sus hombros y la apartaba de la vista de su hermano. Estaría a salvo.

— ¡Apártate ahora mismo de ella! —su hermano se abalanzó sobre la mesa.

Un profundo gruñido de advertencia salió de su compañero.

Ella no sabía cómo se llamaba.

Levantó la cabeza y observó el afilado ángulo de su mandíbula y el contorno redondeado de su barbilla.

—Mi señor, mi amante y compañero, ¿cuál es su nombre? —le susurró.

Su hermano gruñó.

—Vaya, mi querida malcriada, no podías haber elegido a un Ursus menos apropiado que este. Le mataré, y después, tendrás que elegir a otro.

— ¡No! —ella abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras el miedo parecía desgarrarle el estómago. Sus manos se tensaron sobre la camisa de su compañero y se acercó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo, a su calor, y a su protector abrazo.

Su compañero se inclinó hacia su hermano, quedándose tan cerca de él que sus narices casi se tocaban.

—No hará tal cosa, Su Majestad —su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de su hermano y después la llevó hacia sus ojos, atravesándole—. Mi padre ya tiene temas que zanjar con usted y con sus... costumbres —su voz cayó a un tono de siseo, que hizo que ella se estremeciera y que los escalofríos recorrieran su espalda—. Si alguna vez se atreve a acercase a mí o a lo que es mío, lamentará sus acciones.

Los ojos entrecerrados de su hermano se dirigieron hacia uno de sus guardas, que estaba de pie justo al otro lado, y sus puños descansaron a cada uno de sus lados.

— ¿Lamentarme? Yo creo que no —luego fijó la mirada en su hermana—. Esto no ha acabado, mi querida hermana.

Su compañero tendió la mano y agarró a su hermano por la túnica. La rabia sacudió el brazo de su compañero y Alice abrió bien los ojos. Una sensación abrasadora de furia devoraba su interior. Su piel se había vuelto helada y sus músculos tensos.

—Se ha terminado —su compañero empujó a su hermano, después soltó la túnica y este se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta desaparecer de su vista. A ella le daba vueltas la cabeza... Su hermano había conocido a un hombre que no estaba bajo su dominio.

La mano de su compañero volvió a descansar sobre ella. Unos dedos largos y delgados apretujaron la carne de sus muslos y le cerraron las piernas, hasta que quedó delante de él.

Su hombre la cogió por la parte superior del cuerpo y la levantó, con su miembro palpitando aún en lo más profundo de su interior. El cuerpo de la princesa presionaba contra su torso y sus piernas. Cada parte de ella se sentía poseída por su compañero. Sus brazos y su engordada erección la sujetaban y la acariciaban, y calmaban el profundo anhelo de convertirse en una sola persona. La manera en la que había actuado delante de su hermano había disipado sus miedos de verse de nuevo herida o humillada por alguien.

Se abrieron paso a través de la multitud y se dirigieron lucia la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Alice.

—Tus sirvientes harán las maletas por ti y abandonaremos las celebraciones esta misma noche.

Alice se estremeció ante su orden. Nunca había confiado en nadie con todo su ser. Sonrió. Aquel hombre nunca permitiría que le pasara nada malo.

—Sí, señor —su falo se retorció dentro de ella, cosquilleando su matriz. Ella se mordió el labio y se movió ligeramente, con placer—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Atravesaron la puerta que llevaba al pasillo que conectaba con sus dependencias.

—Soy Jasper Cullen. El duque de Cullen es mi señor.

Ella inhaló una bocanada de aire, sorprendida. Uno de los hijos del duque. Tenían una reputación fiera y malvada. Un escalofrío de conmoción, miedo y excitación recorrió su cuerpo, y la piel de la nuca se le puso de gallina. Nadie se atrevería nunca a ofenderle, ni a él ni a ningún miembro de su familia. Incluyendo su retorcido hermano.

— ¿Cuál... cuál de ellos es usted? —sus ojos no abandonaron ni un momento su rostro.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Por lo que veo, le asusta ser parte de mi escandalosa familia.

Ella deslizó la lengua hacia fuera y se humedeció los labios. En realidad, él tenía razón, pero por razones que no podía ni imaginar.

—Soy Jasper, uno de los hijos gemelos, el segundo nacido del duque. Edward, mi hermano, es mi otra mitad.

Gemelo e hijo del infame duque.

—Ya veo. He elegido bien a mi compañero.

—Eso, Alice, habrá que verlo. Me has engañado. El engaño no puede ser expiado fácilmente. No me has complacido en absoluto.

Ella se tensó bajo sus brazos. Sí. Por el momento en el que él le había acariciado en el pasillo, por el control que demostraba sobre su vida, y por la facilidad con la que parecía poseerla, Alice sabía que era un hombre de voluntad fuerte. Y sabía que sus acciones no le habían agradado en absoluto.

—Yo... yo lo comprendo. Esperaba que pudiera entender mi situación, pero supe que no le agradaría el hecho de que hubiera cogido al toro por los cuernos —inhaló profundamente e intentó calmar la creciente sensación de malestar ante su enfado.

Debería haberse sentido aterrada por haber poseído al tipo exacto de compañero que deseaba, pero cada ápice de rabia que le inundaba tenía su justificación. El sirviente abrió las puertas de su habitación y él atravesó el umbral con ella en brazos.

«Me has engañado». Sus palabras la avergonzaban. No, eran sus acciones las que la avergonzaban. ¡Qué gracia! Debería haber pensado un poco más en todo aquello, pero no creyó que cualquier hombre pudiera ser capaz de rebatirla. Él podía, y lo había hecho, recriminándola por sus acciones, y sin embargo, ¿por qué no se daba media vuelta y se iba?

—Usted... usted, señor, pudo haber elegido marcharse de aquí.

Una sonrisa destelló en los ojos de Jasper, pero sus labios no esbozaron nada.

—En realidad, podría haberlo hecho, Así que, Alice, dime, ¿por qué razón no lo he hecho?

La levantó y retiró el pene de su interior. El tirón de su carne cuando su dureza abandonó su todavía hambrienta vulva la hizo sentir hormigueos en el vientre. Un gemido resonó en lo más profundo de su pecho. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y sus piernas temblaron. Él la equilibró con las manos en su cintura. Ella levantó la mirada por encima de su hombro, y él se la devolvió con unos ojos de color verde claro.

— ¿Por qué no lo he hecho?

Ella no tenía ni idea. Un hombre de su poder y determinación podía haberse dado media vuelta en el momento en que había entrado en el salón y había distinguido el olor de sus propios fluidos bañando el cuerpo de la princesa. ¿O no había podido hacerlo? ¿Acaso sus acciones de la pasada noche le habían unido para siempre, porque el animal que vivía en su interior no dejaría que nadie se le acercara mientras estuviera en Orsse?

Aquella era la pregunta a la que ella tenía que responder, pero en aquel momento, todo lo que podía hacer era enmendar sus errores y seguir sus órdenes, o de lo contrario...

Podía ofrecerse a él, ofrecerse como castigo. Sus manos ya habían golpeado su trasero una vez en el pasillo, y el erótico y punzante calor que había surgido en su interior se apoderaba de ella nuevamente. Su sexo se retorció y su respiración se hizo más profunda.

—Prepara una maleta pequeña y nos iremos —su tono de voz era intenso, pero suave a la vez. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello?

—Angela, por favor, ayúdame.

—Sí, Su Alteza —su pequeña criada apareció con la pequeña maleta en la mano.

Jasper se limitaba a observar a Alice, que le decía a su sirvienta lo que necesitaba meter en la maleta. La graciosa manera en la que ella se movía le hacía rendirse a sus pies. Si alguna vez había deseado a una compañera, ella era la mujer con la que había soñado.

En cuanto la vio en la silla recibiendo placer del hombre del pelo rubio, le atrajo de una manera que ninguna otra mujer había hecho antes. En realidad, exudaba belleza, pero no, era algo más que un aspecto hermoso lo que le arrastraba hacia ella. Le había necesitado, aunque solo hubiera sido para protegerse de su maldito hermano, y Jasper nunca antes se había sentido necesitado por nadie.

Exhaló un suspiro nervioso que le estremeció el cuerpo. Ella le había engañado y a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. Su plan se había visto ensuciado por el conflicto con su hermano. Ella deseaba protección, pero había ocultado la verdad de una manera rastrera y sucia.

No había tramado su plan con sabiduría.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el sofá que había cerca de las ventanas y tomó asiento, sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante. Un hombre que codiciara el estatus que ella podría proporcionarle, y nada más, podía estar sentado allí en lugar de él mismo.

Desde su punto de vista, tan solo un perro sería capaz de ir detrás de ella por lo que su linaje, su dinero o su clase social pudieran proporcionarle.

La hermana del rey.

La piel del cuello se le puso de gallina. Sin mirarla ni haberla tocado, ni haber respirado el animal que llevaba dentro, la idea le aterraba. Su padre tendría mucho que decir acerca de todo aquello.

Su inocencia y su miedo, el hecho de que le necesitara por protección, así como por la orientación; aquellas cualidades le hacían sentirse más atraído aún. Estaba tan cerca de él, que no había manera alguna por la que pudiera alejarse de ella.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras la sangre retumbaba en sus venas. Imágenes de su apareamiento la noche anterior, o de él presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras esta temblaba contra él en el pasillo, golpeaban su mente. Si, así era. Ella le infundía vida y le hacía sentirse más fuerte.

Era una pena que necesitara unas disculpas más sinceras por su parte. Solo deseaba abrazarla y hacer desaparecer su miedo. Frunció el ceño cuando ella señaló a las cintas que reflejaban su posición en la sociedad. Él necesitaba que ella se le ofreciera con toda sinceridad, no simplemente porque ahora estuvieran conectados.

De repente, ella se quedó quieta y le miró con atención. La tristeza, el alivio y la culpabilidad resplandecían en sus ojos. Él cerró los suyos; no deseaba ver el remordimiento que sentía ella por haberle mentido. ¿Confiaría en él, se entregaría y permitiría que su relación empezara de nuevo? Esperaba que pudieran hacer aquello y que fueran capaces de dejar atrás aquel incidente. Una puerta se abrió y se cerró y él abrió los ojos. La sirvienta ya no estaba en la habitación y Alice bajó la cabeza.

—Señor, deseo pagar las consecuencias por mi engaño —su voz, con un tono profundo y cargado de lujuria, hizo engordar su entrepierna.

Intrigante. ¿Podría ella leer sus pensamientos? No. Ninguna mujer Ursus tenía ningún poder especial. Su declaración no era en absoluto lo que había estado esperando.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Alice?

Ella caminó despacio hacia él. Sus caderas se balanceaban mientras las puntas de sus pezones sobresalían a través de la fina tela de uno de sus vestidos para las celebraciones.

¿Cambiaría aquel vestido por un atuendo más apropiado cuando se dirigieran al barco? Él esperaba que no.

Una vez que estuvo delante de él, se arrodilló, y sus faldas se hincharon a su alrededor. Representaba el papel de la diosa que sabía que era cuando levantó la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada cargada de tristeza, remordimiento... y lujuria. Él sintió cómo se endurecía su humedad. Era la primera vez que veía la verdadera mujer que había en ella.

—Señor, deseo que me castigue por lo que he hecho. Que sea usted quien corrija mis acciones irrespetuosas para convertirlas en las adecuadas, para que podamos continuar hacia delante bajo igualdad de condiciones —levantó la mano y señaló el sofá que había a su lado ¿Me permite, señor?

¿Su castigo? ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—Sí. Puedes levantarte, Alice —tendió la mano hacia ella, y esta la rodeó con sus dedos y se apoyó en ella para levantarse. Se levantó las faldas, desnudó para él sus redondeados muslos, que se abultaban hacia un trasero generoso pero firme, y una brillante mata de rizos negros. Él inhaló profundamente y saboreó la fragancia de su lirio mezclada con la suya de clavo, la de su acida miel recubierta con su semilla.

Ella levantó la pierna y después, se arrodilló a su lado en el sofá. Las redondeces de sus rodillas rozaban con fuerza contra un lateral de su muslo.

—Milord, ¿me permite?

Aquello le golpeó con tal intensidad, que creyó estar rodeado por el movimiento de caderas de miles de seductoras mujeres. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Ella deseaba que él le diera unos azotes...

Que la castigara por sus errores. Rió a carcajadas, abiertamente. Ella quería que le castigara de la misma manera que había hecho la pasada noche en el pasillo, porque ella se había movido cuando él había insistido en que no lo hiciera. Maldita sea. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer, darle unos azotes.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, y su verga presionó contra la suave tela de sus calzones. Él deseaba aquello. Serían unos azotes eróticos y placenteros. Lo haría con un tono de voz acorchado y lleno de palabras para que ella entendiera que ambos eran iguales y que él no era una simple marioneta en sus juegos.

—Desde luego, por favor, hazlo, Alice.

Ella se inclinó sobre él, y plantó ambas manos a cada lado de sus piernas.

Él recogió sus faldas con la mano izquierda y las levantó hacia su espalda. Con la mano derecha las sujeto para que no cayeran. El abultamiento de su trasero blanco como una paloma bajo la brillante luz del día fue suficiente para hacerle babear como un perro ante la mesa de la a cena.

Ella contoneó las caderas ligeramente, y él luchó por contener la risita que le punzaba el pecho. Sintió cómo se le torcían los labios. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué valor poseía aquella mujer!

—Quédate quieta —sus dedos le dieron un suave golpecito y le hicieron cosquillas en la corva. Sus músculos se tensaron y ella tomó una brusca bocanada de aire, pero permaneció quieta. Su caricia emplumada recorrió su pantorrilla hasta llegar a su piececito. La piel de sus talones tan suave como cualquier seda que él hubiera vestido nunca; aquello le sorprendía mucho. Rodeó con un círculo el borde y después, pasó los dedos por el puente del pie.

Ella soltó un pequeño grito y sacudió las piernas. Él sonrió, y sintió el calor en su corazón. Ella tenía cosquillas, aquello podía hacerles pasar un buen rato.

—No te muevas, Alice —sus dedos continuaron descendiendo en movimientos ligeros como mariposas desde el puente hasta los dedos de los pies. Cada uno de sus dedos golpeó ligeramente las delicadas yemas como si estuviera tocando un piano.

Levantó la mano y rápidamente, en una ráfaga de leves caricias ligeras como un susurro, le dio un pequeño golpe...

«Uno, dos, tres».

«Uno, dos, tres».

…a lo largo del hueco del pie.

— ¡Oh! ¡Deja de hacer eso! —ella soltó una risita y después toda una carcajada, mientras intentaba retorcerse y alejar sus pies de él.

—No, Alice, no voy a parar.

Con la mano derecha le agarró el cabello y tiró de los mechones, arqueando su cabeza hacia atrás. Él siguió golpeando sus sensibles pies, mientras la sujetaba con firmeza.

La caricia susurrante de su dedo a lo largo de la piel de su pie hizo que su cuerpo temblara deliciosamente. Arqueó la cabeza y sus caderas se abrieron más y más.

El ácido aroma de su humedad en el momento en el que extendió las caderas dio vueltas en su cabeza, Recordaba con tanta claridad el momento en el que la había saboreado con su lengua la noche anterior, que se lamió los labios y desvió sus caricias de las pantorrillas hacia las rodillas, e hizo círculos con sus dedos en la hendidura cubierta de rocío.

Ella gimió y empujó el trasero hacia fuera. En realidad, estaba preparada, preparada para ser saboreada y azotada. Él apartó la mano izquierda de su rodilla y la deslizó dentro de su grieta. El calor de su trasero, de su vulva, le llegó al alma. Introdujo los dedos en su húmeda carne, y ella se balanceó hacia atrás, buscando más.

—Quédate quieta —él embistió sus tres dedos con fuerza dentro de sus labios, en tres rápidas sucesiones. Con cada caricia de sus dedos, sus caderas se arqueaban más hacia atrás, su respiración se volvía más febril, y más fluido derramaba sobre sus manos.

Estaba tan húmeda, tan desenfrenada, tan preparada para él... y él ni siquiera la había azotado todavía.

Sacó los dedos y untó su mantequilla alrededor de la grieta. Se detuvo ante la hendidura arrugada. ¿Le permitiría ella que le penetrara con su miembro? Frunció el ceño, y curvó el dedo índice, y desplegó el placer contra el musculoso agujero. Ella no se endureció, pero soltó un gemido.

¡Maldita sea! La sangre aporreaba su interior. Desde luego, iba a intentarlo. Continuó el camino que había buscado en un principio, untó su crema sobre la grieta y después levantó la mano hacia su espalda, donde su piel ondeó y tembló bajo la estela de su caricia.

Después de los azotes, ella estaría más que dispuesta a permitir que le penetrara su trasero arrugado y de color rosa. Sus testículos se levantaban cerca de su cuerpo. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que había sodomizado a una mujer; en Inglaterra, estaba visto como un acto diabólico. Él adoraba la sensación de los músculos tensos y sedosos alrededor de su humedad, y sabía que a sus hermanos también les gustaba hacerlo.

Su mano derecha le soltó el pelo y la rodeó por el estómago, desde abajo. Suave y caliente, su vientre tembló cuando él la abrazó con ternura al darle el primero de los azotes.

Levantó la mano en el aire y flexionó los dedos, creando una especie de copa. Tensó los músculos e inhaló profundamente. Uno, dos, tres.

La balanceó hacia ella.

_Zas._

La palma de su mano golpeó su trasero en la curva del redondo abultamiento. Sintió hormigueos en la mano y un estrangulado susurro explotó de la boca de la princesa.

Él continuó azotándola en ese punto, y permitió que el calor se infundiera no solo en su mano sino también en su trasero. Retorció los dedos, tirando suavemente de la carne de su trasero hasta revelar la grieta.

Ella arqueó el trasero hacia él.

—No volverás a engañarme nunca, Alice. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? —hizo una pausa como si sus palabras se filtraran a través de la nube de excitación en la que se encontraba ella.

—Sí, señor. Nunca, no volveré a hacerlo nunca.

—Buena chica, y yo nunca te engañaré a ti. La verdad y la sinceridad prevalecerán siempre, no importa lo dolorosas que puedan llegar a ser.

Levantó la mano en el aire una vez más; la huella roja de su azote calmaba la excitación de su piel.

—Así será, señor.

La mano descendió a través del aire y la golpeó en el misino punto...

_¡Zas!_

…y luego, se retiró rápidamente para añadir otro azote.

_¡Zas!_

Ella tensó el cuerpo y después, gimió. El sonido era la misma dulce música que había oído en ella cuando habían estado en el pasillo la noche anterior. Un sonido primitivo de excitación, de disfrute, y de placer.

Su pene se estiraba contra sus pantalones. Apartó la mano, e introdujo sus dedos dentro de su melosa grieta, y el cálido aceite de su sexo fluyó de su abertura y se extendió por su mano.

¡Vaya! A ella le gustaba aquello. Retiró la mano hacia atrás, hasta que la punta de su dedo encontró el arrugado anillo de piel que descansaba entre sus nalgas. Lentamente, presionó la punta de su dedo contra la musculosa abertura.

Ella estiró los músculos contra el dedo y después, sucumbió. Su ano se abrió para él, y la yema se deslizó dentro del aterciopelado infierno. Él se detuvo, ella jadeó, en un aliento profundo y desigual, tembló ante la penetración y después, gimió.

El sonido del libertino placer en su gemido le excitó. Su verga golpeaba contra sus pantalones y él tuvo que respirar a través de sus dientes apretados. «Solo termina tu sermón y podrás poseerla, Jasper».

—Somos iguales, Alice. Nuestra posición social y nuestro dinero no significan nada en nuestra relación —él retiró la yema de su dedo del flojo agujero y lo introdujo de nuevo, en un rápido movimiento—. Nunca ejercerás control alguno sobre mí, y yo nunca lo haré sobre ti. Tus opiniones y tus emociones siempre serán escuchadas y serán consideradas antes de que tomemos cualquier tipo de decisión. Así como las mías. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí... sí... sí, señor.

—Bien. No vuelvas a tratarme nunca como si fuera una marioneta en tus manos.

Levantó la mano una vez más en el aire y la flexionó. Sus ojos se fijaron en el abultamiento de su trasero y en la marca roja que ya le quemaba la piel. Bajó la mano y golpeó el abultamiento de su nalga.

_¡Zas... zas... zas!_

Ella gritó, se agito con violencia y tembló, y la miel de su sexo salpicó la tela de sus pantalones. La mano le escocía, pero su corazón latía a un ritmo descontrolado mientras sus genitales le pedían a gritos que se zambullera en su acuosa vulva.

Levantó su flexible cuerpo de su regazo y colocó sus rodillas sobre el cojín del asiento, y ella dejó las manos sobre el arqueado respaldo. Él se levantó detrás de ella y se desabrochó los botones de los pantalones. El faldón cayó suelto y liberó su ardiente erección.

Sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas, y él arqueó las suyas. Empujó hacia delante, y deslizó su larga longitud dentro de sus inundados labios.

Su carne le atrapó y él sacudió el cuerpo con violencia. Se le endurecieron los testículos y su semilla ascendió con rapidez. Él inhaló profundamente y se quedó quieto; no deseaba que aquello acabara demasiado pronto.

Ella gimió y empujó las caderas hacia atrás, contra él, a medida que su carne temblaba en oleadas alrededor de su miembro. Él se retiró de su vulva con toda la intención.

Derramaría su semilla en el tenso anillo de sus nalgas. El corazón le latía en la garganta y bajó la cabeza para mirar su falo, la carne brillante con los jugos de la princesa. Colocó la punta sobre el capullo rosado y tenso, y presionó hacia delante. El anillo de carne arrugada cedió, y su bulbosa cabeza entró en su derretido centro.

Ella jadeó, tembló, arqueó la espalda y presionó el trasero hacia arriba. Él se inclinó hacia delante y su respiración jadeó contra la piel de su nuca.

—Alice.

Lamió su dulce piel. Tensó los músculos del estómago y empujó poco a poco dentro del calor resbaladizo y sedoso de su trasero. Su cara, justo encima de ella, absorbió cada uno de sus gemidos y temblores, cada jadeo de placer mientras él se acomodaba completamente dentro de ella.

Ella estaba tan tensa que cada centímetro de su miembro era acariciado por el ceñido canal. Sus testículos se contrajeron y él gimió cuando el calor le atravesó las entrañas.

Se inclinó hacia su cuerpo y encontró su pezón; el tenso capullo de carne estaba arrugado y endurecido. Él lo rodeó en círculos mientras su otra mano recorría su estómago hacia abajo hasta alcanzar los resbaladizos pliegues de su sexo. Trazó el contorno de cada labio y con la palma frotó el pequeño capullo, a la vez que pellizcaba su pezón e introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de su sexo.

Ella emitió un gritó y sus fluidos se derramaron contra su dedo. Él echó las caderas hacia atrás y embistió en su tembloroso trasero una y otra vez. Las sacudidas de su orgasmo tiraron de la semilla que encerraban sus vesículas seminales con cada succión a lo largo de su mango. Las sensaciones colisionaron con las emociones, y la dicha líquida explotó en su ser, en chorros y chorros que derramaba de su interior, y Cielo santo! Los músculos se agitaron con violencia y él sintió cómo se tambaleaba. Descargó su peso contra ella en un estado de cansancio, y suspiró.

—Alice.

Ella temblaba bajo él. Jasper deseó poder embriagarse de sus emociones y tocar el placer tan intenso que hacía que le cosquilleara la piel. Había disfrutado tanto como él lo había hecho. Sonrió. Tenían muchas posibilidades de vivir una unión duradera y feliz.

Alice miró intencionadamente por encima del hombro a su compañero, que se estaba vistiendo después de haber salido de la bañera. Inmaculado fue la única palabra en la que pudo pensar para describir a aquel hombre.

Unos hombros anchos, una cintura estrecha, un cabello largo y moreno y unos ojos verdes que resplandecían de deseo cada vez que la miraban. En realidad, se sentía afortunada por tenerle.

—Mi señor, siento haberle engañado para que llegara a ser mi compañero. No pretendía atraparle, solo deseaba encontrar mi propia libertad.

Él la miró a los ojos, que todavía tenían una expresión dura, pero cargada de compasión.

—Lo sé, Alice. Conozco los rumores que hablan de fechorías de tu hermano. Supongo que la realidad es mucho peor de lo que cuentan, aunque también creo que pueden correr bastantes rumores que son completamente falsos.

Ella bajó la cabeza, para apartar los ojos de él.

—Así es —le dijo, y se lamió sus labios secos.

—Lo sabré todo con el tiempo, Alice.

Ella asintió.

—Él es la razón por la que tenía que asegurarme de que mi compañero no temiera enfrentarse a sus caprichos, en el caso de que fuera necesario.

—Entonces, has elegido bien. No dejaré que ese canalla se acerque a ti; además, vas a venir conmigo a Inglaterra.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Inglaterra.

—Jasper, ¿encajaré yo en ese lugar? Nací aquí y fui educada bajo los estrictos valores de los Ursus.

—Lo harás, y a mí me parecen unos valores deliciosos. Estarás bien. Tendremos que vestirte de una manera algo diferente, pero podrás llevar lo que normalmente llevas cuando estemos en la intimidad —sonrió, mientras su mirada recorría su vestido transparente, y ella sintió cómo se le calentaban las mejillas—. En realidad, me gusta muchísimo la idea.

Tenía razón. Ella estaría con él, y se alejaría de su hermano. Dos bendiciones a la vez. Aquel hombre se las había arreglado para llegar hasta su corazón. La emoción del amor era aún pequeña pero se hacía más grande con cada momento que pasaba a su lado. El calor que sentía en el corazón le daba esperanzas. Tenía fe en que sus vidas fueran felices. ¿Pero sentiría él lo mismo?

—Jasper, tengo que saber qué es lo que sientes más allá de la unión que se establece con una compañera de por vida. ¿Te importo? —Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Era una estúpida, solo acababan de conocerse.

En dos grandes zancadas, Jasper quedó de pie a su lado. Se arrodilló delante de ella y colocó las manos en sus muslos.

—Alice, no sé cómo explicarte esto —Deslizó la lengua hacia fuera y trazó el contorno de sus labios. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, la miró a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada—. Has hecho que me sienta necesitado y deseado de una manera que nadie había hecho en toda mi vida. Mi padre y mi madre eran felices, pero el modo por el que llegaron a convertirse en compañeros de por vida superó cualquier escándalo y empañó para siempre nuestra existencia. Maldita sea, mi primer hermano ni siquiera sabe quién es su señor. Todos los miembros de mi familia tienen sus propias necesidades, sus propios poderes. Mis poderes son triviales en comparación.

Ella abrió aún más los ojos.

— ¿Tus poderes son inferiores... a los de ellos? Pero tú eres tan fuerte y tan... tan... intimidatorio.

—Ahí está la cuestión. Nuestra familia fue desterrada porque mi padre suponía una amenaza a los valores de la sociedad.

—Lo entiendo, Jasper —se mordió el labio—. ¿Qué otro poder posees, Jasper? He intentado averiguarlo, pero ha estado eludiéndome.

Él inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Mi hermano gemelo, Edward, puede utilizar su mente para cambiar de sitio las cosas, para moverlas, para leer los pensamientos de la gente. Es bastante sorprendente. Movió la tierra para evitar que su compañera de por vida escapara muerta de miedo antes de que él pudiera ofrecerle explicación alguna. Desearía que mis poderes fueran más, pero desgraciadamente, solo puedo leer las emociones. Me basta un vistazo a la gente para saber lo que siente, no importa la fuerza con la que oculten sus emociones —la miró con atención

— ¿Estás leyendo mis emociones ahora? ¿Que siento, Jasper?

Sus ojos no dejaron de mirarla.

—Excitación, miedo —se le curvaron los labios—. Cansancio —las cejas se le movieron—. Deseo y... —sus ojos adoptaron una forma redonda—, amor.

A ella le tembló el labio, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Tú... tú puedes verlo—cuan humillante le resultaba todo aquello... Sabía que había empezado a amarle. ¡Solo después de un día! Apartó la mirada de él y fijó los ojos en la ventana que había más allá de su hombro.

—Alice —él sacudió sus rodillas y ella volvió a mirarle—. Somos iguales. No hay secretos entre nosotros. Yo nunca te ocultaría lo que siento por ti. Además, yo también te amo —le guiñó el ojo.

—Oh, Jasper —ella lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le abrazó con fuerza—. He hecho una buena elección. Una elección excelente.

—Así es, princesa, has hecho una buena elección.

CONCLUSION: QUIERO LLORAR! PORQUE NO PUEDO ENCONTRARME UN JASPER ASI?

QUIERO DECIR QUE SOY UNA FIEL CREYENTE DE LA IGUAL DE DERECHOS LO DIGO POR LAS NALGADAS…

BUENO DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO?

YO SOY TEAM JASPER DE POR VIDA JAJAJA

QUE ME DE TODAS LAS NALGADAS QUE QUIERA

BESOS


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo dedicado a mi Bffa Blair Marie **

**Emmett**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Sudhamly, Inglaterra, 1817._

—Lord Royce posee un porte elegante, ¿no es así?

Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies, a medida que bajaban por el camino que atravesaba el bosque, y Rosalie suspiró. ¿Por qué razón encontraban todas sus amigas a su futuro marido tan... tan hermoso? Ella apenas podía mirarle sin que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Un escalofrío descendió por su espalda al acordarse de sus fríos labios acariciando apresuradamente los suyos, en una caricia nerviosa en el momento de abandonar la hacienda de su padre hacía dos noches.

— ¿Marie? —Rosalie miraba con atención hacia las rocas y la tierra marrón que cubría el camino por el que paseaban. Las faldas de seda de las mujeres se balanceaban de un lado a otro con cada paso que daban—. ¿Has deseado alguna vez bueno, algo... alguien diferente?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Rose? ¿Alguien como el mozo del establo u otra persona inadecuada? —Marie soltó una risita—. Siempre he pensado que vuestro mozo del establo es encantador —la sonrisa de Marie se hizo más abierta.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y un rizo rebelde de pelo rojizo cayó sobre su cara, obstaculizando su visión. «No, alguien... intenso… Un hombre que no se pase el día sentado sobre su trasero y jugando a juegos inacabables». Frunció el ceño.

—No alguien inadecuado, Marie. Royce es simplemente tan... Bueno, no es un hombre interesante, como todo pretendiente que ha venido llamando a la puerta de mi padre.

Giraron la curva en donde terminaban los árboles y el camino se abrió para dar paso a un campo lleno de flores azules y blancas que se balanceaban con suavidad bajo la brisa. Rosalie se detuvo, mientras la calidez en la belleza de la escena curvaba sus labios hasta hacerles esbozar una sonrisa.

Adoraba aquel campo, aquel paseo, y Sudhamly. Un suspiro emanó de su pecho. Aquello era parte del problema: no quería irse a Surry para vivir en la hacienda de Royce. Si lo hacía rara vez podría ver aquel campo repleto de alegres flores. Sintió cómo se le comprimía el pecho.

—Oh, Rose, yo no me parezco en nada a ti. Solo deseo un hombre agradable y apropiado que cuide de mí. Nada más. Tú siempre has… bueno, siempre has sido la que atraía todas las miradas. ¿Hay algún caballero que haya captado tu interés?

—No. Yo... sé que es una estupidez por mi parte desear más de lo que Royce puede ofrecerme.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Se dieron la vuelta y continuaron bajando a un lado del campo. La tierra tembló ante el impacto de los cascos y justo delante de ellas apareció un ciervo en el prado. A Rosalie le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando el pelaje marrón brillante del ciervo ondeó, y sus fosas nasales resplandecieron.

Marie gritó y Rosalie agarró a su amiga por la capa, tirando de ella hacia el bosque en una fracción de segundo. Cubrió la boca de Marie con su mano enguantada de niña. La respiración de Marie calentaba su mano a través del cuero mientras la tierra seguía temblando bajo sus pies. Era el sonido ensordecedor de los cascos de un caballo y... el aleteo de una montura de cuero que se hacía más fuerte por momentos.

—Sssh, ¿notas el temblor?... Se acerca un jinete.

Marie asintió con la cabeza y Rosalie dejó caer la mano de la boca de su amiga.

Se escondieron hasta adoptar una posición que no pudiera ser vista desde el campo, y se agacharon a un lado, bajo la sombra de las ramas de un árbol enorme, cuando un gran corcel negro apareció a través de los árboles persiguiendo al ciervo. El animal dio un salto y atravesó el campo; el caballo y el jinete se convirtieron en un borrón en el instante en el que ganaron terreno sobre el ciervo.

Rosalie se quedó sin respiración. Aquel hombre era enorme. Sus botas negras, brillantes y bien pulidas, reflejaban los rayos del sol. La tela de color rojo sangre de su abrigo se ceñía a su musculosa espalda y después se abría, hasta revoloteara su alrededor.

Ella se quedó paralizada, hipnotizada por la masculinidad de aquel hombre. No llevaba ningún sombrero y su cabello largo, anticuado y de color visón, formaba remolinos y caía pesadamente en una cola sobre su espalda.

Su caballo, un animal de arrastre bestial de color negro con unos cascos cubiertos de pelo y unas crines sueltas y largas, se giró hacia un lado cuando el jinete alternó su peso ligeramente hacia un lado del animal.

Verdaderamente cabalgaban como uno solo. Rosalie se mordió el labio. El jinete manejaba a aquella criatura con total comodidad.

Trasladaba las riendas correosas por el sudor de una mano a la otra. Los movimientos de la cabeza del caballo deslizaban las riendas de un lado a otro entre el suave y flexible agarre de aquel hombre.

Oh. Sintió cómo se le encogía el pecho. ¿Qué sentiría si aquella mano segura y tranquila agarrara sus dedos, mientras levantaba su mano hacia sus labios? Le tembló la mano, mientras hacía una mueca con los labios en un beso imaginario. Hormigueos de calor recorrieron su piel. Vaya.

La bestia avanzaba a un lado del ciervo, y el jinete saltó de la montura. Su torso golpeó el duro estómago del animal hasta conseguir reducir al ciervo sobre el suelo.

El ciervo se retorció y se agitó violentamente bajo aquel enorme hombre que se agachaba sin esfuerzo sobre sus rodillas. Éste abrió los ojos de par en par y encajó la mandíbula mientras sujetaba al ciervo. Su respiración era tan fuerte al exhalar que sonaba como si estuviera gruñendo.

A Rosalie se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuello y su corsé se volvió más tirante contra su pecho. No podía apartar los ojos de aquel hombre.

El ciervo continuaba agitándose con violencia. Los dedos del hombre se flexionaron sobre el pelaje del animal, y el ciervo se quedó inmóvil, apretó los dientes y emitió un ruido de traqueteo constante.

La suave caricia de sus dedos contra el cuello del ciervo había apaciguado y tranquilizado a la bestia. ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así?

El hombre se levantó y dejó al ciervo en el suelo. La bestia no se movió. Rosalie abrió los ojos de par en par.

Él agarró las cornamentas, una en cada mano, tiró de ellas, y las retorció. El crujido de huesos atravesó el aire.

Rosalie dio un sobresalto, soltó un grito, y después se cubrió la boca con una mano, un segundo más tarde. Había asesinado a aquel ciervo únicamente con sus manos. Aquel hombre poseía dulzura, poder y control. El corazón le latió con fuerza y tragó saliva compulsivamente.

La cabeza del hombre se volvió hacia atrás y sus ojos redondos se concentraron en ellas. ¿Ojos redondos?

Él sacudió la cabeza, y el pelo se le soltó de la cola. Se irguió en toda su altura y la miró con atención.

No. Ella se había equivocado, tenía los ojos de una forma normal. ¿Cómo podía influir en ella un hombre tan bestial como aquel? Se lamió los labios, deseaba besarle y comparar la masculinidad de sus acciones con las correctas caricias de Royce.

—Rose... Rose... ven, vámonos de aquí. Es… es imposible creer que acabemos de ser testigos de cómo un hombre asesina a un ciervo con sus propias y desnudas manos. No quiero que se nos acerque —las manos de Marie se agarraban y se clavaban en el brazo de su amiga, en un intento por tirar le ella en dirección a la casa del padre de Rosalie.

Acercárseles... ¿lo haría?

El corazón le latía aceleradamente en el pecho, y la excitación le hacía sentir hormigueos en la piel, de una manera que nunca jamás había sentido en su vida. Deseaba conocerle. Tenía que saber su nombre. Tenía que saber la sensación que le produciría el roce de un hombre como aquel.

— ¿Quién es?

El hombre se enjugó las manos en sus pantalones de cuero grises y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su montura.

—No estoy segura, y no me gustaría averiguarlo.

— ¿Hablas en serio, Marie? Es fascinante. ¿No te excita? —sus pezones se endurecieron bajo su corsé y presionaron incómodamente contra la tensa restricción. Ella contoneó el torso, en un intento de disipar el malestar y los hormigueos que rodeaban sus senos.

— ¿Fascinante? ¿Excitante? No lo creo. Lo más probable es que esté completamente chalado —Marie seguía tirándole del brazo. Por favor, Rose. Vámonos de aquí.

Rosalie cambió de posición, pero no dio ni un paso. Él hombre tiraba de una cuerda de cuero desde la montura y volvía de nuevo hacia el ciervo.

¡Madre mía, sus manos engullían por completo las delgadas patas del animal! ¿Qué sentiría si él descansara esas manos sobre sus propias muñecas? Tragó saliva con fuerza, mientras imaginaba sus enormes manos cubriendo todo su estómago. Una sensación suave como la pluma subió de entre sus piernas directamente hacia su vientre. La carne de su sexo le cosquilleaba y un chorro de humedad se filtraba hacia fuera.

Respiró con fuerza.

La pegajosa humedad no era el resultado de una necesidad por aliviarse a sí misma ni por su período. Sintió como se le sonrojaban las mejillas. Él la afectaba de aquella manera. Era increíble. Le observó cuando ató las patas del ciervo con la cuerda y las aseguró. Le temblaron las piernas como si sus dedos estuvieran rozándole los tobillos.

Aquel hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Su cabeza cayó entonces hacia delante, y su mirada intensa y amplia atravesó la suya y la dejó inmóvil en el sitio.

—Yo me voy, Rose —la mano de Marie cayó de su brazo y se dio la vuelta.

Ella debería irse... en realidad, debería retirarse, pero no podía apartar los ojos de él.

Las pisadas de Marie sobre las hojas detrás de ella se detuvieron un momento.

—Rose, no puedo dejarte aquí sola. Ven conmigo, por favor.

El sonido del miedo y el malestar en la voz de Marie hizo pedazos todas las sensaciones que resonaban en el cuerpo de Rosalie. En realidad, Marie tenía razón. Rosalie debería irse con ella. Sin embargo...

—Tengo que saber su nombre, Marie. Solo será un momento. Por favor, por favor, espérame aquí mientras lo averiguo.

— ¡Rose!

Rosalie salió de la sombra de los árboles y apareció en el mar de flores blancas y azules. Las piernas le temblaban a cada paso que daba hacia el gigantesco hombre. Era inmenso.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y tragó con fuerza. Sentía la sensación del hormigueo de una pluma en su piel, y se hacía más intenso a medida que acortaba la distancia que le separaba de aquel hombre.

Él observó cómo se acercaba. Ella se lamió el labio inferior cuando estuvo a un metro escaso de él. Ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y le miró a la cara.

—Señor, soy lady Rosalie, ¿y usted es…?

Él inhaló profundamente, olfateó de nuevo el aire y después, cerró los ojos.

No respondió, pero se dio la vuelta, se inclinó hacia abajo y levantó al ciervo del suelo. Se giró hacia su montura, dejó al animal sobre las posaderas del caballo y deslizó el cuero que rodeaba las patas del ciervo a través de los aros que había en la montura. Sus enormes manos trabajaban con una diestra precisión.

Era increíble cómo unos dedos tan grandes podían manejar una cuerda tan pequeña. Ella observó a Marie, que estaba de pie, a un lado del campo. « ¡Entérate de cómo se llama, Rosalie, y vámonos!».

— ¿Señor? —la lengua de Rosalie volvió a pasar por sus labios secos, mientras él se movía hacia el otro lado del caballo y aseguraba las patas delanteras.

El corcel negro se erguía inmóvil. El hombre regresó al lado del caballo en el que ella se encontraba, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, cubriéndolo de rocío. Rosalie ahogó un grito.

—Milady, no creo que desee saber nada acerca de mí ni de lo que tenga que ver con quien soy —su mirada recayó en sus faldas, a la altura de las caderas. Cerró los ojos e inhaló, por lo que su pecho se ensanchó bajo su fino chaleco; luego emitió un profundo gruñido que vibró en su pecho.

Abrió los párpados, y le miró directamente a los ojos. Tenía la mandíbula en una firme línea y se lamió los labios.

—Le sugiero que se aleje de mi lado.

El calor que emanaba su cuerpo la rodeó en una cálida manta de la que no podía escapar, incluso bajo aquel caluroso día.

Ella enderezó los hombros.

—No hasta que sepa cuál es su nombre, señor —le sonrió, y le flaquearon las rodillas como si fueran de mantequilla. Su determinación había podido con ella. No, era su fortaleza lo que no la había abandonado. Qué emoción. En realidad, un frenesí intensificado que había deshecho su ser.

Una sonrisa curvó una de las comisuras de sus labios y algo profundo y vigoroso dio vueltas en sus ojos.

El nombre de la intensa emoción que se rezagaba trémula en sus profundidades la eludía. Su pecho ascendía y descendía, y tenía que esforzarse por respirar.

—Lady Rosalie, si no se aparta de mi lado ahora, le clavaré mi mango en su... aquí en este campo, y delante de su amiga.

— ¿Cómo dice, señor? — ¿qué había querido decir con su mango? Otro chorro de humedad se deslizó de entre sus muslos y las mejillas le ardieron de calor. ¡Dios mío! Qué sensación tan deliciosa, causada por el simple hecho de estar de pie a su lado.

Él inhaló de nuevo, el cuerpo le tembló mientras sus puños se pegaban a cada uno de sus flancos. Apartó la mirada de ella, y observó la montura de su caballo.

— ¡Váyase ahora mismo! No estoy bromeando.

Aunque sus palabras la decepcionaron, la excitaban de una manera intrigante. No podía alejarse y renunciar a saber su nombre. Miró a Marie, que seguía de pie observándola a la sombra de los árboles, mirando la escena con atención. Entonces, Rosalie se giró de nuevo hacia el hombre.

—Dígame su nombre, señor, y luego me iré —el labio inferior le temblaba. «Por favor, por favor, dímelo. Yo... yo no puedo irme sin saber quién eres».

Él le agarró la cintura con las manos y las marcó a través de la muselina y las finas enaguas. A ella se le erizó cada uno de los pelos de sus brazos y se balanceó, ligera como la pluma, como si estuviera siendo arrastrada por la corriente. Oh, Dios... La euforia estimulaba cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Él llevó los labios hacia los de ella, en un movimiento brusco e intenso. Su lengua embistió dentro de su boca y ella gimió ante la invasión, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer que no fuera sentir su caricia.

Quizás «mango» se hubiera referido a la lengua.

Suspiró y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Podría tomarse esa libertad con ella cuando le pareciera. No importaba lo impactante que fuera el gesto.

—Mmmm —se relajó contra él y movió suavemente los labios, imitando los movimientos que él hacía sobre los suyos.

Sus labios le pellizcaron y presionaron. La caverna húmeda de su boca y su lengua sabían a café y a anís. Oh, aquello sí que era un verdadero beso, dulce, especiado y lleno de pasión. Se balanceó en sus brazos.

— ¡Rose! ¡Rose!

El grito de su amiga cortó la neblina en la que flotaba. Marie no podía dejar que su amiga disfrutara de un único beso, aventurero y escandaloso.

Él se apartó de sus labios y bajó la cabeza para mirarla. Sus cálidos ojos grises se agitaban con dolor, confusión y anhelo, algo que le llegó al alma. Su corazón deseaba a ese hombre.

—Ahora váyase —las palabras salieron en forma de un gruñido a través de sus dientes apretados—. No podré detenerme si no lo hace.

«Oh, sí, señor, no dude en hacerlo». Pensamientos traviesos y arriesgados. Un golpe de calor le quemó la cara y el pecho. Ella deseaba que él la besara una y otra vez, que remitiera con sus manos sus caderas y acariciara el dolor que sentía en los senos.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero un gemido emanó de su boca en lugar de palabras.

Él apretujó bruscamente sus caderas con las manos, y tiró de ella un poco hacia sí, y una cálida sensación de dolor le atravesó la piel. Sus brazos se agitaron con violencia y sus dedos la soltaron como si estuviera sujetando algo que deseara y detestara a la vez. Negó con la cabeza, y su pelo moreno y largo se deslizó suelto sobre sus hombros; después, se subió a su montura.

Sus ojos grises, cargados de necesidad y deseo, la miraron fijamente, cubrieron su cuerpo y su mente con una cuerda invisible de avidez de la que ella no estaba muy segura de querer liberarse.

— ¡Váyase!

Ella caminó hacia Marie, pero se negaba a romper el contacto visual con él. Deseaba aquel momento... deseaba sentir la emoción, cualquiera que fuera, que acababa de experimentar con él. Su alma lo necesitaba.

Chaqueó la lengua al espolear al caballo a ambos lados, y juntos salieron al galope hacia los árboles.

Rosalie se quedó allí de pie, incapaz de moverse mientras le veía desaparecer en el bosque.

« ¿Quién era él? ¿Quién era él?». Un beso enloquecedor, pero no había conseguido averiguar su nombre.

—Rose. Oh, Rose, ¿te encuentras bien? —Marie caminó hasta colocarse delante de ella y su mirada recorrió toda su cara—. Oh, oh, ¡Rose! ¡Mira lo que ha hecho con tus labios!

Rosalie levantó la mano y se tocó la superficie húmeda y dilatada. Su dedo se deslizó a lo largo del inflamado labio inferior. ¡Cielo santo! Tenía la piel suave como la seda. Miró de nuevo hacia el bosque, en dirección hacia donde él había desaparecido.

—Ha... ha sido increíble, Marie. No sabía que un beso podía ser tan intenso.

Marie soltó una risita.

—Parecía muy brusco, Rose.

—Oh, Marie, ese beso... nunca había experimentado una cosa igual —suspiró—. Pero todavía no sé cómo se llama —apartó la mirada de los árboles y la dirigió hacia la cara de su amiga—. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser ese hombre, Marie?

Su amiga acarició con la mano el brazo de Rosalie.

—No.

« ¡Maldita sea!». Agarró la mano de Marie y levantó sus dedos hacia sus labios.

—Tócame los labios... es increíble. Las yemas de los dedos de Marie recorrieron los dilatados labios de Rosalie.

—Oh, Rose, están suaves, más suaves que la seda más fina.

—Sí —respiró con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía en una deliciosa neblina—. Tengo... tongo que saber quién es ese hombre.

Emmett se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su caballo y observaba a la encantadora e inocente lady Rosalie mientras su amiga recorría con uno de sus dedos sus angelicales labios.

Gruñó.

«No. Emmett, no permitirás que se suceda otro encuentro. Es demasiado pura para enredarse en un rápido apareamiento contigo».

La destrozaría de toda manera concebible si volvía a tocarla una vez más. Dio gracias al Ursus porque ella no hubiera estado sola y porque su amiga le hubiera ayudado inconscientemente a controlar la situación. Había utilizado su mente para que su amiga se rindiera a su voluntad, para que interrumpiera el momento gritando el nombre de lady Rosalie. Incluso aunque la hubiera amenazado con tomarla delante de su amiga, él tenía honor y nunca arruinaría a una inocente con título de nobleza mientras otra estaba allí de pie, observando la escena.

Debería haber utilizado sus poderes mentales para que su presencia pareciera completamente desapercibida. Suspiró. «Eres un estúpido, Emmett. Otra frívola interacción con una mujer que no es una Ursus». Lo único que deseaba era que aquella mujer regresara a su casa y continuara rápidamente con su vida La vida de la hija de un duque que gira al ritmo de las fiestas y los amigos. Seguro que acabaría olvidándole. Suspiró.

«Qué estúpido zoquete».

Lady Rosalie.

Exhaló otro suspiro que no hizo nada por aliviar la tensión que sentía.

La hija del duque de Hale.

Las tierras de sus padres limitaban la una con la otra desde hacía años, aunque sus familias nunca se habían dirigido la palabra. Hasta aquel día. Se aseguraría de que nunca más se diera una conversación con aquel hermoso ángel, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes. Sería su perdición. Su perdición.

Llevó al caballo hacia la mansión Cullen. Encerraría en su mente los labios suaves y temblorosos y las generosas curvas de lady Rosalie, y después tiraría bien lejos la llave.

YO TAMBIEN QUIERO BESOS!

LO SE ROSALIE NO TIENE CABELLO ROJO PERO CREO QUE HAY QUE VARIAR…

QUE LES PARECIO?

BESOS


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 02**

La fría tierra resonaba bajo sus pies y ella tembló ante los golpes que cosquilleaban por sus piernas como dedos acariciándole la piel. Se había dado la vuelta una y otra vez. Nada.

Nada excepto la oscuridad del bosque que la rodeaba. El corazón le latía en la garganta.

_Uhu, uhu, uhu._

Ella se sobresaltó y soltó un grito, y después levantó la mano para taparse la boca. «Tranquilízate, Rosalie, solamente es un búho». Se le erizaron los pelos del cuello al notar que alguien la observaba a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta. Lord Royce se levantaba frente a ella.

Él desplegó los brazos hacia ella.

—Ven a calentarte un poco, milady.

Ella caminó hacia delante, temblando, y se rindió a su abrazo. Sus brazos se cerraron a su alrededor, apenas lo suficiente como para abrazarla, y la brisa helada del invierno sopló en su espalda. Un temblor sacudió sus extremidades.

Ella empujó contra su pecho y se apartó de su lado.

—No. No, esto está mal, no eres la elección correcta.

Un gruñido vino desde detrás de su hombro y Royce dejó caer los brazos. Rosalie se dio la vuelta para averiguar quién era el intruso que había emitido aquel sonido. El hombre del prado se levantaba a un lado del bosque

Sus ojos grises resplandecieron como los de un animal en la noche bajo la luz de la antorcha. El calor de su presencia devoró su cuerpo y los temblores cesaron. Miró por encima del hombro. Royce había desaparecido.

¿Se ha ido? ¿A... a dónde se ha ido?

Se giró hacia el hombre del prado y él, también, se había disuelto en la noche. ¡Qué extraño! No obstante, su calor persistía en el aire, y se extendía hacia ella. Los pezones se le endurecieron hasta convertirse en duras puntas, y la fragancia del anís bañaba sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo sus labios se acercaban a su pezón izquierdo, y la humedad le adhería su vestido a la piel.

Sus dientes presionaron y tiraron, y mordieron después la cima. Una sensación de placentero dolor atravesó su cuerpo como un sacacorchos, le abrió los muslos y humedeció su sexo con su vino. Se sacudió violentamente y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Estaba tumbada en una cama, con las piernas completamente abiertas, los pezones sobresaliendo directamente hacia el techo. Sus gruesas mantas de plumas estaban apartadas a los pies de la cama, y no vio al hombre del campo mordiéndole la carne.

Frunció el ceño, buscó las mantas y se acurrucó bajo ellas. Al cerrar los ojos de nuevo, distinguió el olor a anís. La fragancia colgaba pesada de las mantas. La carne de entre sus muslos se humedecía una vez más.

¿Por qué le había afectado de aquella manera? Sus manos tiraron hacia arriba de su camisón bajo las mantas, y sus dedos trazaron la curva de su vientre hasta llegar a los fríos rizos de su sexo. Apretó con fuerza los ojos. «No deberías tocarte a ti misma, Rosalie, no es correcto hacer algo así. Pero no le importaba. Sus dedos separaron sus pliegues y se deslizaron dentro de su miel. Unos escalofríos de calor soplaron por su cuerpo, y sus caderas se arquearon hacia el intenso placer que le provocaba su propia caricia.

« ¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios!». Su caricia se afirmó en su sexo, se deslizó alrededor del borde de la entrada y regresó hacia el endurecido capullo de carne. Las estrellas brillaron tras sus párpados, y los músculos de las piernas se estiraron mientras apuntaban a los dedos de los pies.

«Sí, eso es, te deseo, lady Rosalie ». La voz del hombre del campo fluyó en su mente, pero no en sus oídos.

Sus dedos masajearon su piel cuando más y más humedad recubría sus labios inferiores. Gimió bajo la oscuridad. El placer entrelazaba sus sentidos en una profundidad cortante y deliciosa en su vientre.

« ¿Me permites... me permites acariciarte como tú lo estás haciendo ahora, y más?».

Su dedo corazón presionó en su abertura y se estremeció...

—Más, sí, más —la barbilla le tembló y presionó con más intensidad dentro de su canal, disfrutando de la textura esponjosa y empapada y de la sensación de estar dentro de su cuerpo.

«Sí, más. Sin embargo, no puedo ofrecerte emociones más profundas...». Podía sentir su respiración —oh, Dios mío— húmeda y mezclada con oporto, calentando su cuello. «Desliza tu dedo dentro y fuera de tu empapada vulva más rápido, y el placer será tuyo, Rosalie ».

« ¿Más rápido?».

Apartó la mano hacia atrás, retiró su dedo fuera de ella y luego, volvió a deslizarlo dentro. Oh, cielo santo... todo su cuerpo se arqueó, y presionó su mano con más fuerza contra la carne de su sexo. Tenía dificultad para respirar y cada terminación nerviosa le cosquilleaba en eróticas sensaciones.

Su dedo corazón se contoneó una y otra vez dentro de ella, flexionó los dedos de los pies, y las chispas saltaron cuando todo su cuerpo se convulsionó. La carne de su canal se aferró alrededor de su dedo y después alivió la presión en continuas oleadas.

Se esforzó por recobrar el aliento, como si hubiera estado caminando hasta alcanzar un mirador de la propiedad de su padre. ¡Oh! Aquella había sido la sensación más placentera que jamás había experimentado acariciándose a sí misma.

¡Oh! Cómo deseaba al hombre que había estado inundando cada uno de sus pensamientos desde aquella misma tarde, cómo deseaba que acariciara su sexo de aquella misma manera.

«Sí, así es, Rosalie ».

«Ya, pero él no se está ofreciendo a ti, Rosalie. Solo te está ofreciendo acariciarte con pasión, no a darte su corazón».

—No... Deseo tus caricias, como lo hiciste en el campo y mucho más que eso. Te deseo para toda la vida —murmuró en voz alta. Deseaba sentirse de la manera en la que lo había hecho aquel día en el campo, deseaba sentirse así eternamente.

«Entonces, no podrá ser. Te destrozaría si lo hiciera».

Ella abrió los ojos hacia la oscuridad de su habitación y se quedó mirando con atención el techo. ¿Creía él verdaderamente que podía hacerle algún daño? El recuerdo de sus dedos apretujando su carne que ya se alejaban, dejándola marchar, venían ahora con una fuerza renovada a su mente. Sí, así lo haría. ¿Pero por qué? Su tamaño no era lo que ella temía. Había algo más profundo, algo primitivo que él no deseaba que ella viera.

Se sentó en la cama y estiró sus saciadas extremidades. Tenía que saber su nombre, y no tenía ni idea de cómo lo conseguiría.

Rosalie se encontraba de pie a un lado del camino en Sudhamly y miraba las cintas a través del cristal del escaparate, mientras Marie hablaba con el vendedor.

Rosalie suspiró. Habían pasado diez días desde que había puesto sus ojos en el hombre del campo. Sus sueños durante la noche se veían inundados por vivas descripciones de aquel hombre. Sus ojos grises, su pelo largo, rizado y de color chocolate negro. Con sus manos sobre sus caderas cuando la había besado con tanta pasión.

Aunque, sobre todo, eran sus pensamientos los que reinaban en sus visiones nocturnas. El recuerdo de su voz hablándole. «No soy apropiado para ti. Acabaré por destrozar el deseo que sientes por mí si no te olvidas de lo nuestro».

Aunque cada mañana, Rosalie se despertaba febril, y la carne de entre sus piernas palpitaba cuando descansaba las manos entre sus muslos.

Los pezones sobresalían de su corsé mientras la visión de él de aquella mañana regresaba a su mente, y hacía que le temblaran los labios en busca de su beso y que su cuerpo se arqueara hacia el placer que le habían proporcionado sus dedos.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió el interior del labio. Se había vuelto loca. Las señoritas decentes no tenían pensamientos de aquella naturaleza, ¿verdad?

Marie salió de la tienda y caminó hacia ella.

—Rose, ven aquí —cogió la mano de Rosalie y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, tirando ligeramente de su a cuerpo hacia la izquierda—. Mira dentro de la tienda.

Rosalie miró a través de la ventana con cristales y abrió los ojos de par en par. Un hombre grande y vestido con elegancia recogía un paquete y se giraba hacia la puerta.

Sintió cómo el corazón le apretaba el pecho y le dejaba sin respiración.

— ¿Es... es él? —Wilhelmina apretujó los dedos de su amiga y la mano le tembló.

—No, no lo es.

El corazón le dio un vuelco solo un segundo.

—Debe ser algún pariente —dijo, y después miró con atención a su amiga, llena de esperanza. Puede que finalmente pudiera saber el nombre del intenso hombre del campo.

—Sí. Sí, en realidad eso es lo que creo— a Marie le brillaron los ojos, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios—. No puede haber muchos hombres por aquí que tengan esa talla. Se acerca, Rose.

El caballero que salía de la tienda tenía rasgos similares, pero no era su caballero. Su pelo suelto y rubio rozaba la fina tela de su abrigo, y sus ojos de color azul cristal atraparon su mirada.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

«Ha llegado el momento, Rosalie. Pregunta».

La lengua se le volvió espesa dentro de la boca. «Ahora, Rosalie. ¡Pregúntale!».

—Señor. Disculpe, señor —las palabras salieron apresuradamente de sus labios y sintió las mejillas ardiendo.

Él se quedó inmóvil y se giró hacia ellas. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al ver su abierta sonrisa desplegada en su cara.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —hizo gestos con sus manos hacia ellas.

« ¡Oh!».

—Soy lady Rosalie.

—Ah —sus ojos resplandecieron de alegría—. Lady Rosalie, sí. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

—Bueno, señor. ¿Quién... quién es usted? —cambió su postura, y Marie movió los dedos entre su mano. La mirada del hombre se desvió lentamente hacia sus manos entrelazadas. Ella todavía sostenía la mano de Marie como si fuera una colegiala nerviosa e ingenua. Apretujó la mano de Marie con más fuerza en un intento por ganar consuelo.

Él soltó una carcajada estrepitosa y dos hoyuelos aparecieron en su mejilla.

—Vaya, no es usted lo que esperaba de la hija de un duque inglés. Carlisle Cullen a su servicio, milady.

«Acaba con esto tan pronto como te sea posible, antes de que piense que no tienes educación ni clase». Ella levanto la barbilla y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Señor, ¿tiene usted hermanos?

Él volvió a estallar en carcajadas y caminó hacia ella.

— ¿Tiene usted algún apetito, lady Rosalie, que solo un caballero puede saciar?

Ella se quedó sin respiración, atónita. ¡Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre...! Deseaba darse la vuelta y alejarse de allí; pero se mantuvo firme en su postura, sin moverse, cuando el decoro exigía que se diera media vuelta si alguien le hablaba de aquella manera.

Carlisle sonrió, y toda su cara se iluminó. Estaba bromeando con ella.

—Señor, creo que he conocido a algún pariente suyo, aunque nunca pude saber cómo se llamaba.

Sus labios formaron una línea.

—Tengo hermanos, lady Rosalie. Tres, en realidad, y ya que se ha acercado a mí pensando en que conoce a uno de ellos, probablemente esté en lo cierto. Posiblemente incluso le conozca de manera carnal. ¿Qué aspecto tiene ese hermano mío? —Cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza, olfateando el aire—. Anís.

Ella se mordió el labio para contener la confirmación. En realidad, él olía a anís. ¿Cómo podía Carlisle saber eso? Reprimió el deseo de olfatear el aire en respuesta para ver si ella también podía oler el anís.

Unos ojos azules y tiernos la miraron con atención.

—Tenía el pelo largo y moreno, lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo y cabalgaba un corcel negro —declaró Marie desde detrás de ellos.

La mirada de Carlisle se desvió hacia Marie y después, y volvió a centrarse en Rosalie.

— ¿Cuándo se conocieron?

—Nos conocimos hace diez días, señor —a Rosalie le temblaron las manos. Qué tortura—. Por favor, señor, ¿Cuál el nombre de su hermano?

Los dedos de Carlisle rascaron su barbilla y sus ojos, volvieron a centrarse en Marie.

— ¿Llevaba un abrigo de color rojo sangre? —sus labios hicieron una mueca, y le guiñó el ojo a Rosalie.

—Eso es, señor —la voz de Marie llevaba un tono de emoción.

Él se divertía jugando con ellas. Rosalie le frunció el ceño.

Él enarcó sus cejas hacia ella, como si pudiera absorber su impaciencia.

—Bueno, ese solo puede ser mi hermano —se giró hacia Rosalie y sus ojos adoptaron un tono de azul zafiro—. El marqués de Cullen.

Marie reprimió un audible suspiro.

—El… el heredero del duque de Cullen.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Así es —su mirada no abandonó ni un momento los ojos de Rosalie, y dejó que su voz cayera hasta un volumen de íntimo susurro—. No hay nada que temer de él, milady. Si ha sentido algún tipo de conexión con él desde el momento en el que le conoció, entonces por favor, considérele.

Rosalie asintió. «Considérele».

—Debo irme —Carlisle Cullen inclinó bruscamente la cabeza—. Que tengan un buen día —se alejó caminando.

Marie contoneó los dedos una vez más entre la mano de Rosalie.

— ¿A qué tipo de conexión podía referirse?

«Conexión... visiones nocturnas seria la palabra más adecuada».

—No... No estoy segura, Marie —era horrible mentirle a su amiga cuando estaba conectada con lord Cullen de alguna manera. Los sueños que había estado teniendo comprendían más que cualquier otro sueño que hubiera tenido antes.

Ellos eran él.

Él hablando con ella. Avisándole de no acercarse demasiado a él.

Pero, ¿por qué razón?

¿Pero por qué contactar con ella si en realidad no deseaba aquella conexión?

Ella era perfectamente adecuada, y por lo que había sido testigo de él en el campo y en sus sueños, era un hombre intenso, pero de ninguna manera era un loco. Solo necesitaba un haz de luz en su vida. Y ella pretendía ser exactamente eso para él...

Su paz y su alegría.

PUSE A CARLISLE COMO EL HERMANO MEJOR NO SE QUISE QUE LAS RESPONSABILIDADES NO CAYERAN SOBRE EL, COMO YA TODAS ESTAMOS ACOSTUMBRADAS…

CUENTENME QUE LES PARECIO?

YO SIGO QUERIENDO UN CULLEN ASI JAJAJAJA

BESOS NENAS


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Emmett bajó trotando el camino a horcajadas de Belcebú, su caballo de arrastre de color negro. Las aisladas colinas bien merecían el camino escarpado que conducía hacia allí.

Había viajado hacia su lugar favorito cada día desde que había conocido a aquella bendita chica.

Él gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho y Belcebú agitó a un lado la cabeza, tirando de las riendas en las manos de Emmett. No podía arruinarla de aquella manera. Su pelo rebelde de color rojo y sus ojos brillantes y verdes tiraban de él, contraían su estómago y endurecían su entrepierna.

Gimió al sentir cómo se le abultaba el pene. La fragancia terrosa y almizclada de su excitación, con toques de rosa... el sonido de su humedad mientras se masturbaba en sus sueños... EI mismo demonio.

No le extrañaba que sus palabras no hubieran funcionado al intentar convencerla de que se olvidara de él. No había conseguido resolver el hecho de mantenerse alejado de su oculta mente.

Había utilizado toda su voluntad para apartarse de su cuerpo en el campo. Su amiga se hubiera horrorizado si hubiera perdido el control y hubiera tenido relaciones con ella allí mismo. Solo hubiera conseguido que le dispararan como si fuera un animal, o peor, ella hubiera sido obligada por su familia a casarse con él.

«Su esposa... su compañera de por vida».

Sus labios se levantaron hasta esbozar una sonrisa. Sí.

« ¡No, Emmett!». Negó con la cabeza. «Nunca someterás a ninguna mujer a tus apetitos». Se le revolvió el estómago. Ella era demasiado inocente, demasiado valiosa. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Su mente estaba completamente ocupada con la lógica, pero sus instintos la deseaban. Al demonio con el honor.

Rodeó una curva en el camino, y la fragancia de la tierra y las rosas contrajeron su pecho.

Ella estaba cerca. Estaba en algún lugar del bosque.

Tiró de las riendas de Belcebú hasta detenerse y cerró los ojos. «Vete a casa. Estás en mi terreno. Aquí no eres bienvenida».

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados y podía sentir cómo el corazón de Rosalie resonaba en su interior. Sentía cómo se le aceleraba el pulso, y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. La excitación, densa y desesperada, humedeció su lengua. Deseaba estar dentro de ella, follársela con intensidad, mientras mordisqueaba y saboreaba su carne, su sangre virginal.

Gruñó y siseó. Su verga empujaba contra el suave cuero de sus pantalones y la dura y fría montura que había bajo él. «Date la vuelta, Emmett. Ve en dirección opuesta. Sabes que esto solo acabará mal para ella».

Abrió los ojos y tiró de la rienda izquierda para darse la vuelta en su montura. Ella estaba de pie en el camino, detrás de él, con más de quince centímetros de lodo machándole el dobladillo de encaje de su falda, con el pelo agitado por el viento y las mejillas sonrosadas por la brisa, por el sol, o por él, no estaba muy seguro. La visión de ella ante él, sola, le llegaba al alma. Una inocencia pura y angelical.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza e intentó controlar el monstruoso animal que intentaba desnudar las garras bajo la piel, que deseaba irrumpir allí, liberarse y destrozarla, darse un banquete con ella hasta que solo residiera el mal.

Ella caminó hacia él. «Muévete, Emmett. Dale la vuelta a Belcebú y apártate de ella». Sus manos se aferraron a las riendas, pero no podía tirar de ellas. «Tranquilízate». Inhaló profundamente. «Qué error...».

Su fragancia, su densa crema que fluía de su sexo y caía por su propia garganta. El animal que había en su interior se deleitó con la fragancia, y deseó más de ella que el minúsculo atisbo de su olor en la brisa.

Sus ojos verdes le miraban con atención; estaba al alcance de su mano, pero no lo suficientemente cerca. Deseaba que su cuerpo se rozara con el suyo, mientras le daba placer y le hacía gritar antes de...

«No, Emmett».

—Lord Cullen, necesito... necesito hablar con usted. Verá, creo que estoy volviéndome loca con pensamientos acera de usted. Sueños en los que habla conmigo —tragó saliva con fuerza, y la mirada de aquel hombre se fijó en la columna de carne y músculos de su cuello, mientras ella se lamía los labios y tragaba saliva otra vez.

—Vete a casa, Rosalie. Ahora. No te lo advertiré una vez. No soy apropiado para ti.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted lo que es apropiado para mí? No le conozco. Usted no me conoce. Yo solo deseo conocerle —hizo una pausa y sus labios hicieron una mueca—. Deseo verle sonreír.

La boca de Emmett hizo una mueca y Belcebú movió su postura, al golpear el suelo con los cascos. ¿Sonreír?

Suspiró.

La sonrisa que esbozas en tu cara desaparecerá si llegas a conocerme. Preferiría saber que me deseas a obligarte a saborear ese deseo, que acabará por convertirse en un gusano hambriento y te devorará por dentro.

—En mis sueños me preguntaba si podía tocarme, pero no me ofrecía nada más. Yo… yo deseo sentir sus caricias, saber hacia dónde me llevan las sensaciones que crea en mí —ella no podía dejar de mover las manos—. Incluso si eso es todo lo que usted puede ofrecerme.

El corazón de Emmett resonaba en sus oídos y su visión empezaba a nublarse... Aquellas palabras... no había esperado oírlas. Parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su visión y la miró con firmeza a los ojos.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? Si vuelvo a tocarte, no me detendré hasta derramar mi semilla en tu interior... No te ofreceré más que eso.

El pecho le dolía con la idea de no volver a verla nunca más, de no sumergirse en sus sueños por la noche. « ¡Para, Emmett!».

—Sí... sí, sé lo que estoy diciendo.

— ¿Sabes acaso lo que soy? ¿Sabes a qué me refiero cuando digo semilla?

—No, no sé la respuesta a ninguna de las dos preguntas, lord Cullen. Deseo aprenderlo todo. Deseo conocerle por completo.

Cerró los ojos. «Emmett, no puedes hacer esto. Ella es la hija de un duque inglés. Si lo haces, le romperás el alma y el corazón».

—No —tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y después, abrió los ojos para contemplar la cara acongojada de un ángel.

—No —respiró ella, apenas audible—. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Cerró los ojos. «Porque si te tomo, puede que no sea capaz de detenerme. Puede que entonces te necesite una y otra vez». El calor de su mano presionó su rodilla y él se tensó. Todas las células de su cuerpo revivieron con un fuego, deseo y necesidad que no podía rechazar.

Deslizó una de sus manos temblorosas por el muslo hasta cubrirle la mano. Ella aplanó la palma contra su piel. Diablos… Su larga verga achicaría sus pequeños deditos. La aplastaría.

Abrió los ojos, y la neblina de lujuria lo nubló todo excepto a ella, que se levantaba cerca de él. Un ángel que alzaba la vista para mirar al demonio. Él tragó saliva con fuerza, se mordió el labio inferior y le estrechó la mano.

Ella tensó los músculos de su cuerpo, y su mano apretó y tiró contra la presión de su agarrón.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿No está tan segura, verdad, lady Rosalie? No conozco ni la dulzura ni la ternura.

—No. Yo... le deseo.

Le soltó la mano y le cubrió su redonda mejilla. Cuando giró su cabeza tanto como le permitía sus músculos, la carne de su cuello se estiró, pero no opuso resistencia. La piel que cubría el punto en el que latía su pulso palpitaba como las alas de un colibrí, y entonces, le soltó la barbilla.

Balanceó la pierna sobre la montura y se deslizó del caballo hasta quedar delante de ella, sobre la tierra. La cabeza le llegaba justo debajo del torso. Ella levantó la barbilla para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Una lengua rosada se deslizó hacia fuera y trazó el contorno de sus labios, dejando un ligero brillo sobre la arrugada superficie. Se concentró en la carne apetecible y resplandeciente y se lamió los labios. El dulce sabor del beso que le había dado en el campo inundó su boca expectante de sabotearla una vez más.

Ella levantó la mano, con la carne de la palma cubierta de rocío, y le rozó la mejilla. Con los dedos flexionados, acarició con suavidad el pelo de su barba, y después, cubrió con las manos sus duros rasgos.

Él cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la suave caricia, que estaba cargada de compasión y deseo, de todo lo que él deseaba y necesitaba, pero que no se atrevía a poseer.

—Sí, lord Cullen, acarícieme, béseme. Haga lo que desee hacer.

A él se le nubló la visión, y sintió cómo la lengua se hinchaba dentro de su boca. Absorbió cada parte de ella. Llevaba sus rizos de color rojo fuego recogidos en lo alto de su cabeza. Desvió la mirada hacia abajo. A ella le temblaron los labios y los abrió ante la caricia de sus ojos. Su pulso en la base de su garganta palpitaba salvajemente, y su fragancia...

Gruñó, un sonido de pura lujuria animal sonó en lo más profundo de su vientre, como si su piel se encendiera con una necesidad por completar el acto, por tomar la inocencia que ella le ofrecía y que les consumía a los dos.

Él caminó hacia delante. Ella caminó hacia atrás. Al unísono cruzaron el camino hasta que él la presionó con fuerza contra un gran roble que había a un lado del camino y cayó de rodillas. Captó la tierra sólida y fría un instante antes de aferrarse a sus faldas y tirar de ellas hacia arriba. Ella ahogó un grito.

La fragancia de su dulce sexo atraía sus deseos desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Su miembro se estiró y él pudo saborear la terrosa fragancia en su lengua. Recogió las enaguas de algodón y la muselina de su falda en sus manos.

—Sujétate las faldas, Rosalie.

Ella le rodeó la mano y la tela con los dedos. El calor de la pequeña despertaba la sensación que había tenido en el campo: en lo más profundo de su alma, deseaba poseerla. Retorció su muñeca, y se apartó de su abrazo. A ella le temblaron las manos mientras sujetaba hacia arriba sus faldas contra su vientre, desnudando la piel suave y pecosa que se estiraba a lo largo de sus bellos huesos. Él bebió de la suave leche de su piel. Era toda una delicia para él.

Movido por la necesidad de sentir el calor de su pulso bajo su caricia desnuda, se desabrochó los guantes y se deshizo de ellos. Sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas, como había hecho en el campo el día que se habían conocido.

Ella gimió y arqueó las caderas hacia él, en un gesto primitivo de invitación.

Una invitación que él no podía rechazar.

Él deslizó la mano derecha, trazó una línea de pecas hasta sus rizos, y después, la giró y la llevó hacia el interior de sus muslos para cubrirle el sexo. Separó los pliegues con su dedo corazón y lo introdujo dentro de la empapada carne. Demonios...

Ella cerró las piernas sobre su mano.

— ¿Has cambiado de opinión, Rosalie? —enarcó las cejas hacia ella.

—No... No —sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, en un susurro de placer.

—Separa las piernas.

Sus piernas flaquearon un momento y luego, se fueron abriendo con lentitud. El calor de su núcleo se abrió en su mano, y él sintió cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Deseaba que su mano fuera el tirabuzón de su lengua, a medida que saboreaba su denso aceite. La llevaría a un final delicioso antes de arruinar el acto, cuando la bestia que llevaba dentro quedara libre para derramar su semilla dentro de ella. A ella le temblaban las piernas a ambos lados de él, y la humedad se derramaba de su agujero y le cubría la mano.

—Mmmm —él contoneó el dedo dentro de los pliegues, y ella gimió con él—. Es cierto que me deseas.

—Sí—dijo ella en un susurro.

—Entonces, me tendrás.

Deslizó el dedo hacia arriba, y lo coló dentro de su balsámico canal. «Tan tenso». Cerró los ojos y saboreó las paredes esponjosas y resbaladizas que cedían ante su exploración. Ella acabaría sangrando, no cabía duda de ello. El pulso se le aceleró al imaginar el tenso anillo de su vulva dejándose caer sobre la cabeza del tamaño de una manzana pequeña de su falo, mientras él se quedaba inmóvil antes de embestir dentro de su resbaladizo interior. Pronto sus demonios la reclamarían como suya. Tragó saliva con fuerza. No podía permitirle dejarse llevar por las pasiones carnales que poseía. No con ella.

Sus labios descendieron hacia la carne sedosa y con olor a rosa de la piel de su vientre, y la besó y mordisqueó, cuando sus dedos, pegajosos por su rocío, se deslizaron hacia fuera y volvieron a introducirse dentro de ella.

Ella se retorcía y gemía, apartaba las piernas más y más para permitirle una mejor entrada; el deseo que sentía por él se reflejaba en sus acciones y en los sonidos que emitía.

Sus besos se volvieron más intensos y descendieron por su vientre con cada caricia. Se le hizo la boca agua. El demonio que había en su interior también deseaba saborearla. La saliva adicional de su lengua dejó un rastro húmedo hasta los ligeros rizos de su sexo.

Retiró el dedo fuera de su vulva, y derramó su esencia en su lengua cuando empujó la boca dentro de sus pliegues. Soltó un gruñido. La dulzura terrosa y ácida se preparaba para su lengua. «Mi ángel»... tenía un sabor y un olor propios.

El sudor cosquilleó el pelo de su cuello y sus ojos se nublaron; el oso que había en su interior estaba poniendo a prueba su voluntad. Él lamió y lavó su abertura y su botón con una adoración intensificada.

Ella arqueó las caderas hacia su boca con cada caricia de su lengua.

—Mmmm —murmuró él, e hizo vibrar los labios de su vulva. La mano que le había quedado libre a ella había serpenteado hacia su cabello y lo había agarrado para equilibrarse. Las piernas le temblaban, y le flaqueaban las rodillas.

Él levantó la mano izquierda y le cubrió el trasero, e hizo que todo su peso recayera ahora en él. Añadió otro dedo más, embistió dentro de su lloroso sexo, y expandió aún más su canal.

Ella soltó un grito, y las paredes resbaladizas atraparon sus dedos en olas de placer. Los jugos de su vulva derramaron su hermoso éxtasis en su mano y en su lengua. El lamió su botón una vez más, y sus caderas siguieron balanceándose al ritmo de sus espasmódicos músculos.

Él se inclinó hacia atrás ligeramente y retiró los dedos de su carne empapada. Estaba muy mojada. Bajo un estado de excitación así, ella no tendría problema alguno en aceptar su talla o sus bruscas embestidas.

Deshizo los botones de su pantalón y liberó su verga, dura como una roca. Agarró el mango en su mano, soltó su trasero que sujetaba con la otra mano y se puso de pie.

Ella abrió los ojos, cuyas pupilas estaban envueltas por el tono más brillante de verde. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se desplegaba en su cara y él sintió cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina ante la erótica energía que aquella simple sonrisa emitía. Su ángel ya le había probado y, al parecer, deseaba más.

Abrió los labios después, y su lengua trazó la superficie. Él se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. Su lengua invadió su boca, y saboreó la dulzura mezclada con el té y con el toque almizclado de sus labios, que todavía persistía en su lengua. Lamió y mordisqueó su labio inferior hasta que ella suspiró y acabó por entregarse a él completamente.

La razón por la que lo hacía, cuando él solo podía herirla, no llegaba a comprenderla.

Su mano rodeó su cintura, la levantó y la atrapó entre su enorme cuerpo y el tronco del árbol. Ella abrió los muslos y los colocó alrededor de sus caderas. Él trazó su lengua con los labios una vez más, y la cabeza de su pene rozó los labios de su vulva, empapada en vaporosos aceites.

Ella gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el tronco del árbol. Su boca viajó desde sus labios hasta su cuello, su lengua se deleitó con la columna de carne cuando encontró el fuerte latido bajo la piel de su garganta. Rodeó el punto palpitante con la lengua y la visión volvió a nublársele de nuevo. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, sentir el latido de su corazón palpitando alrededor de su miembro mientras ella se contoneaba y gemía. Sí, ciertamente, necesitaba tirarse a aquella mujer tan, tan dulce, saborear todo lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Ella tembló de necesidad en sus brazos. Él uniría sus cuerpos y los convertiría en uno solo.

Acarició sus labios inferiores con su falo, y le cubrió la longitud con sus jugos. Flexionó las rodillas ligeramente, y la punta de su verga encontró la abertura de su sexo y se acomodó con firmeza en la entrada.

Con el pulso aporreándole los oídos, se abrieron las hendiduras de sus nudillos. Los dientes se le afilaron y la chaqueta se estiró hasta el punto de deshilacharse cuando su espalda se hizo más ancha.

Arrastró la lengua a lo largo de su cuello y flexionó las rodillas. La cabeza afilada la extendió aún más cuando se deslizó en su cálido núcleo.

Ella gimió y gimoteó, y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la tela de su abrigo. Él acarició con la lengua su pulso y mordió, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para perforar su piel, pero creando el dolor necesario para distraerla, mientras con fuerza embestía en la bienvenida de su cuerpo hasta que sus rizos se entrelazaron como una sola mata de pelo.

Ella soltó un grito y se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo. Él se quedó inmóvil en su tenso y enguantado calor, le lamió una y otra vez el cuello y las mellas que había dejado en su piel, hasta que sintió que ella relajaba el cuerpo.

—Lord... Lord Cullen —suspiró ella, y él retiró la cabeza del pliegue de su hombro para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Unos ojos verdes brillantes y cargados de pasión le devolvieron la mirada.

Una sonrisa curvó una comisura de sus labios, y frotó su pubis en sus rizos.

—Oh, Dios —ella cerró los ojos y gimió, su vulva emanaba su aceite sobre su pene.

—Sí, Rosalie, eres mía —bajó sus labios hacia los dilatados de ella, y Rosalie se estremeció bajo él.

Él se apartaba hacia fuera y embestía de nuevo dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se expandió, y el oso que se escondía en su interior salió libre para darse el festín con su compañera. Mordió y apretujó su carne, incapaz de acercarse demasiado a sus emociones, y escuchar lo suficiente de su placer.

Ella gimió, lloriqueo, y gritó.

Una ola de placer explotó en su interior mientras sus labios vaginales se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de su longitud.

— ¡Demonios! —sus testículos se contrajeron y contorsionaron, haciéndole caer de rodillas con eufóricas contracciones cuando derramó su semilla en el interior de su vagina.

La bombeó una y otra vez, y la sensación de hormigueo en los testículos fue amainando poco a poco. Se quedó de rodillas, intentando recobrar el aliento, con las piernas de ella todavía rodeándole la cintura, y todo el cuerpo le tembló.

Él la abrazó con fuerza e inhaló su fragancia a rosas. La deseaba... una y otra vez... ¡ahora y para siempre!

« ¡No, Emmett! Basta ya. Sabes lo que ocurrirá si lo permites». Inhaló con fuerza y se agitó violentamente mientras refrenaba sus deseos.

Abrió los ojos después. Ella se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, tenía los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo relajado.

Agradeció al diablo que ella no le hubiera visto en aquel estado, con los ojos redondos, los hombros más anchos y las garras de casi ocho centímetros extendidas desde sus nudillos. Le hubiera temido si lo hubiera hecho.

«Como debería hacer, Emmett. Eres una bestia. Un demonio que ni siquiera sabe quién es su padre. Ella se merece algo mucho mejor que eso».

Sus ojos volvieron a concentrarse en la divina mujer que descansaba en sus brazos y sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

Tenía los labios dilatados y cortados, la carne de su cuello roja, arañada y mordida. «Demonios». Aquellas marcas dejarían sin duda moratones. El estómago le dio vueltas y cerró los ojos. Suavidad... No había nada parecido en él. «Eres un estúpido».

No, no podía permitir que aquello volviera a suceder de nuevo. Tragó saliva con fuerza y retiró su verga de la cálida a caverna de su cuerpo.

Ella gimoteó y él la levantó. La colocó con dulzura sobre el césped, le separó las rodillas para estudiar su vulva y darle el obsequio que se requería por haberle permitido montarla.

Con los labios abiertos, su semilla, mezclada con sangre fresca, se disponía a verterse de su matriz. Él se inclinó hacia delante y saboreó la carne untada de aceite.

El cuerpo se le agitó con violencia ante cada lametón, el deseo de poseerla solo para él le hacía arder la sangre de las venas.

« ¡No!».

No la reclamaría como suya. Se le cerró la garganta y tragó saliva con fuerza. Le entregaría su obsequio como se requería en aquellas situaciones, para darle la inocencia a su osezno, y luego, la mandaría de vuelta a su mundo.

Su clítoris se endureció, y su lengua hizo círculos sobre la superficie y volvió después a la húmeda carne para embestir dentro de su sexo.

Ella arqueó las caderas del césped hacia él. Emmett absorbió y lamió su semilla acida y poco generosa mezclada con el sabor a cobre de la sangre virginal y la vulva almizclada.

La sangre fluyó de su miembro, y le endureció la carne. Emitió un gemido, la necesidad por dar comienzo al ritual Orsse era su único deseo. Sus vesículas seminales se abultaron con los potentes jugos que escapaban al exterior. Deseaba hacerla suya para toda la vida.

«Emmett, no. Obséquiale con el regalo y márchate de aquí. Vete mientras puedas».

Él inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire, y no pudo distinguir otra cosa que la penetrante fragancia de su sexo. Gruñendo, negó con la cabeza.

«Al demonio y de vuelta otra vez, Emmett. Una vez más».

Él no podía quedarse allí... pero se merecía aquel placer que se le presentaba, por haberle permitido montarla con tanta violencia.

Su lengua acarició el brote y después, cosquilleó la abertura de su sexo. Ella arqueó las caderas más hacia arriba y él siguió acariciándola, para hacerle alcanzar su obsequio, porque deseaba su alivio más que nada en el mundo.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre la carne endurecida, y succionó. Ella cerró las piernas alrededor de su cabeza, y estalló, gritando. El cuerpo le tembló violentamente por la pasión mientras el aceite se derramaba de su vagina.

Emmett cerró los ojos; tenía el corazón en la boca del estómago. Frunció el ceño y se inclinó para observarla mejor.

Ella le sonrió perezosamente y después, se dejó llevar al sueño. Él sacó los brazos de las mangas de su chaqueta de montar de color rojo y dejó la prenda, cubierta de su calor, sobre su soñoliento cuerpo.

Se inclinó y le besó en la frente.

—Adiós, mi ángel —sus pies se quedaron clavados al suelo. «Muévete, Emmett. ¡AHORA! Antes de que se despierte, antes de que te vea como el monstruo que eres».

Él era incapaz de moverse. Al menos, tenía que llevarla a casa. Deslizó uno de sus brazos bajo sus piernas y el otro detrás de sus hombros para levantarla.

Una expresión profunda de seriedad, que se le había grabado en el rostro después de años de práctica, regresó a su cara. Deseaba bañarla, frotar sus extremidades y asegurarse de que se quedaba bien.

El pecho se le contrajo y tragó saliva con fuerza, en un intento por reprimir años de anhelo y de dolor. Era el resultado de una mala pasada del demonio. Nunca sería diferente, una persona dulce que se preocupara por la mujer a la que adoraba... Un grito de dolor le desgarró la garganta y apretó su soñoliento cuerpo contra el suyo. Aquello nunca tendría futuro.

POBRE EMMETT ME DAN GANAS DE LLORAR Y CONSOLARLO

QUE LES PARECIO?

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

RECUERDEN NENAS SEXYS ES UNA ADAPTACION

ME OBSEQUIAN UN REVIEW?


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Rosalie se despertó a causa del ruido de los cascos de un caballo que hacían temblar la tierra mientras se desvanecían en la distancia. Se levantó repentinamente. Estaba tumbada, sola, sobre el césped recién cortado de la pista de cricket que había en la parte trasera de la hacienda de su padre.

— ¡No! —Gritó, en un tono desgarrado—. ¡No! ¡No! las lágrimas descendieron por su cara y se estremeció. Él no la había despertado.

«Eso es, Rosalie. Eres mía».

Él había pronunciado aquellas palabras y, sin embargo, la había abandonado sin darle ninguna otra explicación, su primera declaración resultaba ser cierta.

«No te ofreceré nada más».

¿Habría dicho la verdad al pronunciar aquellas palabras? ¿Se dejaría de su mente por la noche? Ella no deseaba saber las respuestas. El deseo por ir hacia su propiedad y obligarle a hablar con ella aceleraba los latidos de su corazón y hacía que derramara más lágrimas. Tenía que conseguir que él expresara con palabras sus razones.

Cuando intentó ponerse de rodillas, sintió cómo le palpitaban y le dolían los músculos del cuerpo. La carne que descansaba entre sus piernas le cosquilleaba y una punzada de dolor le atravesó la matriz. Dios... oh, Dios... Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio.

Tenía que sumergirse en un buen baño durante una hora antes de intentar tomar una decisión acerca de lo que hacer. Su mirada se concentró en los árboles que bordeaban el césped.

La había abandonado.

A Rosalie le tembló el labio inferior. Había creído que él era diferente. Tiró de la espesa chaqueta hasta colocarla encima de sus hombros, una prenda tan grande que podía haber cubierto su cuerpo varias veces.

Sus manos se habían cerrado sobre esa misma tela cuando su enorme cuerpo había presionado el suyo con firmeza contra el tronco del árbol, para unir sus cuerpos en una sensación dolorosa y placentera.

Ella inhaló y la fragancia del anís la rodeó en un capullo de calor y placer, abrazando y acariciando su piel. Tembló. Él se había asegurado de que ella estuviera a salvo. Su presencia reposaba en el abrigo, lo que era sorprendentemente extraño —frunció el ceño—, y delicioso. Una parte de él, no sabía cuál, se había quedado en aquella prenda para consolarla.

En lo más profundo de su mente, su alma podía ver aquella peculiar verdad.

Se puso de pie, y caminó con su cuerpo tembloroso y dolorido hacia la entrada trasera para el servicio que llevaba a la casa de su padre. Esperó que nadie pudiera verla entrar.

A Rosalie le latió el corazón con fuerza al pensar en las marcas que llevaba en el cuerpo. Sus dedos recorrieron la gruesa gargantilla de terciopelo con la que adornaba su cuello para la fiesta y el baile que se celebraba aquella noche en casa de Mane. La zona enrojecida de su cuello bajo el terciopelo era un recuerdo de su unión con lord Cullen.

Su padre se levantaba a su lado en la línea de invitados que esperaban ser anunciados en el salón de baile de la casa del marqués de Quinten. Ella enderezó los hombros y forzó los labios para adoptar la sonrisa que siempre se esbozaba en su cara.

Aquella noche no le apetecía sonreír especialmente. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era regresar al bosque y sentirse presionada contra un árbol mientras lord Cullen hacía el amor con ella? ¿Lo volvería a ver realmente? La presencia en su abrigo se desvaneció una vez que hubo entrado en su casa. Y una sensación de frío se alojó entonces en sus entrañas.

—Rose. Lord Hale —los ojos de Marie se iluminaron con emoción al verlos.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se hizo más grande, pero esta vez con un sincero placer; le encantaba pasar el tiempo al lado de Marie, y tenía muchas cosas que contarle, incluso si la experiencia era dolorosa de relatar.

—Marie —ella tendió las manos, Marie las apretujó con fuerza y le guiñó el ojo.

—Ven, Rose, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Rosalie hizo una mueca de sorpresa. Marie acompañaba a su padre hacia el salón de baile.

Marie se inclinó, y su aliento calentó el oído de Rosalie.

—He enviado una invitación para el baile de esta noche a casa del duque.

El corazón de Rosalie le palpitó en la garganta. ¿Qué había hecho qué? Su mirada estudió a la multitud que aglomeraba en el salón de baile. Él estaba allí.

—Tu marqués no ha venido. Se ha presentado el otro hermano, el del pelo rubio que vimos en Sudhamly.

—Oh —a Rosalie le dio un vuelco el corazón.

— ¿Volvería a ver alguna vez a lord Cullen? Qué estúpida. Solo había pasado medio día y su interior ya estaba enredado en una auténtica maraña, sin dejar de hacerse preguntas.

— ¿No te alegra, Rose? —Marie se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Oh, sí, Marie. Solo que me hubiera gustado que viniera él.

—Lo entiendo, Rose. Pero ahora podrás conversar con su hermano y averiguar más cosas acerca de él —Marie frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu labio, Rose?

La lengua de Rosalie se deslizó hacia fuera para trazar la piel cortada de su labio inferior. Negó con la cabeza.

—Yo... yo... —la expresión en los ojos de Marie se suavizó. Rosalie no podía mentirle—. Le he visto, Marie. Y me besó otra vez. Oh, Marie —echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera escucharles y luego, se acercó todo lo que pudo a su amiga—. Es tan, tan... —no podía pensar en una palabra que le describiera. Siempre tenía una expresión triste pero estaba lleno de vida, poseía una fuerza de la que ella debería sentirse asustada, pero que sencillamente le hacía desear más—. Es simplemente delicioso.

— ¿Qué le has contado a tu padre para explicar lo de tu labio hinchado? —las manos de Marie comenzaban a levantarse para tocar el labio de Rosalie, pero cerró los dedos y colocó la palma sobre su pecho.

Rosalie sintió vergüenza.

—Le he dicho que me arañé con la rama de un árbol mientras paseaba.

—Ay.

—No estoy segura de que se crea la historia del todo.

Unos escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Rosalie, y miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. El gigantesco hombre del camino estaba allí de pie, observándola desde el umbral de la puerta. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa y después, caminó hacia delante. Todos los ojos de la habitación recayeron en él, que nunca había tenido la cortesía de acudir a aquel salón de baile o a ningún otro al que ellos hubieran asistido antes ¿Cómo podía vivir un duque en Sudhamly y no socializarse nunca con sus iguales?

—Buenas noches —les hizo una reverencia—. Gracias por la amable invitación. Por desgracia, el resto de mi familia ya tenía planes para esta noche.

—Señor Carlisle Cullen —Marie le sonrió.

—Eso es, señoritas.

Marie miró alrededor de Carlisle.

—Por favor, discúlpenme. Mi padre me llama.

Ambos observaron cómo Marie salía a través de las puertas, y les dejó obviamente solos.

La mirada azulada de Carlisle se fijó en Rosalie.

—Bueno, bueno, no huele a otra cosa que a Emmett —inhaló profundamente otra vez, y sus ojos resplandecieron con un brillo de maldad.

— ¿Cómo dice, señor?

—Y mírese. La ha poseído —Carlisle sonrió—. Sabía que algún día acabaría por deshacerse de sus demonios. Y por tu aspecto y tu fragancia, parece haberlo hecho.

Rosalie abrió los ojos de par en par y el corazón se le aceleró por el cuerpo en un rubor febril.

— ¿Cómo dice, señor? ¿Quién... quién es Emmett?

Él no respondió. En lo más profundo de su ser aquel nombre brillaba como el sol para ella... Lord Cullen, La piel de los brazos se le puso de gallina.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Bueno, lady Rosalie —el tono de su voz se hizo más serio—. ¿Le desea?

Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Le había dicho ella a aquel hombre, a aquel extraño, sus deseos más profundos acerca de su hermano? Decírselo a Carlisle le parecía toda una metedura de pata.

—No hace falta que exprese sus deseos en palabras, milady. Su expresión y su energía me dicen lodo lo que he de saber.

—Carlisle, ¿dónde está él? Dijo que nunca... que nunca... —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un lamento profundamente arraigado en su alma se escapó de sus labios.

La mano de Carlisle le acarició el hombro.

—Él no tiene elección en este asunto, Rosalie. Nos vemos dominados por nuestros instintos. Puede intentar luchar contra la atracción que siente hacia usted, y puede que lo consiga. Pero al final, encontrará una compañera y acabará por sentar la cabeza. Después de todo, es el próximo duque.

— ¿Puede que lo consiga? —suspiró y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Ha empezado ya la conexión?

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Bueno, me siento unida a él mental y emocionalmente después del beso que me dio hace días. Pero desde... desde...

Carlisle sonrió ante su incomodidad.

El canalla. Ella no iba a decir «apareamiento» ni «encuentro sexual».

—Desde entonces, nada.

—Está utilizando la influencia que tiene sobre usted y posiblemente sobre él mismo —Carlisle frunció el ceño y después, miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Puede alguien escaparse de uno de estos eventos sin levantar sospechas?

—A veces, sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor?

—Deseo intentar atraerle hasta usted. Si podemos marcharnos de aquí, ¿estaría dispuesta?

Rosalie se mordió el labio. ¿Lo estaría? Desde luego que sí. Cualquier cosa para volver ver a Emmett.

—Sí, señor. Fingiré una terrible jaqueca y luego, mandaré de vuelta el carruaje para que espere a mi padre.

— ¡Excelente! La seguiré en nuestro carruaje y me encontraré con usted en el camino principal.

—Muy bien. Entonces, ¿a las ocho y media?

—Eso es.

Emmett se paseaba por el salón, donde el suelo de mármol negro reflejaba su estado de ánimo sombrío con cada paso que daba. Tener la mente ocupada en ella no estaba funcionando. Sus emociones le envolvían en un estado de malestar con el que tenía que romper.

Él la deseaba, pero su cuello amoratado y sus labios hinchados... No, no era el resultado que esperaba de cada vez que se unieran. Apretó con fuerza los dientes. «Tres días... dale tres días, Emmett, y esta necesidad por reclamarla como tuya desaparecerá». Sus testículos se abultaron cuando la imagen de sus labios dulces y arrugados apareció desnuda en su mente, reclamándole. Mientras caminaba estampó el puño a contra la mesa, en la quinta vuelta que daba al salón.

Permanecería encerrado en aquella casa hasta que su necesidad pasara.

Inhaló profundamente, y el fuerte aroma a tierra y rosas le quitó la respiración. Rosalie se encontraba en aquella casa.

Emitió un aullido y olfateó de nuevo el aire. Era cierto, ella estaba allí.

— ¡Rosalie!

Los cristales rechinaron con la fuerza de su gruñido.

Corrió hacia la puerta delantera, sin pensarlo, sin racionalizar sus acciones, justo cuando su Ursus se liberaba de su cuerpo. Giró la esquina y se encontró con Carlisle, que estaba de pie en mitad del pasillo, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los ojos de Carlisle brillaron y cambiaron hasta adoptar la forma redonda de un Ursus.

— ¿Sales a disfrutar de una alegre velada, hermano?

Emmett detuvo sus pasos y estudió a Carlisle.

— ¿Qué estás tramando, Carlisle?

—En pocas palabras, hermano, me preguntaba si ella ya ha roto la jaula que encierra a la bestia —la maldad en la voz de Carlisle le llegaba directamente al alma—.Y parece que lo ha hecho.

— ¿Dónde está, Carlisle? —el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y sus pulmones no eran capaces de absorber el suficiente aire. La mente empezó a darle vueltas cuando los instintos por poseerla le empujaron. «No, Emmett. Solo conseguirás hacerle daño».

—Serás tú quien me lo diga, hermano. ¿La ha liberado ella?

Emmett gruñó, dio un salto, derribó a Carlisle al suelo y acabó dejándolo bajo él. Su mano se agarró a la garganta de Carlisle, aplastándole la corbata. Se montó a horcajadas sobre el torso de Carlisle, clavándole contra el suelo.

Carlisle le sonrió y después estalló en carcajadas; el acto empujaba contra el cuerpo de Emmett con cada nota de mofa.

Emmett sacudió el cuerpo sobre el cuello de Carlisle, soltó el agarre de su garganta y entonces, se puso de pie.

— ¿Dónde está ella, Carlisle? Quiero llevarla de vuelta a casa.

— ¿Es eso lo que deseas, Emmett? ¿Mandar a casa a la única mujer que te ha tocado de una manera en la que necesitabas ser tocado? Has estado reprimiendo tus instintos desde que te marcaron. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—No puedo poseerla, Carlisle. Ella es la hija de un duque, la hija de un duque humano. La destrozaré.

— ¿Y no crees que abandonarla después de haberle mostrado quién eres en realidad no le hará daño? Anhelará caricias como la tuya toda la vida, Emmett.

—No, no lo hará. Se merece unas caricias dulces, no a la bestia que no puede controlar clavarle las garras.

—Solo eres una bestia en tu mente, Emmett. Considera la idea. Eres un Ursus. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de lo que eres. Mira la cantidad de los nuestros que a lo largo de los años han conseguido con éxito emparejarse con humanos. Mira lo que nuestros poderes han hecho por los de nuestra especie y por la humanidad.

Emmett exhaló a través de la nariz, y entonces la vio. Allí estaba, de pie en la entrada de la casa, mirando hacia el pasillo, observándole a Carlisle y a él… su ángel.

Emmett abrió los ojos de par en par y la señaló desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

— ¡Fuera! ¡Vete de esta casa ahora mismo!

Emmett sacudió el cuerpo con violencia; cada fibra de su ser intentaba reprimir al demonio que llevaba dentro. Su mente controlaba la situación. Podía contener al monstruo. Sí, podía hacerlo.

La fragancia acida de los aceites de su vulva le rodearon, y sus ojos adoptaron de nuevo la forma redonda, nublándole la visión.

— ¡No! —Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el salón, con el corazón hundiéndosele hacia las plantas de los pies—. Sácala fuera de aquí, Carlisle. No puede verme así.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Rosalie. Él no quería que ella estuviera allí. Se giró, agarró el pomo y tiró de él hasta abrir la enorme puerta. El viento soplaba en grandes ráfagas más allá. Una tormenta se estaba acercando, y no solo una que involucrara lluvia, sino sus lágrimas y el dolor que le retorcía las entrañas. Inhaló una bocanada tempestuosa, y contuvo el diluvio que tendría lugar tan pronto como se encontrara sola consigo misma. Carlisle caminó hasta alcanzarla.

—Lo siento, querida —apartó con la mano uno de los mechones de su pelo—. Está enamorado de usted, pero teme sus instintos y su fuerza.

—Eso no cambia nada. Él no desea estar conmigo. Yo no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Deseo... deseo irme a casa.

—De acuerdo. El carruaje todavía está aquí.

QUE EMMETT MAS TONTO!

AMO A CARLISLE TAN BURLON JAJAJAJA

QUE LES PARECIO LINDAS?

NOS LEEMOS


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Unos ojos redondos y de color plata flotaban en un mar de ébano, ondeando con el viento.

La caricia fría y suave de la brisa le arrugaba la piel. Las garras resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna y ella gritó. Con el corazón en la garganta, se quedó helada.

Un hombre, más grande que ninguno que hubiera visto nunca, emergió de la niebla. Sus ojos brillaron mientras se acercaba a ella. Gruñó con el mismo tono profundo con el que lo había hecho lord Cullen en el momento de darle placer con las manos y su lengua.

A ella le temblaron las rodillas de miedo, de frío y de una sensación erótica y placentera que no había experimentado nunca. Sentía un hormigueo en los pechos y sus pezones se endurecieron hasta convertirse en pequeñas cimas.

Cuanto más se le acercaba él, más cambiaba el aire que les rodeaba. El frío de la noche neblinosa se disipaba, y la envolvía en un calor suave y sedoso. La atmósfera crepitaba con la energía que recorría su piel y cosquilleaba su sexo. Sintió cómo le dolían los pulmones; intentó esforzarse por respirar, pero no se atrevía a hacer movimiento alguno.

El hombre no articuló palabra. Se limitó a rodearla en círculos, una y otra vez, fuera de su alcance y oculto en la niebla para que ella no pudiera verle el rostro. Deseaba poder moverse, dar un paso hacia delante y tocarle, pero atravesar la distancia que había entre ellos no era cosa suya.

La presencia del hombre se parecía a la de lord Cullen, pero de alguna manera diferente. Aquel hombre poseía un gran poder, era un hombre cuya esencia era puramente natural, carnal, indómita. No había ninguna limitación en sus movimientos, pero parecía poseer todo el control de la situación.

Ella aspiró una bocanada de aire; un deseo profundamente arraigado le ponía los pelos de punta. Deseaba ser tan natural como el hombre que la acechaba sigilosamente, pero seguía sin poder moverse. Había una fuerza natural en su interior que la mantenía completamente inmóvil.

Le temblaron los brazos y cerró los ojos a su imagen. Se mordió el labio, y distinguió su aliento cálido, una mezcla de anís y oporto, que flotó en el aire hacia su nariz.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y se encontró con la oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba? Sus dientes arañaron su cuello y la mordieron. ¡Cielo santo! A ella se le doblaron las rodillas, pero seguía sin ser capaz de hacer movimiento alguno. Se quedó de pie completamente débil, pero erguida e inmóvil. Nada la detenía excepto la noche.

Sus labios besaron y succionaron la carne y continuaron mordiéndole. Un gruñido de profundo placer salió de su boca, y a ella le tembló el cuerpo, sin inhibición. Los dedos calientes y sedosos de la oscuridad recorrieron su piel y presionaron sus piernas hasta abrirlas.

Una fragancia terrosa y penetrante llegó a su nariz, y el hombre que estaba tras ella, aunque no pudiera verle, gimió. Ella giró el cuello hacia un lado para comprobar si realmente estaba a su espalda.

Ella se estremeció y tragó saliva compulsivamente. Un destello de garras blancas captó su mirada con el rabillo del ojo. Ella se sobresaltó y el rocío le fluyó de la piel. La presión de tres afiladas puntas trazó su clavícula con el sonido del algodón desgarrado. Ella gritó de miedo, no de dolor.

—Sssh —el sonido, parecido a un gruñido, tranquilizó sus nervios a flor de piel, y todo su cuerpo se relajó.

Su vestido de noche se deslizó por su cuerpo, dejando solo el aire para calentar su febril carne. Un roce candente trazó la cresta de su trasero y ascendió por su cadera hasta la región lumbar, después se introdujo dentro de la abertura de sus nalgas.

La caricia era tan íntima que le tembló el alma.

El roce la abandonó con un dolorido gruñido. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver cómo los ojos del enorme hombre volvían a adoptar una forma humana. Los ojos de lord Cullen. Ella se quedó sin respiración y levantó la mano en un intento por acariciarle.

—Rosalie —el viento susurró su nombre en un sonido de anhelo, y entonces, se despertó repentinamente. Estaba tumbada en su cama, mirando el techo, con las pinceladas de color dorado y crema de dulces querubines y nubes devolviéndole la mirada.

Él pensaba que era una bestia, un monstruo, cuando para ella poseía todo lo que ella quería. Era un hombre al que amaba con todo su ser, no importaba qué tipo de criatura fuera.

Emmett bostezó. No había podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Su mente luchaba contra sus instintos, y él no había conseguido ni mucho menos ganar la batalla. Caminó con languidez hacia el salón y allí encontró a Carlisle, a Edward y la compañera de por vida de Edward, Bella, acomodados en la mesa, tomando el desayuno.

Carlisle levantó la cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa retorcida, y Emmett se quedó inmóvil.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella, mientras vertía algo más de té en su taza.

Él gruño su típica frase de buenos días a todos los que a se encontraban y se dirigió hacia su asiento.

El criado le trajo su café y entonces se sentó, inhalando la fuerte fragancia. Diablos, cómo necesitaba aquello.

—Todos deseamos ayudarte, Emmett — Edward le observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo dices? — ¿Ayudarle? Nadie podía hacer nada para solucionar lo que le pasaba. Además, no quería ni necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

—Así es —los ojos de Carlisle adoptaron un tono suave—. Emmett, vi cómo te afecta ella. También vi las marcas de su cuerpo. ¿A qué tienes miedo, Emmett?

Emmett abrió los ojos de par en par, y se quedó quieto, incapaz de moverse. ¿A qué temía? Temía a comérsela viva, por dentro o por fuera. Frunció el ceno.

—Emmett, no te preocupes. Somos tu familia. Solo queremos ayudarte. Por lo que nos ha contado Carlisle, necesitas nuestra ayuda — Edward se levantó, colocó la silla bajo la mesa y caminó alrededor de ella hasta acercarse a él y apartar la silla que había a su lado.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Carlisle? —le dijo Emmett, atónito. Sus hermanos querían ayudarle. La familia de monstruos. Y él era el único osezno que no parecía saber quién era su padre. El único que, extrañamente, cuando había sido niño, los había influenciado a todos para hacer lo que él quería, incluso aunque él no lo hubiera pretendido nunca.

Negó con la cabeza y observó con atención a Edward… Edward, que se parecía tanto al duque. Y a Carlisle, que tenía el pelo de su madre; pero el resto eran completamente como el duque, incluso en su personalidad.

Emmett poseía los ojos de su madre, pero lo demás eran rasgos de su abuelo, lo que significaba que o el duque o su hermano podían haber sido su padre, pero por el escándalo que se sucedería de aquello no había manera de saberlo.

Inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire y suspiro.

—Emmett —la dulce voz de Bella vino desde el otro lado de la mesa—. ¿Deseas a lady Rosalie, Emmett? Desde luego que sí, es una mujer apropiada en todos los sentidos. Vas a convertirte en duque. Ella es la hija de un duque, aunque sea inglesa y humana. No podía haber imaginado una pareja mejor para ti, una elección más inteligente.

—Yo... —no quiso expresar ni admitir sus deseos. No, no podía poseerla. Su mente no le permitiría hacerle daño de nuevo—. No es posible, Bella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me niego a atar a una humana a mí.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Edward enarcó las cejas.

Él no deseaba mantener aquella discusión, pero claro que no tenía elección.

—Yo... yo soy brusco. Soy demasiado brusco cuando monto a una mujer. Nunca he sido capaz de contener mi pasión carnal. Dios, ¡Carlisle la ha visto! Fue atacada por mí. Amoratada, arañada, mordida —tragó con fuerza y se obligó a continuar—. Es un ángel y se merece mucho más que un monstruo que pueda herirla de gravedad. —Emmett bajó la cabeza hacia el líquido denso y negro de su taza, como si el café pudiera esconder alguna solución, como si pudiera hacer algo más que ayudarle a combatir el cansancio.

Nadie habló y, al levantar la cabeza, Emmett vio que todos los ojos le observaban. Diablos. Puso mala cara.

—La amas —Bella curvó los labios hacia arriba.

— ¿Importa eso, Bella? Yo no lo creo. Un gusano ama a una manzana, pero la devora desde el suave centro hacia fuera.

—Sí, el amor importa, Emmett. Nunca le harás daño intencionadamente. Antes te alejarías de tu camino para asegurarte de que ella no sufriera ningún daño.

Emmett apretó los dientes con fuerza y emitió un gruñido.

—No lo entiendes. Yo no soy como el resto de vosotros. He visto como mis hermanos montaban a mujeres muchas veces. Edward, tú solo me has visto una vez, ¿y qué fue lo que viste?

Edward tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Sí, Emmett, tú eres más primitivo que nosotros, pero serlo no significa nada malo. ¿Se ha quejado Rosalie, Emmett? ¿Desea que te quedes inmóvil, Emmett? Esas son las preguntas que tienes que responder si verdaderamente la deseas. Si ella te desea a ti, entonces harás que vuestra relación funcione.

— ¡No! Me niego a despertarme cada mañana con una mujer a la que lleno de moratones cada vez que la toco. Si elijo una compañera de por vida, debe ser una Ursus.

Carlisle le miró fijamente.

—Nosotros no podemos elegir a nuestra compañera de por vida, Emmett. O, mejor dicho, tenemos un porcentaje de elección mínimo. Si te alejas de esto y la necesidad pasa, pensarás en esa mujer el resto de tu vida —Carlisle se movió en su silla, metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó un mechón de pelo atado con una cinta. Todos se quedaron mirando el recuerdo. Carlisle frotó el mechón entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, sin apartar los ojos de los rizos—. He amado a esta chica desde antes de que me marcaran.

Emmett le observó durante un momento. A Carlisle le resplandecieron los ojos con lágrimas de anhelo por una mujer que ningún miembro de la familia conocía. Diablos. Emmett abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Carlisle, ¿quién... de quién es ese pelo?

Carlisle suspiró y después se guardó los recuerdos en el bolsillo y miró hacia arriba; la tristeza se había borrado ya de su expresión.

—No importa, Emmett. Lo que verdaderamente importa es que si intentas mantener enjaulada a la bestia que hay en ti, solo saldrás perdiendo. Puede que no inmediatamente, pero con el tiempo lamentarás haberte rechazado a ti mismo.

—Emmett —dijo Martin, con un tono calmado de voz. Emmett volvió a mirar a Edward—. ¿Te ayudaría el ritual formal de Orsse?

El ritual formal de Orsse suponía que podía aparearse con la compañera elegida solo después de haber luchado para conseguirla.

— ¿Cómo, Edward?

—Bueno, si crees que eres demasiado brusco, si alivias tu agresión por conseguirla, quizás no te comportes de la misma manera cuando te unas a ella.

—El ritual formal no me hará ningún bien, Edward. La ceremonia irá bien, ¿pero qué pasará durante el resto de nuestras vidas? —Cerró los ojos—. No puedo hacerle algo así.

La pequeña mano de Bella se deslizó sobre la de Emmett.

—Emmett, tu brusquedad puede deberse a que llevas reprimiendo tus necesidades durante mucho tiempo. Puede que te des cuenta de que una vez que satisfagas tus deseos sobre la base que estos requieren, seas capaz de controlarlos —Bella miró a Edward.

—Sí, eso es, tiene razón, Emmett. Yo tengo mucho más control sobre mis instintos desde que conozco a Bella.

Carlisle resopló.

Edward y Bella le miraron con una expresión de censura en los ojos.

—Lo siento. No creo que nunca se pueda llegar a controlar a la bestia del deseo. Yo sacio el mío bastante regularmente, y todavía me siento obsesivo y brutal cuando tengo relaciones. Si hemos de ser sinceros, Emmett, no creo que seas tan violento como crees. Basta un vistazo para comprobar que lady Rosalie tiene buen aspecto y se siente completamente embelesada. No ha sido violentamente golpeada atacada como tú piensas.

¿Era aquello verdad? ¿Podía su idea del aspecto que tenía ella ser solo producto de su imaginación? Apretó las cejas y su expresión se hizo más profunda.

—Puede que tengas razón, Carlisle —dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Bueno, eso espero... Soy un Ursus después de todo, y tan carnal como el resto de vosotros.

Emmett se giró hacia Bella.

—Bella —después miró a Edward—. Bella, ¿has tenido alguna vez marcas de mordiscos o moratones que te haya hecho Edward?

—Emmett —Edward gruñó en señal de advertencia.

—Es... es importante, Edward. Tengo que responderle —Bella miró a Edward a los ojos.

Una vez más se comunicaron mentalmente. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco, pero en secreto les envidiaba.

—Muy bien, pero te advierto que si se siente lo más mínimo incómoda con esto... Emmett, Bella no tiene que responderte.

Ambos se giraron hacia Bella.

—Sí, Emmett, siempre he tenido marcas. Y me excita cuando las veo. Me recuerdan su pasión por mí y todo lo que hicimos... —Bella se ruborizó de un tono rojizo fuerte, lo que resaltó sus ojos verdes y su pelo rubio.

—Pensaré detenidamente en todo lo que me habéis dicho —Emmett se apartó bruscamente de la mesa, sin haber probado bocado.

YO QUIERO QUE EDWARD ME MUERDA JAJAJAJAJA Y USTEDES?

POBRE EMMETT ESTA SUPER CONFUNDIDO

ME CUENTAN QUE LES PARECIO SI?

BYE

PD: SUBI UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ME ENCANTARIA QUE LA LEYERAN Y ME CONTARAN QUE LES PARECIO

LAS AMOOOO


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 06**

Emmett estaba de pie fuera de la casa del duque de Hale. La lluvia caía en un esputo congelado, resbalando por el abrigo y por el sombrero. Un resplandor se extendió desde las ventanas, pero ningún calor que pudiera calentarle.

En realidad, ella podía rechazarle. Él nunca se había comportado con educación con ella, en ningún sentido de la palabra. El corazón descansaba en la boca de su estómago mientras él rastreaba sus pasos mirando a los hombres y mujeres que bebían té y comían pasteles de limón. Una fiesta del té.

No podía haber elegido un momento peor para salir de su infierno con la esperanza de que un ángel le salvara.

Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en su hermosa sonrisa y su cabello pelirrojo, a medida que conversaba con sus invitados, «Gírate hacia las ventanas, Rosalie. Mírame. Mira como estoy aquí, cómo te necesito con toda mi alma retorcida».

Ella giró la cabeza y miró a través de la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y el pecho empezó a ascender y caer cada vez con más rapidez.

«Sí, estoy aquí por ti. Excúsate y ven hacia mí».

Ella parpadeó muy despacio, después parpadeó de nuevo. Luego frunció el ceño, y regresó a la conversación que tenía lugar a su alrededor.

Emmett cerró los ojos. Diablos. ¿Iba ella a salir? ¿O iba a dejarlo esperando allí, bajo la lluvia?

Esperar no iba a hacerle daño. Se sentía entumecido, pero esperaría hasta que cayera la luna o más tiempo aún para sentirse de nuevo vivo y llenar su corazón con la cálida inocencia que ella poseía. Necesitaba un indulto por la tortura que se había estado infligiendo a sí mismo.

Abrió los ojos; ella había desaparecido. Él se dio la vuelta, salpicando la lluvia de su abrigo y su sombrero en una aspersión circular. No estaba por ninguna parte, había desaparecido.

Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos. «Ven a mí, Rosalie. Ven a mí, ahora».

Miró hacia el lejano bosque en donde se habían conocido. Sintió un hormigueo en la piel, una sensación de lujuria y deseo, la necesidad de hacerla suya para siempre.

—Ejem.

La mirada de Emmett se desvió en la dirección de donde venía la voz. Un mayordomo bien vestido se levantaba bajo la lluvia sujetando un paraguas sobre su cabeza.

—Lord Cullen, lady Rosalie desea que le informe que si desea verla, entonces deberá arreglar una cita para hablar primero con su padre.

Emmett se quedó allí de pie, incapaz de moverse. Ella deseaba que él hablara con su padre... y ¿qué iba a decirle? «Buenas tardes, lord duque, he embelesado a su hija y ahora deseo hacerla mía, y para ello he de completar las honorables acciones que requiere el ritual de Orsse». La reputación de Hale era la de un loco vicioso. Se reiría en su cara.

Emmett miró de nuevo al mayordomo que todavía estaba bajo el paraguas, aguardando su respuesta.

— ¿Desea hablar con lord Hale, lord Cullen?

Emmett suspiró y apretó los dientes. ¡Aquello era ridículo! ¿Pretendía ella huir de él? Si era así, ¿por qué no se limitaba a decirle «deja de perseguirme» o le ignoraba completamente?

—Sí, hablaré con el buque, quiero decir con el duque —Emmett cerró los ojos. Vaya un lío en el que se estaba metiendo. Había atado su estómago y tiraba de él en un inflexible laberinto de nudos.

El mayordomo se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, y Emmett le siguió, pisándole los talones.

Abrió la puerta. Emmett atravesó el umbral arrastrando los pies y entró por la puerta trasera que llevaba al salón principal.

La fragancia de Rosalie le abrumó. El salón principal que se situaba en la parte delantera de la casa tenía dos escaleras que subían en espiral hasta el siguiente piso, formando un arco. Los alegres cuadros de flores y fruta cubrían todo el salón. Emmett frunció el ceño. Quizás sonreiría más si su propio salón estuviera decorado con aquel tipo de cuadros. En silencio, rió para sí.

—Por aquí, lord Cullen —el mayordomo le condujo luda una puerta abierta que había a medio camino bajando por el pasillo—. Lord Cullen, milord.

—Sí, desde luego. Por favor, entre —el hombre, sentado en una gran silla de cuero delante de la chimenea, se puso de pie. Atravesó a Emmett con la mirada, y enarcó las cejas de la misma manera que hacen los ingleses cuando sienten curiosidad.

Emmett suspiró.

—Señor —caminó hacia delante a grandes zancadas y le tendió la mano. Lord Hale le dio un fuerte apretón, algo de lo que Emmett tomó nota—. Estoy aquí para hablarle de su hija.

Lord Hale hizo una mueca con los labios. Se frotó la barbilla con los dedos, y luego le sonrió.

—Muy bien, entonces. Por favor, tome asiento.

Emmett desvió la mirada hacia la silla de cuero y después hacia el sofá, ligeramente más grande. Caminó entonces hacia el sofá y con mucho tiento, acomodó su enorme cuerpo sobre su superficie de terciopelo marrón.

Se lamió sus labios secos y después, miró a lord Hale a los ojos. «Entrégame a tu hija»

—Voy a suponer que se trata de Rose. El modo en el que se ha estado comportando últimamente me hace pensar que tiene interés en alguien más que en su prometido.

— ¿Su prometido? —la palabra se escapó de sus labios antes de que Emmett pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. «Ella estará prometida a mí».

—Exactamente. Ya veo que no se lo había comunicado —Lord Hale levantó la copa hacia él y tomó un largo sorbo. Dejó el vaso sobre el muslo y clavó los ojos en él, con una mirada cargada de desafío—. ¿Ha arruinado usted su reputación?

Emmett tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y se dio cuenta de que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza antes de tomarse el tiempo para meditar la respuesta. Diablos. ¿Por qué no estaba funcionando su influencia? ¿Qué ocurría entre aquella familia y él para que no fuera capaz de persuadirlos y someterlos a su voluntad? Levantó una mano temblorosa y recorrió su pelo con los dedos.

Lord Hale suspiró y se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla.

—Entonces, desea reclamarla, ¿no es así?

Emmett volvió a asentir.

— ¿Qué tiene usted que ofrecer a esta familia?

—Ejem —Emmett tragó saliva de nuevo—. En realidad, señor, soy el heredero de Cullen.

— ¿Y cuál es su título?

—Soy el marqués de Cullen, milord. Y seré el duque de Cullen.

— ¿Duque? Pero no un duque inglés. ¿De qué país es originaria su familia?

Diablos. Hale conocía a los Cullen. Eran vecinos. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello?

—Mi familia es originaria de un pequeño país situado al norte, cerca del reino de Suecia.

El duque de Hale se levantó, y Emmett también lo hizo.

—Dios mío, es usted ridículamente grande —Lord Hale alzó la mirada hacia Emmett—. Venga a visitamos mañana. Tengo que recabar información sobre usted, entontes podrá ver a Rose.

Emmett tragó saliva con fuerza una vez más.

—Lord Hale —inclinó la cabeza y salió hasta el pasillo solitario. Quizás aquel hombre no creyera que Emmett fuera marqués. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra manera? Bajó la mirada para observar su abrigo y sus botas perfectamente pulidas; su aspecto lo decía todo. Además, habían vivido el uno al lado del otro durante muchos años. Hale sabía que su familia era adinerada y que era de sangre extranjera. Aquello no podía traer nada bueno.

La fragancia de Rosalie tan cerca de él le hizo endurecerse como una roca. Se le tensaron los músculos y los brazos le temblaron; necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

—Lord Cullen —su suave tono de voz, apenas un susurro, le hizo girar la cabeza en el pasillo hacia la entrada trasera.

Su mano asomó de una puerta en el extremo opuesto del pasillo.

Él caminó a grandes zancadas hacia delante, sin hacer ningún ruido, y abrió de un empujón la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras del servicio. Ella estaba de pie en el tercer escalón, y su sonriente boca quedaba a la altura de la suya.

Ella deslizó la lengua hacia fuera y trazó su labio inferior hinchado. Él observó su brillo húmedo mientras sus ojos resplandecían. El monstruo que había en su interior clavaba las garras contra su carne en un intento por no abalanzarse sobre ella y tomarla en las escaleras de la misma manera que lo había hecho contra el árbol del camino. Diablos, era hermosa, con su pelo rojizo recogido y sus rizos sobresaliendo de la parte de arriba.

Ella tendió la mano y rodeó la suya con sus dedos.

—Venga conmigo.

Él subió las escaleras detrás de ella, sin pronunciar ni una palabra. ¿Hacia dónde estaría llevándole? Inhaló profundamente y reprimió lo que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, algo entre un gruñido y un suspiro. Le parecía increíble la manera en la que ella le atraía. La necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Con cada paso que daba, las escaleras crujían bajo su peso, y ella rió suavemente. Él sonrió. El sonido de su risa hacía que su corazón dejara de palpitarle en el estómago y resonara en su pecho como las alas de un colibrí. Ella era suya. Ese día no se iría de allí sin empezar antes el ritual. Su padre podía irse al infierno.

Se detuvieron en la tercera planta de la casa, y ella abrió de un empujón una puerta que daba a una habitación grande e iluminada tenuemente. Él entró en el cuarto e instantáneamente agachó la cabeza y bajó los hombros, para no golpearse la cabeza porque el techo se inclinaba.

—Discúlpeme, lord Cullen. La buhardilla es el único lugar en el que sabía que podríamos estar a solas un rato.

Él asintió.

—No hay problema. A menudo tengo que agacharme... —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y estiró los músculos de su cara de una manera que no le resultaba muy familiar—, y a golpearme la cabeza.

Ella rió abiertamente, y él también lo hizo. Se acercó a ella, rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y tiró de sus generosas curvas hacia su cuerpo.

—Lord Cullen —susurró ella profundamente y en un tono cargado de lujuria.

—Emmett —la miró a los ojos—. Me gustaría que me llamaras Emmett.

—Em... Emmett —él observo el palpitante pulso en la base de su garganta.

—Sí. Di un nombre otra vez —sus labios se estrellaron con fuerza en la palpitante piel.

Ella gimió, se estremeció, y después arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Emmett.

Él llevó las manos con afán hacia los botones de sus pantalones. Retiró hacia atrás la bragueta mientras saboreaba y mordía su carne con fragancia a rosas. Su lengua trazó el escote de su vestido hacia abajo, hasta el pecho.

Ella le agarró las caderas con las manos, y él deslizó los dedos bajo el ribete de su vestido para cubrirle sus pechos redondos y llenos. La caricia de sus dedos se rezagó en la cinturilla de sus pantalones y luego se deslizó lentamente hacia su sexo. Ella emitió un gemido cuando sus dedos recorrieron la endurecida carne, hasta rodear completamente su erección.

Él gimió, cerró los ojos y le pellizcó los pezones. Ella no tenía experiencia en el amor, y sus manos simplemente le sujetaron, apretujaron con suavidad su piel desde la parte de abajo hasta la punta. La presión de su mano era suficiente como para tensar la piel de la cabeza y enloquecer de deseo. Su mango se hizo más denso y más largo bajo sus caricias.

El pulso palpitó en la punta cuando el pene se calentó. Los fluidos abiertos cosquilleaban sus vesículas seminales, y una pequeña gota de fluido, como una perla, alcanzó la superficie, untó la tela de su regazo y pegó el material al cuerpo de Emmett.

Él gimió.

—Rosalie —susurró.

—E... mmett —la palabra se entrecortó en sus labios cuando él pellizcó su pezón entre el pulgar y el índice.

Le agarró la falda entre el puño y con la otra mano, la levantó.

—Date vuelta, Rosalie, y coloca tus manos en el suelo.

JAJAJAJA MORI DE LA RISA CON LORD HALE EL POBRE ES PEQUEÑO EN COMPARACION A EMMETT

ME CUENTAN QUE LES PARECIO?

BESOS


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Rosalie se dio la vuelta sin dudarlo, y le presentó su redondo trasero cubierto por una ringlera de seda y enaguas. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que él pretendía hacer con ella en aquella posición.

¿La montaría como uno de esos animales en los campos? El corazón le latió con rapidez. Mmmm, en realidad, aquello le excitaba. ¿Era posible para los humanos realizar el acto en una postura como aquella? Ella no había pensado nunca poder hacer el amor de pie, y ahora tenía y adoraba la experiencia.

Él frotó su trasero con las manos y recogió la tela en los puños. Dudó un momento, y sus manos temblaron contra su piel. Estaba reprimiéndose, y ella lo deseaba todo de él.

—Emmett, por favor, sé tú mismo. Sé el hombre que vi en el campo, el que golpeó primitivamente el cuello del ciervo. Si deseara un caballero, tendría un caballero inglés.

Sus palabras quedaron colgando en el aire, sin respuesta, en el pequeño espacio de la habitación. El temblor de represión de su mano cesó y con una sacudida le levantó la falda, que cayó cubriéndole la cabeza. Ella no podía ver nada más que el suelo que había ante ella. El cuerpo le tembló cuando su mano exploró la carne que había entre sus muslos y se deslizó dentro. Una luz destelló detrás de sus párpados cuando los cerró.

Su dedo encontró la abertura de su sexo y se introdujo en ella. Su carne se estiró sobre él sin vacilar. Oh, ¡que delicioso era aquello! Ella gimió y presionó contra él, al mismo tiempo que un cúmulo de alegres sensaciones se extendía desde su estómago hasta su cuello.

—Rosalie —su dedo se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella.

Una fiebre erótica inundó su cuerpo con una necesidad húmeda y frenética por alcanzar aquel lugar al que él le había llevado tantas veces en el árbol.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, y todo lo que hizo fue sentir la curva de sus gruesos dedos mientras se deslizaban dentro de ella y la contracción de su piel cuando se retiraban hacia fuera. Atravesaron el perímetro de su resbaladiza abertura y se hundieron en el interior de su cuerpo una vez más. El calor que emanaban los muslos de su hombre calentaban su trasero y su lengua le lamió la piel en la base de su espalda. Ella tembló bajo la caricia y se mordió el labio; deseaba pedirle que le diera aún más.

Sus dientes mordieron la carne de sus nalgas. Un hormigueo doloroso se extendió por la zona y él gimió mientras sus dedos se movían más rápida y fácilmente dentro y fuera de ella. Todo su cuerpo tembló, las sensaciones inundaron sus extremidades y su interior.

Su húmeda lengua recorrió la hendidura de su trasero y se deslizó hacia abajo, rodeando su ano. Ella se tensó y sus dedos cubrieron su sexo, al mismo tiempo que la lengua presionó en la abertura. Gritó.

« ¿Qué está haciendo?». Una sensación de placer abrumadora empezó a hervir en su interior. « ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Qué sensación tan placentera».

Su lengua se movió de un lado a otro, a ella le temblaron las piernas y las abrió aún más para ofrecerle su sexo El roce de su lengua acarició su carne interna y el capullo de rosa mientras sus dientes arañaban ligeramente la carne de la abertura de su trasero.

La caricia se desvaneció.

Ella se apoyó contra los codos para intentar calmar sus temblorosos brazos y se sobresaltó cuando sintió la suave piel de su sexo deslizándose hacia abajo por la abertura de su trasero, abriendo los labios de su vulva. La punta descansó en su abertura. Sus manos abrasadoras y mojadas se agarraron a sus caderas, y embistió su longitud, dura, dentro de ella. Su sexo se estiró al máximo y ella tembló.

El soltó un gruñido.

A ella se le aceleró el corazón cuando una cuerda de sensaciones le rodeó los pulmones y la dejó sin respiración. Luchó por respirar contra el cúmulo de emociones que la asaltaban.

Él se retiró hacia fuera y se sumergió en su interior una y otra vez... una y otra vez. El placentero estiramiento de su vulva estimulaba su urgente necesidad con cada resbaladizo golpe de su verga. Lanzas de placer atravesaron su ser.

Él agarró sus faldas con la mano y tiró de ellas para destaparle la cabeza. El frío del aire le sorprendió, y gimió cuando sus gruesos dedos se aferraron a los rizos de su coronilla. Tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás y levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo del suelo.

Su miembro continuaba deslizándose dentro y fuera de su vagina. El ángulo cambiaba con cada incremento y su cuerpo se movía mientras él tiraba de ella hasta ponerla de rodillas, con la espalda apoyada contra su pecho. Sus labios bajaron por su cuello y mordisquearon su piel.

Ella soltó un gritó.

El mordisco se extendió directamente hacia los músculos de su sexo, y una placentera explosión de éxtasis emanó de su cuerpo, a medida que una onda tras otra de su sexo se aferraba a su dureza. Él gruñó y después, se quedó paralizado, con los dientes clavados con fuerza en su carne.

Salió de ella y luego, suavemente, introdujo su falo dentro y empezó a moverse en una serie de pequeñas embestidas, hacia dentro y hacia fuera. La humedad broto de su agujero con cada roce de su miembro. La cabeza de su pene presionaba contra su vientre y una punzada de calor poseyó su núcleo interior.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudía, temblando incontrolablemente. Una sensación de hormigueo le recorrió la piel, como si las alas de una mariposa acariciaran su ano y abrieran su arruga. Ella se quedó sin respiración al sentir algo presionando sobre el agujero.

¿Su dedo? Era posible.

Estiró su abertura y se contoneó, y él continuaba moviéndose de un lado a otro en pequeños movimientos. Los chorros de su semilla le hacían temblar y unos escalofríos febriles se apresuraron por su cuerpo. El líquido manó de ella y le cubrió las piernas.

Sus labios besaron una y otra vez la carne de su cuello.

—Rosalie. Eres mía, Rosalie. Dímelo. Dime que es lo que deseas.

Ella se estremeció, y el corazón aumentó de tamaño en su pecho.

—Sí, Emmett, solo te deseo a ti.

Él suspiró en su pelo.

—No soy un hombre normal, Rose mía. Y antes de que complete el ritual de unión, tienes que saber todo lo que soy.

—Emmett, lo he visto. Sé quién eres. Me lo has enseñado en mis sueños.

Su lengua trazó la línea que bajaba desde su cuello hasta el hombro mientras su respiración se calmaba.

— ¿Lo he hecho? ¿Qué has visto en tus sueños, Rose mía?

Ella cerró los ojos, y las imágenes volvieron inundándole la mente.

—Ojos redondos, garras, dientes. La altura y la anchura de hombros más grandes que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto.

—Eso es. ¿Y no tienes miedo, Rose mía?

—No, no tengo miedo. Qué curioso. Es cierto. Pero no te temo en absoluto.

—Soy un Ursus. Los de mi especie fueron maldecidos en una batalla hace muchos años, en mi tierra natal. Poseemos las cualidades de un oso. Todos tenemos problemas para controlar nuestros instintos de apareamiento, pero una vez que elegimos a una compañera de por vida, son nuestras únicas amantes.

Ella levantó la mano y las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla, y luego, ascendieron en una tierna caricia hacia su pelo. Él frotó la cabeza contra sus dedos.

—Tu padre no cree que sea el heredero de un ducado.

— ¿Cómo dices? —a ella se le tensaron los músculos del cuerpo e intentó darse la vuelta hacia él. Pero la manera en la que él la sujetaba se lo impedía.

—No te muevas. Los fluidos abiertos están todavía derramándose.

— ¿Cómo dices? —« ¿Qué eran esos fluidos abiertos?».

—La abertura es parte del ritual de unión para los de mi especie. Tomar a una mujer, sea humana o compañera, una vez en la vida no trae consecuencia alguna. Dos veces, y empieza el Orsse. Si no se completa el ritual, ambas partes atravesarán un dolor extremo por rechazar la vida que debería haber sido.

« ¿Dolor?». Se mordió el labio inferior.

—La tercera vez que un Ursus macho derrama su semilla, esta es muy poderosa y con ella se creará al cachorro que lleva la mujer en el vientre.

— ¿Cómo dices? — ¿Un niño... cachorro? Entonces, la próxima vez que se unieran, lo harían para toda la vida además de llevar a un niño en su vientre.

— ¿No deseas ser mía, Rosalie?

—Sí, sí que lo deseo. Solo es que no había pensado en niños todavía. Bueno... no, quiero decir, sí, por supuesto que he pensado en ello, pero no había pensado en llevar uno en mi vientre este año.

Ella deseaba niños, desde luego que sí. Solo era que la información le había sorprendido un poco. Saber todo lo que acontecía a la especie de Emmett, y lo que poseían como seres, le pareció repentinamente algo muy importante. Mucho más de lo que le habían parecido hacía un momento.

—Emmett, ¿puedes contarme algo más? Deseo saber todo sobre los Ursus.

—Por supuesto, Rose. Lo aprenderás todo con el tiempo.

Las escaleras que llevaban al ático crujieron y Emmett deslizó su temblorosa verga del cuerpo con un gemido. La soltó y su falda cayó sobre su cuerpo. Ella se levantó del suelo y se dio la vuelta; la carne de su sexo deseaba que él la tomara de nuevo. Él escondió su todavía engordado miembro dentro de sus pantalones y se abotonó la bragueta.

Era tan hermoso. Masculino y... suyo. Sonrió. Él era de ella, así como ella era de él. Su mirada se rezagó en su rostro.

—Tengo que arreglarme y regresar a la reunión de té, Emmett. ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

—Tu padre me ha pedido que venga mañana para verle a él y para verte a ti.

A ella se le aceleró el corazón. Le vería cuando saliera el sol. Ella sonrió y le observó con atención a través de sus pestañas. Ella... estaba enamorada de él. Su corazón se elevó al cielo.

Él la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia sí y hacia las escaleras.

—Tu sonrisa libera mi corazón del animal que lo tenía enjaulado, Rose.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par cuando él levantó su mano hacia sus labios y besó los nudillos.

—Gracias, Emmett. Eres un hombre increíble.

TAN BELLO MI EMMETT SI EL ME HACE UN HIJO ASI QUE ME HAGA 20 MEJOR JAJAJAJA

BESOS LINDAS


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 08**

Emmett caminó de un lado a otro, a la espera de que le trajeran a Belcebú. El duque no había especificado la hora a la que deseaba que Emmett fuera a visitarles, pero ya había llegado el mediodía, y Emmett no podía esperar más.

Escuchó los cascos del caballo y el estrépito del carruaje de los Cullen sobre el camino de piedras que había fuera del establo. Su padre debía estar dirigiéndose a alguna parte. Emmett frunció el ceño. Su padre nunca solía ir a ningún sitio.

El carruaje se detuvo ante él, su pintura lacada de color negro reflejaba los rayos de sol hacia sus ojos. Él miró con los ojos entrecerrados y giró la cabeza.

Su padre apareció a su lado.

— ¿Estás preparado para irnos, oso?

— ¿Cómo dice? —Emmett abrió los ojos de par en par, atónito. Usted no me acompañará.

El duque de Hale ha hecho varias investigaciones en la comunidad para saber quién es nuestra familia. No es posible que le permita ir más lejos. ¿Quieres a su hija? Entonces, si quieres conseguirla, no te queda más remedio que estar hoy de acuerdo conmigo.

Emmett se encogió.

—Deseas a la chica… Ella es apropiada para tu clase. Hale estaba deseando dejarnos en paz hasta que su hija empezó a sentir deseos por ti. Ahora quiere saberlo todo acerca de nosotros. Me aseguraré de que ningún inglés se entere de cuál es nuestro verdadero linaje.

Tener al duque de Cullen envuelto en cualquier parte de la vida de Emmett era lo más remoto que había deseado. Tenerle envuelto en aquello... Sus ojos adoptaron la forma redonda de los Ursus.

—No la tocarás. ¿Me entiendes?

—Contrólate, Emmett. Yo soy el dueño de esta casa, y tú te comportarás como un buen oso, como siempre has hecho.

El lacayo abrió la puerta del carruaje, y su padre hizo gestos con la mano hacia la puerta abierta.

Emmett gruñó, subió los escalones que llevaban a la cabina y se sentó de espaldas al conductor. Su padre subió detrás de él y se acomodó en el asiento de cuero que había delante de Emmett.

El carruaje se puso en marcha hacia el corto trayecto que llevaba a la casa del duque de Hale.

—Señor, ¿qué va a decirle a lord Hale?

—Eso dependerá de lo que él me diga a mí, oso —su padre se frotó la barbilla, después miró a Emmett con una dura expresión en los ojos—. Tu madre estaría encantada con tu elección, Emmett. Ella misma era una mujer inglesa de clase alta. La hija de un marqués. Siempre adoró las costumbres inglesas.

—Lo sé, padre. ¿Cree que la he olvidado?

—No —el tono de voz de su padre se suavizó—. No, no creo que la hayas olvidado. Ella, lo sé bien, te amaba más allá de... —su padre desvió la mirada hacia la ventana—. Te amaba enormemente, Emmett.

Emmett tragó saliva con fuerza, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Nunca lo había preguntado… Tenía que saberlo.

—Señor, ¿es usted…? —el sudor humedeció sus manos y el las cerró con fuerza—. ¿Es usted mi padre, señor?

La mirada de su padre volvió repentinamente hacia él. EI amor y la compasión llenaron la expresión de sus ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dudando de tus orígenes, Emmett?

Él tragó saliva de nuevo, sin hacer desaparecer su malestar.

—Desde que fui lo suficiente mayor como para entender los rituales. Desde que me marcaron, supongo.

Su padre se inclinó hacia delante en el carruaje; su cara estaba a apenas un susurro de la suya.

— ¿De quién es tu nariz, oso?

¿Nariz?

—Es la nariz del abuelo Emmett, señor.

—Exactamente. ¿Y de quién es la barbilla?

—Igual. Del abuelo Emmett, señor.

—Sí —su padre empujó la cara de Emmett a un lado con una ligera bofetada—. ¿Y de quién son esas orejas?

Emmett luchó contra la presión de la mano de su padre y se soltó para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—No tengo ni idea, señor. Mías, supongo.

—No, oso. Tienes mis orejas. Cuando naciste, tu cara se parecía mucho a la mía. No había duda alguna de que eras mi cachorro. No el de tu tío. Tu madre me juró, después de que fuera mía, que tu tío nunca había llegado a derramar su semilla dentro de ella una tercera vez.

Cullen volvió a acomodarse en el asiento que había delante de Emmett.

—No dudes nunca de quién eres, Emmett. Eres mi cachorro.

Su padre volvió a desviar la atención a los árboles que pasaban.

Nadie sabía lo que había pasado la noche en la que el duque de Cullen había asesinado a su hermano para reclamar a su compañera. Nadie se había atrevido a hablar del escándalo. Todo lo que Emmett sabía era que había sido el producto de una noche de pecado.

Levantó la mano y trazó el contorno de su oreja con la yema del dedo grande, con la parte de arriba curvada, unas pocas ondas a medida que la carne se curvaba hacia abajo para abrirse en unos grandes lóbulos.

Nunca antes había pensado en sus orejas.

Sus ojos estudiaron las orejas de su padre; la parte de arriba estaba oculta bajo su largo pelo de color gris, y el dedo de Emmett volvió a deslizarse de nuevo por la suya. Sus orejas, al menos, poseían una forma similar.

En una simple conversación de dos minutos, el duque de Cullen había disipado sus miedos. Los miedos con los que Emmett había estado cargando toda su vida. Suspiró. Increíble. ¿Acaso estaba su vida dando un giro? En realidad, un giro radical hacia una vida mucho mejor.

Rosalie estaba sentada en la biblioteca de su padre, esperando. Se alisó las faldas y suspiró por centésima vez.

—Rose.

Se giró hacia su padre, que le pasaba un vaso de oporto en la mano. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le dio un calambre en la vagina.

—Sí, por favor. Gracias, señor —agarró el vaso ligeramente caliente y se llevó el borde hacia los labios. El sabor denso y afrutado invadió su boca, y ella tragó y suspiró.

Su padre y ella, durante los años anteriores a su presentación en sociedad, habían hecho aquella misma actividad en los días de lluvia. Ella leía los libros y él atendía los negocios mientras compartían un vaso de oporto.

—Rose, ¿estás segura de que deseas a ese hombre? —La voz de su padre seguía siendo calmada, pero estaba llena de preguntas—. Es bastante impresionante en tamaño y, después de todas las investigaciones, parece venir de un linaje verdaderamente superior —frunció el ceño—. Hay cualidades en él, sin embargo… Expresa una fachada de control querida. Me preocupa lo que pueda estar reprimiendo.

Rosalie suspiró, y un brillo cálido y borroso la inundó.

—Padre, le deseo más que a ninguna otra cosa que haya conocido. Es todo lo que un hombre debe ser.

—Vaya. ¿Eso crees, querida? Descríbemelo. Quizás, a través de tus ojos, sea capaz de entenderlo.

Ella cerró los ojos y rememoró la imagen de Emmett en el campo, la primera vez que se habían visto.

—Masculino, intenso y lleno de vida.

Emmett al acunar al ciervo en sus brazos y al pasar la mano por el cuello del animal para calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilizador.

Emmett al visitar sus sueños, en un intento por protegerla de sí mismo.

—Protector.

Los dedos de Emmett que se deslizaban por su piel y se introducían en su sexo, y le hacían gritar de placer.

—Es cariñoso, pero poderoso. Sí, poderoso.

Abrió los ojos y vio que su padre la observaba con atención.

— ¿Estás enamorada de él?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa radiante, y el corazón le latió con fuerza en el pecho.

—Sí, padre. Lo estoy.

—Muy bien, Rose. Siempre y cuando se comporte hoy cuando venga, te tendrá en un mes.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa que sintió que le llegaba hasta los dedos de los pies.

—Gracias, padre. Gracias.

El mayordomo llamó a la puerta y después entró.

—Milord, lord Cullen y el duque de Cullen.

Su padre enarcó las cejas a Rosalie.

—Hazlos pasar.

Ambos hombres se agacharon al entraren la habitación; los dos hacían que todo lo que había dentro se quedara diminuto.

—Lord Hale —el inmenso hombre de pelo plateado inclinó la cabeza hacia su padre—. Hemos vivido en esta zona desde hace más de veinte años, y nunca hemos sido presentados formalmente.

—Veinte años. Sí, exacto. No porque mi padre y yo no lo hayamos intentado.

—No, lord Hale, desde luego que lo han intentado. Siempre he deseado vivir mi vida en privado —sonrió y Rosalie se olvidó de respirar. El duque era absolutamente atractivo, al igual que lo eran Emmett y su hermano Carlisle, y suponía que como los otros hermanos. Rosalie deseaba conocerlo todo acerca de ellos. Lo haría pronto, muy pronto.

—Sí, y ya veo la razón, su talla. Bueno, me andaré con cuidado. Lord Cullen, puede casarse con mi hija en un mes. Obtenga su licencia y ordenaré que se lean las amonestaciones.

Las amonestaciones, la licencia. Todo sería legal y correcto. Ella miró con atención a Emmett. El deseo y la pasión que sentía por ella resplandecían en sus ojos y en su expresión.

—Muy bien, lord Hale. Creo que mi hijo desea hablar con su hija.

Ella escuchó las palabras, pero no se atrevió a desviar la mirada de Emmett.

—Sí. No hay nada de malo en que se queden a solas durante unos momentos —su padre se levantó y salió de la habitación con lord Cullen.

—Rose mía —Emmett se acercó a su lado a grandes zancadas, y sus ojos de color plata bajaron para mirarla. Inhaló profundamente y le tembló el cuerpo—. ¿Te ha ido bien?

—Mmmm, sí. Muy bien. Solo unos pocos pinchazos, pero excepto eso... —llevó la mano hacia su abdomen.

—La abertura. Olí la dulzura de los fluidos en el viento. Esa es la razón por la que tiemblo. Debo completar el ritual esta noche, Rose. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y le miro con atención. Él tenía que derramar su semilla en ella, de otra manera nunca sería suya.

—Sí, lo entiendo, Emmett. ¿Dónde?

—Ven al camino principal después de que oscurezca. Tendré un carruaje esperando para llevarte hasta mí —levantó la mano y la hundió en su cabello; después, llevó su cabeza Inicia atrás. Él gruñó y su cálido aliento le acarició la oreja—. No puedo quedarme, Rose, o cambiaré de forma —dio un paso hacia atrás y dejó caer la mano.

Ella se irguió, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Estaré allí esta noche, Emmett. Esta noche seré tuya.

Él se alejó de ella. Rosalie volvió a sentarse en el sofá y observó cómo sus anchos hombros tensaban la tela de su abrigo cuando él se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación. Ella sintió un hormigueo en el vientre y la humedad emanó de su sexo para humedecer sus muslos y su falda. Él volvió la vista hacia atrás, hacia ella; tenía los ojos redondos, y siseaba. Después sacudió la cabeza con violencia y abandonó la habitación.

Ella cogió el vaso de oporto y lo vació hasta la última gota.

**O.O JAJAJAJA **

**QUIERO UN CULLEN PARA MIIIIIIIII JAJAJAJA **

**BESOS **


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 09**

Rosalie resbaló en sus zapatillas a medida que atravesaba el camino que discurría a un lado de la senda que llevaba al camino principal de Sudhamly. La oscuridad de la noche la rodeaba y el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Le entró la risa. Aquel camino... negó con la cabeza. Era la segunda va en una semana que atravesaba la tierra en la oscuridad.

Aquella noche, en el mundo de Emmett, sería suya. En su mundo, poder estar con él le llevaría otras cuatro semanas. Las amonestaciones eran leídas semanalmente durante tres semanas consecutivas y entonces, llegaría la boda. Suspiró. Deseaba poder viajar hacia Escocia en aquel momento, pero si lo hiciera heriría a su padre.

Hasta que terminaran las amonestaciones, su relación debía limitarse a reuniones formales y a verse furtivamente.

Los escalofríos le pusieron la piel de gallina, y los ojos plateados y brillantes de Emmett emergieron de los árboles. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y la levantaron en el aire.

Ella tensó los músculos, pero no gritó. No le tenía miedo. Aquello era lo que deseaba; que él la tomara con tal acometida de pasión la dejara abrumada por sus atenciones.

Su aliento húmedo le acaricio el cuello, mientras presionaba la espalda con fuerza contra su pecho que trabajaba a con dificultad, y dio un paso en la oscuridad de los árboles.

Cerró los ojos y tembló, al mismo tiempo que los escalofríos le recorrían la piel. La tela de su corsé se tensó alrededor de sus costillas, y se esforzó por respirar.

Ninguno de ellos articuló palabra. Él dio un paso hacia atrás, uno tras otro. Ni una sola vez se golpeó con un árbol o se tropezó con una roca o un tronco.

Flotaba.

Sus brazos la abrazaban con fuerza mientras se sumergían cada vez más en las profundidades de la oscuridad.

En su mente, imágenes de sueños pasados, donde le veía en el bosque, una presencia humana y animal a la vez, de maldad y benevolencia... La vulva le tembló y la humedad se escapó, escurriéndole por los muslos. Adoraba cada parte de su ser.

El pecho de él se expandió sobre su espalda, y gruñó. Su lengua se deslizó hacia fuera y lamió la piel de su cuello.

Ella emitió un gimoteo y arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro. Un siseo se escapó de los labios de él y sus dientes arañaron la piel de su hombro y mordisquearon la suave carne.

Una sensación de dolor la invadía, solo para ser apaciguada después por el hormigueo de la brisa fría de la noche acariciando la húmeda marca de su piel.

Él se detuvo y la dejó en el suelo. Su cuerpo se deslizó por la endurecida parte delantera del suyo. Su larga erección presionaba hacia abajo en su cuerpo y las sensaciones ardieron a través de la tela, quemándole la piel antes de que la fría tierra presionara contra las plantas de sus pies una vez más. Oh, Dios. Había perdido sus zapatillas en algún lugar del bosque.

Parpadeó. El brillo de la luna que se filtraba a través de las ramas de los árboles daba a un pequeño claro. Aquel era el lugar. El lugar que había visto en sus sueños, el que él le había enseñado, el que enredaba sus pensamientos y emociones. Aquel era el lugar en el que ella había llegado a conocer y a desear a aquel hombre.

Él caminó alrededor de ella. Sus ojos plateados y redondos resplandecían, como unos cristales perfectamente pulidos bajo la luz de las velas.

Su mandíbula se tensó, y las puntas de sus dientes sobresalieron sobre su labio inferior cuando tragó.

Ella sintió cómo el corazón se le subía a la garganta, deseaba sentir aquellos dientes arrastrándose por su piel, mientras le mordía la carne y se unía a ella. Cerró los ojos y recorrió sus dientes con la lengua.

Él estalló en carcajadas, y emitió un sonido profundo y completamente sincero.

¿De qué se estaba riendo él? Ella abrió los ojos de golpe para mirarle con atención. Él levantó la mano y trazó su barbilla con las yemas de los dedos, seguidos después por la a árida de las puntas duras y frías. Ella tomó una rápida bocanada de aire y se quedó inmóvil.

¡Sus garras!

—Nunca te haría daño, Rose —curvó los dedos hacia abajo, y sus garras dibujaron líneas por su cuello hasta llegar al ribete de su vestido—. Aguanta, Rose.

Ella se esforzó por respirar, no deseaba hacerlo demasiado profundamente. Ella confiaba en él; sin embargo, las garras como las que él poseía cortaban, con cortes profundos.

Sus garras atraparon la tela y la deslizaron hacia abajo. El sonido veloz de un hueso duro y afilado desgarrando la muselina hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Una ardiente necesidad siguió a aquellas garras cuando se deslizaron hacia abajo por su vestido. A ella le temblaron las piernas y el sudor brotó de su piel. Respiró el anís y las fragancias frescas y húmedas de la tierra. ¡Oh, cómo adoraba la manera en la que él olía!

Él calor que había sentido en su matriz estalló en una llama viva, y ella gimió y lloriqueó. Necesitaba que él estuviera dentro de ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se lamió los labios. Mmmm. Sí. Pasión, necesidad y deseo, todo en uno.

Haría cualquier cosa que él deseara, sin hacer ninguna pregunta. ¡Oh! Qué alegría. Él alcanzó sus caderas, y sus dedos retiraron la tela de su cuerpo y descubrieron el corsé de algodón que llevaba debajo. Se estremeció en el momento en que sus suaves manos levantaron la tela y después la bajaron por sus hombros.

Ella contoneó el cuerpo, y la tela se deslizó de sus brazos y cayó en un montón sobre su cintura. Él caminó hacia un lado y después se posicionó detrás de ella. Su aliento le acarició los omoplatos, y el corazón le latió con más fuerza aún. ¿Por qué la excitaba tanto sentir su respiración en la piel?

Él deslizó los dedos por su espalda, desde el centro hacia los lados, y entonces, bajó la curva de su torso hacia el abultamiento de su cintura. Sintió un tirón en los lazos que ataban la prenda.

Gracias a Dios. Ahora podría respirar sin dificultad. El cuerpo le tembló ligeramente. Después, le siguió otro tirón, y otro más, a medida que uno a uno se aflojaban los lazos de su espalda. La brisa fría de la noche acarició su piel febril, y levantó deliciosos salientes a su paso. Tembló.

Sus manos abrieron el algodón y las varillas del corsé y tiró de los tirantes hacia delante. La prenda cayó al suelo del bosque sin hacer ruido. Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios e inhaló una bocanada de aire como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Las cálidas yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y a ella le temblaron los brazos. La caricia continuó por su estómago y subió hasta su pecho, y sus dedos rodearon con ternura la carne en flor que ascendía hacia arriba en los centros, con lentitud. Ella suspiró de nuevo, y sus ojos parpadearon cuando una mezcla entre un hormigueo y el éxtasis se apresuró por su piel. Él alcanzo sus pezones con los dedos, y con la ayuda del pulgar y el índice pellizcó y sostuvo los cerillos de las planas a cimas.

Ella respiró súbitamente. El dolor que ascendía en espirales de la endurecida carne y fluía hasta su vientre tensaba todos los músculos en su estela.

Su lengua le lamió a un lado del cuello y ella se estremeció bajo la caricia.

—Quédate quieta, Rose —su voz estaba cargada de placer. Se dejó caer de rodillas detrás de ella y bajó sus faldas por las caderas. Cayeron hasta sus pies emitiendo el siseo propio de la tela—. Abre las piernas, Rose.

—Emmett —su voz salió en un silencioso susurro. Sacó las piernas de las faldas y separó bien los pies. El frío aire contra su sexo abierto la acarició como si otro par de manos la llevara hacia el placer. Él presionó los labios contra su trasero en un contraste caliente, y su lengua se arrastró por la carne en forma de besos con los labios abiertos.

Las paredes de su vulva se tensaron, al recordar su lengua y las sensaciones que él le había provocado al lamer su carne secreta. ¡Oh! Ella deseaba que su lengua se deslizara allí, que lamiera su capullo en lametones largos y sensuales. Gimió. Qué deseos tan escandalosos... Sonrió. Los adoraba.

El duro filo de sus garras subió por la parte interior de sus muslos y se dirigieron hacia su húmeda carne. Ella abrió los ojos de paren par... Él no lo haría, ¿o sí?

La punta de su garra rozó sus tiernos labios. Ella inhalo con fuerza y sintió cómo se quedaba sin respiración en la garganta. Se estremeció. La dura garra separó con suavidad sus labios. «No te muevas, Rosalie. Puede que te corte accidentalmente». Se mordió el labio. Los dedos de su otra mano masajearon sus muslos, sus nalgas y su espalda, en un intento por relajarla.

La dura punta desapareció, y el calor de uno de sus dedos se curvó y contoneó en su sexo y después presionó dentro de su núcleo. ¡Oh, Dios! La sutil diferencia en la sensación, de la brusca de un hueso duro e inanimado a algo real, era poderosamente intensa. Ella empujó hacia abajo y hacia atrás con sus caderas; deseaba poseer más de él en su interior, estirarse ante la dura anchura de su miembro.

El calor y el frío tensaron todos los músculos de su cuerpo, y una luz destelló detrás de sus párpados. Él contoneó el dedo curvado en el centro de su sexo.

—Oh, oh, eso es, sí, eso es —apenas pronunció aquellas palabras, su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse en espasmos alrededor de su dedo cuando el placer que había estado esperando se extendió en su interior.

Él sacó el dedo y la agarró por las caderas. La carne caliente y afilada de la cabeza de su pene presionó entre sus muslos y se deslizó dentro, estirando deliciosamente sus labios.

La punta se acomodó en su agujero y presionó en ella con un largo movimiento. Sus genitales se estrecharon con avidez a su alrededor, para darle la bienvenida a su longitud y su anchura. Echó las piernas hacia atrás y él envolvió su dureza en lo más profundo de su vientre.

Rodeó sus caderas con el brazo y con la otra mano sujetó uno de sus pechos, mientras sus dientes la arañaban a un lado del cuello y bajaban por su hombro. Gruñó y embistió dentro de su agujero abierto.

Los sonidos de sus gemidos y los siseos de él llenaron la noche con armonía e incitaron una vez más sus deseos lujuriosos.

Su cuerpo la estaba poseyendo, su espíritu fluía por cada poro de su piel a medida que él se movía, lamía, chupaba y mordisqueaba su carne. Ella respondió a cada uno de sus actos ofreciendo su pasión sin restricción alguna.

Su lengua se deslizó hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, y la afilada punta de sus dientes atrapó la carne y mordió. Todos los movimientos cesaron excepto por el latir de sus corazones. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el lóbulo y él tembló, y siseó con su respiración en su oreja, las palpitaciones de los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron en su vagina, su verga se sacudió y llenó con un chorro caliente las paredes de su interior.

Ella soltó un grito y sus músculos temblaron alrededor de su dureza, mientras su miembro derramaba su semilla dentro de ella.

Su boca succionó el lóbulo de su oreja, y se tropezó hacia atrás, hasta acabar sentado sobre el suelo y con ella encima. Rosalie se acomodó sobre su regazo, con las piernas abiertas, a cada lado de los muslos de él mientras su falo palpitaba todavía en su interior. La brisa de la noche hizo que su piel mojada y febril se estremeciera en una agradable caricia. Sintió un cosquilleo en la matriz, y Emmett descansó la empapada frente sobre su hombro y suspiró.

—Mi Rose. Mi ángel. Te adoro. Mi corazón solo palpita tu nombre.

Ella se retorció en su regazo, deseaba verle los ojos. Él no se movió.

—Emmett, yo... yo nunca podía haber deseado estar con otro que no fueras tú. Lo eres todo para mí. He estado enamorada desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti, en el campo en donde conectan nuestras tierras.

—Tú, Rose mía, no te mereces un hombre como yo. Soy brusco, bruto, un demonio que acabará devorando tus emociones y dejándote hueca por dentro.

Ella levantó la mano y la deslizó entre sus cabellos. Él acarició un lado de su cuello con los labios, y unas sensaciones de placer, amor y desesperación invadieron el cuerpo de Rosalie.

—Emmett, no eres ningún monstruo. Eres una mezcla deliciosa de masculinidad, amor y puro deseo animal. Amo al hombre carnal que eres.

Una cálida humedad le acarició el hombro, y un goteo de lágrimas recorrió su clavícula hasta caer en el hueco de su garganta. Estaba llorando.

Ella dejó inmóvil la mano en su cabello, cerró los ojos, y se empapó de todo el amor que fluía de su ser. Las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos.

—Emmett, te quiero.

Ella sintió cómo movía la garganta sobre su hombro.

—Yo... —«Ejem»—. Yo te adoro, Rosalie. A tus ojos soy una persona completa.

—Emmett, eres una persona completa. Eres mucho más de lo que podrías soñar ser o con lo que cualquier otro hombre común sueña. Tus cualidades peculiares no hacen de ti un monstruo, Emmett. Te hacen extraordinario —le cogió la mano y tiró de ella hacia sus labios, y después, lamió sus dedos con su boca. Su pene se retorció dentro de ella, su humedad se mezclaba con la carne de su unión.

—Ahora eres mía, Rosalie. Para siempre.

—Eso es, Emmett, soy devotamente tuya.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y suspiró.

—Deseo que vengas conmigo a casa, Rose, pero sé que no puedo tenerte de noche hasta dentro de unas semanas.

Una sonrisa levantó las comisuras de sus labios. Tenía razón, iba a ser una espera de cuatro semanas muy, muy larga.

YO QUE ROSE ME LO LLEVABA A ESCOCIA JAJAJA

4 SEMANAS YO ME MUERO JAJAJA

MUAK LINDAS


	24. Chapter 24

**CARLISLE**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Esme bajó caminando por el sucio camino del pueblo, con los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Pasó por la tienda del carnicero y por la del modista.

—Buenos días, lady Esme.

Ella inclinó levemente la cabeza pero siguió andando a paso ligero por el camino que llevaba a las afueras del pueblo. Se moría de vergüenza al escuchar el alegre sonido de la flauta y el violín que tocaban en la distancia. Dios mío. Le dolía el corazón. Alzó la mano y sus dedos rascaron la tierna piel que había entre sus cejas.

La Fiesta de Mayo había comenzado ya, y todas las chicas jóvenes bailaban con gracia alrededor de la pértiga mientras los hombres las observaban. El corazón le latió con más rapidez de la que sus piernas podían avanzar y sintió como se le revolvían las entrañas.

Las chicas cantaban y reían a carcajadas, y los hombres del pueblo se sentaban bebiendo sus jarras de ponche y cerveza hasta que caían al suelo, cogían a una de las chicas, o lanzaban sus bollos al aire.

Era vil y asqueroso.

Tenía que marcharse de allí. No podía formar parte de aquella fiesta. Todas aquellas pobres chicas creían en el amor. Ella conocía bien la verdad: solo las mujeres poseen la capacidad de sentir esa emoción.

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

Harold la había iluminado con aquella lección. Tener relaciones sexuales y beber eran las cosas que a los hombres les gustaba hacer. «El amor... el amor es para las niñas tontas, un engaño para que contraigan matrimonio, y el matrimonio solo sirve para aumentar la riqueza de uno, o su linaje, o sus relaciones sexuales, y para tener niños. No sirve para nada más».

La primera vez que ella le había escuchado pronunciar aquellas palabras había pensado que solo estaba bromeando. La segunda vez que lo había hecho lo había achacado a la bebida.

La tercera vez...

Bueno, la tercera vez después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, ella había rompido en llanto. Todos los habitantes del poblado decían que él era la presa perfecta, un mercader rico. Para ellos, el título que poseía ella no servía nada más que para garantizarle un «buenos días» con la palabra «milady» adjunta.

Había visto muy poco a su familia desde que su padre la había casado con Harold, a cambio de una suma de treinta y cinco libras al año. Y Harold, hasta hacía cinco meses —hasta el día que había muerto— la había tratado como su sirvienta. Un mero instrumento, de la que él solo deseaba el acto de vergüenza que él y sus amigos comerían con ella una vez al mes.

Ella suponía entonces que las relaciones sexuales no eran tan malas. Encontraba placer en el acto, y en una ocasión, había anhelado la caricia de otro hombre. Sin embargo, las relaciones nunca cumplían con sus expectativas, con sus fantasías. Quizás, simplemente, no le gustaran los hombres. Puso los ojos en blanco. Aquello iba mucho más lejos. Odiaba a Harold y, bueno, a la mayoría de los hombres de aquel pueblo.

Viró por el camino al borde del pueblo y se dirigió a los acantilados y al puerto Rye.

Observaba con atención el camino gastado y a sus botas de niña que sobresalían por el dobladillo de sus faldas. Los sonidos de la fiesta se desvanecieron poco a poco para dejar paso a los sonidos del mar. El sol todavía brillaba y, para cuando se escondiera detrás de la tierra, el campo que ahora estaba atravesando se llenaría de hombres que copulaban con cualquier mujer del pueblo a la que hubieran podido echar mano.

Se alejó del camino y cruzó el campo hacia su roca favorita. Vuelto de espaldas, en dirección contraria a la que soplaba el viento, se escondía su refugio, el lugar en el que había conocido al hombre de sus sueños, y al que había alejado después de cometer un estúpido acto de adolescente. El único hombre que hasta aquel día podía decir que amaba.

Puso la mano sobre la piedra y deslizó la pierna sobre el borde. Colgó su cuerpo sobre el mar e imaginó sus manos grandes y firmes sobre su cintura mientras la levantaba para llevarla a la pequeña y escondida cala que había a un lado de los acantilados.

Imaginó su cuerpo deslizándose por su ancho pecho, y tan ensimismada estaba que había permitido que sus dedos se abrieran, dejando la roca en busca de su cálida piel... Cayó y las suelas de sus botas de niña golpearon el camino que había debajo. El recuerdo se desvaneció, y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Había añorado tanto esos momentos... aunque con toda probabilidad no hubieran sido otra cosa que mentiras. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué estúpida!

«Los hombres no aman. Solo desean. Las mujeres son los medios necesarios para llevarnos a un estado de liberación, nada más. Los hombres buscan a los hombres para tener compañía, y las mujeres buscan a las mujeres».

Negó con la cabeza.

En su mente sabia que aquello era cierto. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Había pasado los últimos doce años con un hombre que se lo había enseñado.

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando el mar. Estaba encerrada para siempre en aquel pequeño pueblo. Suspiró. No, eso no era verdad. Podía marcharse si quería. Podía viajar de vuelta a casa de su padre, pero después de no haber hablado con él desde el día de la boda, no sabía muy bien cómo poder acercarse a él. Además, nunca habían mantenido una estrecha relación, incluso antes de contraer matrimonio con Harold.

Carlisle Cullen... su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules. Su sonrisa y sus carcajadas. El hombre de sus sueños. Bueno, en realidad solo era un chico cuando se habían conocido. Ojalá supiera dónde estaba.

Seguramente, él se habría casado con una bonita rosa inglesa. Sonrió. Él odiaba a aquellas simples chicas que ríen por lo bajo y nerviosamente. El aspecto atractivo de Esme y sus ansias de aventura le habían atraído hacia ella, así como su pelo rubio y sus ojos verde-azulados le habían servido a su padre para recibir una buena suma de dinero de Harold.

Observó con atención el mar. Un barco con unas velas blancas que ondeaban al viento apareció por la cala, en dirección al poblado. Un nuevo envío desde una tierra lejana... telas y encaje de Francia, oporto y vinos de Italia, o té de China. Algo que había aprendido en su matrimonio: las importaciones podían hacerle a uno muy rico. Sin duda, los artículos que iban a bordo de aquel barco se dirigía hacia las familias capitales y ricas de los que hace tiempo habían sido los suyos.

Londres.

La tía Bess tenía una casa en Mayfair. La escandalosa Bess. Sus dos aventuras altamente conocidas con el duque de Eleazar y su hijo, los dos al mismo tiempo, habían sembrado su reputación. Esme soltó una risita.

Su tía estaba orgullosa de sus relaciones. Esme también encontraba algo de diversión en el acto, pero nunca había deseado a un hombre como lo había hecho su tía.

Sería reconfortante encontrarse con ella de nuevo. ¡Oh! Tomo una bocanada de aire, nostálgica. Dormir de nuevo bajo sábanas de seda e ir al teatro. Exactamente, a la ópera. A ella le encantaba todo tipo de espectáculo, pero las tragedias locales que interpretaban a diario los habitantes del pueblo era el único acto que ella podía presenciar en aquel pequeño lugar.

Londres... Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que había caminado por sus calles serpenteantes. Escribiría una carta a su tía aquella misma noche y regresaría a su pasado con la esperanza de encontrar la pasión que había perdido al viajar a aquel poblado. Además... era un cambio que se había merecido.

_16 de mayo, 1818_

_Querida Esme:_

_Me alivia que hayas escrito._

_Toda la familia está loca de preocupación por ti, porque todavía te encuentras en ese pequeño poblado en donde no hay ni un alma, y ahora, sin marido que se ocupe de tus necesidades. Sonríe._

_La gota hace que me duela todo el cuerpo, querida, y voy a viajar a Bath para tomar las aguas durante todo un mes. Ya he informado al servicio de tu llegada. Haz lo que desees. No quepo en mí de gozo al pensar que vas a quedarte conmigo._

_Espero pillarle «en el acto» en cuanto regrese a la ciudad._

_Tu malvada tía Bess._


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 02**

_Londres, Inglaterra, 29 de mayo de 1818._

Esme bajaba por el largo pasillo de la casa de su tía en Mayfair. A su izquierda, se levantaba una estatua en bronce de un hombre desnudo. A su derecha, el cuadro de una mujer tumbada desnuda en un campo. Solo estar alejada de Kent hacía que Esme se sintiera feliz. Aquella casa... bueno, aquella casa estaba diseñada para elevar los sentidos. En realidad, elevar los sentidos sexuales, lo que era una buena manera de, por decirlo de algún modo, excitar una necesidad libertina.

Deambuló por la biblioteca de su tía en busca de un libro con el que sentarse a leer en el jardín. En una semana iría a su primera ópera desde hacía doce años. Suspiró. Como viuda, podía pasearse por la ciudad sin necesidad de ir acompañada por una carabina. La última vez que había estado en Londres y había deseado ir a cualquier lugar, se había visto obligada a aceptar la compañía de la hermana de su padre, solo para a preservar su reputación.

Sonrió con satisfacción. El simple hecho de quedarse en la casa de su tía manchaba la poca reputación que se había labrado. No le importaba. La tía Bess era divertida y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba después de haber estado doce años casada con Harold.

Recorrió con sus dedos los lomos de los libros de la estantería, cada uno estaba escrito en un idioma diferente.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tipo de lectura le gustaba a su tía? Caminó hacia la mesa que se levantaba en mitad de la habitación. Apilada con libros, la superficie redonda de madera estaba rodeada por sillas de suave cuero.

Abrió de golpe el libro de dibujos con tapas de cuero que había al borde de la mesa. El primer dibujo que vio representaba la parte de atrás de la mano de un hombre, con la uña sin arreglar de una mujer curvada alrededor de su dedo pulgar.

Vaya, su tía dibujaba muy bien. Toda la familia había dicho lo mismo siempre, aunque aquel era el primer dibujo de su tía que Esme veía.

Abrió las páginas y se quedó sin respiración. Dios mío, encontró el dibujo a carboncillo del trasero de un hombre corpulento, mientras las manos de una mujer se cerraban sobre los abultamientos del torso, clavándole las uñas en los bordes firmes y cuadrados de la parte inferior de las nalgas.

El único trasero masculino que había visto en su vida completamente desnudo había sido el de Harold. Y el trasero de Harold no se parecía en absoluto al del hombre de aquel dibujo. Él tenía unos bordes cuadrados pero no generosos. Tampoco tenía cintura. El hombre de aquel dibujo parecía un dios. Esme sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas. Bueno, era el trasero el que parecía pertenecer a un dios. Le entró la risa. Qué tonta. Negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando con atención la imagen.

Harold había hecho un trabajo decente al enseñarle lo que debía hacer en el arte del acto sexual, aunque ella nunca se había agarrado a sus nalgas con tanto entusiasmo como parecía hacerlo aquella mujer. Era algo que tenía que probar si alguna vez tenía un amante.

Un amante... vaya. Aquella idea nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando vivía en Kent. Suspiró. ¡Era aquella casa! Todos los cuadros y esculturas de hombres y mujeres desnudos le hacían desear la caricia de otro hombre. Sabía que a su tía le encantaba pintar y que le gustaba el sexo. Pero hasta aquel preciso momento, no había tenido ni idea de que a su tía le gustaba dibujar el sexo. Ahora lo sabía.

Pasó la hoja y descubrió otro dibujo. Abrió los ojos de par en par, y sintió cómo florecía la carne de sus senos. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que era la mujer del dibujo, que estaba de pie, mientras un hombre —que tenía la cara escondida tras su espalda— apretujaba sus pechos y pellizcaba sus pezones entre los dedos índice y corazón. Sintió cómo respiraba con dificultad y cómo se le tensaban los músculos del sexo. El hombre levantaba la cabeza mientras su lengua trazaba la línea de su cuello hasta su oreja.

—Esme —Carlisle Cullen suspiraba contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

Típico... él sería el único en el que ella podía pensar. «Eres una estúpida». Abrió los ojos y bajó la cabeza para mirar la imagen.

Volvió la página y el siguiente dibujo reflejaba a su tía Bess besando...

Esme sonrió.

La traviesa tía Bess estaba besando a una mujer, justo como Mary y Esme habían hecho hacía todos aquellos años por Carlisle. Solo que en este dibujo su tía tenía la edad de Esme. El libro tenía que tener unos veinte años de antigüedad. Esme se fijó en la manera en la que sus labios se rozaban, ligeramente abiertos, y cerró los ojos. Se dio la vuelta. Mary y ella, retozando en los campos de flores cerca de la hacienda de su padre.

—Gírala más deprisa, Esme. Eso es, sí... Veo sus tobillos. ¡Oh! ¡Sus rodillas! ¡Sois unas chicas muy, muy traviesas!

El corazón le latió con fuerza y se esforzó por respirar mientras ellos reían y reían a carcajadas hasta dolerle el estómago. Puso las manos sobre los esbeltos hombros de Mary para recuperar el equilibrio, pero el mundo seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor. Se sonrieron. Los ojos verdes oscuros de Mary estaban llenos de alegría.

—Bésala. Quiero ver cómo la besas, Esme —repetía la voz de Carlisle.

Esme se inclinó hacia delante, y sus respiraciones se mezclaron. El aliento de Mary olía a té y a limón. La suave y delicada piel de los labios de Mary rozó, colgó y se deslizó por los labios de Esme. El beso, muy suave al principio, se volvió más intenso cuando Carlisle las rodeó a las dos con sus brazos, las levantó y les dio la vuelta, mientras les besaba el cuello a la una y la otra.

Mary retiró los labios, su respiración jadeante le calentó las mejillas y los labios de Carlisle besaron los de Mary. Esme se quedó observando; se había preguntado cuál sería la sensación del roce de sus labios en los de ella.

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella. Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos y se cerraron con avidez sobre ellos como si estuviera chupando un trozo de limón. Ella sintió escalofríos recorriéndole la piel, y los dedos de los pies se le retorcieron. Era una maravillosa sensación que nunca más volvería a experimentar.

Mary rió disimuladamente y Carlisle abandonó los labios de Esme. Ella temía cerrar la boca, así que dejó los labios abiertos y la barbilla le tembló. ¿Qué pasaba si el cosquilleo se desvanecía? Deslizó la lengua hacia fuera y rozó la superficie rolliza y húmeda, y saboreó la vainilla que siempre olía en él.

Su mirada se rezagó en su cara, y vio cómo sus ojos resplandecían con deseo y felicidad. El corazón de Esme se empapó de su placer.

—Mi dulce Esme —la voz de Carlisle estaba cargada de amor...

¿Amor? Esme suspiró. Su mente regresó repentinamente al presente. Aquel día había visto algo más que deseo en los ojos de Carlisle.

La expresión de lujuria en los ojos de alguien… Aquello era algo que Harold le había enseñado. Carlisle… Sus ojos azules habían brillado con calor, ternura y devoción. Hasta aquel día, el solo hecho de pensar en su mirada hacía que se le erizara la piel de anhelo, anhelo por el amor de un hombre. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Ni una sola vez en todos sus años de matrimonio y relaciones los ojos grises de su marido le habían expresado una mirada como aquella.

Poco después de aquel día en el campo, Carlisle había empezado a hablarle a Esme con su mente, y entonces, su relación con Carlisle se había detenido bruscamente. A Esme le tembló el labio inferior, al acordarse de la arrugada expresión de sus cejas y la penetrante traición en sus ojos.

«No, Esme. Para. Algún día podrás pensar en un recuerdo como ese».

Esme negó con la cabeza y cerró de un golpe el libro que tenía entre las manos. No podía regresar al pasado. No podía arrepentirse ahora de la confesión que la había apartado de Carlisle.

Se dio la vuelta y divisó un trozo de papel estucado que había plegado en el suelo, junto a sus pies. Se inclinó hacia abajo y cogió el suave papel blanco. Sin duda, aquel trozo de pergamino se habría caído cuando había cerrado el libro. Desplegó la hoja del tamaño de un libro.

Extendido en la parte de arriba y escrito con pintura al agua de color negro se podía leer «El Guante». La imagen era un vago dibujo de un hombre, con un sombrero naranja colorido en lo alto de su cabeza, de pie delante de una puerta de color verde oscuro. Los colores y las formas se diluían juntas como si el espectador estuviera viendo el dibujo a través de una botella de aceite. Bajo la pintura se escribía con tinta negra, «El placer fue recibido por todos nosotros de una manera lo suficientemente vergonzosa como para caer en el Guante de Venus».

¿Era la letra de la traviesa tía Bess? Se mordió el labio. ¿Qué sería «El Guante»?

Esme caminaba por la calle James, y se dirigía hacia su primer espectáculo teatral desde hacía años. El corazón le aporreaba el pecho y sonreía mientras pasaba uno tras otro los grupos de personas que se dirigían a los eventos que tenían lugar durante la noche.

—Buenas noches, señora.

Esme se detuvo; el profundo tono de voz del hombre atrapó sus sentidos desde el otro lado de la calle. Se giró hacia él y observó cómo una mujer vestida con una elegante capa de algodón y un sombrero rojo de plumas salía de una casa en la calle lames.

El hombre, al observar su expresión de sorpresa, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Su sombrero de seda rojo cobrizo brillaba bajo el reflejo de las farolas de la calle.

—Entre —sus ojos la observaban con una juguetona picardía—. Es un festín para sus ojos y sentidos.

Ella abrió los ojos deparen par, y el dibujo del hombre con el sombrero naranja destelló ante ella.

"El Guante».

Se mordió el labio y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La gente andaba apresurada de un lado a otro, se dirigía hacia los eventos del teatro, sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada a aquel hombre. Ella debería estar caminando en otra dirección. «La razón principal por la que has venido a Londres, Esme, ha sido por ir a la ópera. Ni siquiera deberías estar considerando lo que es El Guante».

La puerta de la casa en la que el hombre se levantaba se abrió una vez más, y ella movió la cabeza hacia un lado para intentar atisbar algo de lo que había dentro. Un cálido brillo la iluminó cuando otra mujer bajó por los escalones, y el débil y suave tono de una mujer que gemía y después estallaba en carcajadas llenó sus oídos. Esme se quedó sin respiración. La puerta se cerró.

Qué intrigante.

El suave gemido y la carcajada de la mujer resonaban en su cabeza una vez más, y los nervios le revolvieron el estómago. Parecía que estaban pasándoselo muy bien allí dentro, como Mary y ella habían hecho en el campo con Carlisle. Su mano enguantada alisó el cuerpo de su conservador vestido de gasa de color azul marino.

Sentía curiosidad.

Hasta aquel momento solo había visto a mujeres salir de aquella casa. ¿Sería lo suficientemente traviesa? Quizás una experiencia nueva y escandalosa fuera exactamente lo que necesitaba para olvidar su anterior existencia recatada. «Puede que solo crees un nuevo recuerdo, Esme. La ópera estará aquí mañana». Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. De todas maneras, nadie sabía realmente que ella se encontraba en la capital, si es que no se habían olvidado ya de... lady Esme.

Nadie se daría cuenta.

—Entre —articuló el portero, mientras hacía gestos hacia la puerta.

Esme se alejó del caminó y atravesó la calle.

Solo le preguntaría lo que había dentro de aquel sitio. Si el hombre decía algo que la intrigara, entraría. Si no lo hacía, continuaría su camino hacia la ópera, como había sido su primera intención. Enderezó los hombros.

Miró a izquierda y derecha, recogió los bordes de sus faldas con la mano izquierda, los levantó y esperó a que el tráfico se detuviera.

Un caballo de alquiler pasó y una abertura apareció en la línea de los carruajes. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y corrió a toda prisa por la calle adoquinada. Con cada paso que daba, sentía que se quitaba un peso de los hombros y la emoción aceleraba el ritmo hasta alzar el vuelo. Cuando llegó al otro lado el corazón le latía en la garganta.

El hombre le sonrió.

«Estúpida… ¿qué estás haciendo?». Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Ni siquiera nadie se daría cuenta… excepto por el hombre con el sombrero de color cobre.

Su sonrisa se hizo más abierta cuando ella caminó hacia él. El corazón le latía con fuerza con cada aliento que exhalaba, y el sudor atravesó la piel de su ceja.

—Señor, ¿qué hay ahí dentro?

—Por favor, entre y disfrute de la fiesta erótica, señora.

« ¿Erótica?».

El corazón le latió con fuerza ante la idea. Rió para sí misma. Desde luego, erótica... El dibujo había mencionado el Guante de Venus.

Se le tensaron los músculos del sexo. ¡Al diablo con los libros de la tía Bess, las ilustraciones y las esculturas! Las dos últimas noches había estado acariciándose a sí misma cuando los recuerdos de Mary y Carlisle habían llenado su mente. Negó con la cabeza. Ni una sola vez había tocado Carlisle su carne de la manera en la que lo había hecho Harold, aunque ella había imaginado a Carlisle en todos sus sueños libertinos.

Cambió de posición y observó al hombre una vez más. Sus ojos de color castaño oscuro se suavizaron.

—Por favor, entre, señora. No lo lamentará.

A ella le tembló el labio inferior. «Hazlo, Esme. Haz algo que hubiera provocado que Harold tuviera algunas palabras contigo». Sí, eso era exactamente. Necesitaba salir de su mundo de viuda. Salir de la vida que nunca había deseado compartir con Harold. Empezar a dirigirla en una dirección que le trajera algo de placer, algo de emoción. En una ocasión saboreó lo que era la ternura, la pasión y el placer. Había ido a Londres sola, Podía hacer aquello. Asintió al caballero del sombrero de cobre, y él abrió los ojos de par en par, con una expresión llena de deleite.

Subió los escalones, agarró el pomo de la puerta de color verde oscuro y empujó la puerta hasta abrirla.

—Por favor, entre.

Ella subió las escaleras y sintió cómo le temblaban las rodillas. Nunca en su infancia hubiera creído que acabaría entrando en un infierno escandaloso como aquel… y sola. No es que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza entrar en uno acompañada de alguien.

Había soñado con viajes lejanos y con aprender, porque su corazón así lo deseaba, acerca de cosas increíbles y exóticas. Nunca había pensado que su vida acabaría estando vacía de emoción, que iba a casarse con un hombre que le había proporcionado seguridad y bastantes lecciones de lujuria, pero nada más. Nada.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta y entró en un pasillo con una iluminación tenue. La puerta se cerró rápidamente tras ella. La emoción y algo de miedo inundaron su piel, y se estremeció. La suave música de un violín venía de algún lugar de la casa, y una mujer se le acercó desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Tenía un cabello sencillo y moreno, recogido en lo alto de la cabeza en una cola de caballo enorme. Sus ojos verdes brillaron mientras contemplaban a Esme, y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora. Esme sintió cómo el calor se desplegaba por su vientre. Aquella mujer era preciosa.

—Buenas noches, señora. ¿Viene a ver el espectáculo?

Esme cerró los puños.

—Sí —fue la única palabra que consiguió pronunciar.

—Muy bien, señora. Son dos chelines, por favor —tendió su mano, enguantada en encaje, para recoger las monedas.

Esme se metió la mano en el bolsillo que había en su cintura y sacó las monedas. Le tembló la mano cuando dejó la cuota de la entrada en la palma desnuda de la mujer que se levantaba delante de ella.

—Muchas gracias, señora. Es usted muy amable. Ahora que hemos dejado atrás los pormenores... —la sonrisa de la mujer se hizo más intensa, ¿qué es exactamente lo que le apetece ver?

—Oh, eh, no… no estoy segura. ¿Es una fiesta de diversión erótica? —le ardían las mejillas. Dios santo. Era una mujer de treinta años. Debería ser capaz de decir la palabra «erótica» sin ruborizarse.

—Eso es —los ojos de la mujer se abrieron hasta adoptar la forma de un platillo de té—. Hay montones de cosas que ver... No solemos recibir a muchas mujeres guapas en la puerta, así que es usted todo un regalo —levantó los dedos, y se mordió su uña sin arreglar; después, señaló con la punta a Esme—. Creo que la exhibición de grupo hará que se sienta muy cómoda con esto. O, espere... no. Un pequeño espectáculo en privado antes de que le llevemos a conocer a nuestros otros invitados —su uña abrió sus sensuales labios, y su lengua rodeó su dedo índice en una caricia traviesa.

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sensación le produciría sentir la caricia de la lengua de esa mujer en el propio dedo de Esme? ¡Oh! Se quedó sin respiración mientras la expectación producía escalofríos en su piel y le erizaba los pezones. Nunca antes había pensado en besar a una mujer además de Mary, aunque la imagen estaba allí.

El dedo de la mujer se retiró de su boca y se dirigió en dirección de la cara de Esme. La húmeda uña y la yema de su dedo trazó el puente de la nariz de Esme, y después le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

Esme abrió los ojos de par en par; la humedad le escocía y se secaba con el aire.

La mujer le guiñó un ojo.

Esme no tenía ni idea de lo que suponían ninguno de aquellos dos comportamientos. La emoción en la voz de la mujer indicaba que eran una exhibición escandalosa y traviesa.

Escandalosa y traviesa.

Sí, Esme necesitaba urgentemente aquellas dos sensaciones.

La mujer rodeó el antebrazo de Esme con sus dedos.

—Venga conmigo, querida.

Los pies de Esme flotaron como si estuviera caminando entre nubes a medida que seguía las bamboleantes caderas de la mujer bajando por el largo y suavemente iluminado pasillo. Estaba a punto de entrar en el escandaloso mundo de su tía Bess. Los cuadros de hombres y mujeres alineaban las paredes. La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos, y una ráfaga de aire frío refrescó la piel húmeda de Esme.

La mujer que la guiaba se detuvo y echó un vistazo hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta.

—Otro invitado —desvió después la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Esme, y ésta tembló como si fueran las manos de la mujer y no sus ojos las que estuvieran trazando su piel.

—Déjeme que atienda a este hombre. No quiero andarme con prisas con usted —la lengua de la mujer se deslizó por sus generosos labios.

Esme sonrió con timidez.

—Desde luego.

—Discúlpeme. Solo será un momento.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Esme la observó mientras llegaba al vestíbulo.

—Buenas noches, señor.

—Buenas noches, señora —el tono grave de su voz le puso los pelos de punta a Esme en un movimiento de cosquilleo.

Carlisle.

Esme abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Era él? Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando estudió la espalda ancha del abrigo de noche de color azul que descendía hasta una fina cintura y un trasero deliciosamente redondo. Oh, Dios mío. Era mucho mejor que cualquiera de los dibujos de su tía. Incluso bajo los faldones, se marcaban unos músculos elegantemente firmes.

Se mordió el labio. Desde luego, era mucho más grande que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera visto después de Carlisle y ninguno había llamado su atención como él lo había hecho durante todos aquellos años antes de su matrimonio. Se imaginó sus labios rozando los suyos y la dulce fragancia de la vainilla llenando sus sentidos mientras reía a carcajadas.

— Carlisle... —susurró suavemente para que nadie pudiera oírla.

El hombre se dio la vuelta en el vestíbulo. Sus ojos, de un color azul intenso, se le clavaron en el alma.

Ella se quedó sin respiración y se dio la vuelta. Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen estaba allí, de pie, en el vestíbulo. Escalofríos de anhelo, de expectación y de miedo recorrieron su cuerpo. Sus pezones se levantaron en duras puntas contra la tosca tela de su sostén. Inhaló profundamente y se esforzó por respirar con tranquilidad, pero no podía moverse.

Se quedó mirando el retrato que había ante ella, un hombre de la talla de un niño que se levantaba delante de una mujer flacucha y con una enorme barba. Sí, eso era. Esme concentró toda su atención en la peculiar pintura. Se obligó a abrir bien los ojos e intentó olvidarse del hombre que se erguía en la entrada. Intentó concentrar toda la emoción que había estado buscando momentos antes y más tiempo en aquella ridícula imagen. Imposible.

Carlisle... Carlisle estaba en el vestíbulo. El hombre al que había amado con todo su corazón durante todos aquellos años. Se restregó los ojos con fuerza otra vez. ¿Le perdonaría él por la estupidez que le había alejado de ella? Su estúpida confesión vino a su mente de nuevo: «Habla conmigo con su mente», mientras Mary abría los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Qué desea ver, señor? —la sensual voz de la mujer gorjeó e hizo que Esme volviera a concentrarse en el momento presente.

—Deseo ver a la mujer, sea quien sea, a la que está usted acompañando.

—Es una exhibición privada, señor. Si se queda aquí, mandaré a una de mis chicas para que le acompañe.

—No, deseo ir con usted y con la señorita.

—Lo siento, señor, pero ella ha pedido una exhibición privada.

Esme tensó los músculos de su cuerpo. Ella deseaba unirse a él, sin embargo...

«Esme, me uniré a ti. Sabía que había una razón por la que este infierno me llamaba cuando pasé por la puerta».

La mente le daba vueltas. Había hablado con ella con sus pensamientos, de la misma manera que había hecho todos aquellos años. Le temblaron los brazos, y se esforzó para que sus ojos invidentes siguieran concentrándose en la expresión del hombre del retrato.

Oh, Dios. Deseaba que Carlisle la acariciara. Que la tocara de la misma manera que había hecho haría tanto tiempo; deseaba incluso más. Sintió un cosquilleo en los labios de su sexo.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—Él... él puede unirse a mí si lo desea —dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyera la mujer.

—Oh —el tono de voz de la mujer pareció de sorpresa.

Esme no podía mirarla a ella, ni tampoco a él. Aquello era un sueño. Sí, exacto. Uno de los cientos de sueños en los que ella había vuelto a verle de nuevo.

«No, Esme. Estoy aquí. Esto es real. Y no te abandonaré otra vez hasta que no seas mía. Lo que pasó fue un error. El error de un estúpido chiquillo. He dejado de comportarme ya como tal».

— ¿Qué desea, señor? —la decepción llenaba la voz de la mujer.

—Bueno, querida señora, deseo ver a la deliciosa mujer que está en el pasillo darle a usted un beso.

Esme se quedó sin respiración. ¡Lo sabía! ¿Cómo podía adivinar sus pensamientos más atrevidos?

—Desde luego, la mujer es...

—Sí —la voz de Carlisle acarició los nervios de Esme y la carne que descansaba entre sus muslos se vio inundada por un calor abrasador.

—Por aquí, señor. Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarles a los dos... Imágenes que excitarán y conmocionarán sus sentidos eróticos.

ESME PERVERTIDA! JAJAJAJA

SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PERO ES QUE ANDO SUPER OCUPADA CON EL TRABAJO Y DEMAS PROBLEMAS PERO NO DEJARE ESTA HISTORIA LA AMO DEMASIADO COMO PARA DEJARLA ASI

…..QUIEREN MAS? PORQUE YO SIIIIIII

BESOS COMO LOS DE ESME


End file.
